Omega XVIII
by Vankor
Summary: KH2 may be over, but the problems never will be. Characters from other games and manga show up to help put a stop to an unknown group, things are starting to unwind as the end of it all nears.
1. Prologue

**Omega XVIII**

**Prologue**

There are three parts necessary to every being in order to consider them cognitive. Three and only three. The first part is what all living beings have, a body, a very basic thing indeed. The second thing is something every creature capable of socialization has, a will. Finally the third item, which only the cognitive beings have, the heart.

This is not the literal heart, which is part of the body, this is the heart that grants emotion, what makes the being individual, and that is this heart. The heart makes the choices and guides the actions the being does. The will is the drive to complete the action, the effort and severity behind the actions. The body is what allows the actions the happen, the physical element doing them.

There are of course, the nonliving, the non existent, they are the exception to this rule, they are the heartless and the nobodies. It is quite apparent that the heartless crave the hearts, but what actually happens has only recently been brought to light. The heartless is the body of cognitive beings which has had its heart pulled out. The heartless forever searches onward for its lost heart, taking them from others, which is how more heartless are made.

These hearts the heartless takes are like food, they are stored inside it, and the more hearts it gets, the stronger it becomes. It had been determined that if the heartless finds its own heart, the one that belongs to its body, it will return to its original form. All the other hearts it had will leave it, they will enter the ether for other heartless to grab at and take as their own.

But what of the will, what happens to it when the heart is taken? If the will is weak it will stay with the heart, inside the heartless. If it is strong, however, it will become a nobody. Nobodies are nothing but pure will, they have no heart, and so no emotions, but with the will they can think and scheme. Some wills are strong enough to reform themselves, to not only form a body, as all nobodies do, but rather to from a body seemingly identical to the original body. There are some differences between the two, but it is said one is often mistaken for the other.

This then leaves us to wonder what would happen to the nobody if the body and heart were reunited. The weaker nobodies would vanish as the will is pulled to rejoin the body and heart. However, if the will is strong enough, or if the nobody has been destroyed, a new will is formed, one just as strong as the first, but one that is bound to the heart and body, splitting in two if the being becomes a heartless, so that another nobody is not formed.

In addition to all this, it is rumored that there is a hierarchy of heartless, that is, the more hearts a heartless has the stronger it gets, to the point of it changing forms, explaining the different kinds of heartless, and the difference in strength between them. This is only a rumor, a hypothesis that has not been tested on, though it would make sense to be true. And if it can be called true for the natural heartless, it can be assumed to be true for the false ones as well.

The preceding statements and knowledge stated in this report are gathered from the research and all the reports given by Ansem and Xehanort both the openly exposed reports, and the ones hidden from the public. All these discoveries are their own, and some conclusions have been made by taking in their results and reports and adding my own knowledge.

I feet the greatest of pity for those whom were the subjects on who the experiments were performed to learn all of this knowledge.

Signed Yen Sid

---X---

A city of darkness. A city that should not exist. They heartless swarm this city, they are the only thing with in it. At the center of the city is its tallest building, a building with a light front, and an open street before it. This building serves somewhat as a gateway, because instead of there being more of the city behind it, there is instead a large crater in the ground. Not even the heartless go with in this crater, which seems to have no bottom. Floating above the crater in no way physically connected to the city or crater is a castle. A castle built out of stone that is white, and at the same time, black, stone that has no color, and shows all color.

The Castle that Never Was. Somewhere deep in the depths of its basement a portal of darkness opened. Through the portal jumped a very short figure in a black cloak, shortly after came four others, of average height all also in black cloaks. The short figure led the way through the hallways of the castle and the group moved quickly and silently.

After a few minutes they reached a vast room. The ceiling was nearly out of sight, and it was nearly two hundred feet to the back wall. Along the two side walls were countless chambers. Each chamber was identical black with a glass plate on the top of the door to see what was inside. Each chamber had a name on it, and most had people in an unconscious state inside. Few had heartless inside, unable to escape.

"Dear god…" one of the cloaked figures said.

"We have to save 'em all, leave the heartless ones alone," the shortest said before the five beings spread through the room breaking open chambers and taking the person inside back to the portal.

On the other side of the portal a redheaded girl sat waiting, watching the portal, while a silver haired boy stood with his hand outstretched towards it, keeping it open. When the first cloaked figure returned the girl jumped up and helped him set the person down.

"Who's this?" the girl asked.

"No idea, there's thousands of them in their, but I haven't seen any I know," the man said before heading back through the portal.

"They're saving all of them… I wonder how long until we find someone we know, or until they find us," the boy said as more figure returned.

They continued on like this, saving all they could, time seemed to be irrelevant to them. Suddenly, as they worked, bolts of electricity shout out from a chamber. The figures stopped moving and looked at it, but no more bolts came. The short one slowly approached the chamber. It was higher up on the wall and the figure couldn't see the person inside, but he could just barely read the name "Vegeta."

The figure was about to speak when more bolts shot form the chamber, shouting outward towards the figure as well as into other chambers.

"We better get out of here," one figure said.

"Yes, they'll hear this, we should go," the short figure said starting back to the others.

Suddenly the chamber exploded taking several of the ones around it out as well.

"Run!" one figure yelled.

On his word all the figures ran, taking the last three they could save with them. Once they were all through the portal once figure yelled for the boy to close it, which he did immediately.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

One of the chambers exploded, we can't go back, they would've heard that, they'll know we were there," the short one said.

"Buy your majesty," the girl said taking a step towards him.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but we can't risk going back," the short figure said.

"Mickey's right, we have to do it a different way now, especially since there are so many to save," the boy said.

"Riku! You can't just run in there and take them out! They took Sora, and he had the keyblade! These people are too strong for you!" Kairi shouted.

"Instead of shouting, you could just ask for help," a voice called out into the tense silence.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken only to find several of the people they had just saved were awake and sitting or standing up.

---X---

"One of the chambers blew… and it seems it scared away a rat," said a man in white robes similar to what Organization once wore. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes with an x scar over his right eye, though the eye was still functional.

"And the machine was broken in the process, unless one of these last few is a technician, we can't make anymore," said another male in identical robes. He had yellow eyes and somewhat long, unkempt black hair.

"Nirxa won't be happy," the scared man said.

"I've never seen her happy," the yellow eyed man said.

"I heard that Ruxn," called a piercing voice. The two men turned to see a woman in the same cloak walking towards them. Her eyes were brown and her hair was shoulder length and a silvery sky-blue.

"Well, the chambers outside the blast aria are undamaged, and all the ones inside are destroyed, as well as their captive," the scarred man said.

"So it's either destroyed or unharmed then," Ruxn said.

"I heard the machine was damaged, can we fix it?" Nirxa asked.

"No, but on the plus side, none of the destroyed chambers housed heartless," the scarred man said.

"Xeut, how is that a plus side?" Ruxn asked.

"Do you want a heartless running around the castle?" Xeut asked.

"How many do we have then?" Nirxa asked.

"We got five before it blew. Xext is currently stepping them through everything," Ruxn said.

"Good, Ruxn I want you to step un our defenses, if we're not making the portal, I don't want it to reach the castle, we already lost enough to that," Nirxa said and Ruxn nodded before walking away, "and I want a full report on this, including who was lost and which one blew," she said to Xeut who nodded, she then turned and walked away leaving him to his work.

---X---

The four cloaked figures as well as Kairi, Riku and Mickey stood at one side of the room while a group of fifteen stood at the other side. All of them were awake now, and looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"What exactly happened?" one asked.

"You all come from different worlds. And all your worlds are independent of each other. Some group of people, we don't know their true motives, or what they call themselves, kidnapped all of you," one of the four cloaked figures said.

"They wish to make an army of high powered nobodies. They seemed to be able to tell who would have a strong enough will to help them. But beyond the army, like what they're going to do with it, I have no way of knowing," Mickey said.

"What's a nobody?" one of the fifteen asked.

"It's part of you. It's you strong will that's been pulled out. The stronger ones look like their original forms, I have no doubt all of you have that kind of will," Riku said.

There was silence for a great while, until one of the fifteen finally spoke, "how would we get home?"

"We have a ship, we should be able to get you there without letting the heartless in," one cloaked figure said.

"Heartless?" another of the fifteen asked.

"Little black things with glowing yellow eyes, they're a major problem," Riku said.

"Maybe we should have a round of introductions," one of the cloaked figures said looking at Mickey.

"Oh gosh, I forgot about that, yes, why don't you start," Mickey said.

The figure nodded, "I'm Tak,"

"Coe," said the female figure beside him.

"Lee," said the figure beside her.

"Kain," said the fourth figure.

"Riku," said Riku.

"Kairi," said Kairi.

"And I'm Mickey," said Mickey.

"How 'bout you guys, what are you're names?" Lee asked.

"Yasutora Sado, but my friends call me Chad."

"Dante."

"Tien."

"Krillin."

"Aarkan."

"Briar Rose."

"Ed Elric."

"Kratos."

"Albert."

"Haschel."

"Lavitz."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Gai Maito."

"Vash."

"I have a question, how many others were there, when you saved us?" Kakashi asked.

"Countless. Hundreds, maybe even thousands," Coe said.

"But, if we're here…" Naruto started.

"Some of our friends are probable still there," Kakashi said nodding.

There was silence for a while before Naruto spoke again, "I'm helping."

"What? What do you mean, we don't even know what we're doing," Riku said.

"I can fight, if that's what you do. I just want to help get my friends back," Naruto said.

"We don't even know if they were taken," Kakashi said with a sigh.

Naruto spun around, "That doesn't matter! Even if we were the only ones taken, we still have to save all he others," Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed again, "I'll tell Tsunade for you," he said in a slightly defeated tone.

"Yes, the fires of youth burn brightly in you Naruto!" Gai said in his usual loud voice.

"Before we get to anything else, we need to take you all home," Lee said.

"I'm staying too, my friends might need my help," Chad said.

"I just can't leave knowing you need help," Vash said.

"You all have good luck with that," Dante said before sitting on a table.

"Can you take me home now?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, those who want to go home, follow us," Coe said walking away motioning for others to follow, Tak at her side.

"My lord, we should go," Lavitz said looking at Albert.

"But they may need my aid," Albert said.

"The country needs your aid," Lavitz said.

Albert sighed and followed Lavitz out of the room.

"Are you staying Tien?" Krillin asked.

"No, if we were all taken, I should go back incase something happens," Tien said.

Krillin startled a bit at this, "yeah, then I'll help them, never know when I'll come in handy," Krillin said, Tien nodded and walked out of the room.

"How 'bout you hero? You coming home or you gunna help?" Briar Rose asked.

"Well, I don't have any of my stuff, so I'll go home to get everything and come back," Aarkan said.

"They gunna let you do that?" Briar Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aarkan reached into a pocked and pulled out a small blue device with a golden face and white crystal set in it in an unique design.

"Ah, teleporter, smart," Briar Rose said with a grin as she pulled one out too.

"Hey, Riku, I'll be right back, I need to get some things," Aarkan said before he and Briar Rose disappeared in a white light.

"We're going back Naruto, good luck," Kakashi said before he and Gai left.

All that remained in the room now were Naruto, Vash, Krillin, Chad and Ed from the original fifteen. Naruto was in matching orange and black pants and jacket, his jacket zipped up. He had black sandals and a brown headband with a metal plate on it. His eyes were bright blue and his hair was and untamed mess of blond, he also had three whisker marks on each cheek.

Vash was in a large red overcoat that was buttoned up. A black glove on his right hand with pointer and ring finger exposed and his entire left arm was in a black glove like cloth. His hair was blond and spiky but the back and sides were black. He had an unusual pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

Krillin was in an orange fighting gi with a blue sleeveless under shirt, and blue wrist bands. His head was shaved and had six dots on his head, the mark of a monk.

Chad was in blue denim pants and a black long sleeve shirt, his eyes were brown and hair a mess of black. Ed was in black slacks and a black sleeveless shirt. He had a red overcoat kept open and white gloves. His eyes were yellow and his blond hair was braided to his shoulder blades.

Before anything else was said Aarkan reappeared in the same brown boots, blue denim pants and white short sleeved shirt he previously had. His eyes were bright blue and hair was a somewhat long black. He had a small brown back in his left hand.

"Sorry, had to go get my stuff," Aarkan said gesturing to the bag.

"How'd you do that?" Vash asked.

"I'm from the Heroes Guild, we all have little teleporters that can go to marked places, or recall to the last place you used it from," Aarkan said.

"So you recalled here," Ed said and Aarkan nodded.

"Well, let's bring you all up to speed then," Riku said sitting on a table.

---X---

A/N: alright, here's who's from what:

Yasutora Sado "Chad"- Bleach

Dante- Devil May Cry

Tien, Krillin, Vegeta- Dragonball Z

Aarkan, Briar Rose- Fable

Ed Elric- Fullmetal Alchemist

Kratos- God of War

Albert, Haschel, Lavitz- Legend of Dragoon

Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito- Naruto

Vash- Trigun

The rest are Kingdom Hearts or original, and those four who helped Mickey do the rescues, don't expect them to show up again. Chad, Krillin, Aarkan, Ed, Naruto and Vash are the ones still there. And if you're wondering who Aarkan is, it's who you play as, it's the most likely possibility for his actual name.


	2. The New Members

**Chapter 1: The New Members**

"So there's some weird group that took over the abandoned castle?" Krillin asked.

"Right, and they kidnapped you all, as well as a lot of others," Kairi said.

"So how do we free them?" Naruto asked.

"No idea. We can't go in quietly like we did with you, so we'll have some problems," Riku said.

"Why can't we sneak in?" Vash asked.

"Theyd've put up a barrier by now, I won't be able to make a portal open in there," Riku said.

"Then what do we do?" Aarkan asked.

"I got an idea, but we gotta hope the bridge is still there," Mickey said standing up.

---X---

"They all set?" Nirxa asked.

"Yes, all five have joined us," said a man in a robe identical to Nirxa's. He had short blond hair and his brown eyes were concealed behind semi-transparent sunglasses.

"Good, have they been named and numbered?" Nirxa asked.

"Yes, Ruxn is currently equipping them," the man said.

"Good job Xext, I want to meet them when they're all set, I'll be with the founders, tell all the others to meet me there when the new ones are ready," Nirxa said.

Xext nodded and started of towards the lower levels while Nirxa headed to the upper ones.

"What's this meeting about?" a voice called to Nirxa as she ascended the stairs.

"Nax, or is that Bruxeus?" Nirxa asked stopping and turning around.

A being in a dark grey organization cloak appeared on the stairs below Nirxa, "Right the first time," it said.

"Nax, you can put the hood down, we all know what you look like," Nirxa said crossing her arms.

"Oh you know me, I prefer the darkness," Nax said turning his head slightly so that a glowing yellow eye's was seen for a brief second from under his hood.

"By you're sudden return I can assume you've tracked down another," Nirxa said.

"That I have, want the report now, or at the meeting when the fresh blood is here?" Nax asked.

"The meeting. Until then be sure the chambers are in a good condition," Nirxa said turning around and dropping her arms to her sides.

"Which chambers, all, or just the special ones?" Nax asked half knowing the answer.

"The only one's you're in charge of," was all Nirxa said as she continued up the stairs.

Nax watched Nirxa disappear up the stairs before teleporting away to check on the chambers.

---X---

The six outsiders sat with Kairi and Riku as Mickey finished his idea. None of them knew what he was saying, but they were sure it would be explained shortly.

"Umm, your majesty, are you sure that's going to work?" Kairi asked once Mickey was done.

"Nope. But it's all we got now. If anyone has a better idea though, we should do it instead," Mickey said.

"There're plenty of better plans, but none have any better chance of working, most have a lesser one," Riku said standing up.

"What do we do then?" Naruto asked.

"We head to the World That Never Was. At the very least we would find out who they are, and what they want," Riku said.

"So you want to just blindly rush at them?" Mickey asked in a slightly angered tone.

"It was you're idea," Riku said.

"No, my idea was to find out what they want to do. If we check kingdom hearts and it's untouched and there's no one trying to get at it, then their goal is different that Xehanort, heartless or nobody," Mickey said trying to change Riku's mind.

"They're building an army. Their first goal is that, they won't start for kingdom hearts until after they have that," Riku said.

"But Riku…" Kairi said.

"I'm going. Anyone who wants to help, I'll give you all the time you need to get ready, if someone gets a better plan before I leave, I'll be in my room," Riku said walking away.

"Wait, aren't you gonna see who's gonna help you?" Krillin asked jumping to his feet.

Riku stopped and turned around, "I was going to give you a little more time to decide," Riku said.

"Well I don't need any, I'm going with, and ready when you are," Krillin said.

"Same here," Ed said standing up.

"Let's go now!" Naruto shouted jumping up.

"I'm ready too," Chad said slowly getting up.

"Yeah, whenever you guys are ready," Vash said standing up.

"Umm, I'm going too, but I need a bit to get ready," Aarkan said standing up. He was holding the edge of his small sack in one hand and had the other reached in up to the shoulder, seeming to defy possibility.

"Hey, how can you do that?" Naruto asked pointing at Aarkan's sack.

"Huh? Oh, it's called a bag of holding, it's got a seemingly limitless storage capacity, every ton it holds feels like a pound and has a ten ton limit," Aarkan said looking at Naruto.

"That's not possible," Ed said looking at the sack too.

"Don't ask me about how it's possible, it was issued to me when I graduated from apprenticeship," Aarkan said.

"Tell me when you're ready Aarkan, we'll head out then," Riku said before turning around again.

"Riku stop," Kairi shouted causing Riku to stop mid-step and turn his head slightly towards her waiting for her to continue, it was a moment before she did, "I…I'm going too. I want to save Sora," Kairi said.

"No, I'm not going to let you walk into danger," Riku said.

"But I can fight!" Kairi shouted taking a step towards Riku.

"I know, but Sora'd kill me if he knew I let you come. Plus, we don't know how strong they are, they managed to take Sora, I don't know if even I can hold my own against that," Riku said before he continued out of the room.

Everyone was silent and looking at Kairi, finally Mickey broke the silence, "you guys better get ready to go, any supplies you need you can find in the shop area just outside," Mickey said to the six and pointing towards the door opposite the one Riku used.

"Is there a room I can use to change?" Aarkan asked as the others walked out the door Mickey pointed at.

"Yes, through there, first door on the right," Mickey said nodding and pointing to the door Riku used.

Once Aarkan left Mickey walked up to Kairi who hadn't moved, "I know you want to help him, but the best way either you or me can help Sora and Riku is by staying safe. We just have to trust in them now," Mickey said.

"You could help, if you wanted you could go and help Riku," Kairi said, her eyes still on the door Riku used.

"No, I'd probably get in the way. Riku would try and protect me so I wouldn't get hurt. He may know we can fight, but he feels that he has to protect us," Mickey said.

---X---

Nirxa stood in a large room near the top of the castle. She stood with her back to the door and facing a row of chambers similar but different from the ones in the basement. There were thirteen chambers here, each and a number on its name plate, the one at Nirxa's far left was one, all the way down to thirteen at her far right. The first was empty, but the second had a heartless inside. Three and four were empty, five and six had heartless, seven was empty, eight, nine and ten had heartless, eleven was empty, twelve had a heartless and thirteen had Sora.

"Soon, soon we will have you back. Only nine more heartless to catch, and one boy too," Nirxa said.

"Six actually," a voice called behind Nirxa.

"This is Bruxeus," Nirxa said turning to face to speaker.

It was a man in green organization robes, his hair was a short spiky black and his eyes were a dark green. "Yes, and Nax managed to get three hearts on this last run, we now only need six heartless," Bruxeus said.

"Who'd he get?" Nirxa asked.

"You'd have to ask him, I still don't know how he can tell," Bruxeus.

"It's what he's good at, and all he's good for," a voice said moments before a woman in blue organization robes appeared, her hair was blond and short for a girl but still longer than most boys, here eyes were green.

"Xaal, always the upbeat one I see," Bruxeus said with a slight laugh.

"Is that what the meetings about, the new hearts Nax got?" Xaal asked ignoring Bruxeus.

"No, we're also welcoming five new members," Nirxa said.

"Do they know what we're up to?" Bruxeus asked.

"Yes, we told them all our plans and they joined us," Nirxa said.

"And they once called themselves heroes," a man said as he walked through the door, he had red organization robes and his hair was spiky red and his eyes were blue.

"Yes, I guess I owe you an apology for that Vaxer, the will of a hero is easer to taint than that of the villain," Nirxa said.

"Yes, the conclusion came from watching them, most were heroes originally," Vaxer said gesturing towards the thirteen chambers.

"It was even Lexaeus' title, 'the Silent Hero,' guess that was the basis of you idea," Bruxeus said with a grin.

"Not at all. It was through study of them before they lost their hearts," Vaxer said.

"Before you guys start to fight, the others are here with the fresh blood," Nax said as he entered the door and held it open for the others to pass through.

Ruxn and Xeut were first, followed by five people in white organization robes and Xext in the back. Nax shut the door once they all entered. The four in the colored robes moved to stand on Nirxa's right, while the other three were on her left, leaving the five newcomers standing in a line before the others.

"State your name and number," Nirxa said to the newcomers.

"I am Beta XXII, my name is Jixen," said the first man, he had long brown hair and pale white eyes.

"Beta XXIII, Kuxog," said the next man, this one with spiky black hair and black eyes.

"Beta XXIV, and named Xigochi," said the next man, he had short spiky orange hair and brown eyes.

"Numbered Beta XXV, named Xeros," said the next one, the only female. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Beta XXVI, Lax," said the last, a boy with short blond hair and brown eyes.

"Good to meet you all. Xeut, status on the chambers downstairs," Nirxa said turning to look at Xeut.

"Eight chambers were destroyed as well as their captives. None of the chambers had heartless, and all other chambers are perfectly fine. The machine is damaged beyond my skill of repair, though I believe Vexen could fix it, he invented the damn thing," Xeut said and Nirxa nodded.

"And where are we with our gathered materials?" Nirxa asked turning to look at Nax.

"We got the kid, plus nine other hearts and seven other bodies. So we got two other hearts to get, plus the other kid, and four bodies to get," Nax said.

"That doesn't add up, we'd be one body short," Jixen said immediately, taking the others slightly off guard.

"Yes, we know, it was destroyed. We're hoping that with the others we can pool enough power to recast it," Nirxa said.

"What if another body is destroyed, or a heart even?" Xigochi asked.

"We're screwed if another body is destroyed, but the heart can't be, it can only jump between heartless," Nax said.

"So far they're all natural heartless though," Xext said looking at the chambers behind him.

"Yeah, the bodies all are, but the hearts weren't. But I already killed those heartless to get the hearts, so that doesn't matter," Nax said.

"You seem well on you're way to success," a voice called out.

"Who's that? I thought we would all be here," Kuxog said.

"We are, it's an intruder," Bruxeus said.

"I would call you the intruders, I claimed this castle form when the organization finally fell," said the voice.

"We're here, we're part of the organization, so it's still our castle," Nirxa said.

The voice started to laugh, then a woman in black appeared holding a metal staff, "You can't expect me to believe that, you don't believe it yourself," the woman said in the same voice that spoke before.

"Maleficent. What do you want?" Xaal asked.

Maleficent ignored her and kept talking to Nirxa, "you number yourselves 'Beta' and wear white robes instead of their black because you're not part of the original group, you know only Xemnas can add members. You're all a new organization, and therefore are intruding in the castle I have claimed," Maleficent said.

"You may have had it, but lost it to us before you could ever enjoy it," Bruxeus said.

"Ah yes, the Omegas. You look quite different in organization robes, though I see you kept them the same colors as your previous ones," Maleficent said turning to face Bruxeus.

"Stop acting so high and mighty already. You said why you're here, we said you're not getting it back, you can leave now," Nax said.

Maleficent's faint smile vanished as her head snapped to look at Nax. Anger crossed her face and she pointed the crystal of her staff at him, "I hold power over you, retched shadow, do not force me to exploit it," Maleficent said.

"You hold no power here, and you know that. If the darkness weren't so close, you might have that power you claim, but not here," Nirxa said sternly.

"Cleaver girl, I can see why you are the leader here. I suppose I'll just wait until the keyblade brat destroys you all before taking the castle, it shouldn't be very long, maybe a day or two," Maleficent said lowering her staff and facing Nirxa again, her faint smile back.

"He won't do much where he is," Ruxn said pointing to the last chamber.

Maleficent's eyes followed his point to see Sora in the chamber, but her smile didn't waver, "You underestimate the boy, and myself as well. This new organization was doomed from the start," She said before laughing and vanishing.

"Who exactly was that?" Xeros asked.

"Maleficent. She's a dark witch. This world is close to the source of darkness, but on any other she can control the heartless," Ruxn said.

"She's one of the four 'Sages of Our Time,' but I don't see her as one," Xext said.

"Who are the other ones? The other Sages?" Lax asked.

"Ansem 'the Wise,' Yen Sid, and another," Xeut said.

"Another? Who?" Kuxog asked.

"We do not speak his name here, he has disgraced us," Nirxa said.

"Well, if that's the meeting I'll head out and get the others," Nax said before teleporting away.

"Yes, I believe we all have other matters to attend to," Vaxer said before walking out the door, moments later the others followed leaving Xigochi, Jixen and Nirxa in the room alone.

"What is it?" Nirxa asked looking at the two.

"We don't have something to do, I'm surprised the others do," Jixen said.

"The other three that came with you, I doubt it. The others do however. If you're bored that's your problem, go train or sleep or something, unless you want me to assign you guard duty," Nirxa said heading towards the door.

"Alright," Jixen said.

Nirxa stopped and turned to look at him, "what?" she asked.

"Assign me guard duty," Jixen said.

"You too?" Nirxa asked Xigochi who shook his head, "Fine, there used to be a bridge connecting the city outside to the castle. If we have enemies coming again they already know where it is, and maybe how to reactivate it, go down to the city and guard it, but remain hidden," Nirxa said before leaving the room.

---X---

Riku stood outside the little shopping square of Radiant Garden, the six outsiders with him. They were all dressed as they were before except for Aarkan who was in bright silvery plate armor from neck to toe, and held the helm under his right arm, he had a bastard sword on his back, as well as a quiver of arrows and a bow.

"Hey, Aarkan, I know you probably had all that in your sack, but why's it so blinding?" Krillin said shielding his eye's from the reflection.

"Sorry, it was made from a platinum troll, and they're apparently shinny," Aarkan said looking at the gauntlet of his left hand.

"Do you really think you need all that armor though?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"I'm just being prepared," Aarkan said shrugging.

"You might end up needing it, I don't know how the city's going to be. But the shinning won't bother you there, its really dark," Riku said.

"City?" Vash asked.

"Yeah, but the only thing there're heartless, with the occasional nobody. The world is really close to the darkness, so people can't live there," Riku said.

Just then Kairi and Mickey walked up to them. Riku saw them and sighed.

"I hope you two aren't planning on coming," he said.

"No, you said you won't let me," Kairi said.

"And I know it's better if I don't," Mickey said.

"We're just here to see you off and wish you good luck," Kairi said.

"So you have no new plans either," Chad said.

"No, but while you're gone I'm going with Donald and Goofy to check on kingdom hearts. Hopefully we won't find anything," Mickey said.

"And I'll be helping Cid and some others around here," Kairi said to Riku who nodded.

"Alright let's go," Riku said opening a portal. Aarkan put his helm on as Riku walked through the portal first, Ed was next, followed by the rest of the group, once all seven were through Riku closed the portal.

"Little does he know that Cid's piloting you're ship," Kairi said with a grin.

"Yup, come on, let's not keep them waiting," Mickey said and Kairi nodded and followed him off to the gummi ship landing pad.


	3. The Bridge

**Chapter 2: The Bridge**

The portal closed behind the group of seven leaving them alone in a city of darkness. The six outsiders were looking around in awe at how it all looked, some have never seen a city like this before, some were just taking in their surroundings, Riku was looking for the right way to go, trying to find exactly where they had arrived in the city.

"How do we get around in here?" Naruto asked looking at some of the tall buildings.

"I've been here a few times, once I find the right way to go we'll be fine," Riku said looking around.

"What are those?" Chad asked pointing at three small black creatures with glowing yellow eyes.

"Heartless," Riku said as he ran up to them, summoning his keyblade as he ran, and destroyed them all in one swing.

"Those are heartless?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of different kinds, but they all have those eyes, don't hesitate to kill them," Riku said.

"They're the enemy?" Aarkan asked.

"No, they're an annoyance. The enemies are nobodies, which look different, but the lower ones are odd little creatures too," Riku said.

"Do we have to kill them?" Vash asked.

"Yeah, otherwise they could kill people, and us," Riku said as he returned to looking around, "By the way, I forgot to ask what you all fight with," Riku said looking back at them.

"A gun," Vash said, his eyes on the floor.

"Normal ninja stuff, you know, jutsu, kunai, that kind of thing," Naruto said still looking at the tall buildings.

"Alchemy, I make what I need," Ed said looking at Riku.

"Sword and bow," Aarkan said pointing a thumb at his back.

"Fist, feet, energy attacks," Krillin said looking around.

"My right arm," Chad said looking at Riku.

"Right, that should be good," Riku said looking at them skeptically. He wasn't sure what jutsu or energy attacks were or how fast Ed's alchemy was, and he didn't know how trustworthy Chad's right arm was, but they didn't really have the time for him to press the subject, "it's this way, come on, any heartless you see in your way, kill it," Riku said before running off, the others right behind him.

---X---

"Will the intrusions never end?" Nirxa asked. She was back in the room with the thirteen chambers. The Omegas were all out gathering the rest of the hearts and bodies, and the other Betas were doing any number of things, she didn't know what, but none were this high in the castle.

"I assume that means Maleficent has already come by," a male voice said.

"Ah, it's you, I wouldn't have thought you'd come here," Nirxa said turning around.

As she did a man in deep blue robes appeared. He had a matching pointed hat that had stars on it, blue eyes and a long white beard with hair to match. He stood strait and with a stern face, "If I had known this is what would have come of helping you," he said.

"Oh please Yen Sid, you knew I was a nobody, you knew I could fake all that," Nirxa said with a slight grin.

"Yes," Yen Sid said nodding and closing his eyes. "But," he opened his eyes, "I cannot allow you to continue in this endeavor. Perhaps if it was only gathering heartless I could turn a blind eye in shame, but not this," he gestured to Sora, "that is one step to far, and you haven't even made your move yet," Yen Sid said.

"You wish to stop me? I am stronger here, and you might be weaker here, I think it might even out," Nirxa said her grin widening.

"I do not wish that I must act. Now more than ever, because if I act, I know Maleficent will. But if you force me to, it will step in," Yen Sid said.

"So what's this then, a warning? You know I won't stop. You knew that when I betrayed you," Nirxa said.

"Yes, but I feel I should warn you, if for no other reason, you did prove helpful before your treachery," Yen Sid nodded.

"You can go now, if you're done warning me," Nirxa said waving her hand towards the door.

"Do not anger the Sages, our wrath is not one you should wish to feel," Yen Sid said before vanishing.

"Old fool," Nirxa said once he was gone, she then turned back to face the chambers, "soon, soon you will be back, and we can be together," she said to the chambers.

---X---

"So, where exactly is this place?" Cid asked as the gummi ship left the ground.

"It's the last world," Donald said.

"Last? Like at the far edge? That'll take us a while to get there, unless you got a warp gummi on this thing," Cid said looking around at the controls.

"No, last like created last. But it's gone now, it was destroyed when Sora sealed the doors," Mickey said.

"Well how the bleeding hell do we check it then?" Cid said as they left the world and entered space.

"We get to a world close to the darkness, one almost lost. We can check its status there," Mickey said.

"But what about the world?" Goofy asked.

"We can save it after we check, but we have to know first," Mickey said.

"How can we seal it though? Sora's not here," Donald said.

"Kairi can do it," Mickey said pointing to her.

"Me? How can I seal the keyhole?" Kairi asked.

"Your strong connection to Sora lets you wield a keyblade, I'm sure it will let you use it fully as well," Mickey said with a smile.

"Okay," Kairi said nodding.

"First things first though, we gotta find the dang world we're going to," Cid said looking back at the group of four.

"Oh right, sorry Cid, just follow this path," Mickey said handing Cid a map, "and if we find a world on the way we'll tell you," Mickey said.

"And if it's sealed?" Cid asked.

"If the heartless are there it won't be, so don't worry about that," Mickey said with a grin.

Cid nodded taking the map and the gummi started off.

---X---

The group of seven carved their way through the city. Riku in the lead and the light of the castle was just entering everyone's sights, but the heartless were relentless. They were all natural heartless, and nothing as big as a Darkside, but the numbers were enough to prove a problem.

However, the onslaught of heartless gave Riku the chance to see the others in action and find out what they can do. Aarkan had his sword in his right hand and was taking out the heartless like they were nothing. Vash had an unusual revolver and was sniping out heartless, he was also remarkably fast with reloads.

Krillin and Naruto were taking them out hand to hand, though, Naruto had a kunai in each hand and Krillin was bare fisted. Ed had somehow pulled a small blade out of his right wrist by clapping his hands. And Chad, his right arm had changed forms, it was now black with two squared fins coming out of his shoulder and two deep red strips going the length of his arm.

They truly were an odd bunch, but they were winning, and getting closer to their destination, so it really didn't matter. They had yet to encounter a single nobody, Riku was right, this was a city of darkness. They finally stopped at the edge of a huge crater which had the castle floating above it.

"Damn," Riku said looking around once they reached the crater, the heartless had stopped coming at them now.

"What, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The bridge is gone. We have no way in. I don't know how the reform it, Mickey might, but he's off checking on kingdom hearts," Riku said.

"Where should the bridge lead?" Vash asked looking at the castle.

"There, near the very bottom of the castle," Riku said pointing to the doorway Sora had used.

"Nirxa was right, you have come, and you do recall the location of the bridge," a voice said from behind the group.

The seven spun around to see Jixen standing there with his arms crossed, Naruto's jaw dropped, "Neji! What are you doing here? How did you get out, were there any others?" He asked.

"My name is Jixen, the Pricing Eyes, you have me mistaken for another," Jixen said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He's a nobody. He's not you're friend, he only has his memories and look, as well as some of his abilities. We have to kill him," Riku said pointing his keyblade at Jixen.

"What? No! We can't kill him, I won't let you!" Naruto yelled.

"He doesn't exist! He's not you're friend he only looks like it! We can't save them unless we kill him. You other guys should be ready too, some of your friends might be nobodies too," Riku said.

"Can we save them?" Vash asked.

"Yes, but not if the nobodies are still here. They may seem and act like your friends, but if they have those robes, they're enemies. Be careful, they have no emotion but can fake it," Riku said.

"You seem well informed. But giving them this little bit of info now is too late, it won't sink in in time," Jixen said calmly.

"Where's the bridge?" Riku asked, his keyblade still pointed at Jixen.

"No idea, it was gone before I got here, I was only told you might come and to guard this place," Jixen said.

"So you want to fight us?" Krillin asked.

"No, I don't. I don't care either way, but if you want to get in the castle, you'll have to defeat me," Jixen said.

"Easy enough," Riku said charging Jixen.

Jixen quickly dropped into a fighting stance, dodged Riku's first attack and hit him in the chest with the tips of his pointer and middle finger of his left hand. Riku stumbled backwards and Krillin caught him before he hit the floor.

"Damn… what was that?" Riku asked.

"It will take a while before you can move normally. You may not have the same energy flow as those form my origin, but the damage is still the same," Jixen said.

"Naruto, what'd he do?" Krillin asked.

"He can see everything, a full 360 degree vision. He can even see the chakra flow inside the body and open or close the gates with that technique. But apparently you don't have chakra, I don't know what'll happen to you," Naruto said, his eyes on Jixen.

"360 degrees huh? How fast are his reactions?" Ed asked.

"Fast, I'm not entirely sure how fast though, I only fought him once, three years ago, and we've both trained a lot since then," Naruto said.

"Who won?" Chad asked.

Naruto grinned slightly, "I did, but barely," he said.

"A win's a win," Aarkan said.

"But as you said, he got stronger," Jixen said, still in his fighting stance.

"We don't really have time to let you go one on one, unless you want us to go on ahead," Riku said getting onto his own feet.

"We need the bridge first," Vash said.

"That, you will not get. I know not how it came, but now it left, none of you hold the power to recast it," Jixen said.

"We don't need that power, we can still get there," Krillin said.

"Guys, go ahead, I can take him," Naruto said.

Before another word was said a man in black armor and a black cape landed hard on the ground behind Jixen. The man's hair was a short and spiky black, he had his right eye closed but his left eye was black and his let arm from just above the elbow was mechanical. In his right hand was a very large black blade as tall as he was, many called it a slab of iron rather than a sword.

Jixen's eyes widened as the man landed and spun around to attack but the man swung his sword and cut him in two at the waist. Jixen let out a scream as he was cut but no blood came from the wound. His two halves fell to the ground and dissolved into black and gray smoke.

The man stood up strait and put his sword on his back under his cape. He looked at the seven with a blank face as they all looked at him with wide eyes.

"He was a nobody right? He had to die," the man said.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"I'd like to know what he is," Krillin said in a shaken voice.

"My name is Gutts. I'm here to take out these demons in all their forms, mainly the ones that take on human shape, like him," Gutts said as he kicked the last little bid of Jixen's body before it was gone.

"How did you get here? No other world links here, and no gummi ship can get here," Riku said.

"Ignore where he came form, consider, rather, where you must go," a voice called out.

"I know that voice… Diz? No… you died," Riku said slowly.

In response a man in black robes appeared. He had a red scarf and his hair was long and blond. He had a goatee as well as orange eyes. "It is, indeed me," the man said.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"Ansem, the real Ansem, though I no longer exist now," Diz said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gutts asked.

"He's a nobody… so that's what happened to you what that machine exploded," Riku said.

"A nobody, so he's a demon," Gutts said grabbing the handle of his sword.

"Wait! He's on out side! He's here to help!" Riku said.

"How do we know that? You said you can't trust our friends, wouldn't it be the same for you?" Chad asked.

"But he's not in the same robes…" Naruto said looking at Ansem.

"Demons thrive of blood, the smarter ones will do anything they need to for it, even deceiving their friends and family," Gutts said.

"So true, you can't know to trust me, so if you must, kill me, but let me aid you first," Ansem said waving his arm towards the castle. Moments later a bridge appeared connecting the castle to the city, "there, now you can go and get your friends. If you still wish to, kill me," Ansem said looking at the group of eight.

Before another thing could be said or done Gutts drew his sword and cleaved Ansem in two and put it back in one fluid motion.

"No! Ansem!" Riku shouted.

"He was on our side! He helped us!" Naruto yelled taking a step towards Gutts.

"How could you do that, do you even have a soul?" Ed asked in disgust.

"No, I don't. And neither did he. He may have helped us now, but he was a demon, he would've betrayed us," Gutts said.

"What's all this talk of demons? These things aren't demons, they're heartless and nobodies!" Riku shouted.

"Demons have many shapes and sizes. They follow me everywhere, they want my blood above all others, but they won't get it," Gutts said.

"They don't take blood though, they just steal people's hearts," Riku said.

"These demons do, the ones I know of thirst for blood," Gutts said.

"Gutts, there you are," a voice called and everyone turned to see Yen Sid walking up to them, "I knew you were somewhere in this city," he said.

"Yen Sid, he's with you?" Riku asked.

"Yes, why?" Yen Sid asked when he reached the group.

"He just killed Ansem," Ed said.

"Ansem?" Yen Sid said in shock.

"Yes, Ansem the Wise, his nobody was here, it made the bridge for us," Riku said.

"Ah, I see. You spare no one I see," Yen Sid said looking at Gutts who didn't respond. "I hope you all have good luck in your endeavors here, the bulk of the captives are in the basement levels, but Sora is in one of the taller towers," Yen Sid said.

"Why are you here though?" Riku asked as Yen Sid started to turn around.

"I needed to warn them. There are thirteen in total, all of whom are nobodies, and they can not make any more until they bring back the founders," Yen Sid said as he turned around, Gutts following suit.

"Bring them back? That's what they're after?" Riku yelled.

"For now. I know not what they want after that though, you'll need to ask them," Yen Sid said walking away, Gutts behind him. They vanished before they reached the first building, off to wherever Yen Sid needed to go.

"Who was that guy?" Ed asked.

"Yen Sid is one of the most powerful people to ever live. And as far as I know, the most powerful of this era," Riku said.

"Is he on our side?" Krillin said in a nervous voice.

"Yeah, he is, but he almost never does anything directly. It's something like he's afraid others close to his level will act if he does, and he might not be able to stop them all," Riku said.

"That would explain Gutts, and why he told us what he did," Vash said.

"Yeah. But now we know how many there are, and what they're after," Riku said.

"Right, only twelve left, unless they bring back the founders," Aarkan said.

"Hey, how many founders are there?" Ed asked.

"Thirteen. And we do not want them to come back, we'll be in big trouble if they come back, especially without Sora," Riku said before starting towards the castle over the bridge, the others soon to follow.

"What's the game plan once we get inside?" Aarkan asked.

"Well, we gotta find out how many were taken like Naruto's friend. Then we gotta turn them back to normal and set them all free. We also need to free Sora and any others taken with him. And kill all the other twelve, but that's not as major as freeing everyone, because with everyone freed, the nobodies will fall easier," Riku said.

"But will we be able to bring them back before we kill their nobodies?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, bringing them back will not affect their nobody. We needed to take him out first because he was in our way," Riku said.

"But eventually they all need to fall," Chad said.

"Yeah, we have to kill all twelve eventually," Riku said.

"So they don't really exist… the nobodies…" Vash asked.

"Yeah, why?" Riku asked looking back at him.

"They're not human, at all?" Vash asked ignoring Riku's question.

"No, they're not. They're taken from humans, but the human is unharmed by killing them," Riku said, "why are you asking?"

"I… made a promise… to never kill anyone," Vash said.

There was silence for a moment before Riku spoke, "Don't worry, they don't really exist, they're nothing to begin with, that's why they're called 'nobodies' in the first place," Riku said and Vash nodded, the rest of the walk up the bridge was in complete silence.

---X---

A/N: I'm gunna tell you the origin of each new nobody either when the group learns it or once they're defeated, which ever's first. But first:

Gutts- Berserk

And now the member, it's set up like this: name- real name- title- number- where from

Jixen- Neji- Piercing Eyes- XXII- from Naruto


	4. Invading The Castle

**Chapter 3: Invading the Castle**

"Now where do we go?" Krillin asked looking around as they entered the castle.

"Well, we're a few floors above the large group of captives, and Yen Sid said Sora's in the upper levels," Riku said.

"Who's this Sora anyway?" Ed asked.

"My best friend. He's the one that killed all the founders, he's the keyblade master," Riku said.

"And that means?" Aarkan asked.

"He's one of the most powerful beings in the universe," Riku said looking down.

"And we managed to catch him. What's that say about us?" a cloaked man asked as he turned the corner to face the group, in an instant all seven were ready to fight him.

"Any of you recognize him?" Riku asked.

"They wouldn't, I was a nobody before we got the armies worth," the cloaked man said.

"Who are you then?" Chad asked.

"Xeut. I'm the one who did all the work on your chambers. And I'm the one you want to keep alive on this little expedition," the man said.

"Why is that?" Ed asked.

"I'm the only one who knows where the hearts are, meaning I'm the only one who can turn your friends back to normal," Xeut said with a grin.

"Take us there," Aarkan said taking better aim with his bow.

"Are you stupid? You hold no power over me, you kill me, and you'll have to tear this place apart to find your friends," Xeut said.

Naruto was breathing heavy now, Ed was looking at him warily, something was wrong. A red aura seemed to start to surround him, "give us back our friends," he said in a voice much deeper than his own.

"Leash the boy, the wild nobodies around here might get feisty and attack," Xeut said calmly.

"We can't calm him, but you can," Krillin said his voice was stern, but he inched away from Naruto as he spoke.

"I said let them go," Naruto said, the aura around him had taken on the shape of a fox and two tails flowed behind him, but he stood there, shaking slightly, his eyes slitted and brow crinkled in anger.

"I didn't come her to fight you, if I did, the first attack would have been a surprise," Xeut said calmly as he shifted his position, it looked to be a more defensive one.

"Naruto, calm down, he's talking as if he'll do it," Riku said looking back at Naruto.

"If you can't handle the beast then I will," another voice said before something exploded on Naruto's back. Naruto fell to his knees and everyone turned their heads to see who had arrived. It was another man in the white cloak like Xeut, he had an evil grin on his face and smoke was fading away from his right hand.

"No…" Krillin said steeping away, "not you, not you Goku," he said in utter fear.

"My name's Kuxog, baldy. And Xeut, if you're gunna invite people to destroy, let the rest of us have some fun," the man said his grin widening.

Naruto got to his feet slowly, there was a hole in the back of his shirt, but he was unharmed, a third tail had appeared once he was back on his feet, but now he faced Kuxog. There was no warning, no scream or shout, or even something being yelled, not even heavy footsteps, just Naruto, standing where Kuxog once did and Kuxog lying on the floor, his nose bleeding.

"Dibs on this one Xeut, he already hit me," Kuxog said getting up, he then tackled Naruto through a wall, everyone flinched at the sound of impact, and Ed started after him but Riku stopped him.

"He can handle it, we have our own work to do, we can't wait for him," Riku said before looking back at Xeut the others did the same.

"As I was saying… you have no power of persuasion over me," Xeut said, another loud heavy crash signaled that Naruto's fight had either gone through the floor, or the ceiling. "Hopefully they went down, otherwise the whole castle could learn of you," Xeut said.

"So you want to help us," Riku asked.

"How can we trust you?" Ed asked.

"You can't. But to a point, we share a common goal. None of us want the founders back. I also don't want an army of nobodies either, even if they are under me," Xeut said.

"So what are you going to do?" Chad asked.

"I'm going to go set the hearts back in the bodies, those whom we have will return to normal, as if nothing has happened. However, these nobodies won't vanish," Xeut said.

"Why didn't you do this before if you don't want the founders back?" Vash asked.

"Because now, I'm taken hostage," Xeut said with a grin, "but I won't help you open the chambers, that would prove bad for us all right now, it'd be too many people around here," Xeut said.

"But won't you turn them into nobodies then?" Krillin asked.

"The machine is broken, the only one who can fix it is one of the founders, which we don want back. Once this whole mess is over I will release the captives though," Xeut said.

"What do we do?" Aarkan asked.

"Aarkan, Krillin, and Ed go with Xeut. Anything funny and kill him, we can strip this castle down later if it comes to it. Chad and Vash come with me to get Sora, when we get him I'll portal them back and come find you and Naruto. Aarkan, you're in charge of the other team," Riku said.

For a moment there was complete silence, then everyone straightened up and put their weapons away except Aarkan who kept his bow aimed at Xeut.

"That doesn't scare me, I doubt you'd kill me," Xeut said with a sigh.

"I'm not aiming vitally," Aarkan said smoothly.

---X---

"Anything yet?" Cid asked to Goofy and Donald who sat behind him looking out for a world that might be near its end.

"Nothing," Donald said.

"Nope, nothing here neither," Goofy said.

"Damn, this could take a while," Cid said as he checked the map again.

Kairi and Mickey were in one of the passenger rooms of the ship, after a few more hours they would switch with Donald and Goofy to give them a break.

"I wonder how everything's going," Kairi said suddenly.

"Yeah, but I bet they're doing fine. They'll get Sora and the others out of there in no time, don't worry," Mickey said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just wish we could find kingdom hearts soon so we can get back before they do," Kairi said.

"Me too, I don't want to be stuck out here forever," Mickey said.

"You're majesty! Kairi! Come to the cockpit right away!" Donald's voice yelled over the ships intercom.

The two shot to their feet and ran to the cockpit. The ship had stopped in view of a dark planet, it was a perfect sphere of a dark blue and the random red bolt of lightning would course through it. Kairi's eyes widened as she looked at it, but before she could ask if it was near its end a voice came over the radio.

"Is he there yet? I can't wait any longer if he isn't," the voice said.

"Riku? Is that you?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, you're here then, good," Riku said. Kairi was about to say something when Mickey put a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet, "you guys can come back, we found their goal, it isn't kingdom hearts. We can fill you in when we meet up, but we know that they have a few more major things to do before they can get there," Riku said.

"Right, thanks Riku. We may have found a planet though, so we might check to make sure they haven't started early," Mickey said.

"Right, be careful… oh, and make sure Kairi seals the keyhole once you find out what you need," Riku said before static overtook the line.

"What? When did he find out?" Donald asked.

"He's always been like that, he could always see through what me and the others said," Kairi said.

"Well anyway, onto this planet," Mickey said pointing to it.

"It's always like that, we just stopped when we got the signal cause we didn't want to lose it," Cid said jabbing a thumb at the planet behind him.

"It's always like that?" Kairi asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah, I've even been there a few times, they got a lot of darkness, but no heartless, I think they're too scared," Cid said.

"Scared, but darkness calls to darkness," Kairi said.

"Not this kind, they got guys in Halloween masks with butcher knives, guys with finger blades going through dreams, guys with hockey masks and big knives and guys with chainsaws. And that's only the tip of the iceberg, "Cid said.

"I don't get what's so scary about all that?" Donald said.

"When they're all killers who're killed but won't stop killing others, that might make them scary," Cid said with a slight grin before turning back to the controls and taking the ship back to Radiant Garden.

---X---

"Why did we have to call them up?" Vash asked as the three started to move again once Riku ended the transmition.

"Because Kairi went with and I don't want to see her get hurt," Riku said as he peeked his head out of the hiding spot.

He then silently waved the others onward. So far the path was clear, Xeut didn't give them any directions, but Riku remembered parts of the castle. They moved through the castle silently. Riku was expecting to run into the wild nobodies, but nothing happened. Not even an organization member showed up, it was as if there were only the three, and one was already dead. Their luck was soon to end.

The three turned a corner to find a woman sitting in the middle of the hall. She had the white organization robes and didn't seem to notice the three arriving.

Riku turned to the other two, "either of you recognize her?" he asked, both shook their heads.

"I don't recall you either, but that doesn't mean we haven't met before," the woman said standing up.

"Did you join just recently, part of the new group?" Riku asked.

"Yes, my name is Xeros. I don't know your names, nor do I need to, you are intruding and I will stop you. You are lucky I just noticed you, I didn't have time to sound the alarm, any allies you have may live longer," the woman said.

"Riku, Vash, you two keep going. I will hold her off," Chad said.

"What? You sure you can take her?" Vash asked looking at Chad as Xeros drew a longsword.

"Yes, this fight here is my fight. Riku, you need to get your friend, and Vash might find his fight along the way. Go ahead," Chad said as his arm took on its battle form.

Vash looked at Riku who nodded, they both then turned to look at Xeros, Chad stepping in front of them. Xeros' expression was blank as she charged and Chad blocked the attack with his right arm. As he did, Riku and Vash ran past the two down the hall.

"I see you chose to fight me alone. I'll let them go then, I can go back and get them once I kill you," Xeros said with a slight grin, Chad said nothing in return.

---X---

Xeut entered a small room deep in the castle basements. Krillin and Aarkan behind him, Ed stayed at the door looking at the room in awe. It was set up like the room with the chambers, but the chambers were much smaller, Ed doubted he could fit a fist inside one.

"These hold the hearts. I'll send them back as soon as the bow is put away," Xeut said looking at Aarkan.

"It's only out because we're not sure if we can trust you," Aarkan said.

"How do I know once I'm done I'll be left to live?" Xeut asked.

"We're heroes, we honor our word," Aarkan said.

"That's not enough for me, the five we just changed were all heroes," Xeut said.

"They were, I still am, if you need further proof, I am a paladin," Aarkan said.

"Oath and all?" Xeut asked.

"The armor should answer that," Aarkan said.

Xeut nodded, "That's good enough then," he said before turning around to work on the machine.

"What's a paladin, and why does he trust us cause you are one?" Ed asked.

"A knight honor bound. His word is his life, if he breaks his word, he is no longer a paladin, and must kill himself to get the honor back, through death," Xeut said.

"And the armor?" Krillin asked.

"Platinum. It's light as a feather for a paladin, but twice as heavy as it would normally be for any other," Aarkan said.

"And with his freedom of movement, it has to be feather light," Xeut said.

"Enough about the paladins already, when are you going to be finished betraying us Xeut?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Ah, Xext, I suspect you haven't told Nirxa yet," Xeut said turning around.

"Why would I, I've always wanted your job, now I can get it," Xext said with a grin.

"You want to kill us then," Aarkan said.

"But of course," Xext said his grin widening.

Aarkan pit his bow away, Krillin, you're in charge. Xeut, keep working, I'll handle him," Aarkan said turning his body to face Xext.

"Not here though, don't want to damage nothin," Xext said as he backed out the door way, Aarkan followed him into the hall and down a bit, so the heart room was out of range of anything.

"I've never killed a paladin before, I'm eager to see what it's like," Xext said with a grin.

"You won't find out today, or any day, your days end here," Aarkan said drawing his sword.

---X---

Riku and Vash burst through a set of double doors high in one of the castle towers. They stopped when they saw where they were, thirteen chambers lined the opposite wall, the first was empty, but the second through twelfth had a heartless in it, the last had Sora.

"We may be a bit late," Riku said when he saw the chambers.

"Just a tad," a voice said behind them.

---X---

AN: I'll reveal where these organization members are from when they're done fighting, which will be in the next chapter, yes, all of these fights will be there don't worry. And by the way, yes, Cid was talking about Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, Michael Myers, and Leather Face. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I can only guess with the lack of replies.


	5. Against the Organization

**Chapter 4: Against the Organization**

Kuxog got off Naruto as soon as they were in a new room. Naruto hopped up and charged at Kuxog who smiled and dodged.

"Not yet kid, we're not far enough away yet," Kuxog said as he reached the center of the room, Naruto spun around to look at him. Kuxog kept grinning as he raised both hands above his head and slammed both into the ground, causing it to shatter and Kuxog and Naruto both landed safely in a new room identical to the one they were just in, "There, now your friends can't help," Kuxog said.

Naruto charged again and Kuxog wasn't fast enough to dodge this hit, and got sent into the wall. He pulled himself out of the small crater his body made and his hand started to glow yellow. Naruto charged again and Kuxog flung the ball of energy at him hitting Naruto in the stomach. The ball exploded on impact and Naruto was sent flying backwards.

He immediately hopped to his feet again, his clothes torn and tattered from the attack, but his skin unharmed. He was breathing heavily and let out a roar as he charged Kuxog again. Kuxog dodged the fist Naruto sent at his face and hit Naruto in the stomach with his own.

Naruto didn't even show that he felt it, he just kneed Kuxog in the chest, sending him backwards a bit. Naruto charged him again but Kuxog met the charging boy with a fist to the face. The hit sent Naruto on his back which he quickly changed. Kuxog jumped to the far wall a grin still on his face.

"You're stronger that I gave you credit for, looks like I'll need to step this up a bit," Kuxog said before a yellow aura started to surround him. He was standing in a position of concentration and focus, and at once he stood up straight and a gust of wind shot out from him. His eyes had changed to green and his hair was blond and stood up more now.

Naruto just charged again, but Kuxog easily caught the kick and sent Naruto to the opposite wall with a punch to the face. Naruto hopped up again and charged again, but before he reached Kuxog he vanished. Naruto appeared behind him about to kick him in the side. Kuxog took the hit unflinching and spun around, grabbing Naruto by the face in his left hand he slammed his back to the wall they were against and his left hand stated to glow yellow again.

Naruto grabbed Kuxog's arm with both hands and was kicking him with both feet, none of these things had any effect. The yellow ball shot from Kuxog's hand sending Naruto through the wall and into the next one where the ball exploded. Nearly half the wall was taken down when Naruto went through it and Kuxog was eager to see if he was still unscratched.

Naruto was on all fours, four aura tails swayed around behind him. His skin had turned black and his hands had become claws as well as his face stretching out and teeth sharpening. He got to his feet breathing deeply and Kuxog sent another energy ball at him. Naruto took the hit to the chest and didn't even flinch from it.

"Looks like you stepped it up a bit too, fun," Kuxog said as his grin widened.

Naruto charged Kuxog straight on and punched him in the face, Kuxog was knocked back and Naruto kept with him, hitting him again when he landed, and again when he landed again, up until he hit the opposite wall when Kuxog managed to plant an energy ball in Naruto's stomach that shot him all they way back, through the broken wall, and to the opposite wall of the other room before exploding.

As soon as Naruto was sent flying Kuxog got in a crouching position, "KA," he said with both his hands cupped at his right side, his left being the side that faced Naruto, "ME."

Naruto hopped up instantly after the explosion and saw Kuxog in his crouched position.

"HA."

Naruto started straight for him, a small ball of what looked like swirling wind formed in his right hand as he ran.

"ME."

Naruto was through the hole in the wall and closing in on Kuxog, the ball in his hand fully formed and ready to kill.

"HA," Kuxog yelled once Naruto was standing right in front of him, as Naruto's right hand shot forward and the small ball hit Kuxog in the chest before both were sent flying backwards.

Kuxog went through the wall behind him and Naruto took down another part of the wall they had already broken. The smoke had settled in the room before either fighter moved, when one finally did it was Kuxog, but his hair and eyes were back to their original form. His robes were slightly torn and there was a round hole in his chest over his heart, the skin under the hole a raw red from the attack.

"If I didn't hit him when I did, it might've gotten me…" Kuxog said looking at the wound.

He then walked over to the rubble that covered Naruto. Kuxog cleared everything off of the boy to reveal him lying unconscious and breathing sharply. His clothes were torn to tatters and his body was covered from head to foot in his own blood, the red aura was gone.

"You look dead enough to me kid, if you ever come back though, I'd love a rematch, this was real fun," Kuxog said before walking away.

---X---

Chad and Xeros stayed how they were until Vash and Riku were out of earshot. Then Xeros jumped back and Chad relaxed his position. Xeros quickly charged again and Chad barely made it out of the way in time, receiving a shallow cut on his left arm. As soon as Xeros stopped Chad hit her in the side of the head with his right hand, sending her to and through the wall of the hall way.

She climbed out of the hole and was glaring daggers at Chad, a thick trail of blood going down the left side of her face, the side Chad had hit. Xeros raised her left arm and pointed her middle finger at Chad, before he could move a black beam shot out form her finger and went through his left shoulder. Chad fell back a step hitting his back against the wall opposite Xeros and grabbed the wound with his right hand and Xeros jumped at him, "Defenseless!" she shouted as she jumped.

Chad's eyes widened and he leapt to the side as Xeros' sword buried itself in the wall Chad was leaning against right where his heart was. Xeros turned her head sharply to look at Chad who was crouched on one knee before turning back to her sword and trying to pull it out. Chad took this opportunity and charged her again.

Xeros grinned, pulled her sword out of the wall the instant Chad was in range and cut him across the chest. Chad was knocked backwards and landed on his back. "Heroes are so predictable," Xeros said walking over to Chad who was lying on his back. She stood over Chad and raised her sword above her head. Chad just looked at her, his right arm at his side, his left over the cut that crossed his chest.

Xeros brought her sword down for the death blow, but stopped suddenly. Her sword had hit Chad's right arm and was halted again. But Chad's arm was different now, the forearm was very wide and flat now, and protruded past his elbow, while only his fingers stuck out of the hand part and there was some sort of face design in the shield.

Xeros stepped back a bit at seeing it, allowing Chad to get to his feet, though he did so slowly. Once Chad was back on his feet he turned to face Xeros, his face was pale, dotted with sweat, and he was breathing heavily.

"So you have a shield, you're to slow to block my attacks," Xeros said as she lunged at him again.

Chad braced himself for the hit and blocked it with his right arm. He wound up his left, which had also changed form, it was now white and looked as if he had put bone armor over it. Xeros' eyes widened when she saw his left arm. Chad knocked the sword aside with his right arm leaving a slightly shocked Xeros defenseless for his left. The punch landed in her chest and passed through her.

Xeros was sent flying backwards and hit the floor hard, she started dissolving away once she had landed. Chad was still breathing heavily, and he changed both arms bake to normal, leaned against a wall and sunk to the floor.

---X---

Xext started laughing at what Aarkan said. "Well, I must say those would be the words of a hero, however, can you live up to them? Or can you live, period?" Xext asked once his laughter subsided and he drew a battle axe.

Aarkan responded by charging Xext who blocked the attack. Xext kicked Aarkan back and swung at his chest with his axe, but it didn't get past the armor, it didn't even scratch the armor.

"I see you're armor will make this a difficult task for me," Xext said once Aarkan regained his position.

"It's what it's there for," Aarkan said.

"And they're here to get rid of it," Xext said as he slammed his axe into the ground. In an instant it shattered into a white light. When it faded Xext was standing with a big grin on his face, surrounding him were several wild nobodies of various kinds, "they're good at overwhelming enemies and stripping their armor," Xext said smiling.

Aarkan looked around him at all the enemies, there were well over fifty of them, not counting Xext, and they were all closing in on him. Aarkan put his sword on his back and waved his arms around a bit causing Xext to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Then a pale blue circle appeared on the floor with Aarkan at the center, the circle had a thirty foot radius, meaning all the nobodies including Xext were in it.

Both Aarkan's arms were above his head, and before Xext could react to what he thought was going on Aarkan brought both arms down fast and with them came several beams of light the same color as the circle. There was one beam for each nobody within the circle, Xext was no exception. He was lifted off the ground and his body contorted into a painful position as his silent screams echoed out his pain.

Once all the wild nobodies were gone the beams from above and the circle vanished. Xext fell to his knees breathing hard and Aarkan pulled his sword out again. Xext quickly got to his feet and twin swords materialized in his hands.

"The wild ones will be useless to you," Aarkan said as he walked towards Xext.

"No, but that's not all I have," Xext said with a grin as he charged Aarkan.

Aarkan blocked the first hit, but the second sword hit him knocking him backwards. Xext charged again and Aarkan dodged to the side, but he wasn't fast enough and got hit in the shoulder. His armor may have stopped him from getting cut, from losing his arm, but the pain transferred through.

"Looks like swords won't work, let's try something else," Xext said as the twin blades vanished and a maul materialized in his hand.

Aarkan swore under his breath as he saw the giant hammer, there was only pain to be delivered from it, he might as well not have the armor. His only saving grace was that it was a heavy weapon, and so it was slow. Aarkan ran at Xext, zigzagging slightly in an attempt to throw Xext off.

It didn't work. Right when Aarkan was about to attack he was hit in the side by the giant hammer and sent through a wall of the hall. Xext started laughing as he watched Aarkan climb out of the rubble.

"Thought I'd be slowed down by it huh? Well I am, I guess it just means I'm that fast," Xext said with a wide grin.

Aarkan didn't say anything, his sword was at Xext's feet, and his right side, where he had been hit, was bleeding through his armor, his right hand was held over the wound. He stood in front of the hole he made breathing heavily, looking at Xext. He reached his let hand into his sack and pulled out a vial of light red liquid.

Aarkan downed the liquid in one gulp and tossed the glass into the pile of rubble behind him. He then took the arrows and bow off his back and put them in his sack, followed by his helm, gauntlets, and the armor of his chest, leaving his entire upper body bare showing off his wide variety of scars. Xext's eyes zoomed in on his right side, where there were scars and dried blood, but the wound seemed sealed.

"That liquid seems to be a miracle healer," Xext said as he watched Aarkan throw the rest of his plate armor in the bag leaving him in just a pair of cloth brown slacks. He put boots on as well and pulled out a great sword and stuck it in the ground before looking at Xext.

"I'm surprised you let be change just now," Aarkan said.

"It benefits me, all your great defenses are gone now, all you got is boots and pants, nothing special there," Xext said as the hammer vanished and he picked up Aarkan's sword.

"It won't work for you, only the heroes may wield it," Aarkan said.

"I was a hero once. What I'm wondering is why you took your armor off when it's light as a feather," Xext said.

"Who ever said I was a paladin?" Aarkan asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

His skin started to tint red and red smoke started to surround him. He whipped his arms downward as his body grew, each already large muscle nearly doubling in size. He grabbed the two handed sword in his right hand and charged Xext. Aarkan's speed had increased dramatically, not only from the loss of armor, but because he boosted his muscle power as well. Aarkan swung his sword as Xext who held up Aarkan's sword in defense.

Aarkan cut clean through the blade causing Xext to stumble backwards. Xext regained his composure and summoned a great sword of his own. Aarkan swung his sword across Xext's waist before he had the chance to block. The swing split him in two and his sword vanished instantly. Before either half hit the ground Aarkan swung upwards splitting Xext's top half it two.

All three parts hit the ground and started to dissolve. Shortly after that Aarkan started to shrink again and his skin turned back to normal. He put his boots back and put his armor back on before heading back to the others. He left his broken sword there and tried to wipe the blood off his armor.

"I see you came out victorious," Xeut said as Aarkan entered the small room.

"How're things here?" Aarkan asked.

"Their hearts are back, should we rescue them?" Ed asked.

"No, we should see what Riku says about that, he may not be able to get them all out of here," Aarkan said.

"Well, now that we're done here, I'll be leaving," Xeut said.

"Hold it! We're not done with you yet," Krillin said.

"Really? What more is there?" Xeut asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our friends. We need to get them all. Naruto first, then up to where the others are," Krillin said.

"Why am I helping you here?" Xeut asked, in response Aarkan pulled out his bow, "well then, let's head to where they went, the kid in orange first you said?" Xeut asked as a dark portal opened behind him.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Ed asked.

"It's faster this way, plus, how many of the members do you want to see you?" Xeut said.

"We don't have much of a choice here," Aarkan said as he walked forward and followed Xeut through the portal, Ed and Krillin behind him.

Xeut walked through his portal into the room where Naruto and Kuxog fought just in time to see Kuxog's portal close. The other four followed him out and started looking for Naruto, it was Ed who found him.

"Damnit! He's covered in blood, what'll we do?" Ed asked kneeling down and lifting Naruto's head.

"Here," Aarkan said holding out one of the light red vials, "have him drink it," Aarkan said.

Ed took it and poured it down Naruto's throat. Nothing happened so they gave him two more at which point he started to move and the blood stopped seeping out. The three sighed in relief and Krillin slung Naruto over his shoulder.

"All set? I can only take you to the base of the tower, Nirxa has a block in place for the entire tower, as far as I know, she is now the only one who can warp in and out of there," Xeut said.

"Doesn't matter, once we get to the tower there's only one way to go anyway," Ed said as the portal opened.

The four walked through it in silence and came at the base of the tower. "Now, as you said it's a straight way, I'd rather stay hidden for now, and I'll need to speak with Kuxog to get what happened down straight," Xeut said before he teleported away.

Once he was gone the three stated up the tower, Aarkan in the lead. The reached the top of the steps and to a hallway. They walked down the hall and turned a corner just in time to see Chad sink to the floor against the wall. Ed ran over to him and saw the wound on his chest.

Ed clapped his hands and put them both on the wound, a white light shone out and when it was gone the cut was sealed. When Aarkan reached him he handed Chad one of the vials, once he drank it the color returned to his face and he got to his feet.

"Thanks, they went on ahead, I took out one of the member," Chad said.

"Well then, lets go, who knows if they'll need us," Aarkan said as the four started off in the way Vash and Riku went in.

---X---

Vash and Riku spun around to see who had spoken. There stood a man in red organization robes. Both stumbled away from him slightly at the suddenness of his appearing.

"My name is Vaxer, and if you're wondering, there are only two more heartless needed to get, and they're two that we know exist. Why are you here?" the man asked.

"We're here to free all your captives," Vash said.

"Really, they're in the basements of the castle," Vaxer said walking past the two towards the chambers, "unless you're main goal is the keyblade master," he said.

"We're taking him with us, even if we have to kill you to do it," Riku said as his keyblade appeared.

"Dear boy, you won't be needing to fight me to free him. I am willing to give him to you, we have what we need from him," Vaxer said.

"Really?" Vash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do to him?" Riku demanded.

"Nothing lasting. The effects are gone already actually. He's just in a state of sleep, like the ones in the basement, normal in all other ways," Vaxer said looking Sora's chamber over.

"They why don't you release him and the others?" Vash demanded.

"The others? Well Nirxa wants to make an army of nobodies, that's what they're for. As for him, he'll try and stop us like you," Vaxer said looking back at Riku and Vash.

"So we will need to kill you," Riku said.

"No, you won't. We can settle this easily without another life being lost today," Vaxer said.

"Another?" Vash asked in anger.

"Why yes, your friends got into battles and any battle between strongly opposed forces is to the death, three fights… you do the math," Vaxer said.

"But they could all be your men who lost," Riku said.

"Indeed, but you don't know if it was, and what's more important is that there were deaths," Vaxer said.

"How do we do this without bloodshed?" Vash asked.

"A trade. I'll give you the keyblade master, and send all the survivors or you little party back to Radiant Garden, for one small little item," Vaxer said.

"What would that be? Some mystical rock on some random planet where we're more likely to die that if we challenge you and take Sora back?" Riku asked.

"Oh no, I care not for stones. It's an item I know is in this castle. It's an item I know you have Riku, and I know exactly where you keep it," Vaxer said with a slight grin.

"You want his heart don't you?" Vash asked taking his gun out and pointing it at Vaxer.

"No, such a thing would be useless for us," Vaxer said.

"Xehanort, you want Xehanort's heart," Riku said slowly looking down.

"Exactly," Vaxer said, his grin widening.

---X---

AN: and here they are: name- real name- title- number- where from

Xext- Xet- Scattered Arsenal- XXI- original

Kuxog- Goku- Glowing Hand- XXIII- Dragonball Z

Xeros- Rose- Dark Destroyer- XXV- Legend of Dragoon

You'll find out more about the others when you see them fight, but wow, three of the newest members are dead, and one of the older ones… by the way, sorry about the almost cliffhanger here, but I really needed to stop this chapter somewhere, otherwise it could've turned into the rest of the whole fic….


	6. An Eighth Warrior

**Chapter 5: An Eighth Warrior**

Vash looked over at Riku in confusion, keeping his gun aimed at Vaxer. "Who's Xehanort?" he asked.

"The leader, the sole founder, the other twelve here are just members he added," Riku said.

"And you have his heart?" Vash asked.

"The heart is indestructible. The will can be destroyed if it becomes a nobody, and the body can definitely be destroyed, but not the heart. And this one is housed inside Riku here," Vaxer said.

"So you want to trade Sora for me," Riku said.

"That's the main idea, taking the heart out isn't going to be an easy, ten second thing, and if Nirxa finds out about you, I can't keep the deal," Vaxer said.

Riku was silent and Vash was looking back and forth between him and Vaxer, not knowing what to do. They soon heard footsteps behind them. They all tuned to the door to see who it was when Aarkan and the others entered the room.

"Ah, your friends are here, all of them alive and well," Vaxer said.

"Damn, another one," Krillin said.

"We may not fight," Vash said.

"What?" Ed demanded.

"I have proposed a trade. Riku is deciding now," Vaxer said leaning against Sora's chamber.

Riku looked back at them, the large gash on Chad, Naruto unconscious, the blood on Aarkan's armor. They couldn't fight anymore, and he knew they would still try. But that doesn't matter, because they do need to take them all out, and do it before the founders come back, and by the looks of it, he was the last piece.

"I'm not going to give you the last piece to all of this," Riku said looking at Vaxer.

"It isn't. We still need two hearts aside from that one, and Xehanort's body was destroyed, getting it back is going to prove difficult," Vaxer said.

"No, don't do it Riku," Vash said.

"And they'll all get sent back fine?" Riku asked.

"I'll send them now with the keyblade master to prove it," Vaxer said with a slight grin.

"He can't Riku, we were told only Nirxa can port in this tower," Aarkan said.

"Nirxa, and those stronger than her, she doesn't know that little fact. But it does keep you from doing it," Vaxer said looking at Riku.

"Send them back now then," Riku said as his keyblade vanished in a flash of light.

"Riku!" Ed yelled.

"This ain't over, Sora's stronger than me, you guys'll have to fill him in though," Riku said as a portal appeared beside the door.

"I'm not going," Aarkan said.

"Then you don't get the boy," Vaxer said.

"Riku, we can beat him if we fight," Ed said.

"No, we can't… he's the one that got Sora, he's stronger than Sora," Riku said.

"How do you know we're not too?" Krillin asked.

"You're wounded, now go," Riku said pointing at the portal.

"The deal has been made, he has given himself for you all to get out of here safely, and a word of caution, Nirxa is on her way here, if she gets here, they you'll have a fight on your hands for sure," Vaxer said.

There was a moment where no one moved, then, finally, Aarkan walked through the portal. Krillin was next with Naruto over his shoulder, followed by Ed. Chad didn't move though.

"Chad, you have to go, when you all come back with Sora, then we'll take this place down," Riku said with a weak smile.

"I'll take him back then," Chad said looking at Vaxer.

Vaxer smiled, "very well," he said before pulling to door of Sora's chamber off, pulling the boy out and tossing him to Chad. Chad caught Sora and was forced a step back form the force behind the throw. "Now get out, they're headed up here, and coming fast," Vaxer said with a grin.

Chad's eyes widened before running through the portal, it closed behind him, "you'll need me unconscious to cover this up," Riku said.

"That I will," Vaxer said from right behind Riku and knocking him out with one blow.

---X---

The portal closed up right after Chad walked through it. They were in the shopping area of Radiant Garden and none were familiar with the area.

"Where do we go?" Krillin asked.

"The place we were at before was over here," Ed said pointing at the more residential area.

"We should find it easy," Aarkan said.

"There's one thing Riku didn't realize when he made the deal," Vash said once they were out of the shopping area.

"What would that be?" Aarkan asked.

"None of us know where that castle is, or how to get there," Vash said.

"Damn," Ed said when he realized Vash was right.

"What about Mickey, or Sora here?" Krillin asked pointing at Sora.

"Yeah, they probably know," Ed said looking at Sora.

"I hope," Vash said looking at Sora also.

They found the building they were in before and found Mickey waiting inside.

"Hey you're back! How'd it go?" Mickey said as they entered.

"We got Sora but…" Chad said setting Sora down.

"Where's Riku," Mickey asked looking around as Krillin set Naruto down.

"He stayed back so we could get Sora," Aarkan said just as Kairi walked in the room.

"Sora?" she said before running up to the unconscious boy and hugging his limp body. After a moment she stepped back and looked at Aarkan, "Who stayed back?" she asked.

"Riku," Aarkan said.

Kairi's eye's widened and she fell to the floor, "why… why do we always have to be separated from each other… why can't all three of us be together again?" she asked the room.

"Kairi… I'm sorry, but maybe we should tell you two what happened," Krillin said as Ed helped her to her feet, then into a chair.

"Right, Riku said you found out their motives," Mickey said as he sat down too.

The rest of them sat and started telling Mickey and Kairi what was going on. Naruto woke up near the end and Aarkan was forced to retell parts so he knew what was going on as well, but when they were done explaining everything Sora was still asleep.

"So there are thirteen new members who're trying to bring back the old ones," Kairi said slowly.

"And you managed to take three of them out," Mickey said.

"Well, Gutts killed the first one, but yeah, three are dead," Ed said.

"Which leaves ten… do you remember the name of any of the ones still alive?" Mickey asked.

"The one that helped us is Xeut, and they kept mentioning one named Nirxa, so I'm guessing he's the leader," Aarkan said.

"The one I fought was Kuxog," Naruto said.

"And I think the one who took Riku at the end was named Vaxer," Vash said.

"Vaxer? No, it couldn't be Vaxer, he may have just said that trying to scare you… but if Nirxa's their leader, that explains why Yen Sid was there, She tricked him before vanishing, no doubt to do this," Mickey said.

"Why couldn't it be Vaxer? Who is Vaxer?" Aarkan asked.

"He's a Neutral. There are other names for them, but they always say out of the main focus, and never have a hand in anything major that happens. They do what they need to which usually has no real effect on anything, positive or negative," Mickey said.

"Then why would that guy give his name?" Kairi asked.

"The Neutrals are seen as very powerful, no one would want to go against them," Mickey said.

"A more important matter is how we're going to get back there. I don't think a ship could reach that place, can you or Sora open portals like Riku?" Vash asked Mickey.

"No, neither of us can, and you're right, a ship can't reach there. The only one who can that I can think of helping us would be Yen Sid," Mickey said.

"And there's no way of knowing if he will help," Aarkan said and Mickey nodded.

"Then what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh, what's going on… where am I?" Sora asked sitting up.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled as she jumped up and ran over to him, grabbing him in a hug when she reached him.

"Ah! Kairi! What's going on? What happened?" Sora asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mickey asked.

"King Mickey! What are you doing here?" Sora asked once Kairi had let go of him.

"We'll get to that, just answer the question," Mickey said.

"Well I was on Destiny Islands, waiting for Riku and Kairi when a guy suddenly appeared on the beach; he was wearing the organization robes, only they were red. He attacked me and I fought back, but he was to strong, he knocked me out and that's all," Sora said.

"The guy who made the deal with Riku was in a red cloak in the same style as the others," Vash said.

"What's going on? Who was that guy? Why am I here? And who are you all?" Sora asked pointing to the outsiders.

"Calm down Sora, I'll tell you everything, but first I need to check something, follow me," Mickey said as he started to leave, Sora behind him, "Oh, Kairi, you should stick with them for now, maybe show them the city," Mickey said looking back at the group before he and Sora walked through the door.

"Bye Kairi, I'll see you when Mickey's done," Sora said waiving to her as he walked through the door, Kairi waved back.

"Alright, do you guys need a tour of the city?" Kairi asked turning to look at the group.

"Might be helpful, depending on how long we're here," Vash said standing up.

"Alright then, follow me," Kairi said with a grin.

---X---

"So they got away with the keyblade master…" Nirxa said looking at the broken chamber that once held Sora.

"Yes, and Xext and Xeros died in fights against them," Xeut said.

"What about Jixen?" Nirxa said.

"He got killed by a man Yen Sid brought, who also, apparently killed the nobody of Ansem," Ruxn said.

"Always staying neutral," Nirxa said.

"At least I managed to get this one," Vaxer said pointing at the first chamber that now held Riku.

"True… Kuxog, you said you fought one? Why only one?" Nirxa asked.

"He hit me first, I separated him from the others and fought him, when it was over I didn't know if I could take out another," Kuxog said.

"Really? He was that strong?" Xaal asked.

"No, but if another was just as strong, or stronger, then I would have lost the second fight. I wasn't willing to take the chance," Kuxog said.

"And you didn't notify the rest of us?" Ruxn asked.

"They were making quite the racket when I found them, I thought the rest of you could hear it too," Kuxog said with a shrug.

"This is all irrelevant, Riku was the only one who could get them here, and we have what we need from Sora," Nirxa said.

"We still need the last two hearts though," Nax said.

"Then get them, the sooner we get the founders and build our army the sooner the universe will be ours," Nirxa said with a grin.

"You know, even with the army, you make your intentions known to be that major and all three Sages will work together to stop us," Bruxeus said.

"I know, but it will take them time to determine that, especially since Yen Sid hates to act, Maleficent seems to be waiting for the keyblade kid to stop us, and… well… you know of the other," Nirxa said.

"That I do, and I have no doubt that he'll know what's going on the instant we bring them back," Bruxeus said.

"He hasn't found out yet, with what we did to the kid," Ruxn said.

"He wouldn't find that odd, it's not something he had domain over," Xaal said.

"Right, it's mine," Bruxeus said.

"Aw, is our little Bruxeus bitter?" Xaal asked with a grin.

"Shut up, he's here isn't he?" Vaxer asked.

"Enough bickering already! Nax get the last two hearts, Xeut and Ruxn, take the new members and step up our security in the castle and city, I don't want any intrusions until after we get the founders back," Nirxa shouted spinning around.

"So no intrusions while you're in charge then?" Ruxn asked with a grin.

Nirxa looked at him, "yes nothing more while I'm in charge, after that you'll have Xemnas to deal with," Nirxa said before leaving the room, Ruxn and Xeut soon followed with the rest of the Betas.

"Well, she's not happy," Xaal said.

"Why'd you let them go Vaxer?" Nax asked.

"Why do we follow her orders? It's really all the same thing," Vaxer said.

"True, she holds no power over us," Bruxeus said looking at the door.

"Why do you think she gave us the first set of numbers? By those standards Bruxeus should be in charge here," Vaxer said.

"Like hell, I wouldn't follow you," Xaal said.

"You barely follow Nirxa," Bruxeus said.

"By the way, it appears Xeut might be a problem," Vaxer said.

"Ignore him, he just doesn't want the founders back, or the army," Nax said.

"Ignore that? It's our main goal here," Xaal said.

"Wow, Xaal, you're really buying into all this aren't you?" Bruxeus said with a smile, Xaal glared at him before teleporting away.

"Well, I suppose I should do as our leader said," Nax said.

"Yes, we all have work to do," Vaxer said turning to Riku in his chamber, Nax teleported away and Bruxeus walked out through the door.

---X---

Sora sat on the wall of the city looking up at the starry night sky. Vash walked up the stairs behind him and saw him; he walked over and sat beside him.

"Mickey fill you in on everything?" Vash asked.

"Yeah, he told me everything… you're Vash right?" Sora asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm Vash… any idea on what we're going to do tomorrow?" Vash asked.

"Nothing, there's nothing anyone can do until King Mickey talks to Yen Sid. He's going tomorrow, but he won't get back till really late," Sora said.

"How can you be so calm? You know your friends with them, you know they might kill him," Vash said.

"They won't, they can't. They only want Xehanort's heart, something Riku's been wanting to get rid of. Not only that, but he's stronger than I am, he can handle himself, he did last time," Sora said looking back at the sky.

"Yeah, what was up with that, Kairi said you three could never be together," Ed said as he sat down on Vash's other side.

"From the day our home world opened to the other worlds until now the three of us have never been together except for about two hours in that castle and two days before I was taken," Sora said.

"How long ago was your world opened up?" Ed asked.

"Almost two years ago. And most of that time we were all alone, completely separate from each other," Sora said.

"Once you get him, you gunna stop fighting?" Vash asked.

"No, I can't do that. There'd still be people captured, and the threat would still be there until this new organization was taken out," Sora said.

"Good, so we still have seven of us going in for the fight," Ed said.

"No, we have eight," Sora said.

"Eight? Is Mickey coming with us then?" Vash asked.

"No, he said that the best chance of getting Yen Sid to help us is if King Mickey says he won't fight," Sora said.

"How's that work?" Ed asked.

"Yen Sid taught King Mickey," Sora said.

"Ah, I get it now, I know exactly how that is," Ed said looking at the sky.

"Then who's our eighth?" Vash asked.

"Who else? Kairi," Sora said as his eyes followed a shooting star.


	7. Learning of the Enemy

**Chapter 6: Learning of the Enemy**

The next morning Mickey and Cid left when the sun came up, Sora and Kairi decided to spend the day together letting Kairi fill him in on all he missed. This left the outsiders with nothing to do.

"Well, we could always train," Naruto said looking at them.

"We're too different, we could end up hurting each other more than we realize," Aarkan said.

"How?" Krillin asked.

"Something that people on your world is fine with might be a weakness for the rest of us, so you do something that you're used to everyone being fine from and end up taking the rest of us out," Vash said.

"Oh crap…" Ed said looking at his hands, "But it saved Chad before..."

"I'm just saying, we shouldn't risk it," Aarkan said.

"Then what? We can still train if we don't use anything special right? Just taijutsu," Naruto said.

"Just what?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, hand to hand… sorry," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Or… you could go to the rift and have a go at all the heartless out there," Merlin said walking in the room.

"Huh?" Ed asked spinning around to see him.

"You want to train, but not on each other. Might as well be on the heartless, we need to get rid of them anyway," Merlin said waving a hand.

"Yeah, that'll work," Aarkan said standing up.

"Good, just be sure not to get to tired, they'll end up winning, and you might become a nobody like your friends," Merlin said as he left the room.

"Well, any of you know where this rift thing is?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but I didn't see any heartless down there, a lot of weird little creatures, but not any heartless," Vash said before he and the others left the building and headed over to the place Vash had spoken of.

The six of them stop at the edge of a cliff over looking a canyon that was overrun by odd little creatures, but as Vash had said, none were heartless, none were the black little things they had fought in that city.

"What do we do, this can't be the place, those aren't heartless," Naruto said pointing at the creatures.

"What do you mean not heartless, that's a whole swarm of 'em," a voice called out behind the group.

They turned to see Donald and Goofy walking towards them, "Yeah, but how do they keep coming back?" Goofy asked.

"Those are heartless? What about the black things?" Vash asked.

"They're all heartless. if you're looking to clear out that place good luck, we had many more last time, and though most won't admit it, we almost didn't make it," Donald said.

"We'll manage," Naruto said with a grin.

"Just remember what Merlin said, you start getting tired and you get out while you can," Aarkan said.

Naruto nodded and the outsides bid farewell to Donald and Goofy before descending into the rift to fight the heartless.

"You think they can manage that?" Goofy asked.

"I hope, because if they can't, they won't be able to take on the organization," Donald said looking down, Goofy nodded slowly.

---X---

The gummi ship landed in Twilight Town, Cid stayed on board while Mickey headed off to the train station. Since Yen Sid moved after training Mickey, this was the only way to get to him, it was how Sora managed to make it there. Mickey got to the train station on onto the purple train, the only one that could make it to Yen Sid, and the only one that did.

After the long trip Mickey finally got off at the small piece of earth that seemed to float on it's own in space, the land that Yen Sid's tower was set upon. Mickey approached the tower and was slightly surprised to see a man on guard. He was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall on the left of the doors. He was in black armor and a large sword was on the ground beside him. Both his eyes were closed, he seemed to be sleeping.

Mickey continued walking towards the tower when suddenly he found the tip of a very large blade at his throat. The man was in fact awake and had extended his sword towards Mickey, his giant blade held in his right hand as if it had no weight.

"Who're you?" the man asked.

"My name is Mickey, I'm here to see Yen Sid, when did he start needing a guard?" Mickey asked.

The man pulled his sword back and set it back where he had it, "I'm not a guard, I'm working with the old man. He's expecting you, which is why I'm out here, whatever you two have to say, it ain't for my ears," the man said resuming his previous position and closing his left eye, the only one he opened when Mickey approached.

"Oh… by the way, what's your name?" Mickey asked.

"Gutts," the man said.

"Oh, you're Gutts, the one that killed that organization member and the nobody of Ansem," Mickey said as much to Gutts as to himself.

"Yeah, that was me, I'm guessing you know those other guys then," Gutts said, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, they told me about what happened," Mickey said.

"Good for you. Now you might want to see the old man now, the sooner you see him, the sooner you're outta here," Gutts said.

Mickey was about to answer but thought better of it and just nodded before heading into the tower. Mickey made it all they way up to the top of the tower and into Yen Sid's study where he waited behind his desk.

"Mickey, I can only guess as to why you have chosen to come here," Yen Sid said.

"Yes, and you're probably right. I need your help, we no longer have a way into the World That Never Was, which means we can not stop the return of the original organization," Mickey said.

"What of Riku?" Yen Sid asked.

"He traded himself for Sora, they said they were done with Sora anyway," Mickey said.

"Trouble is all that lies ahead for us. All you have in this fight is those six outsiders and Sora then," Yen Sid said.

"No, we have Kairi also," Mickey said.

"Eight warriors against this organization… it might not be enough," Yen Sid said.

"Not enough? This new group can't be that much stronger that the founders, and There were only four or five of us in that fight," Mickey said.

"You forget the lowest numbers of this new organization. These, Betas, as they call themselves are no doubt manageable to the eight you have. That was proven by their previous visit to the castle," Yen Sid said.

"It can't be though, Vash said Vaxer, but it can't really be him, they are always neutral, they are the Neutrals," Mickey said in worry.

"They are the Omegas. And as unfortunate as it may seem Vaxer, as well as Xaal, Nax, and Bruxeus have joined with Nirxa in reviving the first organization," Yen Sid said.

"Then we will need to awaken the army they have captive, they said they were all heroes in there, they'll all help in this fight," Mickey said.

"Do you really wish to put that many lives on the line? Do you want to feed the Omegas that much power?" Yen Sid asked in anger.

"No, you're right, we can't awaken them until the Omegas are neutral again," Mickey said defeated.

"Do not worry, I have spoken with the other Sages, things are not lost," Yen Sid said with a slight grin.

"The others, Maleficent!" Mickey shouted.

"Yes, I can not send you to their world, things would worsen if I did, however, at the moment she is an ally as well, she does not want the founders back, she wants that castle for herself, and wants it empty," Yen Sid said.

"So she'll send us there to clear it for her," Mickey said he anger rising slightly.

"Yes, she will. She has already said that at sunrise tomorrow she will arrive here and open the portal, you must therefore get your warriors here before then," Yen Sid said.

"Why so late, why not now?" Mickey asked.

"She said it was to give you enough time, but I believe she wants to spread you out thin, so that you will achieve what you want, but fall to her easily afterwards," Yen Sid said.

"Then, you'll allow me to go with then, you won't stop me," Mickey said hopefully.

"No, I will not stop you, but I will remind you of your responsibilities, and hope you remember what will come of things if you fall in this fight. I will leave the decision to you," Yen Sid said.

Mickey hung his head, "right, I'll stay back then," he said defeated.

"I feel that is the right choice. The doors will be open for you when you bring your warriors here, but I suggest you fill them in on what they will be up against, I'm sure Sora will need to know about the Omegas as well," Yen Sid said.

Mickey nodded, "right, I'll tell them everything on our way here, then drop them off once we arrive," Mickey said.

"Send them to meet me when they get here, Sora should remember the way, as would Donald and Goofy, if they are fighting as well," Yen Sid said.

"No, they're not fighting this one… Cloud, Leon and the others were some of the ones taken for the army, Donald and Goofy are helping out and filling in for them," Mickey said.

"Then I will see your warriors when they arrive here later today," Yen Sid said nodding.

Mickey nodded in return and walked out of the room. He took the train back to Twilight Town and met up with Cid before they headed back to Radiant Garden. When he arrived the outsiders were making easy work of the heartless in the rift, Kairi and Sora had joined them shortly after they started.

Merlin informed Mickey of where they group was and he quickly ran off to see how they were, hopping they hadn't underestimated the heartless. When he got there he found that the countless heartless that had once swarmed the rift were now nearing the end of their numbers. The eight warriors had worked for hours clearing out the rift, and the end of it was in sight.

They gathered together and ascended out of the rift once they had finished, the outsiders having gotten the training they were looking for, Sora getting reacquainted with the fight, and Kairi getting acquainted with it for the first time. Once they had gotten back to the city they saw Mickey waiting for them.

"King Mickey, you're back," Kairi said once she saw him.

"Yes, Yen Sid will not be helping us, but the Sages had a meeting, and Maleficent has agreed to send you to the city, she wants it for herself, and doesn't care who clears it," Mickey sad.

"Maleficent! You can't be serious! She'll send us off the edge of some cliff," Sora shouted.

"She wouldn't dare, she'll have Yen Sid there to catch you if she did," Mickey said.

"So when do we leave?" Aarkan asked.

"Tomorrow at sunrise, you'll be leaving form Yen Sid's tower, so I'll take you there now," Mickey said turning around and walking off, the others following him.

They got to the gummi ship Mickey had just used and sat in the cockpit, "This the last time for this, the trip ain't a fun one to make," Cid said.

"Once we drop them off we'll come back and be done," Mickey said.

"Alright then, lets get this over with," Cid said before the ship took off.

"Sora, you remember the way to the train station in Twilight Town right? And which train to take to get to Yen Sid's tower?" Mickey asked.

"Yea, I should remember that," Sora said nodding.

"Good, because we're just going to drop you off in the town and head back, by the way, Yen Sid wants to see you as soon as you arrive," Mickey said.

"Anything special about this run? We trying to free the captives or just wipe them out?" Aarkan asked.

"This should be the trip to wipe them out. Even the one that helped you, he's still an enemy, so be careful, especially with the ones in the colored robes," Mickey said.

"You mean like Vaxer, he had a red robe," Vash said.

"Yes, Vaxer in red, Xaal in blue, Nax in grey, and Bruxeus in green. Yen Sid told me that they are the Neutrals, they have sided with the organization," Mickey said.

"What? Those powerful guys you said to not worry about, we're gunna end up fighting them?" Ed demanded.

"Probably, unless they have a motive of their own… it's likely, but not definite," Mickey said.

"Anything special we should know about them?" Sora asked.

"The one that took you was Vaxer, he's one of the strongest, but not the top. I don't know where they all fit in, all I know that Xaal is the weakest, but she's stronger than Xemnas," Mickey said.

"And it took me and Riku together to beat him," Sora said slowly.

"Right, so don't underestimate any of them, either the Omegas or the others," Mickey said.

"Hey Krillin, that guy I fought was your friend right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it was Goku," Krillin said.

"He changed forms before I blacked out in the fight, and when he did, he got really strong, what was that?" Naruto asked.

"Goku's from a race of warriors called saiyans, nature designed them to fight. What he did was go super saiyan, which is a level of power far beyond what he normally is, and he's normally the strongest guy on my planet," Krillin said.

"How many levels of super are there?" Aarkan asked.

"Just the one, we were actually training to fight someone, and another saiyan said there was a level beyond super, but we were taken before anyone had gotten it," Krillin said.

"Then he's another to watch out for, he might be as strong at Nirxa, or even Xaal, depending on how far super pushes him," Mickey said.

"We're here, any last things to say before you go?" Cid asked.

"No, nothing, just be careful guys, don't try and get Riku out unless you have the time to wait and revive him, otherwise he could just get hurt," Mickey said.

"Right, I know," Sora said nodding as the outsiders and Kairi got off the ship, he was soon to follow.

The eight stood and watched as the gummi ship took off again and flew out of sight.

"Alright Sora, lead the way to this train we gotta take," Ed said.

"Oh, over here," Sora said pointing and walking away, the others behind him.

They reached the station and saw several trains waiting to depart, one was purple, that was he one they got on. The ride on the train was as silent as the walk through the city, they all knew what was coming, they all knew that soon they would be fighting what would be, win or lose, the final battle of all this.

They finally reached Yen Sid's tower and exited the train, as they walked up to the tower they saw Gutts, just as he had been when Mickey had visited.

"It's him," Naruto said pointing at Gutts.

"Who? Who is he?" Sora asked looking at Naruto.

"That's the guy who came in and cut Naruto's friend in two," Ed said.

"The nobody of," Vash said.

"Right, the nobody of Naruto's friend," Ed said correcting himself.

"My name is Gutts, and you must be Mickey's army," Gutts said standing up and putting his sword on his back.

"I wouldn't call us an army," Aarkan said.

"Yeah, and it's _King_ Mickey," Kairi said.

"Last king I met hired me, I did the job better than he expected, then he tried to kill me and my boss, I don't take kindly to kings," Gutts said before walking in the tower, after a moment Sora and the others followed him.

When they got inside Gutts was about a quarter ways up, he looked down when they walked in, "hurry up, the old man wants to see you all," he shouted down as he kept going up.

Sora started up after him at a run, forcing the others to run up as well. They stopped running when they caught up with Gutts, Sora wasn't willing to try and pass him, so he just slowed to his pace, the others were somewhat happy about that.

"So, why're you with Yen Sid?" Sora asked.

"He came to me and asked for help with something, in return he's going to try as best he can to remove this damn brand," Gutts said scratching his neck, when he put his hand down Sora could see an odd shaped brand on his neck.

The rest of the way up was in silence. They reached Yen Sid's study doors and Gutts walked in without knocking. The others followed slightly hesitantly, Ed being last and closing the door behind him.

"You all know what dawn brings?" Yen Sid asked, all nine nodded.

"Are they going with me?" Gutts asked jabbing a thumb towards Sora and the others.

"Yes, and you will act as if Sora is in charge," Yen Sid said.

"I don't take kindly to orders," Gutts said looking at Sora.

"Heh, don't worry, I ah… I won't give that many…" Sora said stepping away from Gutts, "If any," he added quietly looking at the floor.

"Is there anything else you wanted?" Aarkan asked.

"No, only to answer any questions you had about what is to come," Yen Sid said.

There was silence for a while before Kairi finally spoke, "Um… what are the Neutrals?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, the Neutrals. They are also called the Omegas, the Eternals, and until recently NEO, or None Existent Ones. If they had to be classified into a category, they would be considered nobodies," Yen Sid said.

"They're nobodies? Then why is King Mickey so scared of them?" Sora asked.

"That's because they are specific nobodies. A normal nobody is of an individual being that lost his heart and had a strong will. These are collaborative nobodies," Yen Sid said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ed asked.

"They are not of one being, of one will. They were not born as a heart was taken, as all other nobodies, they were created in a blast of will as it was needed. I know not which one is made of what, I believe Mickey might, but I do not, I never needed to know," Yen Sid said.

"Can you tell us the different things they are made of, so we can see what we are up against?" Vash asked.

"Have any of you ever heard of Doom's Wars?" Yen Sid asked and all nine shook their heads, "It was before any of your times. It was even before my time, in fact, all Neutrals are older than any other currently living being. But Doom's Wars was a series of three wars that were fought when the worlds first opened to each other. Before that there were no heartless, and so, no nobodies.

"In fact, the arrival of heartless ended the first, and the nobodies ended the second. But all those who fought in that war ended up becoming a heartless, and thusly, a nobody. The heartless and nobodies were easily disposed of at that time, but more were still made, they could never be contained. When the nobodies were killed the wills did not vanish to nothing, and they still do not today. At that time, they all converged to one point, and thus made the first Neutral," Yen Sid said.

"So one is made of all the defeated nobodies that fought in Doom's Wars?" Vash asked.

"Yes, and that is the only one that will never get stronger, because no other defeated nobodies will enter it, for the Wars are done," Yen Sid said.

"What about the rest?" Sora asked.

"Another is formed from dead planets," Yen Sid said.

"What?" Sora demanded.

"Plants have hearts, not the same way as we do, but still they have something that, once it is removed, the planet will die. Once these things are removed there is only a short time before the planet dies, once it does, the heart of the planet becomes like the lost wills after a nobody dies. These lost hearts formed together to make another Neutral," Yen Sid said.

"Dead planets? How big is that guy?" Naruto asked.

"None of the Neutrals look anything like any individual that makes them up, they all look unique, and though they may be nobodies, they do have hearts, they do have emotion," Yen Sid said.

"Right… and the rest?" Sora asked.

"One is formed of departed nobodies, but not from the Doom's Wars, rather, from keyblade masters," Yen Sid said.

"WHAT?" Sora yelled taking a step towards Yen Sid.

"All keyblade masters prior to you, and even you as well, have become heartless and a nobody. When those nobodies are defeated they enter into this Neutral, you are the exception, your nobody was not defeated, rather it rejoined you," Yen Sid said.

"Any others?" Aarkan asked.

"Yes. You obviously know that when a strong willed person becomes a heatless they form a nobody. But those that are weaker stay with the heart in the heartless that defeated the person. The more hearts the heartless gathers, the stronger it becomes, and all the wills fuse together to make one strong will. If that heartless is defeated it will not make a nobody, rather that fused will that has separated from the hearts will enter another Neutral," Yen Sid said.

"How many more are there?" Krillin asked slightly scared at what these things were.

"Only one more, and he is simply made of all the defeated nobodies that were not already on Doom's Wars, or keyblade masters," Yen Sid said.

"So he has all the organization?" Sora asked.

"He might by now, it does take them time to get the will as it floats through the ether," Yen Sid said.

"Now I'm really scared, I almost don't want to go, I mean, Goku could beat me easily, and these guys are stronger that he is," Krillin said.

"Then leave them to me," Sora said with a big grin on his face.

"Just don't lose it and become part of the keyblade guy," Gutts said before leaving the room.

They all watched him leave, once he was gone Yen Sid spoken, "you might want to get some rest, you leave with the sun tomorrow."

The eight nodded and left the study.


	8. Plans to Unfold

**Chapter 7: Plans to Unfold**

The group managed to catch up with Gutts easily, he was only a few stairs ahead of them. They reached him in a silence that remained until they reached one of the midlevel floors and left the stairs. Gutts led in silence to a large room that had obviously been ignored and devoid of use until recently. In the far corner was a bed, and scattered around the room were several cots.

"Pick a cot boys, the girl gets the bed," Gutts said walking to a far corner.

"And you? That only makes eight," Ed said looking at the cots.

"The bed was placed for me, but I never used it, so I'm giving it the her," Gutts gestured Kairi, "I sleep better on the floor," he said taking his sword from his back and sitting in the far corner, leaning against the wall in a somewhat fetal position with his sword across his body from shoulder to feet.

"Thanks, mister Gutts," Kairi said a little frightened.

"Don't be scared, I'm on your side, and I'm not one to betray my allies," Gutts said looking at Kairi, but his stern, emotionless face didn't comfort her, little did she know, any emoting on that face would unnerve her worse than now.

"Lets get some sleep, we'll need it," Aarkan said taking his armor off.

"Yeah, no doubt," Ed said lying down, and with that the nine warrior were off to sleep.

---X---

The morning was soon to come, as was the sun. The door burst open and a blinding light shone though waking all he warriors and knocking Naruto and Sora off their cots.

"This sun is soon here, Maleficent will be here any moment, you are to be ready to go when she arrives," came Yen Sid's voice through the light before it vanished and no one was there.

"Never gets old," Gutts said standing up and putting his sword on his back, "I'll see you all downstairs," he said leaving the room.

A few minutes later most of the others where there as well, and after a few more Aarkan, the last of the group, appeared in his full armor, helm in his hands, "She here yet?" he asked as he approached the rest of the group.

"No," Sora said looking back at him.

"Yes," Yen Sid said a moment later, and a moment before Maleficent appeared in a bubble of darkness that soon vanished.

"Ah, I knew the keyblade master couldn't be contained," Maleficent said with a grin as she saw Sora, "is this all you gathered Yen Sid? You do know they have the Omegas to fight," Maleficent said turning her gaze towards the sorcerer.

"I have no doubts. Now, the sooner they get there, the sooner the castle can be yours," Yen Sid said, he was holding back some anger.

"True, so very true," Maleficent said as she opened a portal of darkness, "I can only get you to the city, but I'm sure you remember how to cast the bridge," Maleficent said looking at Sora who nodded, "Good. From what I could see, the heartless and nobodies of the city have been terminated, though that will only last so long in such a place," Maleficent said.

"They will be expecting you, from the moment you enter that portal until you have taken out the last of them you are not safe, remember that," Yen Sid said and the warriors nodded, "And Gutts, keep in mind what I told you, it will save your life," he added.

Gutts nodded and was first through the portal, Sora and the others were right behind him, Aarkan putting his helm on before he went though. The portal closed behind them leaving Maleficent and Yen Sid alone outside his tower.

"You have much faith in them, if you thing they can fall the Omegas," Maleficent said.

"I do not believe they will be fighting the Omegas. Either they will take this chance to expose their separate plan, or our dear friend, the other Sage, will step in and stop everything," Yen Sid said.

"Ah, relying on him so you don't need to act. I hope it works, for your sake," Maleficent said with a grin.

"Hope it for all our sakes," Yen Sid said turning towards the tower, "I fear the repercussions of my actions," he said as he walked through the doors, as they closed behind him, Maleficent vanished in a portal of darkness.

---X---

The group found themselves in the midst of the city of darkness. They were looking around for the right direction to get to the castle, the heartless were nowhere to be found.

"Anyone know which way?" Kairi asked looking around.

Sora was the only one not moving, he had Fenrir in his right hand, his eyes shut and his left hand over his heart. Everyone else was looking around for the right way, until Gutts noticed Sora and just stood, watching, after a while, all the others were doing the same.

"Um… Sora what're you doing?" Krillin finally asked.

Almost instantly Sora spun around pointing his keyblade directly behind where he was previously face, which happened to be pointing it at Krillin, "It's that way," he said before resting Fenrir on his shoulder and running off in that direction, forcing the others to run to follow.

"Can we trust that?" Ed asked.

"I think so, I've never been in this kind of situation with him before," Kairi said as she ran beside him.

"We have no choice," Gutts said.

"If he was doing what I think, then he'll be right," Vash said.

"What do you think he was doing?" Ed asked.

"Finding Riku's heart. They're best friends after all," Vash sad with a grin.

The trip through the city was eventless, not a single heartless or nobody appeared, until they reached the tower that marked the edge of the city, the tower that the castle was behind. Waiting there for the group was none other than Xeut.

"The Organization!" Sora yelled as he charged Xeut.

"Sora wait, he's on our side!" Naruto yelled stopping Sora in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked looking back at Naruto.

"I'm the one that helped them on their last trip here. The army is ready to be released because of me, and I told them where to find you," Xeut said.

"Why then?" Sora asked.

"I do not want Xemnas back. Nor do I want this army of nobodies. All I want is a heart, or to be whole again, as the original Organization did," Xeut said.

"So you want kingdom hearts? That still makes you an enemy," Sora shouted.

"I care not for that kingdom. I want my own heart, and the only one to help me is Nax, but he's busy elsewhere, so I'll let you go," Xeut said.

"Let us go?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, I'm on guard, and if you wipe them all out, they won't know," Xeut said waving his arm at the path around the building.

"Apparently they made a bad choice selecting you," Aarkan said.

"That Nirxa did, I shall fix it for you," a voice called from atop the building.

"Ah, Xaal, that's where you were hiding. We were curious as to where you had vanished off to," Xeut said.

"Like hell, Nax may say you're good, but if you just let them go in, I'll kill you and stop them," Xaal said.

Xeut turned to look up the building, "I'll give you one free shot," he said slightly grinning.

"You forget who I am, one is all I need," Xaal called back.

Before another thing was said or done a large fireball shot down from the top of the building and hit Xeut dead on. As the smoke began to clear Xaal jumped down from her perch, now prepared to face off against the nine.

"There, now you have only nine of us to take care of, I've evened the playing field, you should thank me," Xaal said as she landed and walked towards the group.

"Blue cloak, you're an Omega," Krillin said.

"So the heroes can think. Name's Xaal, just incase Xeut's yelling didn't reach through your thick, bald skull," Xaal said as she stopped with the thinning smoke behind her.

"The, uh, scales aren't quite even yet," a voice said behind Xaal.

Xaal's eye twitched as a ball of thunder appeared in her left hand. She spun around and threw it into the smoke, casting it away in an instant. When the smoke was gone they caught a quick glimpse of Xeut standing there before he was hit in the chest by the electric ball. This explosion didn't give off any smoke and Xeut didn't even take a step back from impact.

"I even gave you two free hits, and you waste them both, it seems you've forgotten what they call me," Xeut said calmly.

Xaal was about to respond when she was split in two by the swing of Gutts' giant sword. The two halves instantly dissolved in a swirl of darkness.

"They don't usually die like that," Sora said confused.

"I know," Gutts said.

"Maybe it's cause she was an Omega," Krillin said hopefully.

"Or maybe she saw it coming, and let me do it," Gutts said looking around.

"Bravo, got it in one," said a large man who appeared behind Xeut. The man had green eyes and short blond hair, and was in a blue organization cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"Xaal you idiot. That body was killed, now I got this one," the man said.

"But Xaal's a girl!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm neither gender, and I'm both genders. God I hate explaining this, I'll just kill you then," Xaal said before charging the group, but Xeut grabbed her around the waist and threw her back as she past him.

"She must be the Doom's Wars Omega, shifting between all the soldiers," Aarkan said.

"Fun," Gutts said with a grin on his face.

"XEUT!" came a voice that echoed throughout the city as Xaal bust out of the hole Xeut had thrown her in.

"Hey, nobody," Gutts yelled and Xeut looked at him, "take the others through the castle, I'll take her out," he said with a grin.

"Gutts, are you sure you can? I mean, she survived the last one," Naruto said.

"Yeah, maybe we should just leave the Omegas alone," Krillin said.

"This fight is you're then," Xeut said backing out of the way.

"Oh no, you're dead now," Xaal said charging Xeut.

Gutts stopped her by cleaving her in two again at the waist, the halves vanished in the same way as the last and soon a tall lanky man with the same green eyes and short blond hair in the blue cloak appeared in front of the building.

"You get going, this one's mine," Gutts said.

Xaal charged him and everyone ran past him towards the castle as Gutts blocked Xaal's attack with his sword, she holding duel sais.

---X---

The nine ran around the building and stopped at the edge of the crater, the bridge was gone.

"Recast it keybearer," Xeut said looking back at Sora.

Sora nodded and pointed Fenrir at the castle as he did what felt like ages ago, and again the beam of light shot from the tip of the blade to the castle, forming a bridge for the group to cross.

"We have to run, if they find it we're caught, I'll dispel it when we get there," Xeut said as he started to run up the bridge, the others right behind him. As soon as they reached the top Xeut waved his hand and the bridge was gone.

"Hey, what about Gutts?" Naruto asked once the bridge was gone.

"He's fighting an Omega, he'll be lucky to hold her off long enough for the rest of you to finish what you're here to do," Xeut said.

"What do you get out of all this?" Aarkan asked.

"A heart, my heart. It's all I want. And this is the only way I see to get it. I'll leave you now, you know what you must do and where to go," Xeut said before vanishing.

"Are we getting Riku first?" Kairi asked.

"Can we guard him as he wakes up?" Krillin asked.

"We'll have to, if we really have to take out the Omegas we'll need him," Sora said.

"He'll probably be in the top tower, it's this way," Vash said as he started down a hallway.

"That he is, and look, my old enemy has returned," a voice called from another hall, the group stopped and looked to see Kuxog approaching them, "ah, but his aura is gone now, so pitiful," he said.

"Damn it, you guys go, I'll take him, and I'll win this time," Naruto said.

"You won't be alone this time," Krillin said stepping up next to Naruto.

"You pair off against your opponents and you'll run short," Kuxog said with a grin.

"We'll leave him to you guys," Sora said before Vash led the way off to Riku.

"How close are you to him?" Naruto asked.

"Best friend," Krillin said.

"I meant power," Naruto said.

"Oh, half, if I'm lucky. But if he goes super I'm nothing," Krillin said.

"Then lets kill him before he can change," Naruto said taking a fighting stance, Krillin follows suit.

"Ooh, a plan between the two, I wonder what the whispers could mean," Kuxog said with a grin as fell into a fighting stance.

---X---

Vash lead the way through the castle, he and Chad were the only two who knew how to get to the tower from here, and Chad hadn't made any sign like he remember the way as well. They exited the basements and got to the main floor of the castle, into the main hall where a figure stood in the white cloak of the Beta Organization, his hood up. The group stopped when they saw him.

"Intruders, in the castle. Xaal and Xeut must have failed. And Kuxog as well, for you to get this far," the figure said in a males voice.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"Pardon my manners, my name is Xigochi," the figure said lowering his hood revealing his short spiky orange hair and brown eyes.

"Ichigo…" Chad said with wide eyes.

"Sounds right," Xigochi said with a grin, "and I won't fail like the others, you won't get one step closer to whatever it is you want," he said as a great sword appeared in his hand, two long cloth tails flowing off the handle.

"I'll stay back for this one, you might know his weakness better, but you might not be able to do what you must," Aarkan said looking at Chad.

"We can all fight him, we could've all fought Kuxog, why do we need to separate?" Kairi asked.

"Because that's how wars are," Aarkan said drawing a large sword and walking towards Xigochi, "Vash, take them out the first chance you get," he added over his shoulder.

"Ah, a volunteer to die first. I hope the others don't try to run once we start," Xigochi said.

"They wouldn't dare," Aarkan said before he shot forward insanely fast in a blaze of fire and knocked Xigochi back and down.

As soon as Xigochi was hit the group bolted through a side passage to continue on their way. Xigochi got up slowly, "You said they wouldn't run."

"I said they wouldn't dare once we start, because they won't dare wait for us to start," Aarkan said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Then let's start," Xigochi said with a grin.

---X---

"No, this way Vash, that's back down," Chad said as Vash turned left at a fork in the hall, his statement stopped the whole group.

"How do you know that? We didn't come this way," Vash said.

"No, but if we go this way and keep straight we'll hit the stairs to the second floor we used last time," Chad said pointing down the right path.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked.

"I'm left in even more wonder because he's right," a voice called from behind Vash, they spun to see a man with yellow eyes and black unkempt hair.

"Damnit! Did you plan all this out?" Ed demanded.

"Yes, we did actually. Placing ourselves at strategic locations each with the intention of completely stopping you at our station, except me that is," the man said.

"Who are you?" Vash asked.

"Ruxn. And I only intend to do what would inevitably happen, I'll fight one and the rest can go on ahead, let the others worry about stopping the whole group," Ruxn said with a grin.

"Then I'll fight you," Vash said.

"No, you got to pick up 'til now, now I get to, and I choose the guy with excellent geographical skills," Ruxn said pointing at Chad.

"Hell no, you don't get to pick, you're the bad guy," Ed yelled.

"No, I'll fight him, Vash knows the rest of the way anyway," Chad said.

"Until we get sidetracked again," Vash said.

"You shouldn't, as long as to take the right paths, and no one diverts from the plan," Ruxn said.

"Come on then, Chad, you can handle him right?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I know I can," Chad said.

Sora nodded and started down the hall past him, the others were forced to follow.

"Such a noble act. By the way, I saw your fight with Xeros, and I know how you fight," Ruxn said, Chad's eyes widened, but he soon regained control.

"Knowing what my weapon is different that knowing how I use it," Chad said as his right arm took on it's true, shield-like form.

---X---

The group made it back on track following Chad's direction, then Vash could take over again knowing the way. They made it up several levels and through several wide open rooms that Kairi remembered, but they never stayed on the paths she knew. It was a while since they had any problems, or said anything at all, the silence was deafening.

"Halt, this is where I must stop you," a figure said as it appeared before the group, it was in the white organization cloak.

The group stopped once the figure appeared, as with all the once before it, Sora called out Fenrir and got ready to fight, "Who're you?" he demanded.

"Lax," the figure said lowering its hood revealing brown eyes and short blond hair.

"No, no… it's impossible… Al, it's not possible…" Ed said with wide eyes and taking small steps towards Lax.

"Hello Edward. I have the faint memories of your brother, but I hold no compassion for you. It seems compassion is of the heart," Lax said.

"Brother? He's your brother?" Sora asked looking back at Ed.

"I… we were working on a way to get his body back… he lost it in an accident, but he has it now…" Ed said still wide eyed.

"Then I'll fight him, I don't want to put you though that," Vash said stepping forward.

"No, it has to be me," Ed said regaining himself, "Kairi and Sora, you need to get Riku, and Vash is the only one who knows the way, I have to be the one who fights," Ed said.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to fight him?" Kairi asked.

"No, but he's not my brother, he just looks like it. I think I can manage," Ed said walking towards Lax.

"You others may leave, the Omegas are waiting, they can handle three lost dogs," Lax said.

No one moved for a moment before Vash finally took off past Lax, Kairi and Sora behind him. Once they were gone Lax grinned, "Finally, a kill of my own," he said.

"No, no one dies here to day, because you're not real to begin with," Ed said as he took off his coat revealing that his black shirt was sleeveless, and that his right arm was mechanical.

"I suppose there is some truth to that, I do not exist, but you shall still die. Tell me, what would the cause of death be if you died be the hands of something that didn't exist? Certainly not suicide, nor accident, but it also could not be murder," Lax said with a grin.

"You'll never know, you'll never get that far," Ed said.

---X---

Vash Kairi and Sora were running through the castle as fast as they could, they had finally gotten to where Sora knew where he was, the upper levels near the towers, and he knew how to get where they were going now.

"Ah, so some did make it this far," a voice called behind the group, causing them to stop.

The three spun around and Sora instantly recognized who it was, "You! You're the one who showed up on Destiny Islands, and who the others said took Riku," Sora said pointing Fenrir at the red cloaked man who had spoken and stopped them.

"Yes, the name is Vaxer. Unfortunately, I will have to let you go, keybearer, another has claimed victory over you. The others however…" Vaxer said somewhat lazily.

"Damn, what do we do…? I'd take him alone but…" Vash said quietly.

"Can you?" Sora asked.

"Can I what?" Vash asked looking at Sora.

"Can you take him out alone?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but then you'd be lost," Vash said.

"I've been here before, I know the way from this place," Sora said.

Vash was silent a moment, "Then go," he said before walking towards Vaxer, "I'll take you on alone, you already said Sora was out, and what aid could a little girl really add?" Vash asked as he walked towards Vaxer.

"I don't know, but she calm for a reason, I can only wonder as to what it would be… but yes, they can go," Vaxer said waiving his hand towards the door out.

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and ran form the room leaving Vash and Vaxer alone. Once they were alone Vash drew his weapon, "You're an Omega right? Which one?" he asked.

"The planet one. If that mean's anything to you," Vaxer said with a straight face.

"Yeah, it does. Before we start, I got one last question, are you like the other nobodies, do you really exist, or are you just another shadow of shadows?" Vash asked.

"I am more of a shadow than the other nobodies. All the Omegas are," Vaxer said and Vash nodded, taking aim.

---X---

Sora had let go of Kairi's hand, but he hadn't slowed down, 'everyone else stayed back, just so we could get Riku and finish all of this… they may say it's because we need to take them all out, but I know… they already consider him, and each other, friends,' Sora thought at he ran. The two got to the tower and started up in silence, when they reached the top of the steps they saw a woman with silver hair and yellow eyes wearing a white organization cloak standing there waiting for them.

"My name is Nirxa, I'm the head of the Beta Organization and you two, with all your little friends, have done quite the job of messing things up," the woman said.

"You're Nirxa, the one who betrayed Yen Sid?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and I'll finish off his precious keybearer so that the founders won't have to worry about you, and you'll be one less obstacle in my armies way," Nirxa said with a grin.

"You'll have to get through me first," Kairi said stepping in front of Sora, her keyblade in her hand.

"Kairi? What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Fighting, it's what I came here for," Kairi said looking back at Sora, then turned to face Nirxa again, "you Riku and the others fought so much, I can't come and not help. So this one is my fight, you go on ahead, I'll be fine."

"No… but Kairi…" Sora said, completely taken by surprise.

"If you stay back I won't know the rest of the way, it has to be you," Kairi said looking back at him again.

"Ah, young love. Fine, I'll kill you first, I'll even let him run along ahead, you won't reach the doors before I catch up with you after killing her," Nirxa said with a wide grin.

"NO! Kairi'll beat you to nothing, I know it!" Sora shouted.

"Thanks Sora, now go," Kairi said turning back to face Nirxa, tears on the verge of falling from her eyes.

"Kairi… I can't…" Sora said slowly.

"But you just said I can do it, so if you say I can, and think I can, let me prove you right," Kairi said with a small grin looking at the floor.

Sora didn't move for a moment before nodding, "I believe in you, you believed in me," he said before leaving the two and turning down the next hall.

"You're all dead, you know that right, you divided to get through this faster and signed over your own deaths," Nirxa said with a grin.

"If I die… as long as I take you with me… as long as you can't hurt my friends anymore, I'll give my life," Kairi said looking up at Nirxa, the tears gone.

"Silly girl, you're already dead, and I already won," Nirxa said as a giant maul appeared in her hand.

---X---

Sora was alone now, running through the last of the halls, there were no more stairs, no more rooms where fights could happen, just the wide halls. Sora turned the last corner, at the other end of the hall was the doors, the doors that held the thirteen chambers, one holding Riku. But standing in front of the doors was a large man in green organization robes, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sora, the fifty seventh keyblade master, it's been fun watching you," the man said.

"Who're you, I know you're an Omega, but which one," Sora asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"I'm Bruxeus. And I'm the one with a claim over you," the man said.

"The keyblade nobody," Sora said and Bruxeus nodded.

"I intend to take what is mine here and now, to have the youngest one to become the master… I'd love to take you later, for you will no doubt become the strongest of them all, having so much life left in you to further master the blade. But then you might be too strong to take, so I'll do it now, hopefully the potential will transfer," Bruxeus said letting his arms drop to his sides.

"I'm too strong for you now," Sora said with a grin.

"Prove it, if you can, and I might leave you be, until other means gives me your power," Bruxeus said with a grin.

---X---

"Careful now, you don't want to bring attention to us do you?" Xeut asked.

"Watch your mouth, you don't know all that's going on, the keybearer just appeared on the other side of the door," Nax said walking towards the thirteen chambers.

"Everything's ready in the lower levels, you'll get me my heart when this is all done, right?" Xeut asked.

"Yes, if everything works and your body hasn't been destroyed," Nax said.

Xeut nodded, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Nax ignored him and continued to the first chamber, "things have fallen where that shall, you've slept long enough, everyone's waiting for you, they're all here," Nax said placing a hand on each side of the door of the first chamber.

Xeut's eyes widened when he saw the scope of everything, the other twelve chambers weren't empty, or housing heartless, each one had a man, the twelfth had a woman, and each was in a black organization cloak, "Nax, what the hell?" Xeut asked worry shaking his voice.

"The pieces are set Xeut, and I'm eager for a good game, I just hope the pawns don't fall to fast, it's no fun to win without any pawns left," Nax said before his fingers dug into the metal of the chamber door, and in one swift motion, tore it off the rest of the chamber and threw it across the room, he reached in and pulled out the silver haired man inside, also in a black organization cloak, "White moves first," Nax said ripping the man from the chamber.

---X---

AN: here's who you've learned of, name- real name- title- number- where from

Xaal- Unknown- Deadly Shifter- Omega XVI- Original

Xigochi- Ichigo- Spirited Warrior- XXIV- Bleach

Lax- Al- Determined Alchemic- XXVI- Full Metal Alchemist

Vaxer- Unknown- Vanishing Edge- Omega XVII- Original

Bruxeus- Unknown- Earth Shaker- Omega XIV- Original

As for the Xeut, Nirxa, and Ruxn, I'll tell at the next chapter, just so there's a little enticement.


	9. Fighting the Odds

**Chapter 8: Fighting the Odds**

"Tell me, how many you got?" Gutts asked as he pushed Xaal back once the others had made it past the building.

"Plenty, two armies worth, and just because you kill the body, doesn't mean you lower my power," Xaal said as she landed gracefully.

"So you have no true form, you're just another shape-shifting demon, just another," Gutts said grinning.

"You seem skilled it the art of battle, and one on one it seams you will dwindle me to nothing, how are you against an army?" Xaal asked jumping back, her skin and hair turning pure white and her sais vanishing.

Gutts didn't say anything, he just watched as a white light shot out form Xaal. When it was gone over a hundred men and woman stood where she jus had, each in the same blue robe, each holding their own weapon, Gutts just grinned as he saw them, and saw the real Xaal standing on one of the tower balconies, her hood up.

"They're just as strong as when they were first alive, much stronger actually, and the more you kill, the more I'll send at you, until you finally fall," Xaal said.

"Really, this'll be a lot faster than I thought," Gutts said charging the army, they charging him in return.

"Fool, I have thousands of thousands of soldiers to send, each stronger than the last. You've surprised me thus far, but you won't survive the second wave, if you even manage the first," Xaal said to herself.

In a short few moments, through the screams and echo of metal on metal, Gutts stood alone in the square, the hundred soldiers having vanished at death, none having laid a hit on Gutts.

"You said I had more to kill, where do they wait?" Gutts asked looking up at Xaal.

"Look around you and remember, war is not for the faint of heart, nor the weak and secluded," Xaal said with an evil laugh.

Gutts looked around him at all the paths that led off form the square, each one, even the one that led to the castle was seemingly packed with more soldiers, all still in the same blue cloaks. There were thousands of them there, and more could be seem waiting behind them.

"They won't stop coming, ever, until you're dead," Xaal said from behind Gutts.

"Let 'em, we'll see how good soldiers were back in the days of early war," Gutts said hefting his sword.

The soldiers took that as the signal and all at once charged Gutts. This fight was nothing like the last, all these soldiers were well trained, and their shear number guaranteed Gutts the injuries he quickly received. But to any onlooker, anyone watching this fight, even to Xaal, they would have to say that, despite it all, Gutts was winning.

Each swing took out at least one enemy, most took out two or three. The wounds Gutts got never registered in his mind as pain, only as fuel, fuel to the fire that burned within. And the trigger, the light to that fuse to let the fire out, that was when a spear found it's way into Gutts' stomach.

Gutts just screamed out in rage when the blade pierced his skin, and he broke the handle and pulled out the blade, and from that moment on, no pain registered at all, no wounds hurt Gutts, nothing affected him, nothing slowed him down, he just kept fighting, stronger and harder. The more he took down, the more that came at him, the more he fought back, the stronger he got.

Xaal watched in petrified horror, she had sent them all at him, all of her soldiers, all of them, if he did this, if he managed to kill them all… she would be weakened beyond rank, she'd be nothing to him or anything. Gutts never slowed down, never showed any sign of exhaustion, he just kept going, cutting down the solders by the handful like they were butter.

Xaal couldn't dispel these soldiers, not until they had completed their task, the task she gave them, to kill Gutts. Xaal was now in great fear of loosing all her soldiers… no, she had one left, and with that last one she still had the power of them all, she could still exist with one soldier left. But she couldn't take his form, not until the others were dead, he was a last resort, one she never thought she'd have to go to, ever.

Time whittled by, Gutts not knowing or caring, all he knew was that no more were coming, all the ones where were behind the buildings were the ones he was killing now. The soldiers charged forward blindly, the only thought in their head was to kill Gutts. They didn't know fear, they didn't know when they were doomed, or had lost.

"Enough, stop all this now, you've proven yourself," Xaal yelled down, but Gutts showed no sign he heard her. "I told you to stop! Damnit all!" Xaal shouted jumping down.

She made her way towards Gutts, being extremely cautious as to not get hit. She was planning on hitting him, stabbing him with a sai or something but now she had a good look at him. He was covered in blood, and the soldiers don't bleed, it was all his own. No matter how many hits he got, no matter where they were, he kept going, his right eye seemingly glued shut and his left wide open, his mouth in a wide, twisted grin that made Xaal take a step back on instinct.

"What are you?" she asked as Gutts took out the last of her soldiers. He had been at it for what seemed to be hours, but in reality was only half that. At her words Gutts' head snapped towards Xaal, the same look still on his face.

"I've played easy, but I can't afford that any longer. Feel honored, you're the first one I had to resort to this for," Xaal said as she charged Gutts.

The moment she started at him her body shifted again, this time taking on the form of a large man, her hood flew back as she ran, showing her head exactly as it was before the fight, except her eyes were glowing green and her hair and skin were the same shade of light blue, it seemed difficult to tell where one started and the other ended.

Gutts swing at Xaal but she launched over the blade and grabbed his face in her right hand. Her momentum knocked both to the ground Gutts on his back, Xaal on top of him. Xaal still had Gutts' head in her hand so she rammed it into the ground several times, she lost count at ten, but when she finally stopped Gutts wasn't moving, aside from the jolts that accompanied each hit.

"Damn psycho bastard, he nearly beat me," Xaal said walking away from Gutts and towards the castle. As she walked an arrow suddenly found its way into her right shoulder. Xaal spun around to see Gutts, the insane look gone, and an unusual devise mounted on his left arm.

"Don't count me out till my heart stops…" Gutts said with a slight grin.

"Then I'll pull it from your chest," Xaal said in anger as she spun around and pulled the arrow from her shoulder. She stared towards Gutts and the device on his arm started rapid firing several more arrows but Xaal easily dodged them all, "Well, it seams my last attack did get to you, you're aims horrible," Xaal said as she got closer.

Gutts gritted his teeth and kept firing, he was sitting up where Xaal had knocked him down, his sword past his feet, he'd need to stand to get it, "win or lose here, I already won," Gutts said with a slight laugh.

"Why, because your friends got to the castle? There's still the rest of the Organization to deal with, they'll die there," Xaal said stopping at Gutts sword and picking it up.

"That doesn't matter either, all I had to do was get them their, my job is done," Gutts said.

Xaal tossed the sword a few feet behind her, "you won't need it any longer, even if you could stand," Xaal said.

"I think it's better if I don't," Gutts said aiming at Xaal's head and grabbing his left arm with his right.

"Why, I break your spine?" Xaal asked with a laugh.

"No," Gutts said putting his chin to his chest, "this thing kicks like a bitch," Gutts said snapping his head up fast, a string in his teeth. Instantly his left hand folded down revealing a concealed cannon barrel, Xaal had enough time to widen her eyes before she was shot in the heart by the blast, which knocked Gutts back to the ground and sent her flying backwards.

Breathing heavily Gutts got to his feet, the device off his left arm and his left hand covering the barrel of the cannon again. He walked over and grabbed his sword, resting it on his shoulder as he walked over to the smoking and simmering Xaal, lying in a heap beside the building.

"You missed…. with the arrows…. You missed on purpose…" Xaal said through gasps of pain.

"Yeah, I did," Gutts said.

"You…you win… go ahead… you win," Xaal said, her wound healing slowly.

"Not yet," Gutts said taking his sword in both hands.

"Wait, you kill me…. I'm what holds them back, you kill me the wild nobodies, the heartless, they'll return to the city," Xaal said.

"Then I'll kill them all to, they need to die anyway," Gutts said raising his sword for the final blow.

"NO! I'm an Omega! I can't die! I'm not supposed to die!" Xaal yelled before the blade came down, they would be her last words.

Gutts watched Xaal fade into nothing in the same way the other nobodies did when they died. He put his sword on his back and walked over to the steps of the building, sitting on the stairs and taking a much needed rest.

As soon as he sat down the heartless showed up, crawling and squirming as if they were always there. Gutts grinned when he saw them, "You wanna die, fine, more demons to slaughter," he said standing up, drawing his sword and walking into the swarms of heartless.

---X---

"Wouldn't you like to know," Naruto said.

"That would by why I asked, but it matters not, you're already dead," Kuxog said charging to two.

Krillin jumped in the air and Naruto dodged to the left and around Kuxog whose fist cratered the ground where Krillin was just standing. As Kuxog straightened up he was hit in the top of the head by Krillin's kick as he came straight down, forcing Kuxog's face into the ground. Krillin jumped off him and landed beside Naruto.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" Krillin yelled shooting the blast at Kuxog who was still getting up.

Naruto got the hint and two clones of him appeared at his side, he held out his right hand and the two started swirling theirs around it, and in the real Naruto's hand a ball of energy started to form.

Krillin glanced at Naruto to see he was getting an attack ready. He raised his left hand above his head, palm flat and a large yellow glowing disk appeared it in. "Destructo Disk!" he yelled throwing it at Kuxog.

Kuxog had gotten up form the kamehameha and saw the disk coming at him, he quickly dodged it and sent a small glowing white ball at it, when the two collided they exploded shooting off a lot of smoke.

"Enough games," Kuxog said as he shot form the smoke and hit Naruto dead on, dispelling his attack. Kuxog pivoted in the air to take out the two clones as well, one hit to each and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

As soon as the clones were gone Kuxog had his foot deep in Krillin's stomach. Krillin hunched forward and Kuxog pulled his leg out and put his hand to Krillin's face his hand glowed blue and Krillin's eyes shot wide as the glow went off and Krillin was shot backwards.

Naruto helped Krillin to his feet as Kuxog stood laughing, "That all you got? Come on kid, pull out that red aura, it was more fun and powerful alone that the two of you together," Kuxog said.

"Can you bring it out? That red power?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, but it's like a poison, the more I use, the weaker I eventually become," Naruto said.

"That thing you had before, how long does it take to prepare?" Krillin asked.

"It was ready, I was about to charged him with it," Naruto said, "but I need more info before trying it again," Naruto said.

"Like what?" Krillin asked.

"Can you make this place covered in smoke?" Naruto asked. Krillin looked at him confused.

"What's with the planning? Do something," Kuxog said before charging to two. They both dodged, Naruto lunged over Kuxog and Krillin went to the left, Kuxog saw him and hit him with another blue orb.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted coming up behind Kuxog and hitting him in the back with his swirling attack.

Kuxog was sent into the wall and Naruto ran over to Krillin, "hey, cover us in smoke, I got a plan," Naruto said Krillin nodded and threw a small white ball energy ball into the floor at their feet shooting smoke up everywhere.

Kuxog climbed out of the wall, his hair now yellow and eyes green, a grin was on his face. Out of the smoke that Krillin had made came three Naruto's each charging Kuxog straight on. He quickly disposed of them, but five more came out, and each came at him from different angles, one was running along the wall, another on the ceiling. The five Naruto's came at Kuxog and some managed to dodge getting dispelled immediately, but it was only a matter of seconds before Kuxog had gotten rid of them all.

"I thought I said enough games, come out here you two, or I'll come in after you," Kuxog said as he started towards the now thinning smoke.

As soon as he spoke the two charged him from the smoke, each throwing punches and kicks, all of which Kuxog dodged easily, but they also were dodging him rather well, until Krillin was hit in the face by a blue ball of energy and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kuxog didn't have time to register what happened before he heard Krillin's voice yell out "kamehameha" and the blast shot form the now vaporous smoke and hit Kuxog dead on.

The blast shot Kuxog backwards and left him simmering on his back in a pile of rubble on the floor, before he could even move from that spot Naruto appeared above him, his spiral ball in his right hand, this one larger and with four curved points coming from it, "Fuuton- Rasengan Shuriken!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the ball into Kuxog's stomach, the blast shot Naruto backwards but Krillin managed to catch him.

The two stood and watched as the smoke quickly vanished both hoping they would see a disintegrating Kuxog lying there. It was not to be, Kuxog was standing straight up, both his arms extended towards the ceiling. His entire upper body was bare and cut badly, blood poured form his several wounds. The lower half of his cloak was on the ground behind him having nothing left to hold it to his body, all he had was the white pants and boots left.

"Oh no, oh please no," Krillin said his eyes wide.

"What, what is it?" Naruto asked looking between Krillin and Kuxog.

"The Spirit Bomb, it's Goku's strongest attack," Krillin said.

"How strong is it?" Naruto asked.

"If he puts all he can into it, this castle won't be left," Krillin said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back at Kuxog, "He has to stay like that though?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have enough left in me for another kamehameha like that," Krillin said.

"Yeah, but we don't need it… I was thinking about this when I saw you and him shoot those balls," Naruto said raising his right hand, a small spiral spinning inside it. "I have to put more spinning chakra into it for the Rasengan, and the spinning and wind chakra for the Rasengan Shuriken," Naruto said,

"What's that mean?" Krillin asked.

"I'll add more chakra, but instead of adding wind…" Naruto said with a grin.

Krillin grinned back, "Right, I got it," he said as a clone of Naruto appeared between them to help add the spirals.

"Damn, nothing… oh right, pure heart to make it. I don't have a heart," Kuxog said lowering his hands and looking at Naruto and Krillin.

The two looked up at him and the clone between them vanished, Naruto's right hand and Krillin's left hand were held out and between them was a yellow and blue ball that shot out bolts of lightning and the occasional spike.

"Ooh, a combined attack, no use kids, you lose," Kuxog said a blue ball of energy appearing in both hands as he charged the two, Naruto and Krillin glanced at each other before charging as well, the ball suspended between the two of them. As they got close, almost with in Naruto and Krillin's attack range Kuxog stopped suddenly and threw both energy balls at the pair.

Both their eyes widened as the energy balls hit them both in the chest and both vanished in a puff of smoke. Now it was time for Kuxog's eyes to widen and he spun around to see Krillin and Naruto, right behind him, the attack still between them. There wasn't enough time to scream before he was hit in the chest and sent flying. Naruto and Krillin stood breathing heavily watching as the few remains of Kuxog vanished into nothing.

"Got… him…" Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Yeah… that…got 'em," Krillin said breathing just as heavily.

Then at the same time both their eyes rolled back and they both fell backwards to the ground, exhausted and unconscious, a childish grin on Naruto's face.

---X---

Xigochi charged Aarkan as soon as he had gotten to his feet. Their swords collided and Xigochi put more force into his sending Aarkan backwards. Aarkan landed on his feet ready to go again.

"You'll excuse me if I don't draw this out forever… but I don't want them getting too far before I kill them," Xigochi said holding his sword in both hands pointing at Aarkan.

"By all means, die fast," Aarkan said.

Xigochi grinned, "BAN-KAI!" he shouted and a white light enveloped the area. When it was gone Xigochi was standing wearing a black jacket over his robes. He jacket was buttoned up in the frond and had two wide tails that went form the bottom of the jacket at his waist to his ankles. His sword had changed into a thin all black katana.

"So now you're ready to die, that's what you get buried in?" Aarkan asked.

"If you can manage it," Xigochi said before launching himself at Aarkan.

Aarkan stood where he was, he crouched slightly to brace for impact. When it came a shockwave shot through the room, but both warriors were standing there, their swords locked again. Xigochi's eyes were wide in shock, and if the armor didn't cover it, he would see that Aarkan's skin was tinted red and that he had significantly grown.

"How…?" Xigochi asked slowly.

"Muscle," was all Aarkan said before forcing Xigochi back.

Xigochi fell to his back and Aarkan lunged at him, sword raised for the kill. Xigochi rolled out of the way just in time as Aarkan's sword dig into the floor where he had just been. Aarkan pulled the sword out with ease and charged Xigochi who blocked the attack, and countered with his own. Aarkan blocked it but the hit was hard enough it sent him back, giving the two some space.

"What did you do, you match me then after I use my Bankai you match me again… how?" Xigochi asked.

"You need not know," Aarkan said getting into a fighting stance, he was back to his normal size again.

"Then what if I step it up another notch? Can you still keep up?" Xigochi asked as his right hand reached across his body and to the back left of his head.

"Only one way to know," Aarkan said.

Xigochi brought his hand down across his face, a bone mask in his hand, it had unusual paintings and designs and had the general shape of a skull. As soon as it was on his face Xigochi bolted forward. Aarkan stood ready for the fight, ready for Xigochi to hit, but he never got there.

A few feet before Xigochi hit Aarkan a transparent blue wolf-man appeared and knocked Xigochi back. Aarkan grinned and put his sword on his back, taking his bow. Four white orbs started to revolve around him at knee height as he took aim. The wolf-man wasn't doing much damage to Xigochi, in fact all his attacks were being blocked, Xigochi being way out of its league. But all the attacks Xigochi made the creature dodged, it proved to have agility in place of strength. 'Just what the bastard wants, divert my attention long enough… how the hell did he know it was timed?' Xigochi asked himself.

Finally the wolf-man vanished, it having dodged all of Xigochi's attacks and Xigochi blocking all of its. As soon as it was gone Xigochi was hit in the chest and arms by six arrows. The force sent him back a step and Aarkan pulled back another arrow, only three orbs surrounding him now. Xigochi regained his feet and Aarkan fired his arrow one of the orbs going with it turning the one arrow into six, all of which hit Xigochi in the chest and arms again, forcing him another step back.

Aarkan quickly switched weapons, now holding his sword, the two orbs still revolving him. When Xigochi had regained himself again his mask had crumbled. He dug his sword in the ground and started pulling the arrows out in clumps, groans of pain escaping his lips with each group he removed. Aarkan charged Xigochi the instant he dropped his sword.

'I had this for when he was upped to knock him back, with him already back, it might kill him,' Aarkan thought as he charged. As he ran six transparent blue swords, all identical to each other and in the same style as the one in Aarkan's hands appeared around him, as if six invisible men were holding them. Xigochi looked up at Aarkan and saw him charging with the extra swords. His eyes widened as he grabbed his sword in his right hand, the last of the arrows pulled out with his left.

Just before Aarkan or his extra swords reached Xigochi he grew in size again, his skin taking on that same red tint. Then the two warriors collided. Xigochi focused only on defending, and only from Aarkan, thinking the other swords just illusions, having ghost swords fight with you is impossible, how wrong he was. Xigochi blocked Aarkan but one ghost sword cut into his leg, another got around and impaled itself in his lower back, coming out his stomach with no sign of removing itself.

Following the first sword's example the other five also dug into Xigochi's torso in various places, forcing him several steps backwards. The swords vanished once Xigochi regained his balance, but his jacket went with them, and his sword returned to its larger form. Xigochi was breathing deeply, using his sword for support.

'What is this guy? Gutts cut two open and they died, I've given him several mortal wounds and he's still standing… I better end this fast,' Aarkan thought before jumping at Xigochi sword raised and still larger than normal. Xigochi didn't have time to react before Aarkan cut his head clean off. With that his body started to fade, and Aarkan fell to his knees, then sitting on the ground, breathing heavily, his body back to normal.

"That many spells… almost ran out of mana… could've died… bastard nobody," Aarkan said through gasps of breath as Xigochi disintegrated. After a few minutes Aarkan got up and ran off down the hall that the others took, the two orbs still orbiting around his knees.

---X---

"How true, but it still gives me the advantage," Ruxn said.

"Only if you intend to beat me without using a weapon," Chad said.

"Unfortunately, you're right," Ruxn said as a double bladed sword appeared in his right hand, the handle in the milled and a katana blade going off each end.

Chad made no response so Ruxn charged, aimed to kill with a stab in the chest, Chad blocked with his right arm. The point of the blade stopped on contact with the shield and Ruxn grinned before jumping back to where he was.

"Let's try that again, I'll do exactly the same thing, lets see how you react this time," Ruxn said before charging Chad again, in the same manner. Chad just put his arm up and blocked again, but this time the tip of the blade didn't stop at Chad's shield, it went through like the shield was mere flesh, cutting through and piercing Chad's left shoulder.

Ruxn grinned and pulled his blade out of Chad's shoulder and shield, "you should've learned, I warned you, you should've known something new would happen, I am you're enemy after all," he said with a grin.

Chad didn't say anything, he charged Ruxn head on, his right arm held as a shield would be. Ruxn didn't move, he let Chad come and he cut deep into Chad's right arm once he was in range. It was no longer effective as a shield, it was just another arm to Ruxn now.

Chad didn't move his arm though, he kept it in front of his body until he reached Ruxn when he pulled his right arm out of the way to reveal his left in its altered form. Ruxn's eyes widened slightly at seeing the changed left arm, and had no time to react as he was hit in the chest by it, the force sending him into a wall, which he bounced off, dropping his sword, and falling onto his face.

"You said you saw my fight," Chad said as he watched Ruxn slowly get up.

"I didn't know you could pull it out that fast, or that it hurt that much," Ruxn said as he grabbed his sword, "was that how hard you hit to kill Xeros? She was a weak one," Ruxn said getting to his feet.

Chad's eyes widened when he saw Ruxn's chest, it was fine, there was a hole in the cloak from the attack, but the skin beneath it was unharmed. Ruxn charged Chad again, this time much faster, Chad barely got his right arm up in time. But as before, it was no longer a shield, and as Ruxn swung downward, it took the shield with it, knocking Chad's right arm out of the way of his chest. Ruxn then quickly swung upwards with his back blade before Chad could move, cutting deep into his chest, the pain caused Chad to fall back a step.

Ruxn took his chance and stabbed Chad through the stomach, Chad coughed up blood as the blade was removed and he fell to the floor. Ruxn stood there and watched as Chad pushed himself away from him, pushed himself to a wall to lean against, still on the floor, pushed himself with two arms that were no different that when he first arrived, his right arm having two large cuts across it.

"So pitiful, so weak, but fear not, you're friends are already there, and some will join you after this," Ruxn said with a grin as he raised his sword for the final blow. Before his arm started to swing down he was hit in he back by six arrows. The impact forced him forward a step and he lowered his right arm by his side, turning slightly to see who was behind him.

Aarkan was running down the hall towards them, his bow out, another arrow pulled back and one orb still at his knees. Aarkan fired his arrow, the orb going with it and all six arrows hit Ruxn in his right arm, forcing him to drop his sword. As soon as the arrow was fired Aarkan put his bow away and took out his sword. 'No magic, I use any more mana and I'm dead,' he thought as he ran.

"Damn rodents! I suppose this means Xigochi is dead," Ruxn said pulling the arrows out of his right arm and picking up his sword.

Aarkan was almost upon him now, but Ruxn was ready for it, what he wasn't ready for was the kick Chad gave him to his left knee. The knee gave out and Ruxn was forced to the ground on his hands and knees, his sword sliding just out of reach. Aarkan had just enough time to adjust his attack to the situation before his sword came down on the unprepared Ruxn's head, killing him.

As soon as the final blow was given Aarkan dropped his sword and knelt down beside Chad, looking his wounds over, he was out of potions… he needed Ed, Ed could fix it.

"Chad, you okay?" Aarkan asked.

"Yeah…. I'll….make it…" Chad said weakly.

"Damn straight, just gotta wait a bit 'til Ed gets here, he can heal you, I'll stay and wait with you," Aarkan said taking his helmet off and setting it down, he was thinking about teleporting back to his home to get what he needed, but he wasn't sure if this castle would block him, Xeut said it could… the bridge was gone and only Sora could cast it, 'hang in there Chad, some one'll be here soon…real soon,' Aarkan thought sitting next to Chad to wait.

---X---

"Oh, I might just… I might just," Lax said grinning as metal spikes appeared over his knuckles.

"Since when did you start using knuckles?" Ed asked as he clapped his hands together, reconfiguring part of his metal arm into a blade over his hand.

"Fists, I've always used fists, this just makes them hurt more," Lax said taking a fighting stance.

Ed charged swinging at Lax's head. Lax ducked and punched Ed in the right side, each of his four spikes drawing blood. Ed voiced his pain as he fell to the ground, he clapped his hands and put them over his wounds, sealing them over, 'gotta be careful, too much movement and they'll open again,' Ed thought getting to his feet.

"Hm and I thought this could pose a challenge, and after all that big talk you did, how I'd never kill you," Lax said walking up to Ed.

"I know what I said, I just said it… your timings off, you don't say that line till the end of a fight, when the heroes about to die… so you don't get to say it," Ed said.

"Oh… because you still think you won't die?" Lax asked stopping.

"No, because I'm not the hero," Ed said charging Lax again, swinging at his head again. Lax dodge it the same as last time and went to punch Ed in the chest, Ed gabbed his wrist with his left hand and brought his foot around kicking Lax in the side of the head. Lax stumbled backwards and Ed landed unceremoniously on his feet. Not giving Lax a chance Ed started after him again kicking in his knee sending him to the ground and bringing his bladed fist down and his head.

Lax managed to block the last hit though, stopping the tip of the blade inches from his face, "Wow, you really aren't the hero, going this far against your brother… have you no heart?" Lax asked.

"You wouldn't know," Ed said jumping back. He clapped his hands together and placed his right hand on the ground as he lifted his hand up a piece of the ground came with it in the form of a pole which became a spear when the other end came out with a stone blade on it.

Ed charged Lax with the spear at the ready, Lax just stood there, waiting for him. Once Ed was close, almost in range to stab Lax, Lax clapped his hands, he then grabbed the pole of the spear once it was in reach. As soon as Lax touched the pole the entire spear crumbled. Ed's eyes widened and Lax hit him in the face sending him back, two of the spikes drawing blood.

Ed checked his wounds, they weren't that bad, he could ignore them. He got to his feet breathing heavily, "When did you learn that? When could you start doing that?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, I always could… as for your brother… I don't know when he found the ability," Lax said tossing a piece of the spear from hand to hand.

"Stopping at the second stage… like Scar…" Ed said to himself clapping his hands together, the blade on his right arm going back into his arm.

"Huh? Giving up already? You take the fun out of everything," Lax said dropping the stone in his hand.

Ed didn't say anything, he just ran at Lax, clapping his hands as he ran, Lax swung at Ed's head as he got close but Ed ducked and dropped to his knees skidding to a halt directly in front of Lax, he place both hands on his abdomen and instantly Lax was split in two at the waist with a bang. His legs flopped to the ground and his top half flew back, as soon ad he landed Lax clapped his hands and placed one on the ground, the other on his stomach near his wound.

There was a flash of blue light before the ground reached up and met his wound and continued to grow from the ground until he was at his previous height where the ground formed two legs and Lax started towards Ed, his lower half still on the ground and him having a new one made of stone.

"What the hell… that's not possible, stone can't make hinges like that," Ed said with wide eyes, he hadn't moved from where he was when he blew Lax in two.

"Its alchemy, there's things it can do that defy physics," Lax said walking towards Ed.

"Not that though," Ed said still unmoving.

Lax just shrugged as he walked, "what can I say? Maybe it's 'cause I'm a nobody. All the others got special powers along with the old ones," Lax said.

Ed finally got to his feet when he realized how close Lax was, but it was motion too late. Lax lunged forward, clapping as he did, and grabbed Ed's right arm, in a blast it shattered into thousands of scraps and screws, only the hand and small piece attacked to his shoulder were left, Ed fell backwards with a scream of pain.

"There, now you can't use alchemy, you've just lost. Is now the time I'd say the line, were you a hero?" Lax asked grinning.

"Yeah, you'd say it just about now," Ed said lunging at Lax.

Lax sidestepped Ed and kneed him in the gut, letting him fall to the floor in pain. Lax then kicked Ed over to be on his back and placed a stone foot on his chest, Ed grabbed the ankle in pain, his glove stained red from the blood oozing out his right side, the knee had opened two of the wounds.

"Or now… I think now would be a better time to say it," Lax said.

"Shut up about the one line already, you said it, you had your fun," Ed said and Lax pushed down harder causing screams to escape him.

"It was you who called my timing bad, I'm only trying to perfect it," Lax said looking down at him.

"Hey… you know what a human body's made of, right? You got that memory right?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I got that memory, why do you ask?" Lax asked, releasing some pressure so that Ed could answer him.

"Because when I blew you up, I noticed you were made of different stuff, even this stone is made of unique stuff, not normal stone," Ed said grinning.

"What's the point?" Lax asked.

"The stuff in the stone and what you're made of… for some reason when they're put together they form something, something very strong," Ed said.

"Yes, me," Lax said putting more pressure on Ed.

"No, it's stronger than that, it's an explosive, all it needs is a fuse," Ed said still grinning.

"I'll be sure to avoid one then," Lax said.

"Too late," Ed said and Lax's eyes widened.

Ed had traced an intricate and unique circle onto Lax's ankle, using his own blood. Ed touched the circle and it glowed blue before Lax exploded and Ed was sent flying. When he landed he sat up and looked to see that Lax's legs were dissolving, meaning he had been defeated.

Ed breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing his right side, the blast opened the other two wounds in addition to giving him several more, without his right arm he couldn't heal anything. He lay back down with his hand over his side, hoping someone would come find him, it was too risky to move.

---X---

"I'll give you this first shot, if you hear me out," Vaxer said.

"What do you have to say?" Vash asked, his gun still aimed.

"I want you to fight to kill me, for I will do the same to you, however, I hope you will trust me as having honor, if I concede to you, I wish you to spare my life, I will leave this castle, I will leave this organization and aid them no longer. And if you concede I will send you back to the world I previously sent you," Vaxer said.

"What can you tell me to make me trust you?" Vash asked.

"I sent you safely back when I took Riku. Riku was not harmed in what we did, and neither was Sora, as you have seen. Also I am an Omega, I assume you know that means my plans are not as meager as the ones here," Vaxer said calmly.

"I won't hold back, the others are relying on me," Vash said.

"Good, I won't either," Vaxer said, "now take you're one free shot," Vaxer said.

In response Vash pulled the trigger, shooting Vaxer in the heart, the wound quickly sealed as if nothing happened.

"How…" Vash asked.

"I'm different from the others, planets don't have wills, that makes me more of a sudo-nobody, I have yet to feel an injury, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor," Vaxer said as a giant sword appeared in his hands, the blade as tall as him and as broad as his shoulders at the base, it went straight until about a foot from the end where it quickly came to a point.

Vash sighed, "this is gunna hurt," he said as his left hand flipped up and another game slid out and snapped over his arm, his hand falling back into place. He pointed this new gun at Vaxer and pulled the trigger, it proved to be a machine gun as several bullets railed out in rapped succession and Vash started towards Vaxer, running around him to his left, getting closer slowly.

Vaxer held his sword up and used it to block for himself, but the bullets were denting his sword, something he couldn't see from the other side. All the bullets Vash shot hit the same area, a line about a foot from the hilt. He stopped when he got to what was once behind Vaxer and took aim with his hand gun.

"Won't work, my swords a perfect shield," Vaxer said.

"Perfects not the best word," Vash said taking a shot with his had gun, the bulled hitting dead center of the line of divots he made, the sword cracked along the line and the blade hit the ground, the handle, hilt, and one foot of the blade still connected held in Vaxer's hand.

Vaxer's eyes were wide in shock, "perhaps perfect wasn't the best word… but this gives me enticement to fight, no bullet before has ever damaged me or my sword, you haven't hurt me, but my sword is shattered at your hand," he said tossing what remained of his sword behind him.

Vash didn't say anything, he just took four shots with his hand gun then reloaded, taking black bullets from his pocket. One of the four bullets hit Vaxer in the chest, another in his neck, another in the forehead and the last in the right shoulder. Vaxer didn't bother dodging, he knew the bullets wouldn't hurt, and they didn't.

"Please boy, try something new, you already have my attention after destroying my sword. If you do nothing new soon I'll have to destroy you," Vaxer said walking towards Vash.

Vash raised his gun again, taking aim at Vaxer's heart.

"No, you've had enough free shots," Vaxer said as a dagger appeared in his hand and launched across the area, digging itself deep into Vash's stomach.

Vash fell to his knees, his eyes wide in pain and shock. He reached up, pulled the dagger out and got to his feet, taking aim again.

"Have you no close range weapon? Ranged weaponry can be such a bore," Vaxer said continuing towards Vash, another dagger in his hand.

Before Vaxer could throw it Vash took his shot, right in the center of Vaxer's chest.

"Learn boy learn. It doesn't do anything," Vaxer said throwing his dagger, hitting Vash in the left shoulder.

But this bullet hole didn't seal up, it started to expand before it exploded as if it were a stick of dynamite. Smoke enveloped Vaxer's upper body and Vash took this chance to pull the second dagger out, now taking aim at Vaxer's head.

The smoke suddenly cleared in a rush of wind from Vaxer, whose upper body was now mostly bare. His right arm was bare, save his glove, and most of his chest and torso was also bare, only a small strip at his side connected the sleeve on his left arm to the cloak hanging around his lower body. Vaxer quickly severed this small strip and the lower part of his cloak fell to the ground.

"Well, I must congratulate you, you hurt me, that never happened before," Vaxer said.

"I can do it again if you want, unless you give up," Vash said looking at Vaxer through his sights.

"No, not quite yet, it hurt, it didn't wound," Vaxer said as a short sword appeared in his hand and he charged Vash.

Vash was taken aback slightly at the sudden movement, he had to take aim again, now at Vaxer's head, but he was weaving and Vash only had so many of these bullets. Vaxer was now upon him, a wild smile on his face as he dug the sword into Vash's gut, Vash gritted his teeth in pain as he unloaded two bullets into Vaxer's.

Vaxer's eyes widened when he realized what Vash did and jumped back from him, taking his sword with him and blowing in the air. The body fell to the ground in two pieces, and Vash was there in an instant, crouching over Vaxer's upper half, the barrel of his hand gun pressed to Vaxer's forehead.

"This it, or you still fighting?" Vash asked.

"No, this ain't it, I'm still going," Vaxer said grinning as he started to pull himself up, Vash pushed him back down with his gun and pulled the trigger, standing quickly and taking a few steps back. "That's it let me see how good you are!" Vaxer yelled out before the bulled exploded Vash looked over at the legs and saw them dissolving away, he fell to sit on the floor breathing heavily.

"Quite the show, yes, you are quite the strong one, I have no choice about this," a voice said behind Vash.

Vash spun around to see Vaxer sanding there, nothing on him but the torn tatters of his red pants, even his boots were gone, "how, I shot your head, I saw your legs dissolve," Vash said pointing his gun at Vaxer, aimed at the head again.

"I regrew these legs, that's why the old ones vanished. I'm an Omega, I can do things like regenerate," Vaxer said, his normal calm tone returned, his crazy one only a memory now.

"So now what? What is your next action, the one you have no choice about?" Vash asked.

"Conceding, you win dear boy, congarats," Vaxer said before teleporting away.

Vash stayed how he was for a moment then lowered his gun, and soon put it away, doing the same with his machine gun, putting it back in his left arm. After a few minutes he got to his feet and looked at the two doors, not knowing which was which. He headed towards one, hoping it was where Sora and Kairi were, he was hoping he could give them any help they would need, hoping Kairi wouldn't have to fight.

---X---

"No, you have to beat me before you win," Kairi said taking a fighting stance.

"What you don't get is…I don't," Nirxa said with a grin and in an instant she was in front of Kairi and kicked her back against a wall, "that was to show you, I use the maul next," she said.

Kairi got up slowly, she didn't think she could do it, she didn't think she could beat Nirxa, but she didn't have to, she just had to last long enough so Sora could get Riku, ten the two of them could beat Nirxa, and all the others… 'That's all that matters…' she thought before running at Nirxa.

Nirxa swung her maul at Kairi, who stopped suddenly to avoid being hit, then continued running. The maul hurt, but it was heavy, and slow. Kairi got in close and swing for Nirxa's head, but she ducked and punched Kairi in the stomach then kicked her face sending her back again.

"You avoided the maul rather well, but when you get a free shot like that, don't waste it by going for the head, try a stab to the gut or chest, less time," Nirxa said walking up to where Kairi was laying down, her maul resting on her shoulder as she walked.

Kairi got to her feet without a sound, not one of fear or pain, or an acknowledgement of what Nirxa said. She stood up straight and looked Nirxa in the face, determination in her eyes, blood streaming down the side of her face. Kairi charged her head on. Nirxa brought her maul off her shoulder and down fast, aimed at Kairi's head. The maul hit the ground and cratered Kairi dodged to the right, and cut into Nirxa's upper left leg once she was clear of the maul.

Nirxa voiced her pain as she fell on her back, the maul still sticking out of the ground. Kairi took this chance, she took a small running start before jumping up, keyblade held in both hands to stab Nirxa. But Nirxa's right foot came up to meet her and collided with Kairi's left temple, and sending her over Nirxa and sliding across the floor, the keyblade lost from her grip.

Nirxa got to her feet slowly and yanked her maul from the ground before heading after Kairi, limping on her left leg. Kairi was on her hands and knees, the skin on her left temple was torn open and blood was pouring form it. Kairi kept her left eye closed and pushed herself onto her knees, and when she did she saw Nirxa standing there the maul in bother her hands, held over her head.

"One good hit, you got one good hit. Perhaps you could be a warrior, if you had the time to train more, you certainly have the spirit for it," Nirxa said before the maul swing downward.

Kairi couldn't move, she wanted to, she wanted to be able to be with Sora and Riku after everything was done, she wanted to be with Sora when everything was done… but she was just here to stall time, she didn't really need to survive this. She closed her eyes ready for the hit, a hit that never came. When Kairi opened her eyes it was to see a man in a white organization cloak kneeling in front of her on one knee, his back to Kairi and a flameberge held in his hands, left hand on the handle and right hand near the tip, the maul resting on the center of the blade.

"Xeut! What do you think you're doing?" Nirxa said pulling the maul back.

The man stood up and turned to Kairi, it was Xeut, "you still alive down there, you gunna make it?" he asked and Kairi nodded slowly before Xeut turned back to Nirxa.

"Xeut, you're supposed to be outside the castle, where's Xaal?" Nirxa asked her anger flaring.

"When they showed up Xaal demanded to fight them, so I came back here to let her, can't say what happened to her after that, but she is an Omega, she should be fine," Xeut said.

"So you abandon your post?" Nirxa demanded.

"I had things to check on downstairs," Xeut said resting his sword on his shoulder.

"And why did you stop me form killing her?" Nirxa said.

"We need her alive," Xeut said turning to Kairi and helping her to her feet.

"Really? Is there some part of this plan, the plan I made, that I don't know?" Nirxa asked, her anger about to overflow.

"Quit possibly, in the sense of a component necessary that you didn't realize," Xeut said taking Kairi's keyblade and handing it to her, both girls were watching him in complete confusion.

"How do we need her?" Nirxa asked pointing her maul at Kairi.

"How did we need Sora and Riku, the three are connected, we cannot fully use what they have given us without her," Xeut said holding his had out to Kairi.

"What're you talking about?" Kairi asked slowly.

"It won't hurt, I promise. Sora and Riku came out fine," Xeut said but Kairi took a step backwards.

"No, I won't let you, I wont give you anything you want, not if it could hurt others," Kairi said stepping further away.

"Nirxa, just leave her alive, and in a state where she could fully recover," Xeut said walking away from Kairi.

"Who are you to give me orders?" Nirxa demanded.

"The one who knows how she has to be, you can beat her, but if she's dead she's useless, if she's beaten to the point beyond recovery she's useless. So I'm telling you, for the sake of your plan, how to handle this fight so everything works out," Xeut said spinning around. He turned back walked to a wall that he leaned against, his sword dug in the ground.

Nirxa gritted her teeth and turned back to Kairi, "Your lucky little girl, you get to live, until we're done with you that is," she said walking towards Kairi, her leg still limping. Kairi couldn't move, both legs hurt too much, if she tried to move she'd fall, she held the keyblade tightly in both hands ready to defend, hoping she could keep Nirxa back.

Nirxa swung the maul and Kairi raised her keyblade to block but again, the maul never reached her. "Vaxer! Goddamnit all! What is with you all?" Nirxa demanded.

Vaxer had appeared in the path of the maul and caught the handle before the end could reach Kairi, he had no marks of injury or wounds, but all that remained of his outfit were his tattered red pants, "She is needed alive, that was a kill shot," Vaxer said.

"And why are you here?" Nirxa asked.

"I made a deal with my opponent, I am fulfilling it," Vaxer said calmly, not releasing the maul.

"A deal? What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to kill them!" Nirxa yelled.

"Who are you to command me?" Vaxer asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

Nirxa swallowed back her comment in fear, she didn't want to get on Vaxer's bad side. "I know what I was doing, the girl was blocking," Nirxa said trying to pull the maul from Vaxer's hand.

It didn't budge, "you don't understand the meaning of moderation, you can't hit someone lightly to keep them alive," Vaxer said.

"Just knocker her out and give her to me, I'll set her up n'all," Xeut said walking towards the three, his sword gone.

"No, she's mine to defeat," Nirxa said.

"It took me to get the last two, it would seem fitting that only I could get the last," Vaxer said shoving the maul back at Nirxa, forcing her back a step and the maul to the ground.

Vaxer turned to face Kairi and she pointed her keyblade at him, "I won't let you," she said.

"That's what Sora said," Vaxer said grabbing the end of the keyblade in his left hand, his right reaching forward and hitting the side of Kairi's neck.

She went limp and Vaxer quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style, her keyblade vanished once she was out cold. Xeut walked up and Vaxer deposited Kairi into his arms.

"I'll handle this then," Xeut said before vanishing.

"What is going on here?" what part of everything is she needed for?" Nirxa asked.

"I'm not to sure, I only know she is needed," Vaxer said walking away, "by the way, Sora is fighting Bruxeus, I would leave them to it. Also I lost, so I'm talking my leave of the Organization, perhaps once the founders are reinstated I will request remembership, but not likely," Vaxer said as he got farther way.

"What are you saying?" Nirxa demanded.

"I'm leaving the castle, and the only way I'll be back with the Organization is if the founders are back and I feel like coming back," Vaxer sad before teleporting away.

"What is wrong with everyone today? We're so close, Nax won't be back without the last hearts, then we can get the founders back… is all this with the intruders that unsettling?" Nirxa demanded of the room as she picked up her maul, and it vanished in a white light. She then started off to the room with the thirteen chambers, still limping as she went.

---X---

Sora grinned and hefted Fenrir, "Fine, here I come," Sora said charging Bruxeus.

Bruxeus stood ready, and when Sora was upon him and swung down hard Fenrir stopped on a keyblade held in Bruxeus' left hand over his head. Sora landed and jumped back to get a better look at a safer distance.

The keyblade was grey and off white. It looked to be made of bone, the handle seemed to be an arm bone, the hilt/finger guards going from hilt to pommel were ribs, three at each side. The shaft of the keyblade was a spinal column and the teeth at the end was a skeletal hand, the keychain was a small skull.

In Bruxeus' right hand was a black and grey keyblade. Its handle was a black pole, two dark grey polls went around the handle as the finger guards, connecting at the hilt and pommel, a black dial set into the center of the hilt on both sides of the blade had hash marks from 0 to 39 and every fifth was numbered. The dial would spin when the blade was swung. The shaft was black with a thick blue band halfway down and the teeth were in the shape of a keyhole. The keychain was a keyed chain-lock.

"Like them? This one," Bruxeus raised the bone keyblade, "is called the Skeleton Key, and this," he raised the black and grey one, "is Master Lock. They were the ultimate keyblades wielded by the first, and eighteenth keyblade masters, and the strongest of all I have," Bruxeus said.

"How many do you have?" Sora asked.

"Fifty six, the ultimate keyblade of each keyblade master I have," Bruxeus said his hands falling to his sides. "That one's yours right, Fenrir they call it," he added gesturing towards Sora's keyblade.

"How did you know that?" Sora asked looking at Fenrir.

Bruxeus shrugged, "I just do," he said before dropping into a battle stance, "now lets see how well you fight, I aim to kill, so you better do the same," he said before charging Sora.

Sora quickly dodged out of the way and swung at Bruxeus' back. Bruxeus blocked the attack and kicked Sora in the face sending him back into a wall. Sora slid to the ground, his left hand over his face, blood trickling down from his nose.

"Hm… it appears that's all you are…potential, the youngest for a reason," Bruxeus said walking towards Sora.

Sora found his way to his feet, his left hand leaving his face and grabbing the handle of his keyblade. He took a few hurried steps towards Bruxeus before throwing his keyblade at him. The keyblade spun like a boomerang straight at Bruxeus who deflected the attack, but the keyblade arced out and came back again for a second attack.

Bruxeus deflected it again, and in turn, a third time before the keyblade finally reached Sora's hand, but Sora wasn't where he was before, he ran around and behind Bruxeus, using the keyblade as a distraction. Bruxeus noticed at the last second and dodged the bulk of the attack, but he received a cut down the left side of his back nonetheless.

"Quite the show, maybe you have reached some of your potential, but at such a young age, it can only be so much, you can not in no way be at your peek at this age," Bruxeus said.

"No, probably not. But I'm good enough to beat you," Sora said shifting slightly.

"We shall see, we shall see," Bruxeus said grinning.

Bruxeus charged Sora with his arms crossed at his chest, the keyblades past his shoulders. Once he reached Sora he swung both arms out uncrossing them having a succors-like effect with his keyblades. Sora blocked with his but was knocked back a few steps. Bruxeus cam at Sora again in the same manner but this time before he reached Sora pointed his keyblade at him, "Freeze!" Sora shouted as a white mist shot from the end of his keyblade.

The mist hit Bruxeus in his crossed arms and froze his arms in that position, unable to move. Bruxeus instantly stopped running and focused on trying to break his arms free. Sora raised his keyblade above his head pointing it straight up, "Knowledge," he said before being enveloped by a white light.

When the light was gone Sora was standing there, Fenrir in his right hand and his clothes were similar only in blue. In addition to that his feet were about two inches off the ground, and he moved as if he were in rollerblades with invisible wheels.

Bruxeus' eyes widened when he saw Sora in the new form. Sora slid to the side, hovering over the ground and pointed his keyblade at Bruxeus, several white balls shot out in rapped succession. All the balls hit Bruxeus before he could dodge, but they did break his arms free allowing him to bloke some of the attacks. They weren't like gunshots, they didn't even seem to do any damage, they just sent shockwaves of pain through his body.

Bruxeus charged Sora who easily evaded him, his hovering feet upped his agility to an amazing point. But Sora never took a swing at Bruxeus, he always dodged and shot the balls at him, occasionally sending an ice spell to temporarily immobilizing him allowing more of the balls to hit him. After about a minute the white light came back and Sora changed back to normal, breathing slightly heavily, Bruxeus was in the same condition.

"Well… apparently it's a time limit," Bruxeus sad in between breathes.

"Yeah, but it's worth the after effects to hurt you that bad," Sora said standing straight up and taking a fighting stance, still catching his breath.

"That's all it did kid, nothing more than hurt like hell," Bruxeus said also straightening up before taking his fighting stance.

Sora just grinned and charged at Bruxeus. When he got close Bruxeus swung at him but Sora dodged it and pivoted around to be behind Bruxeus where he cut him vertically up the right side of his back to match his earlier one. Sora then jumped up and batted Bruxeus in the face with the flat of Fenrir, his legs kicking out as he swung.

Sora landed in front of Bruxeus as he was knocked down on his back. Sora spun quick and swung fast arching down at Bruxeus' head but he managed to block with his crossed keyblades. Bruxeus forced Sora off him the kicked his feet up and forced himself off his back onto his feet, hunching over slightly in pain from his back and face, before standing straight.

"Good, real good kid, that hit to the head could've killed me, but it could've missed just as easily, so you went for the harder shot, with a better chance," Bruxeus said.

"Yeah, I wanna end this so I can save Riku and get outta here," Sora said dropping to his fighting stance.

Bruxeus nodded before running at Sora his keyblades past his shoulders and his arms crossed ready for his attack. Sora took his keyblade in both hands and pointed the tip at Bruxeus. Instantly Bruxeus jumped to the left to dodge the ice ball that never came, instead as soon as Bruxeus landed Sora swung his keyblade to point him again "Fire!" he yelled before a fire ball shot at Bruxeus.

He was too close and the fire moving too fast to dodge again so Bruxeus swing both keyblades out cutting into the ball and dispelling it, the flames dieing away. And threw the dieing flames came Sora swinging downwards and managing to cut Bruxeus' torso from left shoulder to right hip before landing and jumping back, Bruxeus falling to the floor.

"Why…?" Bruxeus asked once he hit the ground.

"Why what?" Sora asked watching him closely.

"Why… do you never really finish it, why… do you back away and watch me?" Bruxeus asked.

"You said if I was strong enough you'd give up, I'm waiting for you to give in," Sora said staying wary.

"Ha… that I did boy, that I did…" Bruxeus said as both his keyblades vanished, "I'd recommend you invest in a second keyblade, duel wielding them is much more effective, and even necessary for more of the powerful uses," Bruxeus said.

"How do you know all this?" Sora asked walking up to Bruxeus.

"Every keyblade master before you is in me, I know all they knew of the blades and their effects. I can tell you why Kairi and Riku can wield their own, and why King Mickey can as well. It's really the same reason, only different triggers," Bruxeus said forcing himself to his feet.

"How many mastered the keyblade?" Sora asked.

"None. Mastering it has driven three of them insane, leading them to me. And one reached the path, but couldn't make it, or rather, was taken before he could. Aside from you he was the youngest, so you have the best chance… funny though," Bruxeus said standing up straight.

"Huh, what's funny?" Sora asked standing upright and resting his keyblade on his shoulder.

"The one who got so close was the fifty sixth, right before you. In fact each one's been younger, and gotten closer to mastering the keyblade. As if whatever power out there deems who is destined for the keyblade is eager to have it mastered, giving each successive master more and more time and potential," Bruxeus said with a grin.

"Heh, I guess it'll be me then," Sora said with a grin.

"Yeah, that or someone who gets the key at the ripe old age of four," Bruxeus said before laughing and teleporting away.

Sora laughed a bit as well before remembering what he was doing and running to the double doors and pulling them open.

---X---

"Nax what the hell is going on? This is nothing like what you said!" Xeut yelled.

"Go and get the last key," Nax said as he positioned the man in his arms.

"Last key? What they hell are you talking about what is going on here?" Xeut demanded.

"Be sure not to blow your cover, the longer we keep it up, the better off we are," Nax said calmly as he got the man into his arms bridal style.

"Nax, there's' parts of this you haven't told me, I need to know what you want," Xeut said almost pleading.

"The Girl! Nirxa Plans To Kill Her Xeut! Save The Girl!" Nax shouted whipping his head around, the quick motion shaking his hood and giving Xeut a brief look at his face.

In an instant Xeut was holding his flameberge and teleported away. Nax walked away from the chambers and set the man down on the floor leaning against the wall on the right of the chambers and left of the door. He then went back, took the second man out and set him to the left of the first in the same manner. He did this for all thirteen chambers before Xeut returned, Kairi in his arms.

"Oh hell Nax, seriously…" Xeut said exasperated, all he wanted was a heart, this was getting in over his head.

"Good, you have the girl, any difficulties?" Nax asked walking up to Xeut.

"No, she wouldn't come willingly so I was going to let Nirxa keep fighting until she was out cold. Then Vaxer showed up, knocked her out, handed her to me and I came back," Xeut said.

"Vaxer… yes I suppose he has gotten what he wanted then, that's why he helped you," Nax said taking Kairi.

"What?" Xeut said.

"He knows your helping me, so his intention was to give me a hand before leaving the castle. Quite the interesting fellow," Nax said opening a portal, "you stay here, I'll be back in a mater of moments," Nax said walking into the portal.

Xeut sighed. He glanced over at the chambers, all opened, then at the people on the side of the room. It took him a moment to notice there were only twelve people against the wall. Xeut looked back at the chambers, they _were_ all opened, "where did he put the last one?" he asked as a portal opened and Nax walked through.

"How are things downstairs?" he asked once he entered the room.

"No idea, what happened to the one in the last chamber?" Xeut asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Just go and check downstairs," Nax said walking over the check on the cloaked people along the wall.

Xeut waited a moment before teleporting away. Almost as soon as he was gone the door opened, Nax stood straight up to see Sora walk through the newly opened doors, "Right on time key bearer, right on time," Nax said.

---X---

A/N: here they are name- real name- title- number- where from

Nirxa- Rina- Fearless Vixen- XVIII- Original

Xeut- Tue- Elemental Divider- XIX- Original

Ruxn- Nur- Untimely Killer- XX- Original

As for the double blade, think Darth Maul, handle in center type thing, just incase I didn't explain it all that well in the chapter.


	10. Behind It All

**Chapter 9: Behind It All**

"Who are you? Where's Riku?" Sora demanded when he saw Nax.

"Calm down boy, calm down. Shouldn't you be worrying about all the others? The ones who came with you? They're in dangerous places, against dangerous enemies. Yet all you think about is Riku, the one who's safe in our grasp," Nax said.

"The others are fine too, I trust them and their abilities. They came to save Riku too, they wouldn't want be abandoning this for them," Sora said taking a fighting stance.

"Brave little boy. You don't know anything that surrounds you," Nax said.

At these words Sora noticed what was behind Nax, the thirteen bodies. Sora couldn't see the first one's face, Nax blocked the way, but from the others he could gather who it was.

"You got them back, the founders," Sora said slowly.

"Not at where they once were, no. Save Roxas none can reform nobodies, these are their real selves," Nax said gesturing behind him.

"So that's what you did to me, you took my nobody again," Sora said.

"Right, and now we have them back," a voice said behind Sora.

He spun quickly to see Nirxa approaching him, "You, but Kairi!" Sora said slightly shaken.

Nirxa grinned, "she's gone. I've no idea where, but gone nonetheless," Nirxa said walking past Sora towards Nax.

"Yes, Xeut delivered her to me moments ago. She lives keybearer, fear not," Nax said stopping Nirxa between the two.

"So he gave her to you. What missing piece did I not foresee?" Nirxa asked.

"Perhaps that should wait until the intrusion is resolved," Nax said gesturing towards Sora.

"I suppose you wish to fight him?" Nirxa asked.

"Hell no. He had his fight," Nax said turning towards the thirteen behind him.

"What do you mean he had his fight? Just because he won doesn't mean he wins!" Nirxa nearly shouted.

"You're thinking one-dimensionally. You need to think in all three," Nax said raising his hands towards the thirteen, "by the way boy, I was trying to get a rise out of you, you're friends are no longer in this castle. Win or lose, dead or alive, they have all been sent to that world you seem to use as a base of operations," Nax said as a large black portal opened around the thirteen and in an instant they were gone with the portal.

"What? Where did you send them?" Nirxa demanded taking a step towards Nax.

"The third tower, where you can't go, where you can't mess anything up," Nax said turning back around.

"They, they're all gone, safe?" Sora asked.

"I don't know about safe, we just sent them out of the castle after their fight was over. I personally don't know who won or not. And yes, we got the brute outside too," Nax said folding his arms.

"So you sent them all back?" Nirxa asked flush with anger.

"No, not the ones we need. Kairi and Riku are still here. Which is why Sora is too," Nax said gesturing towards Sora.

"Give them back!" Sora demanded.

"Dear boy, Xeut gathers Riku now, we are done with him. He will bring him here and send you two off," Nax said.

"And Kairi?" Sora asked.

"We have things to do. She is a part of it. She'll be fine. You were, Riku is, I've no doubts," Nax said.

"Why would you send us back, why would you let us all go if you're so evil?" Sora asked.

"Evil? Far from it… well, maybe not that far. But we're letting you go in hopes that you'll give up. You're friend will be leaving with you, and the other will be dropped of on her home world once we're done with her. In hopes you'll leave us alone, that is why we let you all go," Nax said.

"Nax, what the hell are you saying. This is far from the plan, and why the hell are you going to the third tower with everything?" Nirxa shouted, she was on the verge of attacking him in a blind rage.

"The third tower has a barrier that you are not strong enough to pass. You will, no doubt, disturb something I have going on up there," Nax said calmly.

"I order you to bring them back," Nirxa said.

"Order? Do you realize that the only reason why I followed them in the first place was because they coincided with my planes? Or the reason I joined with you was for a place to do what I needed? Even by your system, the numbers you cling to, XVIII, I out rank you, being XV, and do not need to follow your orders," Nax said taking a step towards Nirxa.

"So you all were here to betray me?" Nirxa asked her maul appearing in her hand in a flask of light, Sora standing on the sidelines wide-eyed and forgotten.

"No, Xaal was following you like a fool. Vaxer had other plans, I can only assume he got them, he left you. Bruxeus was waiting for the keybearer, and achieved what he wanted too, I'm sure he's gone. You felt so proud of yourself for fooling Yen Sid, and got fooled much worse by much greater standards," Nax said crossing his arms again and shifting his weight to his back leg.

Nirxa was shaking in anger when a portal opened and Xeut walked out beside Nax, "all good. The others are back, Riku too. The girl's unconscious in the tower," he said quietly to Nax.

"Good, let me see your flamebirge and send Sora back, he knows enough for now," Nax said holding his hand out to Xeut.

Xeut looked at Nax curiously for a moment before handing him his flamebirge and heading off towards Sora, Nirxa staying as she was, the anger in her rising.

"I'll kill you if you try and send me back," Sora said taking a fighting stance.

"Noon tomorrow," Xeut said stopping a few feet away.

"What?" Sora asked, not dropping his stance.

"She will be on her home planet by noon tomorrow. The others are already there," Xeut said.

"He said it was Radiant Garden, why did you send them to Destiny Island?" Sora asked, his guard falling slightly.

"Foolish boy, the girl's home world, not where she grew up, but where she started. I'll send you there now, and if she's not with you by noon, attack the castle again if you wish," Xeut said waving his hand form where he stood, before Sora could do anything darkness engulfed him and he was gone.

Xeut turned back to see Nirxa charge Nax and sighed at the sight, 'hopefully she's still needed, for her sake,' he thought as he saw her charge.

Nirxa wound up her maul and swung at the optimal time, aiming straight for Nax's head. Nax caught the hammer in one moment and ran Xeut's sword through Nirxa in the next. Nirxa gasped out in pain and Nax pulled the blade out before reinserting it twice more.

'Nope, not needed,' Xeut thought as he walked towards Nax and the dissolving Nirxa, her maul gone.

"How much time did you give us?" Nax asked tossing the sword to Xeut.

Xeut caught the sword and it vanished in a white light, "noon tomorrow, it seemed like far enough to do the job and close enough to calm him," Xeut said.

"Three minutes wouldn't've been enough to calm him. Not with how close he was to her, in getting her back and so many other ways," Nax said as he started out of the room, "they could be fun if she admits it and he realizes everything," he said as he left the room, Xeut right behind him.

"What do you mean? There's still some things you haven't told me," Xeut said.

"True, perhaps once the girl has been taken care of. Now hurry up, if we have until noon we mustn't waste time," Nax said teleporting away, Xeut soon to follow.

---X---

A portal opened and closed leaving Sora standing in Merlin's house with Mickey Donald and Goofy looking at him.

"You're back, what happened?" Goofy asked.

"The others? Where are they?" Sora asked, Fenrir vanishing in a white light.

"Being taken care of, Riku's back to, same condition you were in. Kairi's the only one not back yet," Mickey said.

Sora looked down at hearing that, "They said they need her now… and she'll be dropped off noon tomorrow," Sora said.

"Why would they let her go, or any of you?" Merlin asked walking in.

"He said it was in hopes we'd leave them alone. How are the others?" Sora asked.

"Follow me and see for yourself," Merlin said waving his hand for Sora to follow, Mickey also following.

The reached a room with twelve beds, four were empty. Naruto, Krillin, Chad, and Riku were unconscious in their beds. Riku was unharmed, Naruto and Krillin hand a few bandages and Chad was heavily bandaged. Ed was also heavily bandaged but he was awake and sitting up, his right arm was gone. Vash and Aarkan each had a few bandages and were sitting on the edge of their beds. Gutts was covered head to foot in bandages and braces for broken bones, he was sitting up and trying to stand but the medics kept pushing him back down.

"They're all alive, and it looks as though it will stay that way, but I can not let some of them fight again, especially tomorrow," Merlin said.

"I'll fight tomorrow if that's when it happens, and I don't care what you say," Gutts yelled out.

"Honestly, I fear where Yen Sid found that man," Merlin said shaking his head.

"There's no reason to fear that place because of him. They find him as impossible as we do," a calm voice said behind the three.

They spun around to see Yen Sid standing there, "Yen Sid! What're you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I need to speak with Mickey, and assess your skills," Yen Sid said.

The two nodded and followed Yen Sid out of the room, out of the house, and to the outskirts of the city. When they got there it was to find a man in green robes waiting.

"You! What are you doing here?" Sora demanded as Fenrir appeared him his hands.

"Look closely at him Sora, he is different," Yen Sid said.

It was true, although this was no doubt Bruxeus, he was no longer in the organization robes. The ones he now wore were a cross between magician and samurai robes. These robes were the same green and his hands still gloved, though in black that stood out against the green.

"I am no longer of the Organization. And in truth form the moment you defeated me I was free of it. I am now no more than the Omega I always was," Bruxeus said walking towards the three.

"Sora, put the keyblade away," Mickey said and Sora complied.

"Why? Why are you even here? What's going on with all this?" Sora demanded.

"I was in the Organization because I knew you'd come. When Vaxer caught you I knew your friends would get you out. And so I waited until I could fight you, either to take you, or to lose and help you," Bruxeus said.

"Why would you help me?" Sora asked.

"I've no idea what it is that spawned the heartless. What made the first one. Nor do I know what made the keyblades and keychains, and who determines the keyblade masters. But the keyblade is the only way to permanently destroy the heartless, and only when the keyblade is mastered. I can never master it. I can only know how," Bruxeus said holding out a book.

"What's this?" Sora asked reaching for the book.

"Everything known as fact about the keyblade. It will tell you how to master the keyblade, up to a point. I don't know how close it gets you, but it's what all your predecessors had," Bruxeus said.

"The each wrote in this?" Sora asked taking to book.

"No, only I wrote in it, all the knowledge they had becomes mine when I take them. I've given it to three other masters, each having earned the help as you have. And after each new one I take I add what new knowledge they had to it. There are no guesses or rumors in that book only what is know as fact," Bruxeus said.

"So you're just a pawn in all this too?" Sora asked slowly.

"You catch on quickly. I may be a white pawn, but Nax, the one in the grey cloak, he is a black pawn and despite our low ranking, even a pawn can call checkmate," Bruxeus said before turning and walking away. After a moment of silence he vanished.

"I suggest you go read that. It will explain things you thought you knew, and help you to get to what you still need," Yen Sid said.

Sora nodded slowly and started walking away before stopping and looking at the two, "so we only got two to worry about, Xaal's dead and Bruxeus' is on our side. Only Vaxer and Nax are unknowns," Sora said.

"No, Vaxer should be sitting the rest of this out. I'd be surprised if he showed up again in this. But you missed one," Yen Sid said.

"Missed one? There's only the four Omegas," Sora said puzzled.

"List them, list what they're from," Yen Sid said.

"I don't know who's what," Sora said.

"Xaal of Doom's Wars, Vaxer of Planets, Bruxeus of Keyblades," Mickey said.

"Yeah, then Nax," Sora said.

"But there are two things he could be, the heartless and the nobody," Mickey said.

Sora's eyes widened, "which is he?" he asked.

"The one we need to worry about. Second strongest," Mickey said.

"Who's first Vaxer?" Sora asked.

"Vaxer and Bruxeus are even at third. Xaal is last. The other is strongest," Mickey said.

"Who is he? Which one is he?" Sora asked.

"He is the other 'Sage of our Time.' He is the nobody Omega, he is…" Yen Sid said.

---X---

"He's here," Nax said suddenly.

"What? Who, who's here?" Xeut asked looking up.

"Stay here, make sure nothing bad happens, keep her alive at all costs," Nax said before leaving the room. Outside the room stood a being in a brown robe in the same style to Bruxeus' newer one, his hood up hiding his face. "There's no need to hide your face, I know how you look," Nax said.

"You've been receiving that message for some time from these people, and yet yours remains up," the being said.

"Did Vaxer send you?" Nax asked.

"Vaxer has not that power, and you know it," the being said.

"Still edgy that you'd be numbered last of us?" Nax asked.

"I care not for that. I am here to learn why you do this, what is your goal?" the being asked.

"We are all moving ever so slowly. I got my big jump of two spaces at the start, but one at a time in a straight line seems to take a while," Nax said.

The being sighed slightly, "so when you reach this end what will you chose? The fast moving Rook, the sly Bishop, the mysterious Knight? Or the all powerful Queen?" he asked.

"I wish to take his place, not to join him, but replace him," Nax said pointing his thumb behind him.

"To get the power of the king you must sacrifice the queen… so that's what all this is about," the being said.

"You got it rather fast, could it be you were thinking of doing this too?" Nax said.

"I am no mere pawn, I could do no such thing. But I will empty your basement," the being said.

"Go, I never needed them. But tell me, do you find it just as funny that the pawn, the lowest of all, is the only one able to change its destiny, the only one that can take on the form of another. The one we have so many of is the only one that can really throw the tide of things," Nax said.

"Yes, but they move very slowly, and fall much too easily," the being said before vanishing.

"Quite the talker… yes, quite the speech," Nax said turning and entering the room again.

"What happened? Who was that?" Xeut asked.

"First the important matters, how are we doing?" Nax asked.

"We're done with the girl, once she returns to normal we can send her back to the others and move on to the next step… which you have yet to tell me of," Xeut said.

"Need to know basis, I'll tell you when we start it," Nax said walking towards Kairi.

"So who was it, what's going on?" Xeut asked.

"He just stopped by to see what I was up to, and to send the captors in the basement back home, he's doing that now," Nax said looking at Kairi.

"Who, Vaxer, Bruxeus?" Xeut asked.

"No, the other, our good friend the Sage, dear dear Xexox," Nax said reaching a hand out towards Kairi.

---X---

AN: alright I'll give out info on Nax at the end of the next chapter, and if things go that way, the same for Xexox.

As for the book, I could give you the bare minimum out of it, that is, only what is needed for the story, or I could give more. It'll be as a vote, below are the options, five topics from the book (it has more, but I'll only give out the five at most) or the bare min. Vote for what you want, and yes, you can vote for more than one topic.

Bare minimum

Keywielders

Keyforms

Keychains

Keyblade

Mastering


	11. Keywielders

**Chapter 10: Keywielders**

Sora couldn't sleep. Everyone was fine, Riku had woken up and was moving around, but now the sun had set, and everyone was asleep again. But not Sora, he was too worried about Kairi. Finally tired of lying awake he got up and went outside, sitting on one of the rooftops near the outskirts of the town.

Cloud, Leon and the others were back now, Mickey said it means all the heroes that were in the basement were free now. It meant that the others could go home now, and Sora was glad for that, they were too wounded to keep fighting. Sora's thoughts carried on like this until something hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Riku standing there, picking up the object he had thrown, which turned out to be a book.

"What're you doing here?" Sora asked turning back to where he was facing.

"Following you, seeing why you're not sleeping," Riku said sitting next to Sora.

"Why aren't you?" Sora asked.

"I just woke up remember? I don't need to go back to sleep. You do," Riku said.

"I can't though, not until I know," Sora said looking at the sky.

"You're going to stay awake until she gets here? And if she's not here by noon then what? You gunna attack the castle being tired? They'll butcher you, you won't even get past the city," Riku said.

"Well what then? I can't sleep, I'm too anxious, I'm too nervous… I'm too scared," Sora said looking down.

"Gees you two…. You know, it'd be easier on everyone else if you tell her that," Riku said standing, Sora stayed silent. "Here, if you're gunna stay up might as well do something important," Riku said holding the book out to Sora.

Sora looked at it, it was the one Bruxeus gave him. He took the book and Riku walked away, back to Merlin's house. Sora looked at the cover of the book for a while before opening it to the table of contents. "Keyforms…page 35," he said before flipping to said page and starting to read.

---X---

The keyblade is an item of mystery and power. Though there are several who can wield such a blade there are a select few whom can master it, and there is only one master at one time. Keywielders and the mastering techniques will be in later chapters, this one will focus on the powerful forms the master takes on.

These forms will be listed in the order they were discovered, which in not necessarily the order they must be achieved in, they were also named by those who first acquired them, showing why some names are not quite appropriate.

The forms each alter the master's attire, making them a new color and better suited for what the form requires. Each form is originally achieved with the aid of another, and gives the master a large boost in a specific area.

The first form discovered is called Wisdom Form. The color it alters to is blue and gives a large boost in magical abilities. The master seems to glide or hover while in this form. To get this form the master must have someone of vast magical abilities filling a great portion of their heart, or a dear friend whom is nearly always there.

The second form is called Valor Form. This form changes the color to red, and has a vast strength boost. This form gives the master two keyblades, even if he previously only wielded one. Getting this form is the same as Wisdom, only instead of one of vast magical abilities the master needs one of physical power in their heart.

Third is called Master Form, later discovered as an inappropriate title, for this is not the last form. This form is yellow and gives a boost in agility. This form also gives the master two keyblades as well as making him more nimble and quicker to dodge attacks. To get this form the one in the master's heart must be another keywielder, but a keywielder whom had their own keyblade before the master.

The fourth form discovered is called Champion Form. Its color is green as grants a speed boost. This form also gives the master two keyblades, one being held backwards in the same hand ad the first. Unlike master which gives speed in a defensive sense, this speed is for attacking, allowing the master to be near unrelenting in his attacks. This form is gotten after defeating another keywielder then having them in the master's heart.

The fifth and last know from is called Final Form. This is also an inappropriate name because this is also not the last form, the last form has not been discovered yet. This forms color is silvery white and is a boosted defense. Like many of the others it gives the master a second keyblade, but both seem to hover behind his back and lash out on command, having a more long ranged effect, allowing the mater to get hit less.

This form also has the master hover or glide, but it does so in a more obvious way. This form is achieved by having the master's closest and dearest friend in a state of being 'so close and yet so far' and the master's heart overwhelmed in the situation.

There are no doubt more Keyforms, however there is no way to know how many. It is known that the last form, the one achieved when the keyblade has been truly mastered can only be reached after all previous forms have been, meaning that the master must be able to use all the above forms, in addition to any other that might exist, before he may truly master the keyblade.

---X---

"Hey Sora, get over here!" a voice called out behind him.

Sora looked up and turned to see Riku standing in the street, Xeut next to him with Kairi in his arms. Sora had lost track of time as he read, the sun had even risen. "Kairi!" Sora shouted as he pocked the book and jumped down to the street, running over to them.

"I said I'd deliver her to you before noon, in is not quite noon, and here I giver her to you," Xeut said as he placed the unconscious girl in Sora's arms.

Sora just looked down at her, the look on his face was a mix of so many emotions neither Riku nor Xeut could read it. After a moment Riku spoke, "I think it'd be better if she woke in a bed rather than your arms."

Sora looked at him, grinned sheepishly and headed inside with Kairi.

"So you'll leave us alone now?" Xeut said.

"I can't say. You've released everyone, but how many are left? Sora said you have the original Organization back, as well as whatever you needed Kairi for. I don't know if we can just let you be," Riku said.

"I'd recommend you did. I am the only remaining Beta, and each Omega has disbanded, I am aiding Nax at the moment. And if you ask your king he will verify this, the Organization can not return as it once was, their nobodies are forever gone. It is their true selves we have brought back," Xeut said before vanishing.

Riku sighed and entered Merlin's house. Kairi was on a bed in the room with twelve beds. Everyone else was already up and moving around, Gutts doing so against the doctors orders. After a while of idle chat Mickey entered the room.

"Hey everyone I have good news," Mickey said.

"King Mickey! Kairi's back!" Sora said turning around.

"Great! That means the organization doesn't have any more captives, all the others that were in the basement were sent back to their home worlds," Mickey said.

"Really? All my friends are back home?" Naruto asked jumping up.

"Yes, but you have to realize that one chamber did explode when we were saving you, eight died in the blast, there's no way to know who, so if someone isn't there… you know," Mickey said, the outsiders nodded.

"So this is it then, we're all done everyone's safe, the bad guys are gone, we win," Ed said with a grin.

"Well…" Mickey started.

"Yeah, we're done, everyone's safe," Sora cut him off.

"When you guys get better Cid can take you all home," Riku said nodding.

"Trying to get rid of us?" Aarkan asked.

"No, just rather sure you're homesick, I sure am," Sora said and the others nodded.

They all stayed there waiting for Kairi to wake up. When she finally was they filled her in on what happened, Sora skipping the part where the founders were brought back, he'd tell her later, because the outsiders would stay otherwise, and he didn't want them in danger any longer. All the outsiders had to stay in the hospital room again that night but Kairi, Sora and Riku were allowed to return to their own rooms. Shortly after they left the outsiders Kairi turned to Sora, "you skipped something didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want the others to hear it, they think it's all over, they can go home," Sora said before he and Riku told Kairi the rest of what happened.

"So this ain't over then," a voice called down the hallway.

The three turned to see Gutts, Vash and Aarkan standing there, they had heard everything.

"You ain't got nothing to hide from me, I go back when Yen Sid says, not you," Gutts said.

"Yeah, but we didn't want to keep any of you here, this isn't your fight anymore," Sora said.

"It was our fight when they came to our world, and until they're gone we're not done," Vash said.

"Please don't tell the others," Kairi said.

"And just forget this, we're going to take care of it, only we can," Sora said, Riku and Kairi looked at him at this.

"Only us?" Riku asked.

"All of us?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked back at them, "yeah, I was reading that book, and I think I'd need your help to do this," Sora said.

"I won't tell the others, but I might still go with you," Aarkan said and Vash nodded in agreement.

"It's not my place to tell, but I'll go if I want to," Gutts said before turning around and heading back to his bed, Aarkan and Vash soon to follow. After watching them go Sora, Riku and Kairi split up and went to their own rooms.

Early the next day the all clear was given for the outsiders to go home, Gutts still wasn't allowed to stand, but he was also under Yen Sid's rule, so they didn't have to worry about sending him back. Vash and Aarkan were both hesitant about getting on the ship with the others, they weren't sure if they really wanted to go back yet or still help out. In the end it was Sora's saying only he, Riku and Kairi could do it that got them onto the ship.

Once they were gone Sora tuned to Mickey, "so, when do we go back?" he asked.

"Firstly, have you read that book?" a voice asked from behind them.

The spun to see Bruxeus standing there with his arms crossed. "Bruxeus, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Helping. Have you red the book?" Bruxeus asked again.

"Yeah, parts," Sora said shrugging.

"Have you read the Keyforms?" Bruxeus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How many of them do you have?" Bruxeus asked walking up to him.

"All but Champion. Plus I got another not on the list," Sora said with his usual grin.

"That's bad kid. Never before has one keybearer discovered two forms. What was this new one like, show me," Bruxeus said as Skeleton Key and Master Lock appeared in his hands.

Mickey started backing away and Riku pulled Kairi out of the way, she having summoned her keyblade in Sora's defense. Sora summoned Fenrir and pointed it to the sky, "Anger," he said before being engulfed in a white light. When the light was gone Sora was crouching down with his left hand on the ground, his right raised slightly at an angle.

He had no keyblade and his skin, hair, and clothing had changed to the black of a heartless, his eyes glowing yellow and black wisps flowed form him. When he charged Bruxeus he did so in a gallop with his left hand and legs, his right arm still held up. It was as if he were a dog with an injured leg.

His speed was insane and Bruxeus didn't have time to properly defend before Sora kicked him in the air and jumped up with him, attacking rapidly and without hesitation, not stopping, not slowing down at all until they reached the ground. Bruxeus landed hard on his back and Sora landed safely and charged to do it again but Bruxeus held up and unarmed hand, "no, that's good," he said stopping Sora.

Moments later Sora returned to normal, Fenrir vanished instantly and Sora fell back to sit on the ground, breathing heavily and holding his chest. Bruxeus was standing, his hands on his knees and also breathing hard, he body working fast to heal the wounds, if Sora had a keyblade in his hands when he attacked Bruxeus would be dead.

"That was insane, beyond anything I would have thought. How did you get that? What do you call it?" Bruxeus asked as he slowly forced himself to stand straight.

Riku and the others had returned to Sora's side, Riku helping Sora to his feet. "I don't know how I did it. I don't even know who helped me with all the other stages. I only remember being about to call our Master but instead saying 'anger' and turning into that," Sora said.

"It's subconscious then, when you join me I'll know it," Bruxeus said.

"So you still want to take him?" Riku demanded.

"When I die, no mater how it happens, he'll get my nobody, because I already had one. No matter what happens, at the end he'll take me," Sora said to calm the silver haired boy.

"I suppose you don't know what boost it gives you either," Bruxeus said.

"No, but it is black," Sora said with a laugh.

"Right… have you named it?" Bruxeus asked.

"I always thought Heartless, cause that's what it felt like, it felt like I was a heartless again, only I was in control this time, I could remember everything," Sora said.

"Heartless Form, I'll get on that as soon as I can," Bruxeus said.

"Anyone mind telling me what you're talking about?" Riku asked.

"We're talking about how he can master the keyblade," Bruxeus said to Riku before turning back to Sora, "Champion form, that shouldn't be too hard for you now, at the moment you're surrounded by keywielders, and unless any of them have aided you in a previous form, they can help you now," Bruxeus said.

"What do we have to do?" Kairi asked looking from Sora to Bruxeus.

"I won't do it," Sora said.

"Wait, what do you have to do?" Riku asked.

"I have to beat another keywielder in battle," Sora said.

"You already did," Mickey said.

"Huh?" Sora asked looking at Mickey, the others doing the same.

"You beat Bruxeus didn't you?" Mickey asked.

"Ah, a loophole. And one that might just work. I suggest you get on getting that form, I wouldn't call it a good idea to head back to the castle without it. If you're lucky you might get another form, maybe even the last one," Bruxeus said before vanishing.

"What was all that about?" Riku asked.

"I gotta read more from that book, I gotta know exactly how to get that form so I can get it as fast as I can," Sora said running back to Merlin's house.

"Is he seriously going to wait until he masters it? How long could that take?" Kairi asked.

"From his waking up until Xemnas' defeat he got all the others, and even one of his own. With him working on it, I'd bet not that long," Mickey said.

"How long can we afford to wait?" Riku asked.

"Until he's ready. If he needs this last form, then we'll have to wait for him to get it," Mickey said before started back to Merlin's house.

"Do you think he can do it?" Kairi asked.

"I don't have a choice," Riku said.

"Yeah, I believe in him too," Kairi said with a smile as they started back to Merlin's house.

---X---

Nax and Xeut stood in a large room at the top of the third tower. Behind them were two giant doors, along the side walls were six chambers each. The chambers on the left wall numbered one by the door up to six at the end. On the right side were seven by the door up to twelve at the end. Each chamber held a man, number twelve holding a woman.

The person in each chamber was the same as the ones from the second tower, each person in the same number chamber as before. At the back wall was an altar, six steps going form wall to wall raised the altar off ground level. In the center of the altar against the back wall was a large golden archway with blue glass coating the inside of the arch.

There was one more chamber on each side of the arch, the one on its left held a silver haired boy and on the right was a blond girl. One more chamber was located in the room and it was on the wall above the door, inside was the boy who was previously in the chamber marked thirteen.

Xeut stood in slight awe, he had never been in this room before, it was sealed to all but Nax, located at the top of the third tower. Nax, however, was busy checking the status of all the people in the chambers. Once that was done he walked up to Xeut, shaking him out of his slight daze.

"Stop staring and start the machine," Nax said.

"Machine, what machine?" Xeut asked.

"These chambers aren't just keeping them alive, they're hooked up through the machine to the archway," Nax said pointing behind him.

As he did Xeut looked and noticed several large bungles of wires running along the walls form the chambers to a control panel next to chamber six, then to the archway, Xeut walked over to the control panel.

"You're asking me to operate this, I have no idea how," Xeut said.

"Then don't mess up, and learn quickly. It should be the same as the other one," Nax said.

"That's why you came to me at the start, I was operating the other machine," Xeut said glancing back at Nax.

"Right, don't make me feel it was a bad choice," Nax said walking up to stand on the first step and look at the arch.

"What's all this for, the Organization, the other three, the golden archway, what are we doing here?" Xeut asked.

"If you waste one more moment here I will be forced to… regret my decision," Nax said not turning away from the archway.

Xeut got the hint and turned back to the control panel and started trying to figure it all out. After a few hours he got it and whatever the wires were designed to carry form the chambers to the archway was being carried.

"Good job Xeut, now we wait," Nax said.

"While we wait can you indulge me in what's going on?" Xeut asked.

"Big word there kid. But you know all you need to for now, I don't foresee anymore need for you, so you don't need to know anymore," Nax said.

"Can you tell me before you kill me at least?" Xeut asked slightly frustrated.

"I made a deal, I plan to keep it. I won't kill you unless ordered to by one with power over me," Nax said looking at Xeut.

"So you want me to leave or what?" Xeut asked a little dazed at what was going on.

"Your choice, but I won't look too hard for you, so I suggest you stay somewhat near," Nax said.

Xeut sighed and nodded before teleporting out of the room, he remained in the castle, however, "whatever he's up to, I might not want to know," Xeut said shaking his head.

"Soon, soon the Queen will be here, then I may start on my way to Kinship, only one more piece in needed before she will come," Nax said his eyes fixed on the blue glass in the archway.

Xeut retuned every few hours to check the progress and the status of the people in the chambers. Neither he nor Nax knew how long it would take, Xeut didn't even know what they were waiting for.

"Can you even tell if it's working?" Xeut asked.

"Not alone," Nax said.

Xeut sighed, "by the way, someone's gotten to the city headed for the castle," Xeut said.

"How many?" Nax asked looking at Xeut.

"One as far as I can tell. Can't say much about him, but I don't think it's Sora," Xeut said.

"When he gets in the castle, tell me what he looks like," Nax said turning back to the archway.

"When? You mean if?" Xeut asked.

"No, if it's any of the people I think it is, they will make it inside," Nax said.

After a moment Xeut left to watch the man in the city. A few minutes he made it to the castle and jumped from the crater edge towards the opening and seemed to glide to his destination before he started through the halls, killing the nobodies with the same ease as he killed the heartless. After watching him a moment Xeut returned to Nax to tell him of it.

"He's inside," Xeut said.

"And, what's he look like? I need to know who it is," Nax said.

"Black clothing, overcoat and all. Metal shoulder pads. Long silver hair, long katana style sword held in his left hand," Xeut said.

"Black feathered wing from the right side of his back," Nax said.

"Yeah. You obviously know him," Xeut said.

"Yes. He is what we could call the last piece. Him being here means the Queen is close… give me your sword," Nax said holding his hand out to Xeut.

After a moments hesitation Xeut gave Nax the sword and Nax vanished. He appeared in one of the hallways of the castle, just as he appeared the man turned a corner and came straight for him. The man swung at Nax who blocked the blade, stopping the man's forward progression.

"Calm down boy, no need to attack," Nax said calmly, the man's face cringed in anger.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" he demanded.

"She is close, but I can only bring her so far, you are the only one that can bring her the rest of the way. She is almost at my limit, and if you are not there to catch her we will loser her, possible for good," Nax said calmly.

The man's face changed to one of shock before jumping back form Nax, "Take me to her, tell me what I must do," he said.

"Good boy," Nax said as the two vanished in darkness.

They reappeared in the chamber room of the third tower, Nax tossing Xeut his sword back. The man's eyes widened at the sight before him and walked up to stand in front of the first step. His sword lay on the ground by where he appeared. Almost out of instinct the man raised his left arm towards the archway. A blue beam shot from his hand to the archway, causing the glass to ripple where the beam had hit.

"Who is this guy?" Xeut asked Nax after his sword vanished.

"A Bishop, stuck in his place of life. If you meant name it's Sephiroth," Nax said watching the man.

'Bishop? Does he mean clergy or is this chess?' Xeut thought looking from Nax to Sephiroth.

The beam finally vanished and Sephiroth took a few steps back, Nax taking one forward to be behind Sephiroth and to the side. All conscious eyes were on the glass in the archway. It rippled again before a hand slowly came out. It was a woman's hand, and colored a light deep blue. An arm and soon entire being followed the hand out of the glass.

The woman was in black elegant robes covering from shoulder to floor, both arms remaining bare. Her hair was a long grey blond going down her back, her bangs hanging in front of her face covering her eyes. But the yellow glow of her left eye could still be seen peaking through the gaps in her hair. She stood slightly hunched forward when she exited, but quickly straightened up standing around five foot eight.

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he opened his arms wide, taking a few steps forward and up onto the first step, "Mother…" he said in slight amazement.

The woman looked towards him a moment, then turned to look at Nax, she nodded slightly and he returned it before the woman turned back to looking at Sephiroth. Sephiroth stepped onto the next step before stopping suddenly. His eyes bulged slightly and his face contorted in pain, blood dripping from his mouth. He looked down to see a square tipped sword sticking out of his stomach, the blade facing up.

He looked back at the woman his mouth open and teeth gritted, more blood pouring out, "Mother…." He said again reaching for her with his left hand.

"You've outlived yourself boy," Nax said from behind him, his right hand on the handle of the blade sticking out of Sephiroth. Before anything else could happen Nax whipped the blade up splitting Sephiroth form stomach to the top of his head.

But Sephiroth wasn't a nobody, he was real flesh and blood, and so blood pooled around his body lying on the steps of the altar. Blood sprayed out over the altar and archway, somehow leaving the woman untouched by it. After killing Sephiroth Nax took a step back and looked at the blood run down his sword, his rather unique sword.

The blade was stylized after a cleaver, the box shaped design, only instead of a ten inch blade his was four and a half feet. Nax wiped the blood off on the lower part of Sephiroth's coat before his sword vanished in a white light.

"Clean this up, we don't want any blood left in here, and wake them all up when you're done, we need them awake now," Nax said looking at Xeut before turning to the woman.

"You finally reached me," the woman said her voice was eerily seductive, even Xeut, whom had no heart found the voice compelling.

"My Queen, the Calamity of the Skies, Jenova," Nax said walking towards the woman.

---X---

AN: things are starting to get really good now, can't wait to do the next chapter.

here's Nax, name- real name- title- number- where from

Nax- Unknown- Heartless Walker- Omega XV- Original

Seeing as how no one voted I'm only going to do what's necessary from the book. If you want something else you can still vote for it.

As for the forms, you probably know already but it's Donald for Wisdom, Goofy for Valor, Mickey for Master and Riku for Final. And yes, the guide says it's Mickey for Master, though it says nothing for Final…

'til next time


	12. Waking the Founders

**Chapter 11: Waking the Founders**

"Where did he go?" Kairi asked in frustration.

They had made it back to Merlin's house but couldn't find Sora anywhere. Riku and Mickey had given up the search but Kairi was still trying to find him.

"Kairi calm down, he probably took the book somewhere to train alone," Riku said.

"But what if he gets hurt?" Kairi asked rounding on Riku.

"He won't, he's trying to find a new form, and from what he and Bruxeus said doing that isn't based on physical strength, but power of the heart," Mickey said cheerfully.

"Which means Sora's probably sitting somewhere looking through that book and trying to think of how, exactly, he gets that Champion Form, then he'll stand there with his keyblade saying whatever the incantation is until he finally gets it," Riku said.

---X---

"Aargh! Why isn't it working?" Sora yelled out, he was standing on one of the higher ledges of the rift, out of the way of the heartless.

The book was sitting open on the ground and Sora was standing apart from it, Fenrir held in both hands pointing upwards. He had shut his eyes and thought of nothing but Bruxeus, but no word came to mind. Finally dropping his arms he grabbed the book again and reread the part about Champion Firm.

"Bruxeus! Bruxeus I know you're watching!" Sora suddenly shouted looking around him for any sign of the Omega.

"What is it? I though you were making progress," Bruxeus said appearing behind Sora, a smile on his face.

"What's the word?" Sora asked looking at Bruxeus.

"Word? What word?" Bruxeus asked in genuine confusion.

"You have to know what it is if you know everything else. What do I say to summon Champion Form?" Sora asked.

"Oh that… it's not in the book," Bruxeus said.

"I know, but I don't know the word," Sora said.

"Right, I know all the words, but I didn't put them in the book so that the keybearer can't cheat. All the other incantations came to you once you reached the ability to take that form, Champion will be no different," Bruxeus said with a grin.

"But I'm picturing you in my mind and standing ready to change and nothing happens," Sora said in a pleading tone as he put the book down.

"Is that how you got all the others? Think, none of the other forms came to you in training, hell, you never trained before. Everything you have you got out of luck, and got them just in time, just when you needed them most," Bruxeus said with a smug look on his face.

Sora's face cringed in anger. "If you won't help then just go," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my no, I'm enjoying this rather much thank you. Now… what else is there… ah yes, you're stance and skill with the keyblade are horrible, you ever see someone hold a sword like that? If you're gunna waste your time training, learn how to hold the blade right, 'cause Nax knows how to hold his, and right now, he's getting closer to whatever it is he wants while you stand here failing," Bruxeus said grinning.

That did it. Somehow, for some reason, Bruxeus' words hit Sora harder than if they came form anyone else, and he lost it. Sora took Fenrir in both hands and raised it above his head pointing to the sky. His eyes closed and mind overflowed with thoughts of causing Bruxeus enough pain he'll regret his words. Sora opened his mouth the only form he knew would cause Bruxeus a lot of pain, Heartless Form, but instead of 'anger,' Sora said "Honor."

The white light came and went and Sora stood there, his clothes a deep forest green, Fenrir held normally in his right hand and Ultima Weapon held reverse, also in his right hand. Sora took a few running steps towards Bruxeus before he stopped suddenly and looked himself over.

"Whoa… this is Champion Form…" he said slowly.

"You're welcome kid," Bruxeus said grinning.

"Huh, you said all that to make me do this?" Sora asked looking at Bruxeus.

"Yeah, you needed me in the heart and anger is the easiest way to do it in a short time. It worked in the past too," Bruxeus said as his eyes surveyed his left hand held before him.

"So this is all speed then?" Sora asked looking himself over again.

"Yeah, and timed like all the others. You know the word now right?" Bruxeus asked looking at Sora with a raised brow.

"Yeah, 'honor,' how much time?" Sora asked.

"Can't say, same as the others I'd guess," Bruxeus said shrugging.

Sora nodded before turning back to normal in a white light. Once the light was gone he groaned and grabbed his stomach, falling to his knees as Fenrir vanished. "Argh, it hurts so bad," Sora said resting his forehead on the ground.

Bruxeus' left arm dropped to his side as he walked up to Sora," can't get such a benefit without any repercussions, all the other forms got them too kid," he said stopping before Sora.

Sora forced himself to his feet, "I'm ready though, if that's all I needed, then I can go take on Nax and end this," Sora said grinning.

"If you have all the other forms, yes. When you go I suggest you take your Spare Keys with you, but only take yours," Bruxeus said.

Sora looked at him confused, "Spare Keys?" he asked.

"Have you read the part about Keywielders?" Bruxeus asked and Sora shook his head, "fine, when you wake up read it, then you'll all be ready to go," Bruxeus said.

"Wake up?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, you'll be refreshed and ready for the fight when you wake up," Bruxeus said before delivering a swift chop to the side of Sora's neck knocking the boy unconscious.

Bruxeus caught Sora before he hit the ground and threw him over his shoulder before heading back to Merlin's house. He set Sora on the couch when he arrived, Kairi and Riku were in the room with him.

"What happened?" Kairi asked running up and kneeling beside Sora.

"Nothing, he got Champion form," Bruxeus said.

"Already? He left a few hours ago," Riku said surprised.

"Yeah, I gave him a hand. It wore him out though, I told him that when he wakes up he has a part in the book to read, after that he'll be ready and you can go back to the castle," Bruxeus said.

"Yeah, to finish this," Riku said determined.

"Where is the book?" Kairi asked looking around.

"Here, and give him these when he wakes up too," Bruxeus said handing Kairi the book and two keychains. Once the items were in Kairi's hand Bruxeus vanished.

"What did he give you?" Riku asked.

"Two keychains," Kairi said confused.

"Maybe Sora dropped them and he found 'em, you know how Sora is," Riku said and Kairi nodded.

It was just mid morning the next day when Sora woke up. Mickey was the first to see him awake.

"Oh Sora, you're finally up! Kairi has you're book," Mickey said pointing to a door.

"Thanks," Sora said nodding with a smile before getting to his feet and heading through the door. He reached Kairi's door and knocked. After a moment it opened revealing Kairi in her sleeping attire. A second later it slammed shut after Kairi saw Sora and let out a high pitched "eep!" A few minutes later it opened again, this time Kairi was fully dressed and trying her best to hide a blush.

"Sora, you're awake," Kairi said looking at his feet.

"Uh… yeah, Mickey said you had the book, the sooner I read it the sooner we can head out," Sora said scratching the back of his head, he was thoroughly confused about what was going on and had been since Kairi first opened, then shut her door.

"Oh right," Kairi said before stepping back into her room, she nudged the door in the direction of shutting, but not with enough force for it to reach the frame. A moment later she returned holding the book out.

"Thanks," Sora said taking the book.

"And Bruxeus said to give you these too, I guess you dropped them," Kairi said holding out the two keychains.

Sora took them curiously and his eyes widened slightly when he recognized them, "Thanks Kairi," he said still looking down and turning slightly, "Oh," he turned back and looked at her, "Sorry if I woke you up, I'll try to be more careful about that," he said smiling, Kairi returned it and Sora walked away.

"You ever gunna tell him, or leave the rest of us to suffer in suspense?" Riku asked from his own doorway once Sora had gone.

Kairi jumped slightly at his voice, "How long were you standing there?" she asked quickly.

"Since your screech pierced my eardrums," Riku said calmly.

"Kairi blushed again before turning back into her room and forcefully shutting her door, Riku let out a laugh before going back into his own.

Sora sat on his bed looking at the two keychains, "Master Lock…Skeleton Key…" he said to himself looking them over. After a moment he hopped to his feet and attached them to the chain that hung in a loop on the left side of his belt where all his other keychains were. He sat back down and grabbed the book, turning to the part about Keywielders.

---X---

As stated in previous chapters several people can wield keyblades. Though this does not mean that anyone can wield keyblades, in fact the number that can wield the keyblades is quite small, though it is a number larger than the keybearers.

The people whom wield keyblades and yet are not keybearers are called Spare Keys. They become Spare Keys by having a strong connection to the current keybearer as well as being able to aid them in their journey.

There is no known limit to the number of Spare Keys one keybearer can have, the most having been four. Spare Keys can only wield their own keyblades, which can only take on one keychain in their hands. The keybearer, however, can wield the keyblades of any of his Spare Keys.

A Spare Key will nearly always have a Kingdom Key, or some variation of it, seeing as it is the basic form of the keyblade. However, Spare Keys can wield others instead. These other keyblades are unique to that Spare Key, and the keychain it has is form for that person individually.

This does not mean that the keybearer cannot wield the keyblade, rather it means the keychain cannot be removed at all until the person has passed, and then only the keybearer whom they were the Spare Key for can wield it.

They are called Spare Keys because in a time of conflict they can lend their keyblade to the keybearer who can switch its keychain and thus duel wield for the duration of the fight. The keybearer would then return the keyblade to its original form after the fight and return it to his Spare Key. This can only be done if the Spare Key wields a Kingdom Key, or some variation of it. If the Spare Key has a special keyblade then the keybearer can not switch out its keyblade, though he can still wield it.

---X---

Sora looked up when he finished reading. 'That means Mickey's a Spare Key for another keybearer… maybe that's why he sent Donald and Goofy to find me. But that's what Bruxeus meant, I should take my Spare Keys, and only mine, he meant Riku and Kairi, but not to bring Mickey,' Sora thought as his eyes flowed over the words he had just read. He then continued to read the rest of the chapter.

After he finished reading the chapter Sora walked out of his room and started looking for Riku and Kairi, both of whom were sitting outside eating.

"Hey Sora, done reading?" Riku asked when he noticed Sora approaching them.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go when you two are," he said sitting down on a ledge by them.

"Who else is going? I know Gutts wants to but I don't think he's able to," Kairi said.

"That's up to Yen Sid though," Riku said.

"No, it's just us going," Sora said looking at the floor.

"Us? As in the three of us? What about Donald, Goofy, or Mickey?" Kairi asked.

"It was in the book, the part Bruxeus told me to read," Sora said.

"What, it said 'when you go to fight Nax only bring Riku and Kairi,' or are you hiding something?" Riku asked leaning closer to Sora.

"It told me about something… and I don't know what'll happen, but I know you'll be safe. And Bruxeus said for Mickey not to go," Sora said.

"Mind telling us exactly what you mean?" Riku asked.

"Something might happen, but because you two have keyblades you'll be okay, Mickey's got one too but Bruxeus said he shouldn't come," Sora said.

"Why are you trusting him so much? Mickey said they all have alternative motives, he could be trying to get you killed so he can take you sooner," Kairi said worried.

"No, I don't think that's it. Those keychains you said he left for me, they're his two strongest. If he has another motive I think it's to get rid of Nax, and he's just using us to do it, and making us a prepared as we can be," Sora said.

"Well how do you know he didn't give you those keychains to make you think that? How do you know it's not all a trick?" Kairi asked the worry in her voice intensifying.

"He doesn't want me yet. I'm too young, I can get much stronger. When he takes me he gets my strength and abilities too, he wants me to be full of them," Sora said looking straight ahead and not at Riku or Kairi.

"Sora please, stop making excuses for him and listed to me," Kairi said standing up, the worry nearly overtaking her.

"If you really don't want to go… that's fine, but we have to go, we have no choice about that. I'll still go if you don't want to," Sora said standing up and walking back to Merlin's house.

"I…I'm scared I'll lose you…" Kairi said weakly before falling back down to sit on the ground, Sora didn't hear her.

"Then let's go and you can keep an eye on him," Riku said, he was standing above Kairi with his hand offered to help her up.

Kairi took it with a weak smile and the two headed back to Merlin's house to get ready for the fight to come.

---X---

The mess left my Sephiroth had been cleaned up by Xeut shortly after he opened all the champers and set the occupants in another room to awaken. Nax was busy showing Jenova the castle and telling her of some outrageous plan he had to wipe the universe clean of the light with her help.

A plan Xeut knew to be a lie, though he didn't know what Nax was really after, and he had the sneaking suspicion Jenova knew she was being told lies too. Once he was done disposing of Sephiroth's remains Xeut went to the room to see if any of the Organization had started to awaken. They were all starting to stir when Xeut heard the sounds of footsteps meaning Nax and Jenova were returning.

Xeut immediately exited the room to meet the two as they arrived, which they did in silence. They stopped when they reached Xeut, "did you finish telling her of the plan?" Xeut asked.

"Yes, had you joined us you might have learned of it," Nax said.

"I was busy cleaning up the mess that man in black left. I also removed everyone from the chambers, they're started to wake up," Xeut said gesturing to the door he had just left.

"Excellent, my Queen, if you head through those doors you will be in the room you arrived it. There should be a chair on the altar for you," Nax said pointing to the door at the end of the hall, "I must tend to these people as they awaken, we shall join you shortly, Xeut may accompany you while I am gone of you like," Nax said.

A slight grin crossed Jenova's face, "no that is alright, I think I can find the chair on my own, you may need his assistance with your friends," she said in that same seductive voice before heading down the hall to the door Nax had pointed to. Xeut watched her go with an odd look on his face, but Nax brought him out of it with a slap upside the head.

"Come now, you have no heart," Nax said in a bantering tone before heading through the doors, Xeut right behind him.

On the other side were fifteen people, all thirteen members of the Organization as well as a blond girl and silver haired boy. All fifteen of them were in black organization robes, the members of the Organization having a roman numeral on the front left of the cloak in white. The numerals went form one to twelve and corresponded with the member's number. They were all wide awake and looking around in slight wonderment, all of them turning to Nax when he entered the room.

"What the hell is going on?" the man with number IV asked.

"Calm yourselves. Do you by any chance remember being nobodies?" Nax asked calmly.

Slowly the numbered people nodded.

"Good, that means everything worked. You obviously remember dying then, as well as striving to be normal again," Nax said and again the numbered ones nodded, "well, now you are. Organization members I through XII are now back to their human selves, congratulations," Nax said.

"So… so I'm normal again?" number VIII asked.

"That's right, I'll get back to you all in a sec," Nax said before turning to the other three. "You three, well, two of you know who you are…" Nax said waving his arm.

"Right, I'm Roxas, Sora's nobody, why am I here?" the boy who XIII in the Organization asked.

"And I'm Namine, but I shouldn't be here at all," the blond girl said.

"What the hell is this?" the silver haired boy asked.

"You're the only new one here. You're a nobody like the other two here, and you're original's name is Riku, so what's yours?" Nax asked.

"Riku, I guess," the boy shrugged.

"Try and find a better name… anyway, you're the nobodies of the keybearer and his two Spare Keys," Nax said waving his arms.

"What the hell does that mean?" Roxas asked.

"It's in a book I stole… anyway, the two keyblades you wield, give the black one to Riku and the light one to Namine, they belong to them, you get this one," Nax said as a keyblade appeared in his hand. It had a black handle and a dark blue hilt with blood red jagged hand guards going form hilt to pommel. The shaft was black and pointed at the tip and the teeth were an outline of a heart and were just a jagged as the hand guard.

Nax tossed the keyblade to Roxas who caught it in his right hand. The instant the keyblade was in his hand a white light summoned another to his left. This one was the same as the other, they were identical except for the color and design at the teeth. The new one had a light blue hand guard, a black hilt and silver handle and shaft. Its teeth was the outline of the nobody symbol. Neither keyblades had a keychain.

"What are these?" Roxas asked looking at the two keyblades.

"Heartless and Nobody. They are your keyblades, use them well," Nax said before turning back to everyone else.

"Who are you? What's going on?" number I asked.

"My name is Nax, I am an Omega. Some of you know what that is, some don't, I'll let you fill each other in later. I have just brought you all back granted your wish of getting your hearts, all I asked in return is for you to be present at a ceremony with my Queen," Nax said.

"You're getting married?" number XII asked in slight disgust.

"No, far from it, she is a literal Queen, I am her servant. As for Roxas, Namine and… Riku, I have a special task for you, if you'd wait here," Nax said before stepping out of the way of the doors to allow the Organization to pass, no one moved.

"Something wrong?" Xeut asked.

"We never said we'd go to this ceremony," number III said.

"I can send you back to where I got you. It's a small favor, after it's over you're free to go," Nax said.

"What're their names?" Riku suddenly asked.

"Looking for inspiration on finding your own?" Nax asked slightly annoyed.

"Kiru," the silver haired boy said in response.

"Alright Kiru, why do you want to know their names?" Nax asked, his annoyance not gone.

"If I'm going to be working with them…" Kiru said shrugging.

"Fine, give your names if you would, then kindly follow Xeut here to the other room where my Queen waits," Nax said, "all the bloods gone right?" Nax asked Xeut quietly, Xeut nodded, "good, don't let them in the room until I get there," Nax said just as quietly, being sure that no one else could hear him.

After a moment of silence the first finally spoke up, "Xehanort," number I said.

"Braig," number II said.

"Dilan," number III said.

"Even," number IV said.

"Elaeus," number V said.

"Lenzo," number VI said.

"Sai," number VII said.

"Eal," number VIII said.

"Dyme," number IX said.

"Lorud," number X said.

"Lumaira," number XI said.

"Arlene," number XII said.

"Good, now that pain's been taken care of, if you would," Nax said gesturing for them to follow Xeut out the door. After a moments hesitation Xehanort follow Xeut, the others following him. Once they were gone Nax walked closer to the three remaining people in the room. Kiru holding Oblivion, Namine holding Oathkeeper and Roxas holding Heartless and Nobody.

"What do you want from us?" Roxas asked.

"Sora, Riku and Kairi will be coming here shortly. I want you to stall them as long as you can," Nax said.

"No, I'm not going to fight Sora," Namine said taking a step back and dropping the keyblade. It vanished in a white light and reappeared in her hand.

"You don't need to fight them to the death. Call it a test of their skills. Each of you take the one you come form. If they win let them pass, if they lose, knock them out or kill them, that choice is yours," Nax said.

"It won't happen," Roxas said.

"Listen to me. When they get up here they're going to have the fight of their lives on their hands. It they're not ready they'll die. If they can beat you then they're ready, if not, you're saving them form a terrible fate," Nax said.

"You want them to get here?" Kiru asked.

"Yes. They will be the only thing that can stop anything, and their only chance of doing it will be now or at the end. I don't feel like getting to the end and having everything done for nothing so I want them here now. If they can't get past you, even if they come at me at the end I'll know they won't be enough to stop me, so what do you say?" Nax asked.

"Sure," Kiru said.

Roxas looked at Namine and nodded, "I'll do it," he said.

"I…I guess…" Namine said slowly.

"Perfect. Go to the base of the tower and wait for them. Be sure you fight your own original, the hardest opponent one has is themselves," Nax said before turning and leaving the room.

"We'll warn them when we see them," Roxas said to reassure Namine.

"We should still fight them, Nax is probably right about the difficulty they'll have here, we need to be sure they'll be ready," Kiru said.

"If not we'll come in their place," Namine said with determination.

"Foolish children… go, warn the Keywielders, make them ready, make them stronger, they're fall to me no matter what," Nax said standing just outside the door before heading over to where Xeut and the others waited. As he walked he heard the door behind him open, he turned to see the three leave to take their post, they had dispelled their keyblades, "nothing more that pawns… move your one space and try to topple the king," Nax said before turning and heading back to Jenova.

---X---

AN: yes Heartless is the keyblade dark Riku uses at the end of KH1 and yes Sora did spend that night knocked out on the couch

'til next time…


	13. To Become King

**Chapter 12: To Become King**

Gutts lay in bed and didn't like one bit of it. He knew Sora and the others would be leaving soon, leaving to finish everything once and for all. And he wouldn't be going. He made a deal, and it looked like Yen Sid wanted him to just heal. Gutts didn't like being this vulnerable.

"What are you doing Gutts? Get up and get your gear on, you have heartless to kill," a voice said from the doorway.

Gutts looked up to see Yen Sid standing there. Gutts grinned evilly before getting out of bed and started to get his clothes on, a few minutes later he was following Yen Sid out of Merlin's house hearing what he was to be doing.

They got outside to see Sora, Kairi and Riku there ready to leave, Merlin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy there to see them off. The group turned to look at the two when they left the building.

"Gutts what are you doing out of bed?" Merlin demanded.

"He is doing what I ordered of him. I have given him a device that will take him back here when he is done, so if you wish him to go back to bed at that time, them he will. However he is the only one I can truly trust to complete this task," Yen Sid said.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I'll be going with, at least as far as the city," Gutts said.

Riku raised an eyebrow and Sora nodded, "Alright, let's go then," he said turning to Riku.

Riku sighed slightly before opening a portal of darkness, Gutts was first to go through followed by Kairi, Sora and Riku, the portal closing up after Riku had gone through.

"What is it Gutts must do?" Merlin asked.

"Being so close to his objective Nax has no doubt let lose more heartless into the city, maybe even nobodies. And whatever barrier that once was placed on the castle is still there, so they must land in the city. Gutts is to make sure they all make it to the castle unharmed and alive enough to do what they must," Yen Sid said.

---X---

Nax entered the room to see Jenova sitting in the throne like chair he had place in the center of the altar. Xeut and the Organization members filed in the room after him, Xeut being last and shutting the door before leaning against it. Nax stayed in the back of the room to allow the Organization to settle. Numbers I through VII were on the left side of the room while numbers VIII through XII were on the right, a pathway of sorts formed between them going from the door to the altar.

"Xehanort, do you recall Castle Oblivion?" Nax asked as he started towards the altar.

"I remember who was there, who was in charge and who returned," Xehanort responded.

"And you know what happened right? The plots made?" Nax asked stopping on the first step and turning towards them, Arlene and Lumaira looked at each other nervously.

"Of course, two of my members conspired against me. A third did so as well, but he was my spy," Xehanort said rather calmly.

"Do you know who they were? Would you mind it they gave me a hand?" Nax asked.

"Yes, I know who, and I wouldn't mind if you _killed_ them, so do as you wish," Xehanort said his calmness not fading.

Arlene and Lumaira started for the door, but Xeut stood in the way, flamebirge in hand, "the only way out of this room is to teleport, humans can't do that. Nor can you summon weapons. Get on the altar," Xeut said, he didn't know what was going on, but he knew Nax wanted their help, so he was going to get their help.

Arlene and Lumaira slowly turned and started towards the altar, fearing for their lives, they were unarmed, unpowered, and facing two, possible three beings who were armed and powered.

"Good, one on either side of my Queen," Nax said turning and pointing to the spots that the two soon took, Arlene on the left and Lumaira on the right.

In a flash of white light Nax's sword appeared in his hand. Arlene jumped slightly but Nax spun the instant the blade was in his hand. The speed of his actions took everyone off guard as the sword shot straight back towards the door.

The sword had stopped suddenly however. Standing in the room, the doors and Xeut behind her, was Maleficent. Her staff raised and glowing black, its magic being the cause of the blades stopping inches in front of her face. Nearly the moment it stopped the blade vanished in a white light and Maleficent's staff stopped glowing and returned to its green state.

"Nax dear child, why so hostel?" Maleficent asked, her cruel smile well in place.

Nax stood up straight and took one step towards her to stand on even ground with the which, "Why are you here, after this ceremony this castle is yours, you know that right?" Nax asked.

"Quite so, but I am here to lend a hand, I gave one to the keyblade brat once, I think it only fair to aid you once as well," Maleficent said her smile not fading.

"Aid? In what manner do you plan to supply me with aid?" Nax asked.

In response a bag materialized in front of Maleficent and floated over to Nax who grabbed it. He reached inside and pulled out a belt with a rope mounted at the back.

"What the hell is that?" Arlene asked, forgetting her current situation.

"Behind that archway waits someone whom I'm sure wishes to see you, anchor the rope here so the portal can not close and seal you in," Maleficent said waving her hand at the archway and a ripple forming in the center of it.

"Anchor myself here…" Nax said removing the rest of the rope from the bad to reveal a metal spike attached to the other end, there was about fifty feet of rope between belt and spike.

Nax walked behind Jenova and rammed the spike into the altar behind her chair.

"Leaving so soon?" Jenova asked turning slightly to look at him.

"If I have another guest I must acquire him, or at least see who it is," Nax said putting the belt on and tightening it to his waist.

"This is not a man to keep waiting," Maleficent said.

"I wonder how you know of the workings behind that archway," Jenova said turning to look at Maleficent.

"It will lead you to a dead end my Queen, she is no more than a fool," Nax said turning to face the archway.

"And you trust her?" Jenova asked.

"She has power, a fool with power is a fool nonetheless, but the power supplies trust, no matter how unorthodox or improper it is," Nax said before walking through the archway.

---X---

Roxas, Namine and Kiru had reached the base of the tower and were sitting on the floor waiting for Sora and the others.

"So what do we do when they get here, tell them what's going on then fight them? If they know you they won't fight that hard," Kiru said.

"No, we tell them afterwards, after we fought them," Roxas said.

"But Kiru's right, if they know us…" Namine said.

"They we won't tell them who we are," Roxas said standing up.

"And how do we do that?" Kiru asked also rising to his feet, Namine doing the same.

In answer Roxas pulled his hood up, concealing his face, "we have our hoods up," he said.

"So they won't recognize our faces, but our names?" Namine asked.

"We use different ones, call me Ro," Roxas said.

Namine smiled and nodded before pulling her hood up, "I'll be Na, then."

"Guess that leaves me with Ki," Kiru said pulling his hood up.

"Right, so we us the new names, and don't hold back in the fights. If they can't beat us then we'll go stop Nax for them," Ro said.

"Yeah, and if they win we'll tell them everything," Ki said nodding.

"I just hope they can do it," Na said.

"I have no doubts. But remember not to let them team up on anyone, we gotta keep it all one on one," Ro said and the other two nodded before turning back to waiting for the three to arrive.

---X---

Gutts looked around the area but didn't find any heartless. He waited for the three to be there and the portal to close before turning to them, "Let's go," he said before he started walking.

"See ya," Sora said turning the other way.

"Kid, I'm guiding you to the castle, you're sticking with me," Gutts said turning back and stopping Sora in his tracks.

"Oh… but the castle's this way," Sora said pointing the way he was going.

"What makes you say that?" Gutts asked.

Sora shrugged, "No idea, just a feeling," he said.

"Yeah… I feel it too," Kairi said slowly looking down.

"Same here…" Riku said looking in the direction of the castle.

"Alright, three feelings… I guess I have no choice. But you three are not to fight, you have to save your energy for the castle, that's what Yen Sid said I'm here for," Gutts said as he started walking down the path Sora pointed out, his sword resting on his shoulder ready for the swing.

The reports that the heartless were greater in number in the city now were true, but there were still no nobodies, at least, not until they reached the building that hid the castle. Until that point Gutts managed to fight everything off alone, but with the heartless and nobodies, Sora, Riku and Kairi were forced to join the fray.

"Stop fighting and get to the damn castle, its right there!" Gutts yelled when he noticed the three fighting.

Riku nodded and pushed Sora once in the direction of the castle, the three then ran through the heartless and nobodies arriving at the crater. Kairi and Riku held them back as Sora cast the bridge and once they reached the castle they saw Gutts standing on the craters edge his sword raised above his head which he swiftly brought down on the bridge dispelling it with countless heartless and nobodies on it heading towards the three. The heartless and nobodies fell into the crater.

"Now that I'm done…" Gutts said grinning before turning around and taking out as many heartless and nobodies as he could in each swing, "time to wipe out these demons."

---X---

Nax stood on the other side of the archway in a space of unknown size. Everything around him was complete and utter darkness. The archway itself was glowing blue and gave a small space of light on the ground that seemed to come form the other side of the arch, like an open door letting light into a dark room.

At the edge of the light the archway gave was a chair. The chair itself was in the dark but the feet of whatever was sitting in it were in the light. Just by the feet nothing could be know about the person, not even gender, all that was known was that they wore brown steel-toe boots.

"You're the one Maleficent spoke of," Nax said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes," came the deep voiced response.

"You're who I thing you are, aren't you?" Nax asked.

A red glow suddenly came from the place the person's head wound be, as if they were smoking something and had just taken a drag of it, "most likely, who do you think I am?" the voice asked.

"The Black King, my King," Nax said.

"Then you would be right. You said Maleficent… that Bishop is a fool of fools," the being said.

"Yes, but I had a feeling it would be you that I would see, I could not refuse an audience with my King," Nax said.

"You've no idea where you are, do you?" the King asked.

"Some part of your domain, the source of darkness," Nax said.

"No, this is the edge of the board, young pawn," the noise of the King shifting in his seat to lean forward filled the silence before he continued, "what do you wish to be, the quick Rook, sly Bishop, or powerful Knight, or do you wish to be a second formidable Queen?" the King asked.

Nax didn't answer, he just looked up at the king, then behind him at the archway before turning around.

"Not all spaces are defined in time Nax, this one is, and that archway is one, you go back, you lost you chance," the King said.

Nax turned back to the King, grabbing the robe in his hand and holding it up for the King to see, "My movement isn't final yet, the finger still rests upon this pawn, I'll thank your sly Bishop for that one," Nax said before walking back through the archway.

Once through Nax pulled the rest of the rope out of the archway sealing it back to glass. His sword appeared in his hand and he swung it once behind him severing the rope from the belt, leaving about an inch still attacked. Nax then walked around Jenova to stand on the second step to the altar, all eyes were on him. In the blink of an eye his sword was thrown again, but this time it was stopped inches from Maleficent's chest, not her face.

An instant after the blade was thrown Nax had moved across the room to stand in front of Maleficent sideways, his right side facing her, his left facing away. His right arm was bent outwards, the hand at the center of his chest with the elbow pointed at Maleficent, his hand open and palm touching the pommel of his sword. Nax's left arm was mirroring his right, except his left hand was a fist with the left knuckles interlocking with his right.

The speed in which Nax moved startled everyone in the room save Maleficent and Jenova. They were startled by how close he now was to the which, for to him to be standing there his hands would be in the center of his blade, otherwise it would mean he had forced his sword through Maleficent's force field. Which he did, but not only that, the blade was now sticking out of her chest.

"All that power you said you had over me… perhaps you really did have it, but you were warned that here it means nothing, and it does," Nax said calmly.

"You…cannot…kill me," Maleficent said slowly.

"Oh I know, you were killed before by the keybearer, but your magic kept you alive. And right now, this attack hurts, but it's not a kill shot, for that you need to bleed that beautiful black blood of yours," Nax said before he left hand whipped away from his right and up towards the ceiling. Every eye followed his hand to the ceiling where they first heard a high pitched screech then saw what looked like a small black explosion before something fell to the ground.

It was a crow, Maleficent's crow to be exact, some of its feathers still fluttered to the ground. A small pool of black blood started to leak from the bird. Maleficent's eyes widened, "no… you…you can't," She said slowly.

"I see black blood," Nax said looking at the crow before turning back to Maleficent, "and there it is too," he said watching black blood stream from Maleficent's mouth.

Nax gripped the handle of his sword and did what he had done once before to Sephiroth. However unlike Sephiroth, who was split form stomach up to the head Maleficent was split from the chest down to the groin. Black blood poured from her as she fell backwards blinking her wide eyes slowly and grasping up at Nax. Nax took Maleficent's outstretched sleeve and used it to wipe the blood form his sword before it vanished in a white light.

"I…I…." Maleficent started.

"Won't die apparently, blasted magic," Nax said taking her staff and ramming the pointed end through Maleficent's neck and into the ground beneath it. Black blood poured fro the new wounds and Maleficent gave one last gargle before dying, the stone at the end of her staff cracking and shattering into nothingness.

"Xeut, clean this up will you, doesn't need to be spotless, but as long as I can step there and not make a footprint," Nax said, "the bird too," he added as he turned and saw the crow.

Xeut nodded and got to work as Nax started back to the altar, all eyes on him, he had just killed Maleficent one of the Sages of Our Time, what was he?

"Sorry about that delay my Queen, she needed to be put in her place," Nax said stopping at the first step.

"You have a wonderful ability for doing that," Jenova said nodding to him.

"Thank you my Queen," Nax said bowing.

"He's not happy you know," Jenova said once Nax had straightened himself.

"Who's not happy?" Lumaira asked in slight fear, he and Arlene were still on the altar, and still had no knowledge of why.

In response to his question the glass of the archway rippled again as a giant left hand reached out of it and grabbed the left edge of the archway for support.

"I should probably destroy that," Nax said.

"It's too late now, but if you send him back and destroy it he'll be trapped, these doors can only be made form this side," Jenova said.

"And only you, me and Xexox know how to make them, my Queen," Nax said nodding, Jenova returned it.

"Umm, can I go?" Arlene asked as a right, gloved hand grabbed the right edge of the archway.

"No," Nax said stepping up to the third step watching the archway like everyone else.

The hands soon pulled the rest of the body out of the archway. The man that stood before them did so at a height of ten feet. He wore brown steel-toe boots, black combat pants with a white butcher's apron around his waist, stained with blood. His chest and left arm and hand were bare. His right hand had a fingerless black glove that ended just past the wrist. Four clips attached to the end of the glove with white bands that went up his forearms to his elbow that was covered in bandages, the bands were under the bandages and held on by them.

He had two scars running down his face, both started at the hairline on his forehead and ran parallel to each other straight down to end at his chin, one passing through the center of his left eye, the other the center of his right, and both passing just outside his mouth. A third scar crossed his face horizontally going form one temple passing through the center of both eyes to the other temple. His grin was wide and a still burning cigar was held in his crocked teeth.

His ears each had two points, one the normal point of an elfin ear the other a smaller point just behind the first. His hair was black as night and seemed to weigh more than the rest of him for it was down and seemed to even point straight down where it escaped its growth region, hanging just above his eye line and down to the base of the back of his neck. His skin showed a slight tan, shocking several in the room who expected it to be the black of a heartless. His eyes were not what anyone expected, they all expected to see two glowing yellow dots, but that was not so, he had whites in his eyes, and though his eyes were yellow, they did not glow, and his pupils were x shaped.

"My King," Jenova said without even looking back.

"So this is the Black King," Sai said in slight eagerness.

"This is a power I would never attempt to oppose," Xehanort said slightly shaken.

"Perhaps if we were all nobodies and had powers and weapons, Braig said with a slight grin.

"Yes, perhaps then, but it would be foolish now," Xehanort said.

"Nax has already proven that trait," Dilan said calmly.

"Just so you know, he can hear you," Xeut said calmly, the three turned to look at him, Maleficent and the crow were both gone, as was the blood from both, though some of the white floor was still dyed black.

"It doesn't make it any less of a truth," Xehanort said with a slight smirk.

"I know, I'm just warning you about it," Xeut said before walking back to the door.

"The Black King has moved form the edge of the board," Nax said calmly.

"The Queen has also, and you make no comment of it," the King said.

"The Queen rarely stays, she is the one who slays the most of her opponents," Jenova said calmly.

"The king should only move in desperation to avoid check, or risk being taken," Nax said.

The King rested his left hand on the back of Jenova's chair and leaned forward, "I see no white pieces, save maybe you Nax… tell me, why wear the hood, show us your face, show us you are a black pawn, and not a traitor," the King said.

"Chess has no traitors," Jenova said calmly.

"No matter how close this is to chess, this is no game," the King said in anger leaning closer to Nax.

"My face, I think I can do that," Nax said raising his hands to his hood, and pulling it down. Every eye of the Organization members widened at the sight of it.

Nax's hair was short spiky light blue. His eyes the glowing yellow of heartless his ears having the same double point as the Kings and his skin the black of heartless. But a red cloth wrapped itself around the lower part of his face, covering his mouth down to his neck.

"Traitors are abound in this game of chess, my _King_," Nax said as his sword appeared in his right hand, an identical one appearing in his left.

---X---

Sora, Riku and Kairi reached the base of the third tower and stopped at the sight of three beings standing in their way in black Organization cloaks. The three keywielders summoned their keyblades and took fighting stances.

"Looks like they got the founders back," Sora said.

"Yeah, we better hurry then," Riku said.

"Defeat us, and we will let you pass," the being on the right said as Oblivion appeared in his hand.

"We'll warn you of the dangers you will face," the one on the left said as Oathkeeper appeared in her hand.

Sora's eyes widened when he saw the keyblades, he quickly looked down at the keychains he had and noticed that both Oblivion's and Oathkeeper's keychains were there, that only meant one thing, but he duel wields them… "Roxas?" Sora asked slowly, dropping from his stance.

In response the center figure crossed his arms over his chest and whipped them down to his sides, Heartless appearing in his right hand and Nobody in his left, "Ki, Na, know your marks," he said.

The other two nodded, Ki charging Riku and Na headed for Kairi, Ro jumped back and Sora charged at him and the battle of six keywielders began.

---X---

AN: first off,

Jenova- Final Fantasy 7

Secondly, this is all nearing the end, I think… anyway I really hope you're all liking it and all that. Either way I plan to finish it I can't stand leaving a story unfinished.

And for those of you who think I'm overdoing the chess analogies, that's how Nax talks, sorry.


	14. The Ceremony

**WARNING: **some gore is to follow, more so than in past chapters.

---X---

**Chapter 13: The Ceremony**

Nax was standing on the first step to the altar, Jenova sat unwavered in the chair and the King had straightened up at seeing Nax's face.

"Xeut, there's a man just outside the castle, he's lowering the populace of the city at the moment, although it's helpful, he needs to stop for the benefits to be reaped," Nax said.

"I'm on it," Xeut said teleporting away.

"And the point of that?" Dyme asked.

"Silence human," the King said glaring at Dyme.

"I know you probably want to kill me now, but I'm in the middle of a ritual with my Queen at the moment, could you wait a moment?" Nax asked.

"You drew the blades, I take it as a threat," the King said.

"Necessary for the ritual, but, you'd need to remove yourself from the altar," Nax said calmly.

"Let him continue my King, I think this will be fun," Jenova said with a slight grin.

"I won't move from here," the King said.

"Then at least take a step back," Nax said, after a moment the King complied.

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on… Queen, are you a heartless?" Lorud asked.

"Do not be rude to my Queen," Nax said turning to face the Organization.

"No, it's alright, I'll just show them," Jenova said smiling as she stood up, "number IX, could you come here a second?" she asked.

Every eye fell on Dyme and he swallowed hard, "Me?" he asked nervously.

"Fear not, you will only help to prove a point," Jenova said calmly and Dyme slowly walked up to her.

Dyme stopped on the sixth step before Jenova, completely frozen in fear, he had a bad feeling about what was going on.

"Am I what I command? The simple answer is yes, me and my King are heartless, or can be considered such. But we can be considered so much more as well. This should be a suitable answer," Jenova said raising her hand and reaching towards Dyme, who took a step back, then he felt Nax's sword on his back and stepped up again, panic coursing through him.

Jenova placed her hand on his chest and smiled, suddenly Dyme jolted and fell backwards to the floor. Floating before her hand was his heart, which slowly floated and entered her chest. As soon as the heart entered Jenova's chest Dyme's body turned black and shrank into a Shadow. Before it could move Nax stabbed the Shadow and it vanished as a dead heartless.

"I suppose that's good enough," the King said with a crooked grin as Jenova sat back down.

---X---

Gutts was clearing away the heartless with immense ease, the nobodies no longer continuing to arrive. Suddenly no more heartless were coming, Gutts looked around to see a blue barrier holding back the heartless. He rested his sword on his shoulder and started looking for to one who cast the barrier. Xeut appeared before him, arms crossed.

"What'd you do that for?" Gutts asked.

"You're making him stronger, each heartless you kill makes Nax stronger, makes Sora's fight harder," Xeut said.

"And you want Sora to win?" Gutts asked.

"Yes, Nax is out of control, he needs to be stopped, light could fall if he isn't," Xeut said.

"And you don't want that?" Gutts asked.

"I just want my heart," Xeut said calmly.

Gutts smirked as he put his sword on his back and pulled out the small white ball Yen Sid gave him. Suddenly he glowed white and was gone, back to Radiant Garden. Once he was gone the barrier was too. The heartless flooded towards Xeut who smirked, "One last boost before we go," he said as a glowing silver ball appeared in his left hand and walked to the center of the city. He stopped, raised his left hand above his head and clenched his fist.

A silver explosion suddenly went off the blast radius was nearly a mile, and lasted thirty seconds. All heartless in the radius were killed instantly. Any heartless that entered the radius under any means was also instantly killed. Once the blast faded Xeut smirked and teleported back to the castle.

Xeut arrived in the room in time to see Dyme's heartless killed by Nax. A few moments later Nax grinned behind his mask as the effects of the work Gutts and Xeut had done outside the castle were finally reaped. He was ready to start the ceremony.

---X---

Riku was not enjoying his fight in the least. He'd fought against several beings before but none of them fought exactly as he did… well one did, but even that was different, he had variations, they only shared the same techniques, not battle strategy. Every attack one made was easily blocked or dodged, then countered. The counter was then blocked and countered and so on until one jumped back and the cycle started again.

Ki was getting frustrated, he knew there was a reason he had to fight Riku, he had to make Riku see his own weaknesses to make him stronger. But Ki wasn't even finding any, this fight was going nowhere and going there fast.

Finally in a slight desperation to end the fight quickly Riku did something he hadn't done for over a year, he summoned the power of darkness within and changed into his Dark Riku form. Ki's eyes widened in slight shock as Riku gripped his keyblade with both hands as he started to float. He then started moving at a speed Ki thought imposable, flying straight at Ki, hitting him and passing him, then turning and coming from another angle.

Riku made six attacks like this before landing, Ki dodged or blocked the first two, the last four hitting him. When Riku landed Ki was on one knee and breathing hard.

"Okay, you win," Ki said breathing hard.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Your giving up?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're on your side, we just need to be sure you can handle the danger you're about to face. When the others are done we'll explain everything," Ki said forcing himself to his feet.

---X---

Kairi had started to wonder why she was here in the first place. The only other fight she had was with Nirxa, and that was a mess. Na seemed to have some sort of skill and strategy, or at least better that Kairi's. Kairi was barely managing to defend herself against Na's attacks, she hadn't even tried to maker her own.

'Come on Kairi, if you don't fight back I'll win, then Sora and Riku'll have to go without you,' Na thought as she made another attack.

Kairi dodged this attack and took her chance to make one of her own. Na jumped back to avoid the swinging keyblade, a grin on her hidden face, now this was picking up. Kairi ran at Na with her keyblade in both hands, she had to win this, she had to prove to Sora and Riku she could fight, she had to prove it to herself.

Na blocked the attack and kicked Kairi's knee. Kairi's leg gave out and she started to fall, Na broke out of the deadlock and took a swing for Kairi's head. Kairi's eyes widened and she quickly turned her fall into a roll backwards and hopped back to her feet, safely out of Na's attack range.

This time it was Na who charged. Kairi stood ready to block it, but changed to a dodge at the last moment, taking her chance and cutting into Na's leg. As Na stumbled forward Kairi spun and lunged with another attack, Na spun as she fall and deflected the attack away from her chest, still taking the hit to her arm.

Kairi straightened up after she landed form her lunge and turned to see Na slowly getting to her feet. Kairi turned and started towards Na, fully intent on ending the battle, it wasn't like she was really killing anyone, the Organization were all nobodies, it didn't count.

"Good job, you win," Na said as she got to her knees on her way up, Oathkeeper gone.

Kairi stopped in her tracks, "What? You give up?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, we're only testing you, you win so you pass. When the others are done we'll explain everything," Na said getting to her feet, Kairi just watching her in confusion.

---X---

Sora was attacking Ro wildly, and Ro was blocking all the attacks with somewhat ease through the use of the added keyblade. After his assault Sora jumped back to catch his breath. Ro took his chance and charged Sora. Sora's eyes widened slightly, as he saw Ro attacking.

What he needed was speed to win this, either to get away from Ro's attacks, or to get past his defenses. Sora grinned slightly, this was the perfect chance to test it out. Sora dodged Ro's attack and ran around him, stopping suddenly, raising Fenrir above his head in both hands and saying "Honor."

A white light engulfed Sora and when it was gone he stood there in Champion Form, Fenrir his forward keyblade and Skeleton Key replacing Ultima Weapon as his back one. Ro was stopped in his tracks and managed to mutter an "oh crap" as Sora rushed him and unleashed a series of attacks faster than Ro could manage to defend.

He was lucky he had two keyblades, both taking the blunt of the attacks, if he had anything less he'd die in the first few seconds, but he managed to last until Sora jumped back, shot to the side and came at him again from the let. Ro couldn't take another assault like that, he barely managed to take the first one. "Wait, you win," he said both keyblades vanishing.

Sora stopped suddenly and skidded to a halt, "what?" he asked in utter confusion.

"We're only testing you, to make sure you can handle what Nax throws at you, you can," Ro said breathing heavily.

Sora canceled Champion Form and managed to mask the pain that came when it left. It wasn't as bad because he canceled it before the time was out. Ro walked past him towards the other fights, Sora following him not sure what was going on. They reached to bottom of the stairs to see Na and Kairi watching the end of Ki and Riku's fight.

"He wins," Ki said as Riku changed back from his Dark Riku form.

"Kairi too," Na said nodding.

"Good, they all did it then," Ro said, he was standing on the bottom step, Ki soon joined him on his right again and Na on his left. Sora Riku and Kairi were all looking at them confused from the hall below the stairs.

"What's all this about?" Riku asked, in response all three lowered their hood.

"Namine!" Sora and Kairi shouted, Kairi adding "Roxas!" after it.

"Yeah, we don't know what Nax is up to, but we had to be sure you could handle it, if you could beat us, beat yourselves, we're sure you could do it," Roxas said.

"You, you're my nobody aren't you?" Riku asked looking at Kiru.

"Yeah, but for some reason I can't change to a dark form," Kiru said.

"It's because you're just his nobody, that's why Roxas can't go into any of my forms," Sora said looking at Kiru.

"Well, you're ready for whatever Nax has for you, but we got one last thing to give you," Roxas said.

"Right, we'll help you get just a little stronger, a little better," Kiru said.

"And put back all that energy we made you use fighting us," Namine added with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Roxas grinned and pulled out his keyblades, ramming both into the floor in front of the stairs, "you might be able to use them," he said walking closer to Sora, Kiru and Namine at his sides.

"Hey, you guys, you don't need to… you can come with and fight with us," Sora said taking a step back.

"We will, we'll make you stronger from the inside, we'll take away the fatigue and injuries we caused in this fight, we'll make you ready to stop Nax," Kiru said holding his hand out to Riku who just looked at it.

"Sora's right, the extra people would probably be better, especially if you're Keywielders," Riku said.

"Six weak fighters, or three string ones, which would you rather have?" Namine asked holding her hand out to Kairi.

Kairi hesitated for a moment before taking the hand, Namine glowed yellow before vanishing, the glow was transferred to Kairi before it subsided, Kairi looked at Riku and Sora smiling, "it's the only help they can give anymore," she said.

Riku sighed and grabbed Kiru's hand. Kiru glowed red then vanished as Namine had done, the glow surrounding Riku before fading, he then looked at Sora.

"Not sure if the keyblades'll work for you or just vanish. They're special ones, they don't have keychains or places for them, I don't know what that means," Roxas said.

"It means they don't call anyone master, not even the keybearer, they just use people to meet their own ends," a voice called in the silent halls. The four looked around before Bruxeus appeared standing where Roxas once did on the bottom step.

"Bruxeus? What are you doing here, I thought you said this was the keybearer's fight," Sora said.

"I am a keybearer, one stronger than you Sora. For the moment anyway," Bruxeus said grabbing the two keyblades and holding them in reverse grips, Heartless in his left hand, Nobody in his right. "Nax is both a nobody and a heartless, I wonder what that means for these, perhaps he has been their master all along, and they just used others to get to him… I suppose that means they're using me now," Bruxeus said walking up a few steps, "I'll see you three up there," he said before teleporting away.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"Bruxeus, when a keyblade master dies they become part of him," Sora said looking at where Bruxeus just was.

"I'm gunna become part of him?" Roxas asked pointing at where Bruxeus just was.

"Yeah, we will," Sora said.

That got Roxas to turn back to Sora, a moment later holding out his hand. Sora looked at it a moment before grabbing it, Roxas glowed blue and vanished, the glow moving to Sora before fading.

"What do we do now?" Riku asked looking at Sora.

"We follow Bruxeus, Roxas and the others got us ready for this fight, now lets go end this," Sora said looking at Riku who nodded. Sora nodded back and looked at Kairi who nodded as well, Sora returned it too and the three headed off up the stairs.

---X---

Nax glanced back when he felt the reapings and saw Xeut standing by the door. He turned back to Jenova, "my Queen, are you ready for the ceremony?" Nax asked.

"Yes, I believe the interruptions are finally done with, for now," Jenova said grinning.

Nax nodded and walked up to stand before her on the altar, Arlene and Lumaira looking at him nervously. "Blood of an innocent body, you're heart may be evil, and your will crocked as all hell, but that body hasn't sinned since I remade it," Nax said with his eyes shut and head tiled down.

"Who's he talking to?" Lorud asked and Eal shrugged.

In an instant Nax moved, not a slow, gradual movement, but a quick act that no eye could follow. Nax had opened his eyes and his head snapped up. He then jumped at Jenova and planted his foot on the edge of the backrest, his heal inches above her unmoved head. As he moved he swung both swords outward at Arlene and Lumaira. Nax brought his second foot up to his first to stand upright on the back of the chair before hopping down behind it.

"Blood of an innocent body and evil heart, the same blood bathes the Queen," Nax said once he landed, his eyes shut and head down again.

As the swords swung past Arlene and Lumaira he cut into their necks. Blood initially shooting out of the wounds and falling on Jenova. After the initial squirt the blood simply poured out and the two fell to the ground, dying as pools of blood filled the altar. The chair seemed to be in a low spot for all the pooling blood ran together under the chair.

Jenova was looking down at herself with the drops of blood covering her dress and skin, her smirk was long gone and she was now very angered.

"Their blood marks you, my blade hurts you," Nax said spinning around and ramming his blade through the back of the chair and through Jenova's chest. She screamed, not in pain, but in outrage, as she shot up to her feet. "The pool holds you and my hand sanctifies you," Nax said hopping over the back of the chair, his one sword still in the chair the other in his left hand.

Jenova tried to spin to intercept him but her feet wouldn't move, she looked down and saw she was standing in the pool of blood. Nax landed on the seat of the chair and grabbed Jenova's hair in his right hand pulling her head backwards slightly. Jenova grabbed Nax's arm in both her hands and blackness started to spread from her hands to move up and down his arm.

"Sacrifice the Queen, to take the place of the King," Nax said before slicing Jenova's head off, cutting both her arms in two at the elbows at the same time.

Both of Jenova's hands remained on Nax's arm and his right hand still held onto her hair, the blackness her hands started on his arm started receding. Nax's second sword vanished form his left hand in a white light and he raised it above his head.

Jenova's mouth was moving, trying to say something, still alive, but with her lungs in her body and her vocal chords severed, no sound came out. Her body remained standing where it was and Nax plunged his left hand in the opening her neck provided, his arm buried up to his elbow.

"To take the Queen early in the game, can spell certain doom for her team. And with her gone, I can safely say…" Nax said his head turned to look at the King behind him. Finally he pulled his hand out of Jenova, it covered in her blood and gripping her heart. Once Nax removed his hand the body fell forward, the blood no longer holding it in place. Both Jenova's hands fell off Nax's arm and he dropped her head, "Checkmate," Nax said before Jenova's heart entered his chest.

The alter and chair was nearly covered in blood, both Nax's gloves and sleeves were coated in the red liquid however the rest of his cloak had somehow managed to avoid getting any on it. Nax jumped backwards off the chair and landed on the third step of the altar facing the King, the sword still in the chair vanishing in white light.

The entire ceremony, from the time Nax first lowered his head until he jumped off the chair was a matter of one minute at the most. Everyone behind Nax was still wide eyed at what had happened; Nax, the Heartless Walker, had killed Jenova, the Calamity of the Skies, Queen and co-creator of all heartless. She was supposed to be the second strongest being of darkness, the King being the only one above her, and now Nax had killed her.

But not only that, but because of what she was, and what Nax is, he became stronger from it. Every heartless that dies becomes part of Nax, and he gains all the power they had, Jenova was no different. That's why he wanted Xeut to stop Gutts, he couldn't get any of their power because they were dying to fast, but when they stopped, he could get them.

"What are you?" Lenzo asked.

"The Black King," Nax said calmly.

"Foolish little Shadow, no matter how strong you were, even if you were as strong as Jenova before killing her you as still not as strong as I am. I Created The Heartless! I Am Their God, And I Can _Not_ Die!" the King shouted.

"Funny how everyone always says that just before they die," Xeut said quietly, luckily no one heard him.

"You call me the fool and call yourself a god. You of all beings know better than that my King, not even the light has a god," Nax said as he tried wiping the excess blood off his gloves and sleeves. He managed to get a good bit off, and the rest dried somewhat fast afterwards.

"The light does not need a god," came Bruxeus' voice from the door. Nax spun to see the Omega approaching him, the two keyblades in his hands.

"Bruxeus, back to the old outfit I see," Nax said crossing his arms.

"And you managed to kill the Queen already, I must say I'm surprised," Bruxeus said stopping in the center of the room.

"Heartless and Nobody, I suppose that means Sora and the others are on the way here," Nax said.

"Yes, they just started up the tower now, all three defeating their nobodies," Bruxeus said.

"You're going to fight me, aren't you?" Nax asked.

Bruxeus just grinned as ht flipped both keyblades in his hands, holding each by the teeth. He tossed Heartless high into the air where a man in red robes identical to Bruxeus' caught it in his left hand and landed on Bruxeus' right side.

"Vaxer, how kind of you to come," Nax said looking at the man in red.

Bruxeus tossed Nobody into the air as well, but no one caught it until it reached the ground. A man in brown robes identical to Vaxer's and Bruxeus' had appeared of Bruxeus' left and caught Nobody in his right hand.

"And Xexox, all the Omegas gathered together, what's the occasion? You missed the ceremony if that's what you're here for," Nax said.

"Organization, those of you whom wish nothing more of this place, or of these things, leave this room, leave this tower. Wait near the entrance of this castle, this fight is not yours then," Vaxer said.

After a moment Eal left the room. "That means the remaining eight wish for more?" Bruxeus asked.

"What are you three up to?" Nax asked intrigued.

"You want us to join you don't you? We have no weapons, we have no powers, we are humans," Even said.

"And humans you will remain, but that is not the question, the question is will you fight with us?" Vaxer asked.

"I'd love a good fight," Sai said with an odd look in his eyes.

"Is that shared by you all?" Bruxeus asked.

"Would you mind hurrying this little Q and A up, I'm eager to test out my new powers," Nax said dropping his arms to the side.

"I'd rather not fight, though I'll help," Lenzo said, the others agreeing to fight.

"Now, are the questions done?" Nax asked.

"Do it Xexox, well give you any time you need," Vaxer said handing Heartless back to Bruxeus, his giant sword appearing in his hand back in its original condition.

"Yes, I'll be as fast as I can," Xexox said handing Nobody to Bruxeus and walking over to the Organization.

"Ooh, a plan unfolds, lets see what you got," Nax said as his cleavers appeared in his hands.

"You forget me Shadow, I am not one to be forgotten," the King said knocking aside the chair Jenova had sat in and taking a large step towards Nax.

"Right, apologies my King… Bruxeus, Vaxer, if you'd excuse me a moment, if nothing else it'll give Xexox more time," Nax said turning to the King.

After he finished turning and stood on the sixth step looking at the King Nax threw the sword from his left hand at him. The King easily dodged the blade which struck the glass of the archway and caused it to ripple, the blade sticking out of it. As soon as his sword left his hand Nax charged the King. The King managed to dodge the blade but he was hit full blown in the chest by Nax as he shoulder bashed him. The hit sent the King stumbling backwards and before he could catch himself Nax delivered two more similar hits that sent him back through the archway.

As soon as the King was through the archway Nax pulled his sword out of it and proceeded to hack the golden frame to pieces, destroying the cables that came from the chambers as well.

"Open the thing once and it never wants to close," Nax said to himself before shattering the blue glass with a well placed kick. He then turned back to the others and stopped on the sixth step, both swords still in his hands, "now, where were we?" he asked looking at the others in the room.

---X---

AN: finally, that freakin ceremony was driving me crazy, I kept wanting to do it but the chapters were getting to long and I had to cut it.

Now you have it, and I'm glad it's over, but things are starting to get interesting now, the Omegas, the Organization and the Keywielders, not to mention the Black King and Nax, the new black king. I wonder which will come out on top…


	15. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter 14: The Enemy of My Enemy**

"Me first," Vaxer said before charging Nax. Nax prepared himself for the attack that was coming, but Vaxer stopped suddenly, just outside of sword range. Nax startled slightly at seeing him stop and barely raised his sword in time to block Bruxeus' attack coming form the left.

"Quite deceitful we are," Nax said as Bruxeus jumped back.

"We do have out own motives," Bruxeus said grinning.

"And I can only wonder…" Nax said charging the two, both returning it. All three were expert fighters, each attack was blocked or dodged, but both Bruxeus and Vaxer knew that meant Nax was the better, he was blocking two opponents, they only had one.

"You'll have all the powers you had as nobodies, save the ones only nobodies can have," Xexox said to the group before him.

"What's that?" Lorud asked.

"Teleportation, without a portal of darkness at least," Xexox said.

"And all you ask is that we die fighting Nax?" Xehanort asked.

"No, all I ask is that you fight him, once it's over I'll let you all go, eventually I'll get your powers back, and I don't care if it takes until you die naturally," Xexox said, the Organization taking their time in finally agreeing. "Good, let's start this then," Xexox said. That was when Vaxer first charged Nax and tricked him.

Nax blocked Bruxeus and kicked him back. Vaxer came in quick with a wide swing of his sword. Nax ducked under the swing, dropped both his swords, grabbed the back of Vaxer's the head and pulled his sword from his hands. He kicked Vaxer's feet out form under him and flung him up and to a far wall, chucking his sword after him afterwards and grabbing his own before Bruxeus reached him, blocking the attack.

Vaxer's back slammed against the wall and before he even started sliding down it his sword impaled him in the chest and abdomen, pinning him to the wall. Vaxer groaned in pain as the blade dug into him. Slowly he grabbed the blade and pulled himself deeper in the blade, crawling towards the handle to free himself.

Nax was easily defending himself against Bruxeus' attacks, that is until Bruxeus jumped back, raised his keyblades above his head and pointed to the sky with them, "Honor," he said before being engulfed by a white light. When it was gone he held both keyblades in his right hand, Heartless forward and Nobody backwards, his robes becoming a deeper green.

Bruxeus charged Nax again at a speed nearly impossible, Nax just barely managing to avoid and block all the attacks. Champion Form was gone in a white light a few minutes later and the pain it brought gave Nax the opening he needed to stab Bruxeus through the stomach and fling him to the back wall where the archway once was.

Before Nax could breathe after disposing of Bruxeus Vaxer was back and swinging hard. Nax dodged his attacks and bound over his blade as he took a large swing, as Nax was in the air he cut into Vaxer's face and landed, stabbing both blades into the back of Vaxer's chest to stick out the front. Vaxer grunted in pain as he spun fast and swung his blade, his quick action pulling the swords out of Nax's hands, them remaining in his chest.

Nax managed to dodge the swing Vaxer delivered and after a few more dodges got behind him and removed the two swords. He did so just in time as six lances shot at him, Nax managing to deflect all of them.

"And so the founders return to their former glory," Nax said jumping back and looking at the six beings that now joined the fight.

"You two know what to do," Xexox said looking at Ienzo and Lorud who nodded and walked out the door.

"What are you up to?" Xeut asked.

"Ah yes, the lapdog, you sided with the wrong team boy," Xexox said before a black bolt of lightning shot from his hand and went through Xeut's chest, the man fell to his knees with wide eyes before fading away to nothing.

Once Xeut was dead Xexox stepped up next to Bruxeus and Vaxer who stood beside Xehanort near the back of the room, the other members standing closer to Nax who stood on the altar.

"With our powers back we want to be known by our other selves," Xehanort said.

"I think I can do that Xemnas," Bruxeus said grinning.

"One question, what's up with the other two, and you?" Vaxer asked.

"Part of my plan, the others will stall Sora and the others for as long as they can, there are some things no child should see, and most of them are in this room now," Xexox said, Vaxer nodding his understanding.

"We'll let the others take their turn then," Bruxeus said.

"My thoughts exactly," Xemnas said smirking.

---X---

Sora, Riku and Kairi were running through the hall of the third tower when they saw a familiar face.

"Axel!" Sora shouted upon seeing him.

"Sora, Kairi, its Eal now," Eal said grinning and walking up to them.

"So you got you're heart?" Sora asked and Eal nodded.

"What's going on here?" Riku asked.

"No idea, but I was let go after watching Nax kill the Black Queen and take her powers," Eal said.

"What?" Riku shouted.

"Yeah, the other Omegas showed up to fight him, and I have the feeling the rest of the Organization is helping them," Eal said.

"Fourteen on one?" plus us, do we need that many?" Kairi asked doing the math quickly.

"It's much less than that, three members died as Nax took the Queen, plus Ienzo isn't one to fight, if you get what I mean," Eal said.

"Even if we had all thirteen members of the Organization, the other four Omegas and the three of us it wouldn't be enough if he took the Black Queen," Riku said wide eyed.

"Maleficent's not that strong," Sora said looking at Riku.

"No, she's just a witch, the Black Queen and King are the creators of the heartless, and in turn the nobodies as well," Riku said staring at Eal as if expecting him to tell him it was a joke, "she's the second most powerful being of darkness, perhaps ever…"

"And now all her power and strength is absorbed into Nax," Eal said.

"That's why you're leaving huh? Not willing to fight.

"Hey, I just got my heart, I wanna live, l-i-v-e, got it memorized?" Eal asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Sora said ginning, Eal grinned back before waving goodbye and walking away, the three keywielders continuing on their way.

They were nearing the top of the tower when they saw two familiar beings, well one familiar to Riku, the other to Sora.

"I thought you were all fighting Nax," Sora said stopping when they saw the two.

"No, we're sent to stall you," Lorud said.

"We've no need to fight, Xexox just wants the Organization and the Omegas to do as much damage to Nax before you show up, so you don't risk getting hurt in the backlash," Ienzo said.

"How do we know when to fight then?" Sora asked on edge.

"We'll know, because Xexox'll let us know when it's our turn, after that it's yours," Lorud said.

"But I thought this was out fight," Kairi said.

"If things work out, it won't have to be," Ienzo said.

---X---

"Well, well, well. I suppose that means Vaxer and Bruxeus will take a breather, and you call yourselves Omegas," Nax said in a mocking tone.

"Stop trying to stall your demise," Lexaeus said.

"You forget what I am. I am the nobody that all heartless go to when they die. And I am a heartless myself, I can't die," Nax said.

"I can almost see the grin beneath that mask of yours," Bruxeus said smiling.

"Almost," Nax said taking a few steps backwards to stand where the chair once was in the center of the altar. "But now with so many fighters, this room is far from large enough, perhaps the basement will work better," Nax said ramming both his blades into the ground. Cracks shot out in all directions form the impact.

A few moments later everyone but Nax stumbled backwards as the entire altar started sinking down and fell through the floor, they could hear the crashes as it continued to plummet through the castle.

"It's stopped," Xexox said looking down the deep hole in the floor.

"How far?" Vexen asked.

"Training room, largest one," Xexox said not moving.

"Largest room in the castle and on the largest floor too," Xigbar said with a grin, "he knows how to set a battlefield."

"I can't wait," Saix said with an evil twisted look in his face as he looked down the hole.

"I'll go directly, the rest take any other rout you like," Xaldin said as his lances grew in size and took on a serpent like form, Xaldin hopping on the first one and riding them down the hole.

Saix just grinned as darkness surrounded him and ha vanished.

"Yeah, I think Saix has the right idea," Bruxeus said.

"In transportation only, I don't want to think he ever has the right idea," Vexen said shaking his head, but he joined the others in teleporting to the room where Nax no doubt waited.

---X---

"What the hell was that?" Lorud asked as they felt the whole tower shake.

"No idea, but I'm gunna find out," Sora said heading off towards the top of the tower, the others close behind. Sora burst through the doors to find what remained of the room, the light black stain on the floor form Maleficent and the giant hole in the ground.

"How far down does that go?" Kairi asked as Riku and Ienzo approached the hole.

"I know where it leads come on, it's on the first basement floor," Ienzo said turning around and heading out the door, the others following behind.

"Why not teleport?" Lorud asked and they descended the steps.

"Stalls more time," Ienzo responded, the three keywielders hearing every word and hoping their two guides don't stall to long.

---X---

Nax reached the room he desired and waited, rubble was all over the room form the countless floors he took down. He was about to start clearing some of it away so that the fight could go easier when he caught a portal of darkness out of the corner of his eye.

"Saix, you're eagerness suites you well," Nax said taking a stance with both his blades.

"I wanted a chance to kill you before the others got here," Saix said before charging Nax, as he did the others who teleported arrived at one end of the room, Saix and Nax at the others.

"Quite the large place you got here," Vaxer said looking around.

"Might not be big enough," Lexaeus said as he charged Nax. Vexen and Xigbar soon to follow.

"Eagerness is quite abound in your Organization," Bruxeus said watching the three charge.

"They're human now, they have hearts and can feel eager," was all Xemnas said.

Saix reached Nax at the same time the others stated to charge. He got a few attacks in, all of which being blocked by Nax. Saix jumped high and back when the others reached and Lexaeus swung with his tomahawk. Nax blocked the axe with both his swords leaving his back open for Vexen to gouge open with the bladed edge of his shield.

The blades seemed to cut through Nax like butter, not even damaging his cloak. Nax grunted as he pushed Lexaeus off him and spun fast, breaking Vexen's shield with one sword and cutting deep into his chest with the other. Vexen stumbled backwards and purple beams started shooting at Nax, who quickly started blocking and deflecting them all.

Lexaeus came in from behind as Nax was busy with the beams. Xigbar stopped shooting when Lexaeus got close and Nax managed to jump over Lexaeus' axe, cutting into his shoulder as he did, and landing behind him. He swung at his back but Lexaeus spun fast and blocked the attack, just before jumping back as the lance snake came down through the hole in the ceiling.

The lances went straight for Nax who dodged out of the way on all three of the passes it made, all the others staying out of Xaldin's way. Xaldin finally landed by the other fighting Organization members and looked them over.

"Well Vexen's done for, Xigbar cover me, Lexaeus rear diversion," Xaldin said charging Nax, Lexaeus running around and Xigbar starting his cover fire.

Nax blocked all the beams Xigbar shot and dodged the lances Xaldin launched out before him. Suddenly the ground shook and large rocks and pieces of the rubble were flying towards Nax from behind him. Nax blocked and dodged them, still somehow managing to deflect all the beams. Lexaeus came with the heavy rubble flying towards Nax and he was forced to use one blade to block his attack. Just as Lexaeus appeared the beams seemed to intensify, as if Xigbar was using only one gun up until this point and two now.

Nax had his hands full blocking all of Lexaeus' attacks with one sword, deflecting all the beams with the other and still dodging all the rubble coming down at him. Just as the rubble thinned out a lance shot through the back of Nax's abdomen, followed by one though the back of his chest. Lexaeus took this chance and gripped his tomahawk in both hands and gave one great swing at Nax, who blocked it with one sword and ran the other through Lexaeus' stomach.

The hit forced Lexaeus a step back and allowed Nax the proper diversion to lunge backwards and sever Xaldin's left arm at the elbow before the man retreated back to where Xigbar waited, taking all his lances with him, including the ones that hand pierced Nax.

The holes in the cloak were the only mark they had managed to hit him, and it didn't look like much at all. Lexaeus was on one knee, he had no chance of moving fast enough to get away, but heavy beam fire forced Nax to focus of defense once again, giving Vexen the chance to grab Lexaeus and teleport back to the others. Nax gave out a laugh when he saw Vexen appear and ignored the beams, taking several in the back, as he lunged at the two delivering the final blow to both of them. As soon as they were dead Nax spun back around and started deflecting the beams again, the cloak of his upper back in tatters form the hits he had taken.

That's when Lorud appeared from a portal of darkness, Ienzo still guiding Sora and the others.

"Luxord, how good of you to come," Bruxeus said as the gambler appeared.

"I'll take my turn then," Lorud said charging into the fight.

Saix was currently going all out against Nax, both of them duel wielding, Saix having summoned a second of his claymores for his other hand.

Lorud arrived next to Xaldin whom had torn a piece of cloth and tied it above his wound to stop the bleeding.

"I see you've come to fight Luxord," Xigbar said glancing at him.

"I'd prefer to be called Lorud, it's my real name," Lorud said.

"We're not real until we leave this castle Luxord, until then we won't call you as such," Xaldin said.

Lorud nodded, "Luxord it is then, Zexion is coming with the keywielders."

"Good, we've already lost Vexen and Lexaeus," Xigbar said as Xaldin charged back in, one lance held in his right hand the other five floating around him.

Just before the lances reached out, before Nax could see Xaldin coming Saix jumped, and as he did he made it look as if he would attack Nax, causing him to follow with his eyes and raise his blades to block. Exactly what Xaldin wanted as three lances shot forward, once piercing Nax's abdomen and the other two in his chest.

Nax lowered his eyes and blades as he was hit, deflecting a fourth lance and watching the charging Xaldin. But he didn't forget the falling Saix and blocked his attack, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying. Nax dropped his swords and pulled out the three lances, keeping one in each hand to use against Xaldin.

"Can't do anything big and flashy without all six of these can you?" Nax asked.

"Who needs big and flashy?" Xaldin asked charging his one lance held in his hand wielded expertly as were the three floating that aided him in the fight.

Xaldin suddenly shifted sideways as Xigbar appeared and took a few swings at Nax, taking point blank shots all the while. Nax dodged Xigbar's melee attacks and ignored the beams as he kicked him in the face and sent a lance through Xaldin's leg and into the ground, pinning him to the spot.

Luxord came charging in, as did Saix, Xigbar right with them when he regained himself, but they were all to late. The other lance in Nax's hand found it's way though Xaldin's chest, killing him. Xigbar was first to reach Nax and was relentless with the beam shots, not giving Nax the chance to move away, blocking impossible with his hands empty.

Luxord was next there kicking Nax in the face causing Xigbar to stop his firing. As soon as he kicked him Luxord flung several cards at Nax, all of which dug into his chest like daggers. Nax regained his balance and knocked the cards out with a swing of his arms. He lunged for his swords, getting them in time to block Saix's attack and knocking him back. Luxord came at him again but Nax just kicked him away and charged straight at Xigbar who was shooting relentlessly.

Nax reached him and swing both blades in a scissors manor to decapitate him but Xigbar suddenly vanished and appeared behind him, not missing a beat or a shot as he kept shooting. Luxord came at Nax again with a kick that was easily dodged, Luxord landed and spun throwing more blade like cards and some dive which exploded on impact. Nax ignored them, the dice blowing the cards up.

Nax lunged at Xigbar who vanished at the last moment again, but just before reaching him Nax threw his blade straight left. When Xigbar vanished and reappeared it was in the path of the blade and didn't have the time to move, getting stabbed though the chest.

Saix came at Nax again full steam but Nax just lunged past him and rammed his other blade through Luxord's chest before he could do another thing. He pulled his blade out and barely avoided Saix's next attack before running over and retrieving his other blade form Xigbar's body. Once he had it the two charged again, but this time something was different. A glowing white orb floated in the center of the ceiling, unnoticed by all but a few.

"What's that do?" Vaxer asked.

"It's something him and me worked up, it'll act as though it were the moon, giving him the lunar power he craves," Ienzo said.

"And the keywielders?" Xexox asked.

"We ran into Eal on the way down, he's taking them the rest of the way, they were near the base of the third tower when I left," Ienzo said.

"Good job Zexion, when Saix needs he breathers you'll fill in," Xexox said.

"So I'm back to Zexion again? Fine, but don't expect much for me on the fighting front," Ienzo said. Before walking within easy range of Nax.

Nax noticed it when they first collided, before it took Saix effort to duel wield his claymores, now he did it with the greatest of ease. Not only that but his speed was insane, and that scar on his face had become more pronounced, as well as his eyes becoming a deeper yellow, and staying in a wide-eyed state.

Saix pushed Nax back and stated his unholy assault on him. After a few moments however he seemed to return to normal, and jumped back, out of the fight. Nax saw this as his chance, and charged but was forced to stop as a storm of paper rushed him. He dodged it and looked around to see Zexion holding a book, its pages the same color as the ones that attacked him.

Nax started towards Zexion when the pages changed to man-sized paper dummies and attacked. They were easily defeated, one good hit disassembled them. But they would rebuild quickly, only the pages that were actually cut remaining out of the dummies. Nax was on the verge of ignoring them and lunging at Zexion when he saw Saix coming at him again, his scar more defined again.

Nax jumped away from the paper which scattered and recollected into the book once Saix reached them. With that distraction gone both warriors charged again, each making fast attacks and blocks, neither getting the upper hand. But again after a few minutes Saix jumped back, and the paper returned. This time Nax ignored the dummies and went straight for Zexion.

Zexion dodged the first attack as well as several of the others before his dummies came to help him. Nax quickly cut the dummies down and continued attacking Zexion, finally got a hit on his target and the paper dummies fluttered to the floor useless. Zexion's eyes widened as he saw his book skewered on one of Nax's swords. Nax saw Saix charging again so he quickly discarded the book and separated Zexion's head from his body, turning just in time to block Saix's attack.

This time however, when Saix jumped back Nax charged after him, his speed and attacks the same as before, but Saix not only back to normal, but slower because of the extra energy he put out when he was faster. Nax easily knocked one claymore away and blocked the other before running his sword though Saix' chest. He pulled the blade out and turned to the Omegas and Xemnas, they were the last ones left. Xexox shot a black blot at the glowing orb and shattered it, it had no further purpose, and it was annoying him.

"Well, that was definitely a good warm up, if nothing else the Organization is good to get the blood flowing and muscles moving in preparation for a fight," Nax said stopping in the center of the room.

"Well, you wanted to fight him alone, here's your shot," Xexox said looking at Xemnas.

"All I gotta do is weaken him a bit for you and the keybearer, I think I can manage that," Xemnas said smirking.

"And to think, your heartless and nobody both nearly destroyed everything, and here you are, the real you ready to defend it," Vaxer said with a grin.

"Of course, I have to beat Nax if I want to destroy everything myself," Xemnas said with a laugh before walking out to Nax.

"Just you? Are you still part of this warm up?" Nax asked.

"No, I assure you, you needed that warm up for what lies ahead," Xemnas said as his energy blades appeared in his hands.

---X---

AN: I know it cam be confusion so here's the Organization, name- real name- title- number

Xemnas- Ansem (Xehanort)- Superior- I

Xigbar- Braig- Freeshooter- II

Xaldin- Dilan- Whirlwind Lancer- III

Vexen- Even- Chilly Academic- IV

Lexaeus Elaeus- Silent Hero- V

Zexion- Ienzo- Cloaked Schemer- VI

Saix- Sai- Luna Diviner- VII

Axel- Eal- Flurry of Dancing Flames- VIII

Demyx- Dyme- Melodious Nocturne- IX

Luxord- Lorud- Gambler of Fate- X

Marluxia- Lumaira- Graceful Assassin- XI

Larxene Arlene- Savage Nymph- XII

Roxas- Sora- Key of Destiny- XIII

The real names for 7-12 I came up with myself, they aren't confirmed.


	16. Omega War

**Chapter 15: Omega War**

Nax charged Xemnas, who returned it. Their speed was nearly identical, it was only the power behind their attacks that had any difference. Xemnas jumped back and did a quick circle around Nax, a trail of red beams in his wake. The beams just waited there in the air, making a circle around Nax. At once they all shot at him and Nax did a backflip out of the circle at the last moment, avoiding them all.

While Nax was still in the air Xemnas came in and started making fast attacks, he took one swing then vanished somewhere else and take another. These warps were well calculated, for even through Nax managed to block them all in succession he was still in the air and the force of the attack sent him through the air, to where Xemnas was already waiting.

This continued on for a while until Nax declared he had enough of it. Xemnas and Nax were near the ceiling at that point and Nax simple stopped moving backwards form Xemnas' hit. He turned to see Xemnas floating there in a slight agitation as he realized Nax let him do it all.

This time Nax vanished and appeared behind Xemnas. Xemnas spun quick and raised both blades to block, Nax's went through both of them and cut across Xemnas' chest. Nax vanished again and cut across Xemnas' back he then kicked Xemnas in the back, right over the cut, sending him to the ground. Nax vanished and appeared on the ground ready to intercept the falling Xemnas.

Xemnas voiced his pain from the kick but managed to catch himself before reaching the ground, or getting into Nax's attack range. Nax jumped up to meet Xemnas but Xemnas acted quickly and vanished to a point out of the way. When Nax came at him again he found black vines of thorns shooting out form Xemnas' hands towards him. Nax swung to cut through them, but that proved impossible and he received the marks of the attempt across his left arm. Nax managed to dodge the remainder of vines that shot at him, but before he took his swing Xemnas vanished again.

Xemnas was on the ground now, he was near where all the bodies were, hunched over and holding the wound on his chest which was bleeding profusely. Nax dropped to the ground and landed easily.

"Wish to die by your companions? A fair request, one I have no problem granting," Nax said as he walked closer to Xemnas, walking so that more blood would flow, so that the chance of Xemnas escaping would decrease, "unfortunately your boastful claim was wrong, you are no different that the others, just a warm up," Nax added once he was with in a few feet of Xemnas.

"Don't say that… until after you've killed me…" Xemnas said before launching himself in the air.

Nax suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness. He stopped walking to look around, suddenly he found himself surrounded by the red beams again. But this time was different, this time was far different. Last time it was only about ten beams in a circle, now it was thousands of them making a dome. There was no dodging this like last time. Xemnas floated in the air near the top of the dome outside of if.

"…I still have energy to attack," Xemnas said before the beams started flying at Nax in rapid and random succession, after one would fire another wound take its place in the dome.

Nax was quick to action defending against the beams. But they were coming form all sides, and no matter how fast he was he had no chance of blocking all of them in their random pattern. At the start only a few made it through, but they hurt much more than the purple beams, and the slight pause Nax took in this realization allowed several more to hit, but he quickly stepped up, somehow granting himself faster motion, somehow seeing all the beams before they hit, somehow managing to block them all, or at least not stop motion when they did make it through his defenses.

Shortly after Nax let the bombardment through Xemnas closed his fists together and all he beams shot in as one. The moment Nax saw it he crouched down, becoming as small as he could, crossing his swords in front of himself to guard his face. All the beams collided with Nax at once and the explosion it caused sent the darkness away and raised a large cloud of smoke.

"Well, that was entertaining," Vaxer said.

"Not nearly enough so, Nax survived it, I know he did," Xexox said.

"Yeah, and now it's out turn to fight, unless you just want to let Sora handle the rest," Bruxeus said.

"How far is he?" Xexox asked.

"All forms from the book, plus one of his own," Bruxeus said.

"The last one?" Vaxer asked, none of the three taking their eyes off the smoke.

"No, he had his own before I help him get one of the others," Bruxeus said.

"Damn, he can't discover two, can he?" Vaxer asked.

"Hasn't happened before. But even if he does pull that feat off, we've no idea how many forms there are, and the master needs all before getting the last one," Bruxeus.

"Yeah, this is gunna be bad," Xexox said as the smoke thinned out.

The blast radius of the explosion was surprisingly large, though the ceiling wasn't reached, a circle of clear ground started to show itself, the ruble and bodies within the blast were destroyed, they were the cause of the smoke.

When the smoke cleared there Nax was in the center of the now cleared circle. He was sitting on the ground, his left leg extended his right pulled in to his body, his right arm resting upon it. His left arm was behind him providing support as he was leaning back slightly. The handle of one of his blades was in his right hand, the other blade was nowhere in sight.

The cloak of his upper body was gone, the torn line slightly above the belt he still wore over his cloak. His sleeves were gone though his gloves, red with blood, were still on his hands, as were the white wraps he had that went from under the gloves to his elbows, there were scattered cuts on both gloves and wraps, revealing the black shin beneath it.

The red cloth over Nax's face was still in place, and his chest was rising and falling with heavy breathing. His eyes surveyed the item in his hand, the handle of his blade, up to the blade about six inches to its broken end. He threw the blade away as he got to his feet, it was useless now, both his blades were gone.

Nax stood straight and looked at the other Omegas. His belt keeping the lower part of his cloak on and his fists clenching and unclenching.

"You know, I never realized he had that much muscle," Bruxeus said as he watched Nax stand.

"He always hid himself. But it does explain some things," Vaxer said.

"You to can idolize him later, first let's kill him," Xexox said.

Nax was looking around the room for Xemnas, the one who had done this to him, "You're right, I did need the warm up for that, but if you can't do it again, you're already dead," Nax said, his eyes surveying the room.

"You're… more right… than you think…" came a weak voice in the rubble. Nax made his way over to see Xemnas lying on his back in a large pool of his own blood.

"You hurt the Black King, punishable by death," Nax said crouching down by Xemnas' head.

"No… I hurt you… the Black King…he still…still lives…" Xemnas said weakly before Nax's fist burst through his chest.

Nax stood slightly, leaned forward and wiped as much blood off his hand as he could using the front of Xemnas' cloak. Blood was so messy, why did everything have to have so much of it? Nax walked away from Xemnas' body towards the other Omegas, the three of them standing and waiting for him to reach them. Nax stopped about ten feet away from them.

"So this is what you were up to," Vaxer said.

"Yeah, bet you're regretting helping," Nax said looking around him for a substitute weapon, the Organization bodies were in the blast, meaning he couldn't steel Saix's claymores, or any of the other weapons.

"You know, if all you did was replace the Black Queen we'd have no problems, but you're not just going to do what she did," Xexox said.

"Right, I have no intention of doing her work, for she was a Queen," Nax said.

"You know, chess only has one king, you ain't the King 'til you kill him," Bruxeus said.

"This isn't chess," Nax said.

"First I heard you mention that," Vaxer said with a smirk.

"I'm guessing you three won't be fighting and you're stalling until the keybearer gets here," Nax said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that pretty much fits the bill," Bruxeus said nodding.

"To bad," Nax said and in the blink of an eye he was in front of Bruxeus, his fist in his gut. Bruxeus hunched forward from the hit and Nax took Heartless in his right hand and Nobody in his left before jumping back.

"I guess… they were just using me… to get to you…" Bruxeus said slowly as he forced himself up straight, a standard Kingdom Key appearing in each hand.

"Quite possibly, or they could just be using me too. But I don't care, they'll help me first," Nax said taking a fighting stance.

"We taking turns or bull-rushing him?" Vaxer asked taking his own fighting stance.

"You and me pal, Xexox can't fight remember," Bruxeus said taking his fighting stance.

"We don't got restrictions now do we?" Vaxer asked grinning.

"No, we don't, no small room, no lives to protect," Bruxeus said.

"Until Sora gets here," Vaxer said.

"Keybearer, and his Spare Keys, they'll be fine," Bruxeus said, Vaxer nodded and the two charged Nax who jumped back again to the center of the room, where the clearing was.

When Vaxer and Bruxeus reached Nax they were attacking with speed and power they weren't using last time, and Nax could tell. He was no longer easily blocking everything they had, some attacks went through, but that was from all three of them.

Nax ducked under one of Vaxer's swings, cut his knee wide open and lunged out impaling Bruxeus in the gut with Nobody. He was ready to hit again but he was forced to pull the blade out and dodge away as Vaxer came in for another swing. Bruxeus sunk to a knee as his stomach healed leaving Vaxer alone for a moment. It was all Nax needed.

Nax charged Vaxer, dodged the blade when he swung and stabbed both keyblades in his chest. As soon as they were both in his chest Nax jumped back both arms raised and pointed at Vaxer, his palms open, "Darkness Assault," he said. Vaxer was sent backwards as if a rope tied around his waist suddenly pulled him to the wall, the initial jolt forcing him to drop his blade.

As he flew backwards the keyblades tore themselves out of Vaxer's chest in a sideways motion, extending their stab wound holes to the sides of his body just below the armpit. Vaxer started to voice his pain but the next action ceased that completely as both keyblades started rapidly stabbing him over and over, each stab wound was halfway through the teeth. This continued until Vaxer hit the wall causing part of it to crumble on him, burying him and both keyblades.

Bruxeus forced himself to his feet, the wound in his stomach nearly healed. When he looked up it was to see Nax standing where Vaxer last did, the handle of Vaxer's sword in his right hand, the blade resting on the ground. Nax took a slight step towards Bruxeus so that he was standing sideways. Nax raised his left arm towards Bruxeus his hand lazily open. Bruxeus was about to charge when he was suddenly impaled by four tentacle like things coming form the back area of Nax's left shoulder.

Two of the tentacles were in the right side of Bruxeus' upper back, another in his right side and the last in his right upper leg, Bruxeus was forced into a crouch like position because of the tentacles.

"I know this is new," Bruxeus said successfully masking his pain.

"Jenova, my Queen, was a shape shifter, this is but the tip of the proverbial iceberg," Nax said.

"I can only assume Vaxer can vouch for that," Bruxeus said with a grin trying to stand but the tentacles not letting him.

Nax didn't say anything, he just reeled Bruxeus in, retracting the tentacles, still with Bruxeus on them. Nax turned to fully face Bruxeus as he came at him, pulling Vaxer's sword back for a swing. Bruxeus braced himself for the attack, holding both keyblades in front of him. Once Bruxeus was in range the tentacles pulled out of him and Nax took his swing. Bruxeus managed to block but both keyblades were knocked from his grip and a shallow cut appeared across his chest and upper arms.

As soon as the keyblades were knocked away Nax dropped Vaxer's sword and placed both hands on Bruxeus' chest. Bruxeus was still reacting to losing his keyblades and the cut on his chest when he felt Nax's hands there. "Black Hole," Nax said before he and Bruxeus were encased in a sphere of pure darkness.

Xexox heard the scream of Bruxeus in intense pain before seeing him shoot backwards out of the sphere covered in black flames. The sphere dissolving once he was shot away. Bruxeus skidded on the floor and knocked some of the rubble around, he stopped moving and the flames died down.

Nax tossed Vaxer's sword in the direction he sent him flying, the Heartless and Nobody pulling themselves out of the rubble and returning to Nax's hands as they had been. Nax just stood there in the center of the cleared area, watching as Xexox walked towards him.

"And then there were two," Nax said.

"More truth to that than you think, I know when they die remember," Xexox said stopping.

"You got twenty four hours till you get them, I checked when Xaal died," Nax said.

"Right, but I knew right away, I just didn't get anything from her for twenty four hours. But I digress, it seems that my hand has finally been force, after this day there may very well be only one 'Sage of Our Time' remaining," Xexox said reaching up and knocking his hood back and down, revealing his face.

His hair was white and to his shoulders his eyes a sky blue with horizontal slits for pupils. As soon as his hood was down a white light appeared in each and, when it was gone he was holding two identical swords. The blades were thin and edged on one side, from tip to hilt they were six and a half feet long, with a foot long handle making each seven and a half feet from pommel to tip.

"And here I thought you'd fight with your hood up," Nax said.

"We're all Omegas here, we all know what each other look like, plus it's harder to see everything when a hood blocks your peripheral vision," Xexox said taking a fighting stance, Nax did the same.

"When last we fought you beat me as if I was a child, how drastically do you think I've changed?" Nax asked.

"I have the feeling that I will be the child," Xexox said before jumping at Nax, who returned the action.

Xexox stopped when he saw Nax charge, letting him make the first move. Nax got in range and Xexox attacked. Nax blocked the first swing and saw the second coming he jumped slightly and twisted to avoid the blade, but didn't twist enough as the tip of Xexox's blade cut into his back. Nax voiced his pain as he fell to a knee, quickly kicking himself backwards out of Xexox's range.

He thought that would be different now, now that he had taken Jenova. But even if he hadn't expected the change he had forgotten how bad it hurt. He had only fought Xexox once before, when they first met, and hundreds of years can make you forget things like that. Even though he was a heartless, even though he had nothing inside, no heart, not veins, no blood, Xexox's blade somehow made it feel like he was bleeding and Nax didn't like how it felt.

Nax charged again, this time stopping just outside Xexox's range and flinging Nobody at him. Xexox was taken by slight surprise but managed to sidestep to avoid the blade, the teeth cutting across his left cheek. He quickly turned the sidestep into a pivot doing a full 360 and swinging at Nax with his left.

Nax ducked under the blade and blocked the one that followed it. Nax was forced to go nearly horizontal as the first blade came back for a leg sweep and Nax dodged by kicking both legs up and forward. Nax landed on his back but with a shove hopped back to his feet and lunged past Xexox to grab Nobody in his left hand. Xexox spun swinging and Nax took a small jump back.

Nax held his hands out at his sides and both keyblades started spinning, the handle being the focal point. "Darkness Bellows," Nax said before charging Xexox again. Xexox blocked he initial attack as well as all that followed it. Every time one of Nax's spinning blades connected with one of Xexox's a shockwave of darkness escaped the point of contact, both fighters ignoring them.

Nax was starting to get angered that Xexox was blocking everything, but Xexox knew it was all because of reach. Xexox's blades were considerably longer that Nax's meaning he can block an attack and still be out of range for the next one. When Nax's anger finally peaked over he started focusing his attacks on a new target. He started making his attacks so that Xexox would block more with his right blade.

Xexox didn't catch on until it was too late and with an echoing crack the blade in Xexox's right hand broke leaving him with three inches off the hilt. Almost the same instant the blade broke Xexox got in close to Nax swinging at his head forcing the keyblades to stop spinning to block the attack.

As soon as it was blocked Xexox pivoted so that he was nearly back to back with Nax, in this position he delivered three horizontal cuts on Nax's back with his broken blade, two deep cuts in the lower back and one shallow one in the mid back. After cutting across his back Xexox dug the blade into the base of Nax's neck in the back and jumped back, swinging again giving Nax a diagonal cut from left hip to right shoulder.

Nax was sent to his knees from the attack but quickly hopped back to his feet dropping his keyblades. He reached back and pulled the broken blade from his back, as his cuts healed, and flung the blade into the ground before grabbing his keyblades again. 'All that happened so fast, I could barely watch it, it had to be one of Xexox's temporary speed boosts… Damn him, he never used it against me before, then again he wasn't trying to kill me before. I'll have to be more careful now, he could use it again, and I'm sure he's used it before this,' Nax thought as he grabbed his keyblades.

He looked back at Xexox to se him charging, Nax waited until the right moment before sidestepping and lunging past Xexox and into the air, stopping at the height of his jump. Xexox didn't miss a thing and when he reached where Nax was he kicked off the handle of his sword that stuck from the ground, and launched himself into the air after Nax.

Once in range Xexox fully extended his left arm for a stab aimed at Nax's face. But Nax was fast enough for this one and stopped the tip of the blade inches from his face, pinning it between the teeth of both keyblades. Both warriors weren't moving, Xexox had fully extended his blade and left arm and Nax was holding tight. Suddenly Xexox's blade shot forward again, right at Nax's head, Xexox was holding the handle near the hilt and managed to force the blade forward the twelve inches of his handle.

Nax was forced to pull his head back to dodge the blade, doing so pulled the keyblades away form Xexox's blade. Nax received a cut going up the center of his forehead form Xexox's blade and did a graceful back flip back down to the ground, Xexox just falling to his feet.

Once Nax landed he charged Xexox and once in range threw Nobody again. But this time was to fast for Xexox to dodge though he managed to block it, the teeth hooking slightly around the blade. Xexox's eyes were on Nobody and didn't see the butt end of Heartless ramming into his gut, Nax holding it in the reverse grip of his fully extended left arm. Nax was quick to take Nobody, which was still against Xexox's blade, in his right hand.

Nax pulled Heartless out of Xexox's gut, spun it into normal grip and slammed it into the side of Xexox's blade just under Nobody, breaking the blade in two, leaving Xexox with a foot and a half after the hilt. But Xexox had recovered form his hit, and as soon as his blade was broken he delivered a hit of his own to Nax's side. The hit lifted Nax of the ground slightly.

Xexox was just as fast to send his broken blade into Nax's right shoulder where the neck meets the shoulder. Xexox pushed the blade in to the hilt then kneed Nax in the stomach forcing him to hunch and causing the end of the broken blade to break out of Nax's back. Xexox did a full 360 again and backhanded Nax in the right side of the face with his right hand. The hit sending Nax through the air slightly.

Nax got to his feet with both keyblades on the floor, he reached up and slowly pulled to blade form his neck, 'damn, used it again… gotta stop this, any fun I was planning is over now, just gotta kill him and end it all,' Nax thought as he three the broken blade far behind him.

'Damn, now what? Can't use my swords, and fists won't do anything to Nax… Vaxer's sword, but it's too far, Nax'll catch me no doubt, same for Bruxeus' keyblades… I'm on my own for this, unless I can inch that way…' Xexox thought as he watched Nax pull the sword out of him.

Xexox was still lost in thought when Nax charged. Xexox realized where he was once Nax placed his hands on his chest, "Black Hole," Nax said the sphere of darkness surrounding him again. But Xexox pulled out another speed boost and got away from Nax before the sphere appeared. Nax shot out of the sphere at Xexox, the keyblades back in his hands. Once Nax left it the sphere vanished.

Nax started attacking Xexox who was having a hard time dodging, he didn't have the reach now, he had not choice but to dodge now, and his speed boosts only lasted a few seconds, and used to much was worse than getting hit by Nax. After a few moments of Nax swinging and Xexox dodging Nax stopped his assault and jumped back. Xexox kept watching him, ready for anything he might try. Nax held his hands out at his sides again and his keyblades began spinning again "Darkness Bellows," he said.

Xexox silently cursed as Nax charged again, his weapons now much deadlier that before. As Xexox dodged the attacks he still received hits from the spinning blades. The cuts covered his arms and back, legs and sides, but they were all shallow blows. It took a while, but Nax finally got a solid blow in.

Heartless right in the stomach, the spinning shredding Xexox's robe and gut. Nax pulled Heartless away and before Xexox could recover delivered a vertical Nobody to the abdomen and chest. Xexox was stumbling backwards from this and Nax gave a hard kick to the side of the head and sent Xexox to the wall, he stopped moving.

Nax stopped his Keyblades spinning and looked around him. "Definitely not a child Xexox, you gave me the biggest rush," Nax said as he surveyed his fallen opponents. He was about to head to the door when it opened, Nax looked up to see three children enter.

"Ah, the keybearer, just in time actually, or more precise, the stalling worked perfectly," Nax said stopping in the center of the room.

"You killed them all didn't you?" Sora asked as he, Riku and Kairi walked up to Nax.

"I killed a lot of people, quite possibly the ones you're talking about," Nax said dropping to a fighting stance.

"We're here to kill you, you can lay down the keyblades and make it easy," Riku said as they entered the clear area.

"No, I waited for you for this fight, I intend to fight it," Nax said.

The three keywielders took their fighting stances, "just another heartless," Sora said before charging in, Riku on his left, Kairi on his right.

---X---

AN: here's Xexox, name-real name- title

Xexox- Unknown- Nobodies Nobody

if he joined he'd be, you guessed it, Omega XVIII

So yes, Xexox is the title character, mainly because if he was in the Organization Sora wouldn't have gotten this far


	17. Form Battle

**CONTEST/VOTE AT BOTTOM!!!**

**Chapter 16: Form Battle**

Nax ran to meet Sora, blocking his attack and kicking him back. As Sora stumbled backwards Nax lunged at Kairi swinging Nobody at her. Kairi was forced to stop short to block, Nax took the chance to hit her in the stomach with the butt of Heartless sending her flying backwards. Without missing a beat he sprung on Riku slamming Heartless into the ground and using it for support Nax kicked Riku in the chest with both feet, sending him flying backwards also.

Nax got to his feet and pulled Heartless out of the ground in time to block Sora's attack again. Nax twisted around Sora to be somewhat back to back with him. In that position Nax kicked back right into Sora's knee. Sora gave a scream as his knee gave out and he fell to the ground. Nax kicked Sora's hunched back both sending the boy to the ground and launching him away from him. Riku and Kairi had returned to where they previously were.

Nax stood ready, Sora to his right and Riku and Kairi to his left. He kept his eyes on the two, but was in a position to be ready for anything. Sora turned around slowly getting up, still on his knees, he caught Riku's eye and nodded. Riku didn't return it, he just charged Nax. Nax glanced back at Sora quick noticing him still on his knees, then turned to face Riku and ready to intercept the attack.

Riku stopped short of reaching Nax, who saw it and was about to make an attack of his own when he was bashed in the face by the flat of Sora's keyblade. Nax stumbled backwards for the hit and Sora did a flip in the air landing beside Riku and spinning to face Nax, before he regained his balance both Riku and Sora charged him.

Each boy landed a solid attack on Nax, Sora cutting him across his chest form right shoulder to left hip, Riku cutting a deep gouge across his abdomen. The attacks knocked Nax to his back but before either boy made another attack Nax rolled to his feet and charged them, each blocked the brunt of the attack but received minor cuts on their arms as Nax's arms waved around wildly making countless swings.

At the end of the mad attack Nax jumped up and tilted back delivering a hard kick to each boy's face. Each one skidded backwards but before Nax landed Kairi was swinging at him. Nax twisted out of the way of the swing and got to the ground taking a swing at the girl who managed a quick block. Heartless came for the other side and hit Kairi in the left temple with its shaft. Kairi went almost horizontal from the hit and Nax spun and planted his right heal into her left side sending her into the floor.

Before Nax could hit her again he was forced to jump back to dodge Fenrir as it swing for his head, Sora jumping at him. Sora landed in front of Kairi and raised his keyblade above hid head, "Honor," he said before the white light turned him into Champion Form, Fenrir his forward keyblade and Skeleton Key his backward one. Without a glace back at Kairi Sora charged towards Nax with seemingly unimaginable speed.

Sora didn't need to look back at Kairi because he knew Riku was there checking on her. Both their keyblades were on the floor and Riku was crouching down beside Kairi holding her up slightly.

"How you doing?" Riku asked.

"I'll be fine, just stings a little," Kairi said as Riku helped her to her feet.

"Not what you expected huh?" Riku asked handing Kairi her keyblade once they were both standing.

Kairi smiled weekly, "no, it's not," she said honestly.

"Yeah, well I don't know how he does it either," Riku said looking at Sora who was in the process of attacking Nax relentlessly, Nax barely blocking half the attacks and having no chance of dodging any, Sora's speed was too great.

"He's the Keyblade Master, he's supposed to do the impossible," Kairi said with a smile hiding her true feelings.

"He's our friend through, he's supposed to need our help," Riku said watching the continued assault.

"I'll be waiting if he does," Kairi said following the fight with her eyes.

Nax had no chance, somehow Sora had continued for the beginning without a pause, Nax couldn't move away his attempts to do so were the cause of his more painful wounds. After what Nax considered far to long the white light came and took Champion form with it, leaving Sora with only Fenrir and a much slower speed, but that's not all it left.

Sora nearly fell to his knees as the pain gripped his stomach the only thing that stopped him was Heartless cutting across his torso in an upward swing, leaving a deep cut from waist to mid chest. The hit sent Sora to the air where Nobody came across leaving an equally devastating gash across Sora's forehead. Sora fell to the ground hard, the blood pouring form him. Riku and Kairi started running for him the instant he was hit by Heartless. Before either was close Sora raised Fenrir above his head again "Anger," he said this time before the white light change him to Heartless Form.

The sight stunned Nax slightly giving Sora the chance he needed as he charged and head-butted Nax in the chest. The hit forced Nax to drop his keyblades and Sora delivered a few more hits before Nax managed to grab his wrist and throw Sora over his head. Once he had tossed Sora Nax spun to face the boy, his hands turning to claws and breaking out of the tips of his gloves, his eyes turned to a deeper yellow and two antenna sprouted from his forehead, black wisps of smoke rising form him as it did Sora.

Sora landed form the throw easily, and spun to see Nax finish his change, at the same time they both charged, their speed and attacks equaled now, neither having the upper hand.

Once Sora changed again Riku stopped running and grabbed Kairi's arm to stop her as well, "we're no help when he take a Form," Riku said.

"What do you mean? You saw his wounds," Kairi said worried.

"Yeah, but any of Sora's Forms are better than him normally, we'll just get in the way. Besides heartless don't have blood, Sora probably went to that Form to stop his bleeding," Riku said.

Kairi just looked at him, first with anger, which soon changed to defeat, then worry as she turned to look at Sora, Riku releasing her arm, "why does he have to do this alone?" she asked.

"Because he feels it's his responsibility, because he was chosen," Riku said.

"But King Mickey and us have keyblades too," Kairi protested loudly.

"I know… I guess there's something else going on," Riku said slowly.

Sora and Nax were both attacking nonstop, neither noticing when they got hit or trying to block the other, they each focused on delivering the hardest hit to the other, desperate to finish it before they were forced to recognize they were getting hurt. Sora jumped back suddenly, Nax expected something big but the white light came and turned Sora back to normal, forcing the boy to his hands and knees holding his stomach, the pain more intense than before.

"Probably 'cause I did two in a row," Sora said to himself as he held his stomach.

Nax looked down at Sora and returned to his normal form, Heartless appearing in his right hand and Nobody going to his left. Kairi started for Sora again, Riku going for Nax to hold him off as Kairi tried to heal Sora. Before either reached their targets Nax ran at Sora who quickly raised Fenrir above his head "Courage," he said before being engulfed in white light. Riku and Kairi both stopped running again, but they were close now, and were both planning on moving along with the fight so they wouldn't need to chase the two down again.

Nax didn't stop running when the white light came and attacked Sora as soon as it was gone. Fenrir and Ultima Weapon crossed to block the attack as Sora stood in red clothing, Valor Form. Nax pulled Heartless back but quickly sent Nobody in once he saw Sora move his keyblades away. Sora dodged the attack and swung for Nax's head. Nax ducked and stabbed through the left side of Sora's abdomen.

At the injury Kairi started forward, Riku having to grab her arm again to stop her. The keyblade was pulled out and Sora coughed up blood and stumbled back slightly. He closed his eyes tightly and held his left hand over the wound, Ultima Weapon still held in the hand. Nax saw what Sora was planning and lunged for him Sora managing to block with Fenrir and move out of the way just enough to avoid both keyblades as he cast the cure spell and sealed the wound.

Though it was sealed the pain was still there and the blood was sill lost. But Sora could fight through the pain. He turned slightly to attack Nax, both of his attacks getting blocked and Nax kicking at his head. Sora pulled Ultima Weapon from Nobody to block the kick and used the positioning of Nax and himself to force Fenrir past Heartless and cut deep into his right shoulder.

Nax leaned back from the hit and brought his other leg up into Sora's side effectively breaking the two apart. Sora took a few steps back and Nax caught himself on his right hand and forced himself to his feet. Nax swing at Sora's head, he blocked it with Ultima Weapon and used the added reach of Fenrir to cut into Nax's side. With the second gouge in his torso Nax jumped back to heal, Sora charging after him, Riku and Kairi following but keeping their distance.

Nax landed and by the time Sora reached him his shoulder was healed, his side still open. Sora reached Nax and swung at his chest, Nax blocked it and kicked Sora in the left knee before taking a swipe at his head, but the keyblade passed right over Sora's head as the white light came and took Valor Form, Sora instantly falling to his hands and knees, vomiting.

Nax stepped back a bit avoiding getting any on himself. He started back towards Sora when Riku came over his friend and aimed a stab at Nax's chest. Nax dodged to the side and Riku landed taking another swing, followed by countless more, Nax easily blocking and dodging them all, he was playing with Riku. Kairi was beside Sora the same instant Riku took the first attack at Nax.

Kairi pulled Sora up so he was only on his knees, Fenrir held loosely in his grip. Kairi's eyes surveyed the boy, looking for any wounds. Riku was right, both the one on his forehead and the one on his chest were gone, though his shirt was still torn, showing that he was injured.

"Kairi…" Sora said weakly.

"Don't worry, you need your break, Riku's got it now, then I'll go, then you can take him again, unless you want all three of us to try again," Kairi said as Sora started to get to his feet. She knew she couldn't stop him so she helped him up.

"No… he'll keep us separated… lemme see Destiny's Promise…" Sora said slowly, holding his left hand out.

"Huh?" Kairi asked looking at Sora confused.

"Your keyblade…s'called Destiny's Promise…" Sora said, the pain form all the Forms seemed to be taking more from him than he thought, or wanted anyone to know.

Kairi hesitated before putting her keyblade in Sora's left hand, "what do you need it for?" she asked once Sora's grip tightened over its handle.

"Stay here, stay back," Sora said before breaking away from her at a full run.

The sudden movement startled Kairi, she would've chased him but with his head start, even with his pained slowed movement she had no chance of catching him, she just yelled out his name.

Riku saw him coming and the yell alerted Nax who blocked Riku's attack and spun to intercept Sora. But when he turned he didn't see anything, he quickly turned back to Riku ready to block another attack and received a deep cut down his face from Destiny's Promise. Sora had launched in the air as soon as Kairi yelled and came down right on top of Nax, swinging Kairi's keyblade as he came down. Once Sora landed next to Riku he reached to put Fenrir above his head, Riku grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I think you're overdoing that Form stuff, tone it down a bit eh?" he asked looking at Sora worried.

"Can't… he's to strong," Sora said looking back at Nax.

"Smart boy," Nax said charging the two.

They both dodged away and both rolled to their feet, Sora raising Fenrir above his head "Truth," he said a white light covering him again, when it was gone his clothes were yellow, Master Form, Fenrir in his right hand and Destiny's Promise staying in his left. Sora rushed Nax again attacking faster than Valor form, but nowhere near as fast as Champion Form.

Nax had no trouble blocking the attacks and managing his own, but nothing got anywhere near hitting Sora, his agility was off the charts, moving around Nax and avoiding blows like nothing, but his own attacks were slow enough to be stopped as well. Riku backed away when Sora rushed Nax, Kairi running up to him.

"He just wanted us here for the keyblades?" Kairi asked.

"No, I don't think he wants us here at all, I think he's scared we'll get hurt, he just let us come because Bruxeus and that book told him to bring us," Riku said irritated, sitting on a larger piece of rubble, Kairi sitting next to him.

"Is this what life's going to be like now? Sora always having to leave to fight the darkness, you and me going along just to watch him and keep him company," Kairi asked.

"You forgot us making him worry," Riku added dully. "I hope not though, if he never has to use that key again after this… if I never have to fight again, I'll be happy," he said.

"Yeah, I just wish I could help now," Kairi said.

"The thing is, you can, both of us can, he just wont let us," Riku said somberly his eyes going back to the fight, Kairi's having never left it.

Not a single hit landed, Nax blocking all of Sora's and Sora completely dodging all of Nax's. It was a waste of energy on both their parts, mainly Sora who was using the most in his endeavors. When the light flashed again and Sora was back to normal he was down on his knees in an instant.

Nax was about to attack him with two things happed at once, the first being Sora vomiting again the second being Riku jumping over him and attacking Nax again. Nax moved back as he dodged Riku's attacks, toying with him as he had before. Kairi ran up to Sora and knelt beside him as he vomited again, pain still racking his body.

"Don't worry, you rest, this is our fight too," Kairi said grabbing Destiny's Promise and running after Nax and Riku. Sora was about to say something but vomited a third time instead. After that he was able to sit back on his knees, after a few more deep breaths and whipping his brow with his left arm Sora forced himself to his feet and ran after Kairi.

Nax easily dodged Riku and Kairi together though it was more difficult now that there were two of them. He was swinging at them after his dodges and blocks this time, but they were managing a defense as well as he was, though not as effective as him, both still getting shallow cuts as they didn't quite dodge attacks. Nax made a swipe at Kairi when a heel collided with the left side of his face sending him sideways. Sora landed from the kick, facing where Nax was sent, his back to Riku and Kairi. Sora threw Fenrir at Nax then stuck his hands behind his back one at each of the others.

"Keyblades," he said not taking his eyes from Nax.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Quick, before he blocks Fenrir," Sora said.

"Kairi put her keyblade in Sora's right hand, but Riku hesitated.

"Riku, I need Way to the Dawn," Sora said, Riku's eyes widened when Sora said the name, but he handed the keyblade over.

Once Sora had both he charged after Nax who had recovered and knocked Fenrir back, it vanishing as he hit it. Sora was on him an instant later, swinging both blades, Nax needing both to block him. Nax pushed Sora off him and jumped back landing on one of the larger pieces of rubble.

"Seems Heartless and Nobody need upgrades to keep up," Nax said hefting the two keyblades.

He waved both around, the first thing that happened was them getting keychains. Heartless' keychain was a black silhouette of a wolf's head howling, the keyblade changed completely. The handle becoming black the finger guards becoming wolf paws, black and dark grey in color. The shaft thinned out and the tip lost its point, though it remained black, as did the teeth which also became a wolf's head howling, though this one had more detail to it.

Nobody's keychain was a white wisp with a black mouth and two eyes that seemed to be wailing in pain, and had also completely changed. The handle was black and the two finger guards were shaped like scythe blades and colored a dark grey, they weren't edged. The shaft was thing and black, having lost its point and the teeth were a sickle with the back of the curve and tip of its small handle the anchor points of the shaft, it being the same shade of grey as the finger guard as well as edged.

"Ah, their true forms, Legendary Keyblades, Blackhowl," Nax said raising what was Heartless, "and Soulripper," he said raising what was Nobody.

"Those names are welcoming," Kairi said meekly.

"Legendary Keyblades?" Sora asked confused.

"Yes… oh don't tell me you don't know about them, they're in Bruxeus' book, I though you read it," Nax said mockingly.

"Sora…" Riku said hesitantly.

"No idea Riku," was Sora's quick response, he didn't take his eyes off Nax.

"The eight Legendary Keyblades, they coexist, that is, take their jobs in pairs, two of darkness, two of light, two of twilight and two of the Keyblade Master," Nax said as if reciting it.

"So two only Sora could use" Riku said watching Nax.

"Wrong, they are of the Master, the one who achieves mastery of the keyblade. None have wielded them, I don't think any have even seen them, save the White King," Nax said.

"Just like Riku said, only Sora can use them," Kairi said with a slight grin on her face, Sora looked back at her with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"How touching, really, it is… but the sooner you die the sooner I'm home free," Nax said jumping down towards Sora.

Sora dodged out of the way completely and Nax just rushed past him to Riku and Kairi, both unarmed. Riku grabbed Kairi's arm and as Nax was upon them pushed her one way and jumped the other. Nax swung his keyblades outwards and even though the two dodged out of the way Nax still managed a hit on them. Riku getting a deep gash on his left side and Kairi getting a deep cut up her right leg.

Nax spun to face Kairi but was soon facing back the way he came as Sora was upon him with both keyblades, Nax needing both of his to block. Nax pushed Sora off himself and jumped back just to charge once he landed. As soon as Nax was gone Sora raised Destiny's Promise above his head, "Friendship," he said before the white light came and went, leaving Sora in Final Form, Destiny's Promise and Way to the Dawn floating behind his back as he floated in the air.

Once Sora had changed he returned Nax's charge, taking the fight away from Riku and Kairi. Destiny's Promise and Way to the Down launched out from behind Sora's back, following the command of his hands but acting in long range, Nax having little time to dodge and block, though he managed it. The long range use of the two keyblades kept Nax back, he was unable to get close to Sora, even when he tried teleporting to behind him Sora was able to move fast and bring the keyblades in. His floating made him faster than Nax expected, it wasn't as fast as Master or Champion Forms, but it was fast enough to always get out of the way in time.

Nax was irritated with the whole thing now, these keywielders were taking to long to kill, he knew Sora still had one more form after this, he wanted it over, now. All the others died nice and fast, and now he would make them do it too. Nax vanished again, Sora spun fast to block the attack from behind, but it wasn't there. He stopped and looked around franticly, his two keyblades returning to his back.

Sora finally found Nax, he was across the room, standing with the opening in the ceiling jut behind him. Blackhowl and Soulripper were sticking out of the ground beside him and his arms were waving around in front of his chest, a giant dark ball forming there. Sora watched him a moment longer before noticing which way Nax way facing, and who would be in the path of the attack.

Kairi was sitting on the ground as Riku healed the cut on her leg his own already sealed; neither had noticed Nax's move or what he was doing. Sora didn't think to scream, he jut flew at them as fast as he could, praying he'd be in time. Riku took Kairi around the shoulders ready to help her to her feet when Sora appeared in front of them, his back to them and his arms crossed over his chest and face, a few inches in front of that Destiny's Promise and Way to the Dawn were also crossed.

"Stay there, stay down, stay behind me," Sora said once he was blocking them.

"Sora? What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"Just stay there, I'll block it," Sora said.

Riku raised an eyebrow and looked around Sora and saw Nax and the ball of darkness, "oh hell, Sora no, you can't," Riku said standing.

"I have the best chance of surviving in this form, its defense based, you two just stay there," Sora said.

"Sora I can't…" Kairi started.

"Kairi please, I have to know you'll be safe, I can't go on if I don't know," Sora said, his voice getting weaker as he spoke though Kairi still heard it all.

Nax saw Sora block Riku and Kairi but discarded it, his attack was strong enough to get them all.

A sword slammed into the ground before Sora causing him to look back ahead "You protect them kid, you do it with your life, I'll watch your back while you do it," a man in red said standing with his giant sword between him and Nax.

"Vaxer?" Sora asked in slight disbelief.

"You just guard them, me and my blade'll guard you," Vaxer said not taking his eyes from Nax. The entire front torso of Vaxer's robes was in complete tatters though not a mark of battle was on his skin.

"You're not wide enough alone," a voice called as another man appeared standing shoulder to shoulder with Vaxer on his right side. The man was in nothing but battle torn black pants, he was even barefoot. His arms were crossed in front of his face holding two Kingdom Keys in reverse grips so they crossed over his face again.

"Bruxeus old friend, you live," Vaxer said.

"Takes more than a pillar of black flames to take me out," Bruxeus said, his body covered in cuts and scrapes from battle, his healing abilities not as strong as Vaxer's.

"You still leave a weak spot," a man said as he appeared on Vaxer's left side. He stood sideways with his left side towards Nax, his left arm held up and a energy shield covering him from ankle to neck, from the left side of Vaxer's blade to just past his own back. There was no cloth on the front of his torso, but the skin beneath the hole was also unmarked by battle.

"Xexox, if you died and we didn't, I'd never let you live it down," Bruxeus said.

"I'm willing to take that risk to protect them," Xexox said.

"Yeah, me too," Bruxeus said.

The three Omegas had appeared in a few moments, and Sora was still in shock, "What are you doing?" Sora demanded.

"Protecting you, we have no chance of beating Nax, but you still do," Xexox said.

"When this day ends there will be one less Omega in the worlds," Vaxer said.

"Most likely, there won't be any," Bruxeus added, though he did so quietly so only Vaxer and Xexox could hear, but the words fell upon one more set of ears.

Riku was crouching down again, he didn't want to pull Kairi to her feet in this situation and wasn't going to leave her alone either. Nax saw the three Omegas arrive, but didn't make any motion to move or stop his attack, 'so they live, they won't much longer,' Nax thought as he finished his attack and raised his hands above his head.

"I just realized, we had the surprise, we should've attacked Nax," Bruxeus said.

"Wouldn't of worked, whatever he's doing would've taken us out and still been able to hit them," Vaxer said.

"How do you know that?" Bruxeus asked.

"Look how big it is," Vaxer said simply.

"Abyssal Night," Nax said whipping his arms down and launching the attack.

---X---

AN: it's simple, I need a new character to show up and I don't want to make another OC, so the task is yours to pick who it'll be. Any fictional character is open game, no matter where they're from as long as they're not in any of the three KH games or this fic.

All I need of them is their name and where they're from as well as their side, ie good/bad.

Winner is most votes or who I think works best, and no I won't say what part they'll play.


	18. Aftershock

**Chapter 17: Aftershock**

The attack made a wall of darkness directly in front of Nax, spreading from floor to ceiling, and breaking through the side walls. This was the starting point of the attack, from this wall of darkness a beam of pure black shot out towards Sora and the others, going through them and continuing on far into the depths of the castle.

The beam finally faded leaving in its wake a foot deep gouge in the floor where it had been, and a tunnel going from Nax down to what seemed to be the outer wall of the castle, though it wasn't pierced by the attack. But what the attack had decimated wasn't the cause for every open eye in the room to go wide, it was what was left by the attack.

Kairi was curled up on the floor, Riku hunched over her. When the attack was done they both opened their eyes and slowly got to their feet. Sora was hovering before them in Final Form, his arms limp at his sides and his eyes wide, jaw dropped, Riku and Kairi soon joined him in the gawking.

Vaxer peaked his head over his sword and shot straight up and took a step back in shock of what he saw, Xexox stood beside him his face not showing his shock, though Bruxeus was stuttering slightly at the sight. Nax's eyes weren't wide, the glowing yellow orbs didn't have that ability, though he was most defiantly surprised even angered at what he saw.

A few feet in front of the three Omegas, making a defensive barrier against Nax's attack was a wall of keyblades. Every keyblade Sora had, Riku and Kairi's keyblades, the two Bruxeus was just holding, even Soulripper and Blackhowl, as well as countless keyblades Sora had never seen before. They all overlapped in crossing patterns covering the three man width of the three Omegas and going well over all their heads.

As if on some silent cue the wall broke apart, Bruxeus' two returning to him, Way to the Dawn flying to Riku's hand while Destiny's Promise went to Kairi's. Blackhowl and Soulripper returning to Nax who took Blackhowl in his right hand, Soulripper in his left. As for the rest, they all flew to Sora, each vanishing in a white light inches from reaching him. Those he had returned to his chain, the others just vanished.

When the last keyblade vanished into Sora he was covered by a white light and returned to normal, Fenrir in his right hand. Almost instantly he fell to his hands and knees vomiting, only this time, it was blood that came up. Kairi was by his side instantly, holding his shoulders while Riku walked up to the Omegas.

"How can he do that?" Riku asked.

"Another step towards mastery," Xexox said.

"Never saw anything like it before though…" Bruxeus said slowly.

"And Nax? Why can he wield keyblades?" Riku asked.

"He's all the fallen heartless, that includes a few keywielders," Vaxer said.

"But I though you…" Riku said looking at Bruxeus.

"I'm the keyblade masters, 'keywielder' extends to you and the girl," Bruxeus said.

"So just because of a few keywielders he can use Legendary Keyblades?" Riku asked.

"No, because of a few keywielders he can use Heartless and Nobody. The Legendaries are because he killed and acquired the Black Queen," Xexox said.

"How would that…" Riku asked.

"As Sora could tell you, had he read the entire book, and wasn't puking blood at the moment, the keyblade is first and foremost a key, set to unlock and lock hearts, be it in planets or beings. Alignment to light and dark comes second, and is of the keyblades digression, though all keyblades answer to the master, be he good or evil," Bruxeus said.

"Then, some of the ones Sora has…" Riku asked.

"Yes, I'm certain of it. Partly because Skeleton Key, which I gave him, is an evil key, but also because there are several, just as much as there are light keys," Bruxeus said.

"Then… what if the keyblade master were evil?" Riku asked.

"Hence the prophecy. And why the White King made sure to be the one who would chose the masters. He messed up some though…" Xexox said.

"Yes, though Tim and Mim caught up to them," Bruxeus said.

"You said prophecy, what prophecy?" Riku asked.

"I think we talked long enough, Nax is up to something, we'll tell you later, so the others can hear as well," Xexox said as he gestured to Nax who had moved from his previous position.

Nax now stood atop the three layers of stacked rubble directly beneath the hole in the ceiling he made when entering the room, the highest point to stand in the room. He stood in a lazy battle stance, both keyblades held loosely in his hands.

"I thought that would end it fast, but alas, it seems brute force it the end of all," Nax said calmly.

Sora by this time had finished puking, or more accurately, recovered from the crippling pain that came with the puking, he had only vomited blood once. He was sitting up on his knees, slowly taking Fenrir in his grip but Kairi smacked it away before he could get a good hold.

"No Sora, you've fought enough, you need to rest, we came to help," Kairi said.

"Yeah, you watch him, for when this day ends, there will be one less Omega," Xexox said looking back at Kairi before he started towards Nax, Vaxer and Bruxeus walking with him.

"Why do I have the feeling that this day will end with no Omegas?" Bruxeus asked once out of earshot of the three keywielders.

"Truth is clouded in mystery," Vaxer said.

"Mystery is just another word for misery, pain and death," Xexox said immediately.

"Man, I love this job," Bruxeus said grinning sarcastically.

Nax however, paid them all no mind, wisps of darkness were beginning to rise up form a pool of darkness that Nax now stood in. his eyes remained on the Omegas as they advanced, none noticing exactly what he was doing. Soon the wisps tuned to smoke, thick and black, completely surrounding Nax, concealing him from view.

The Omegas stopped once Nax was covered by the smoke, and Bruxeus started shaking his head, "We're screwed," he said.

"I would think so many keyblade masters would make you optimistic about fighting darkness," Xexox said.

"Not when they all died facing darkness. Darkness much weaker than that I might add," Bruxeus said matter-of-factly.

The smoke vanished as did the pool of darkness revealing Nax exactly as he was before. All eyes watched as he suddenly changed in one great leap of an instant. He now stood a full head taller and much broader to fill it in. his muscles were larger and more defined and moments after the initial change two large black bat wings sprouted from his upper back, soon joined by two medium sized ones out of his mid back.

"There we are, now I can do this much easier," Nax said looking at the Omegas.

"Why the hell didn't you fight in that form before?" Vaxer asked.

"I can fly easier in the other one, I have to flap to maintain it like this," Nax said.

"That's it? You gave up one hit victories for easier flight, which you barely used?" Bruxeus asked.

"I had my fun, that's all that matters to me," Nax said tightening his grip on the keyblades and taking a stronger fighting stance, the three Omegas quick to follow suit.

That's when it came, before any of the three Omegas could react, the big, crippling attack. The only thing is, Nax is the one who got hit. Nax had just made the motion to charge when the Black King came diving from the opening in the ceiling and slammed his right fist into Nax, forcing him through all three layers of rubble into the floor.

"I told you, I am not one to be forgotten, little Shadow," the King said pulling his fist off Nax and stepping backwards.

Nax jumped from the heap and landed on another piece of rubble, looking intently at the Black King, "How the hell did you get here?" Nax asked trying to disregard the degree to which he had been damaged.

"More than you and I can forge the gateway, others need not make an archway," the Black King said.

"Yen Sid has come then," Nax said calmly.

Almost in response a golden keyblade came spinning from nowhere slicing deep into Nax's side as it passed before being caught by a small mouse that landed beside the Omegas.

Nax clapped a hand to the wound as it quickly healed, "Damned mouse, that proves it then, the old man is here," Nax said, his eyes dating around looking for the sorcerer.

"Your majesty! What are you doing here?" Riku called out.

"Helping, we can talk later though," Mickey called back before turning his attention back to Nax.

Sora was back on his feet, Fenrir tightly in his hands, he looked back to normal, but Kairi knew he was masking the pain, she could see it in his face, and only wondered why. Sora started towards the Omegas, Kairi made to stop him but stopped herself and just followed instead, Riku behind her.

"Tis a dark day indeed when darkness turns in on itself, when darkness aligns with the light," Nax said taking a fighting stance.

"Darkness does not align with light this day Nax, it was no walker of light who brought me here, and I will destroy any walker of light who stands in my way as I decimate you," the Black King said.

"Kill me all you want, I won't stay dead long," Nax said charging the King.

"When I'm done, you'll wish you would," the King said blocking Nax's attack with his right arm.

The King hit Nax in the jaw knocking him upwards before spinning and delivering his left heal to Nax's side sending him back and through a wall. Nax soon came bursting through the hole he made charging the King, the red cloth gone and his mouth wide in a war cry showing off his several black sharp jagged teeth. The Black King stood and waited for Nax, stepping out of the way when he reached him. Nax was in the air having lunged for the Black King's throat, and so when the Black King delivered a double-axe-handle to his back it sent him to and into the ground.

The Black King lifted his hands and placed his right foot on Nax's lower body, grabbing his wings in both large hands. Nax screamed in pain as the Black King tore all four wings from his back. He tossed the wings aside and looked down at Nax's back, black blood oozing from the four wounds.

Nax may not have blood but this form was because of Jenova, and she had blood, so like this, Nax did too. The Black King grinned when he saw this, and grabbed Nax by the back of the head lifted him off the ground and tossed him back the way he came. Nax managed to catch himself in the air and landed sloppily, now holding Blackhowl in both hands, Soulripper lay by the Black King with his torn wings. Wings that wouldn't regrow, and wounds on his back that would take a while to seal.

Nax was about to charge the Black King again when he was hit in the back by something that shot pain through out his body. He was hit several more times as he spun to see his attacker. Sora was in blue and hovering above the ground, moving as though he wore roller blades as he shot white balls of pain at Nax.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled when she saw him attacking Nax.

"How the hell did he summon Wisdom Form and get over there without us seeing?" Bruxeus asked looking at Vaxer who shrugged.

"He's Sora, he does that kind of thing," Riku said shaking his head, a grin on his face.

"Keybearer I've no time for you and your petty attacks," Nax said charging at Sora who was still shooting the balls of pain.

Nax ignored the white balls that Sora shot as he got closer and swung at his head. Sora ducked and started casting a spell, "Freeze!" Sora shouted shooting an ice ball at Nax. Nax dodged the attack and kicked Sora in the temple hard, sending the boy flying and canceling Wisdom Form. Kairi screamed his name again before running for the boy, Riku close behind.

Nax ignored them and started for the Black King, swerving and jumping around in an attempt to confuse his target. It didn't work. Nax reached the Black King and ran around him to attack from behind but the Black King turned with him and blocked the attack with his left arm, the teeth of Blackhowl digging deep into his forearm. The Black King took Nax by the head and flung him backwards before taking the keyblade out of his arm and dropping it on top of Soulripper.

Nax landed on his feet and skidded to a halt before standing upright. He was looking around for anything he could use, both his weapons were beside the Black King and all his magic was darkness, ineffective against this opponent. And judging by the grin on the Black King's face, he knew it too.

"Still alive? How dreadful," a voice called out in the room.

Nax started looking around for the source of the voice while the Black King called back to it, "Stay out of it Mim, this is my fight," he bellowed.

"Dear boy, don't be a fool, you know you can't do this alone, after all you did he's still alive," the voice called again as its owner materialized in the room.

A short old woman with her age clearly written on her face. Her hair was matted and to her shoulders, it's color a light purple. She had a long sleeved dark purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a sleeveless deep blue shirt over it. Her skirt was a dark pink and down to her ankles, her light purple shoes were more like slippers.

"Speak of the devil," Vaxer said his eyes on the woman.

"Mad Madam Mim," Bruxeus said looking at her as she appeared.

"What the hell is this, the castle's sealed! Nothing new should be coming!" Nax demanded.

"Oh that little seal you put up is gone now, I do hope the little nastys will find out," Mim said with dreamy grin.

"Then you're here to help me," Nax said with a raised eyebrow.

Mim didn't answer, she just looked over at the Black King who nodded before vanishing and appearing behind Nax delivering another double-axe-handle to the top of the head digging him into the ground. When the hands were lifted up Nax was on his back and started to force himself up. He was suddenly stopped as two glowing blue bands surrounded his wrists and glued themselves to the ground.

Mim was standing over Nax now, the Black King having taken a step back. "This is it for you Shadow, she can kill you, and keep you dead," the Black King.

"No you fool I can't, I can't kill him any more than you," Mim said irritated at the Black King.

Nax started to laugh, "I keep telling you, I can't die. Not permanently. I'll be gone for a few days and reform, just as I was, same power, same personality. Xexox is the same way," Nax said grinning.

"We'll just keep killing you every few days then," Mim said as a blue ball of energy formed in her right hand.

"No, don't do it," Sora called weakly from behind her.

The ball vanished and Mim turned to see Riku and Kairi reluctantly helping Sora walk over to them, Mickey and the Omegas were behind them. Mim didn't say anything, she just waited for the group to get there, the Black King was silent, almost forgotten, he seemed somewhat out of place.

The three reached Mim and Sora broke form Riku and Kairi's grasp, summoning Fenrir and walking closer to Nax. Mim watched with a raised eyebrow as everyone else in the room was wondering what Sora was planning.

"You want to be the one to do it? Fine, go ahead, not like I could stop you… just remember, in three days I'll be back, and then I won't give you the fighting chance," Nax said grinning.

The Omegas and Mickey had reached them before Sora spoke, and when he did it was pained by his injuries, but also holding great confidence. All eyes were on him as he spoke.

"I thought you read that book… the keyblade is first and foremost a key, set to unlock and lock hearts," Sora said slightly slowed.

"Yes, I did read that, but if it's supposed to scare me, it isn't working," Nax said calmly.

"It also said that heartless killed by a keyblade don't reenter the ether they go to Kingdom Hearts," Sora paused a moment, perhaps expecting Nax to talk, when he didn't Sora continued, "all the heartless I killed didn't go to you, they went to Kingdom Hearts. So if I unlock your heart too, it goes to Kingdom Hearts," Sora said.

Every eye widened and Riku grinned, "you can't come back from that one Nax, Sora found the way to beat you," he said through his grin.

Nax's eyes shot from Riku to Sora who raised Fenrir for the strike, a wide grin plastered on his face. This is when they expected pleas for life, begging Sora to spare him, or even a scream of "No!" but not of if came. Nax just closed his eyes and burst out laughing, not an evil maniacal laugh of a villain succeeding in his plan, but the laugh of a man who found something genially funny.

His laughter died as Fenrir pierced his heart and his body faded to black smoke, his heart rising and fading, going to Kingdom hearts. It was over, they were done, Nax was dead, and the new Organization was gone.

"Alright, now lets get the hell outta here," Bruxeus said looking around, his keyblades had vanished as had Vaxer's sword.

"Wait, what about the Black King?" Sora asked looking at the retreating giant.

"What about him?" Xexox asked.

"He's the source of the heartless! We have to kill him!" Sora shouted pointing Fenrir at the Black King and shouting at Xexox.

"You challenging me kid?" the Black King asked looking at Sora.

"Yeah, we gotta end this once and fore all," Sora said taking a fighting stance.

"Sora come on, you're not strong enough to fight him, you're wounded," Kairi said.

"And even if you weren't, you saw how easily he tossed Nax around, you're not that strong yet," Riku said.

"Come on Sora, let's head back and get you fixed up," Mickey said.

"Bruxeus, get the Legendaries, I don't want them forgotten here," Mim said ignoring the other conversation, Bruxeus nodded and walked over to get the two keyblades.

"Listen to them Kid, go home and heal. I can't accept your challenge because it's already been made and accepted. The first keybearer tracked me down and challenged me. I told him I accepted and would fight when he gained the title of Keymaster, or any of his successors gained the title. None have, so I can't fight you yet," the Black King said turning and crossing his arms in front of his face.

"I don't challenge you as the keybearer, but at a warrior of light!" Sora shouted.

"Same thing kid, sorry, ain't gunna happen. I've been called in Check twice, the first I moved to the edge of the board to avoid it, this time the Queen was sacrificed to cancel it," the Black King whipped his arms down uncrossing them and opening a portal of darkness in a rough X shape.

He turned his head to look at Sora, "I'll wait for you at the edge of the board, where we can end this little game once and for all," the Black King said before walking through the portal, it vanished behind him.

The building suddenly started shaking violently once the portal was closed, the walls and ceiling starting to crumble. "Mim it's done, get them out," a voice called though the crumbling castle.

"Alright you heard him, everyone gather 'round we're leaving," Mim said waving her arms towards herself, everyone hurried to her and once they were all gathered they vanished in a bright blue light.

Soon after they were gone the castle crumbled to nothing, filling the crater with a large pile of rubble in the heart of the city.

---X---

AN: the next chapter will explain some of the confusing things that were going on at the end of the battle there. Also, you still have another chapter to give suggestions for the new character, though I think they'll be met or mentioned in the next, so hurry and send in the ideas!

Btw, Mad Madam Mim is from the Sword in the Stone, for those who didn't get it right away.

Also I'm considering dividing this into two/ three stories or leaving it as one, so I'll give you a vote!

One story- 0

Two stories- 0

Three stories- 0

Thanks for reading, keep watch for the next chap.


	19. Explanations

**VOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**Chapter 18: Explanations**

The blue light came and went again, leaving the group in the streets of Radiant Garden, a short trip from Merlin's house. Sora almost fell over when they arrived, but Riku quickly caught him, the others were looking around at their surroundings.

"You're late," a voice called from above the group, they looked up to see Merlin descending the steps towards them.

"The boy wanted the Black King to kill him, I was going to let him but…" Mim said watching Merlin approach.

"The Black King?" Merlin exclaimed stopping in his tracks.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should discuss this inside," another voice called from the opposite side of the street.

"Yeah, and Sora looks like he's gunna fall over," another voice added near the first.

The group turned to see an old man in black and red robes, his right hand clutching a walking stick as tall as him and his black beard down to his chest with a streak of gray in the center. Upon his head was a leather skullcap with ram horns that curved at the side of his face. Beside him stood Eal.

"Eal, you made it," Sora said weakly.

"Yeah, this guy saved me," Eal said gesturing the old man.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"There are those who call me…Tim," the man said with somewhat wavering confidence.

"Tim the Enchanter. He's like Mim, both on par with Merlin and Yen Sid," Xexox said to further answer Riku's question.

"I think we should take Sora somewhere to rest," Kairi said worried as she felt his forehead.

"I'm fine, just sore…" Sora said slowly.

"Either way, we're headed to Merlin's," Riku said as he started down the street with Sora, Kairi soon aiding in the carrying if Sora and the rest of the group soon to follow behind.

The pair set Sora down on the couch when the reached Merlin's house, Kairi sitting next to him while Riku opted to stand. When the rest of the group entered they proved to be two short, Vaxer and Xexox were now gone. When Sora asked about it Bruxeus said they had other things to attend to. Everyone was in the room and settled down, but not a thing was said, the silence was somewhat eerie.

"Uh, what's with the silence?" Eal asked.

"Well, we said we'd explain stuff to the three when Nax was gone, so we're waiting for them to ask questions," Bruxeus said.

"This is going to be boring," Mim said.

"Then entertain yourself otherwise," Merlin said leaning forward in his chair, "But don't destroy anything," he quickly added looking back at Mim, catching her mid grin and causing it to fall into a frown.

"Uh… questions…" Sora said slowly trying to think leaning forward as he did.

"How'd you get there you're majesty?" Kairi asked thinking of one.

"Tim brought me, he's also the one who opened the portal for the Black King," Mickey said smiling at Kairi.

Merlin was about to say something when Sora fell forward off the couch and face first into the floor. Riku and Kairi quickly pulled him up, fining him unconscious and bleeding on the forehead form the hit to the floor.

"Perhaps the boy should rest before anything else is explained," Tim said and Riku nodded as he and Kairi stated taking Sora to his room.

"Yes, while he rests you can fill me in on what happened," Merlin said turning to Bruxeus and Eal who nodded.

---X---

Sora opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was back in his room at Merlin's house, and judging form the light at the window hours had passed. He sat up and looked himself over, finding himself back to normal, though his clothes were torn and cut in several places.

He also noticed that someone else was in the room. At the foot of his bed, her arms folded next to his right leg, her head resting on her arms was a sleeping Kairi. Sora smiled when he saw her, wondering how long she was there. He slowly started getting out of his bed, careful not to wake her. Sora managed to get into a sitting position with his feet hanging off the bed before Kairi started to stir.

With her already waking Sora just hopped off the bed and stood watching as Kairi welcomed the realm of consciousness. She rubbed her eyes lazily and yawned before her eyes focused on Sora looking at her. As soon as she saw him her face turned red and she hopped to her feet, looking at his feet.

"You're up," she said trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, how long were you waiting there?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure, me and Riku brought you in after you passed out then we told Merlin what happened, when we were done I came back in incase you woke and needed something," Kairi told Sora's feet.

"Thanks," Sora said crouching slightly in an attempt to look Kairi in the face. This caused Kairi's face to blush again quickly as she pulled her head up to look Sora in the eyes, Sora just grinned again, "Come on, let's go find out what's going on," Sora said taking Kairi's hand and leading her from the room.

The two walked in silence, Kairi slightly behind Sora, their hands staying intertwined until they reached the main room of Merlin's house. When they entered they saw Riku sitting on the couch tossing and catching a dagger, counting the flips and trying to get more each time, 180, 360, 540, and so on. Standing in front of him was Bruxeus, his green robes restored, doing the same thing only with both hands, his left hand two flips ahead of his right.

King Mickey say across from Riku watching the two, no one else was in the room. Sora and Kairi silently walked in, not wanting to make Riku or Bruxeus hurt themselves. Mickey saw them enter and managed to alert the two safely, Riku tossing his dagger to Bruxeus who slipped all three into a pocket of his robes.

"How you doin' Sora?" Bruxeus asked.

"Good, where's everyone else?" Sora asked looking around.

"You mean the Magi? They're out doing some sort of duel or something," Bruxeus said.

"What about Eal?" Kairi asked.

"Looking around the town, he's probably thinking about where he should go," Riku said leaning back.

"What kind of duel?" Sora asked as he and Kairi sat down, Sora next to Riku and Kairi in a chair.

"Wizards duel, Mim challenged Merlin. Tim's refing I guess, or just watching," Riku said as Mickey and Bruxeus sat down as well.

Before another thing could be said the door burst open Mim marched in in a huff, Merlin behind her, seeming equally angered at something and Tim bringing up the rear with an unreadable expression.

"What happened?" Mickey asked.

"Neither won, though quite entertaining," Tim said as Mim plopped into a chair, he and Merlin staying standing.

"Well, now that Sora's awake we were going to explain some things, care to join us?" Bruxeus asked.

"Some things? I thought you'd tell us everything," Sora said.

"No one knows everything, even the Magi here don't know everything," Mickey said gesturing towards Merlin and Tim.

"Nonetheless the boy should know, he is the keybearer," Merlin said returning to his old calm self.

"We didn't tell all the last ones," Mim said still in a huff.

"None of the last ones made a wall of keyblades," Tim said silencing her.

"Yeah, what was that?" Sora asked leaning towards Bruxeus.

"No idea," Bruxeus said shrugging.

"Quite, it's never been done before, none of us have heard of such a thing," Merlin added.

"The only guess is that it's another part of mastering the keyblade, if it's true you've gotten much closer than any before you," Mickey said.

"Your Majesty, how did you get to the castle?" Sora asked looking at the mouse.

"We already asked that," Riku said.

"I didn't hear the answer," Sora said defensively.

"Tim brought me. Once we arrived he started opening the door for the Black King," Mickey said stopping Riku from speaking again.

"The Black King! Why didn't you let me fight him?" Sora asked somewhat loudly.

"That has to do with the prophecy I mentioned to Riku," Bruxeus said pointing at Riku.

"What is the prophecy?" Kairi asked.

"Before we get to that, any other questions, usually after it is told all old questions are forgotten and new ones take their places," Tim said.

"Well, if the Black King made the heartless, what made the nobodies?" Kairi asked.

"The heartless did. Nobodies are a side product of heartless, they would have the same king," Mim said, her anger seemed to have waned somewhat.

"What about those two keyblades, the legendary ones?" Sora asked.

"You know of light and dark right?" Mickey asked and Sora nodded, "and that the keyblades are either of light and dark?" Mickey asked, Sora looked at him with a blank expression.

"I mentioned it but I think he was puking at the time," Bruxeus said and Mickey sighed.

"Regardless, you know it now. All keyblades are either of light and dark. They will all work for a keyblade master, no matter what he follows, but for others, the keyblade will chose whether or not to work, based on its preference," Tim said.

"But, the book said it was only the keyblade master, and his Spare Keys that could wield keyblades," Sora said looking at Bruxeus.

"No, it informed on the keybearer and his Spare Keys, had you read the whole thing you'd know that others can wield keyblades, Nax for example, and Xexox, had he wanted to during the fight," Bruxeus said.

"How does that happen?" Kairi asked.

"What, others with a keyblade? An individual keyblade chooses them, either for a short time or a journey they're on. When that happens there is no keychain on the keyblade, that's how you can tell the difference," Bruxeus said.

"So anyone can wield a keyblade?" Riku asked.

"Yes, if one is granted the keyblade a short time and another takes it, another of the same, light or dark, then the keyblade will stay with them. The whole thing was the cause of a war some time ago," Merlin said.

"Yes, the keyblade war… so many things happened then, so many for the first time," Tim said slowly.

"What kind of things?" Riku asked.

"We'll get to that, first the Legendary Keyblades, there are eight, two are known to the darkness, two to the light and two whose alignment are unknown and unclear," Merlin said.

"They're called of twilight, but they're not, they just chose based on things aside from alignment, meaning a person of light and one of dark can use them equally," Bruxeus said.

"Right, the last two are only able to be wielded by the Keymaster," Mickey added.

"What makes them so legendary, I mean, if they chose like the others, on light and dark," Sora asked

"Good question, the answer is in front of you. Look at Blackhowl and Soulripper. Neither the keybearer nor his Spare Keys summoned them, and yet…" Merlin said pointing to the two keyblades in the corner.

"They have keychains," Riku said looking at the weapons.

"Right. That's the noticeable part of it, what can be seen on sight, all six always have their keychains, no matter who wields them. In the hands of a Spare Key or keybearer they grant special things, though, I don't know what," Tim said.

"Eight, there's eight legendaries," Kairi corrected.

"No, he's not talking about the last two. They have different rules. They have no alignment at all, they only work for the Keymaster," Bruxeus said.

"Supposedly," Mim added with a slight grin.

"Right, and so we get into the Keyblade War," Mickey said solemnly.

"Yes, the first of the strange things that happened was one of the Keymaster keyblades was seen, wielded even, by the keybearer," Bruxeus said.

"What? But you said they were never seen before!" Sora said standing up.

"Technically, they haven't been. He wielded it without a keychain, which was the second strange thing," Merlin said.

"Without a keychain…" Sora said slowly.

"Yes, so it wasn't really the legendary, but it had all its powers, and only the master could wield it. We still don't understand the White King's thoughts on why he did it, or how it happened," Bruxeus said.

"And another odd thing is that the last keybearer was not the Keymaster, and yet he wielded something only the Keymaster could," Merlin said.

There was a long silence before Tim spoke again, "Is that all your questions? Or do you have more before the prophecy?" he asked.

"No… I'm good," Sora said sitting down.

"Yeah, let's hear it," Kairi said, Riku nodded.

"Very well, the prophecy started with a simple curiosity, one that is well known and often mentioned and hypothesized on. It states the polar sides of the Keymaster, and originates before the prophecy, even considered the reason for the prophecy," Merlin said knowledgably.

"Quite simply it states that there are many stories about the Keymaster, many foretellings, some say he will bring salvation to the worlds, banishing darkness to the corners of creation. Others state he will wield that darkness, and turn the worlds to dust," Mim said, taking some slight enjoyment in the latter parts.

"Yes, and so the prophecy was made, we don't know by whom, but both Kings seemed to agree to watch it happen. It stated that a war will ravage the worlds, taking the greatest weapon of both light and darkness, and making it into nothing. And at the end of the war, that weapon would mean everything.

"At the war's end the Keymaster will rise, if he didn't during the war, and call claim to the challenge of the Black King. The fight between them would weigh the fates of the worlds for if the Keymaster won, darkness would revert to nothing, it would hold no power, and would remain in the lowest levels of vapors.

"However, if the Keymaster fell to the Black King, the White King would be defenseless, and would in turn fall to the Black King, erasing light in completeness, leaving darkness to rule all. That is why the White King selects the keybearers, for they are his knights, if the Keymaster challenged the White King, he would be stripped of all his power, and the prophecy would wait out the next," Merlin said.

"So we gotta wait for a war?" Sora asked.

"No… you said it takes the powerful weapon and makes it nothing, before turning it into everything," Riku said sitting up, eyes wide in realization.

"That's right, that will be a side effect of the war," Tim said nodding slightly.

"The keyblade, that was the greatest weapon… the war…the Keyblade War made it mean nothing, and now, only the keybearer and Spare Keys can wield them, the keyblade means everything," Riku said looking at Merlin.

"That can be one interpretation…" Merlin said slowly.

"The only problem is that the keybearer during the war did not become the Keymaster," Bruxeus said.

"But the prophecy said after the war, if not already, it didn't say how long after," Riku said, his gaze now on Sora whose eyes had also gone wide.

"Actually it does… but your point could still be valid," Merlin said with a hand on his chin.

"Right, cause we're out of the time," Mim said.

"Yes, but… maybe not," Merlin said smiling behind his beard.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tim asked.

"The prophecy says the Keymaster will arrive, it does not say he will do so as the Keymaster, merely that he will arrive," Merlin said.

"How long 'er we given?" Bruxeus asked.

"Quite a bit actually," Merlin said tapping his fingers as if counting.

"Left?" Tim asked.

"None, but… just under two decades ago," Merlin said.

"Skin of the teeth," Bruxeus said grinning at Merlin.

"You guys agree with me then?" Riku asked standing up.

"We agree it's possible. It's very possible, though with no knowledge of who made the prophecy we can't know how well it will play out," Bruxeus said.

"It could be that the prophecy was made by one whom would know, but also could be something the Kings devised as an order to things," Tim said.

"If it's a real prophecy though, we don't want this information getting out, we don't want the Black King to know if he doesn't yet," Merlin said looking at Tim who nodded his agreement.

"Let me get this straight," Kairi said standing up, "you guys think Sora's the Keymaster? Like, the one who's supposed to take out the Black King and all?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what they're saying," Sora said, his face a mix of happy and sad, he was the Keymaster, maybe, but then he'd have to leave again…

"No, not again, this can't keep happening. Why does everything have to happen to us?" Kairi asked looking at Merlin, her fists clenched and trembling, tears at the edge of her eyes, her voice slightly raised.

"Kairi calm down, we don't even know if he is the Keymaster," Mickey said taking her hand and sitting her down.

"It's still not fair though, I wish none of this happened," Kairi said looking at the floor.

Sora put a hand of Kairi's shoulder causing her to look at him, "it's alright, if I am the Keymaster then after this it's all over, for good, if not, then we have nothing to really worry about," Sora said to reassure her, Kairi smiled weakly at him.

"Well, if that's all you have for us," Mim said standing up.

"Yeah… I guess it is," Sora said slowly taking his hand from Kairi and standing up to meet them.

"Good, we can finally leave thins place, you know I left a potion on the fire when He called us, it better not have spoiled while I was here," Mim said shaking a finger at Merlin as if blaming him.

"Who?" Sora asked cocking his head to the side.

"What?" Mim asked turning to the boy.

"Who called you?" Sora asked.

"Who else can wave power over me, the Magnificent, Marvelous, Mad Madam Mim? The White King," Mim said, her voice and cheer rising as she mentioned herself, but it returned to its previous irritated tone when she mentioned the White King.

"Will I ever meet the White King?" Sora asked.

"Depends. If you become the Keymaster, then yes, he'll show up to give you the last two Legendary Keyblades. If you don't become Keymaster, you still might see him," Bruxeus said, everyone had gotten to their feet now.

"Last two, you mean I gotta get the other four before I can master the keyblade?" Sora asked is a half whine.

At this the three Magi looked at each other as Bruxeus walked over and grabbed Blackhowl and Soulripper, digging them into the ground in front of Sora, "Blackhowl, Soulripper," he said in turn as he stuck them in the ground.

Tim pointed his staff at the two keyblades and a space just to the left of Soulripper burst in flames that quickly died revealing a third keyblade. Its handle and shaft were blood red, the hilt/finger guard were flames and the teeth were a somewhat large flame. The keychain was a fireball. "Flare Bright," Tim said once the flames died away.

Mim waved her hand around and a puff of green smoke appeared next to Flare Bright, when it was gone a fourth keyblade was there. Its handle was black and shaft was silver. Green vines snakes along the shaft and around the hilt/finger guard which were a deep purple. The teeth was a strange black flower Sora never saw before, its keychain was a red set of lips. "Belladonna's Kiss," Mim said sweetly.

Merlin waved his wand a bit before pointing it at the space next to Belladonna's Kiss, when he did a fifth keyblade burst out of the ground. Its shaft looked like rough stone, while the hilt/finger guard and handle both resembled carved stone. The handle and hilt/finger guards were tan while the shaft was brown. The teeth were shaped like the head of a sledge hammer and colored the same. The keychain was a single white rock. "Rock Breaker," Merlin said.

A bolt of red lightning struck the ground beside Rock Breaker revealing a sixth keyblade. The shaft was grey with black chains wrapping along its length. The handle was a deep blue and the finger guard on the side with the teeth was a continuation of the black chain, on the opposite side it was shaped like a large white fang. The hilt was a small black keyhole and the teeth were a grey wolfs head, like Blackhowl, only instead of howling, this head was bend down and chained to the shaft by the black chains. The keychain was a small golden key with no teeth. "Wolfsbane," a voice called behind the Magi causing all to turn and see Yen Sid standing there, his staff raised slightly before lowering it.

"Yen Sid what're you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I thought you'd be more curious about those keyblades," Yen Sid said calmly.

"Oh yeah," Sora said looking at the six keyblades, Riku and Kairi holding in laughter, "Are these the Legendary Keyblades?" Sora asked.

"Yes they are. I can guarantee they are better that what you now have, get used to them," Yen Sid said calmly and Sora nodded.

"You didn't come here just for that, what's up?" Mim asked.

"The White Kings wants you two back, and I have someone to gather up," Yen Sid said, Tim nodded before vanishing in a burst of flame, Mim looked as if she'd explode in anger before vanishing in a puff of green smoke.

"Gutts?" Mickey asked and Yen Sid nodded.

"He's lying down, or supposed to be at least, you may get him if you wish," Merlin said pointing to the hall leading to where Gutts should be.

Yen Sid nodded before walking down the hall, once he was gone Sora turned to the keyblades, grabbing Flare Bright and Wolfsbane and pulling them from the ground.

"Wondering how to condense them to one or two?" Bruxeus asked and Sora nodded, "Take the keychains off, the keyblades'll vanish, then attach one to the keyblade you use," Bruxeus said.

"But, then how do I get these back to being six?" Sora asked.

"When you add another keychain to the key with one of the legendaries it separates into two keyblades, the one of the legendary and the one of the other keychain. And yes, it is a way to get all your keyblades out at once, but you couldn't wield them then, and you couldn't send them all away either," Bruxeus said.

"Why couldn't I send them all away like normal?" Sora asked taking the Jungle Key keychain off his chain to test out what Bruxeus said.

"Only the last two, I guess it's considered that you're lending the others out, but no one else could use them, not anymore," Bruxeus said.

"Anymore?" Kairi asked as Sora attacked the keychain and in a flash was holding Flare Bright in one hand and Jungle Key in the other, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, Spare Keys could wield any keyblade the keybearer gave them during the war, and any keyblade that was of their alignment before that. Now nothing, only the one they're given," Bruxeus said.

"So you had to change that in the book?" Sora asked taking the keychains off Jungle Key and the legendaries, each keyblade vanishing in a white light.

"No I just moved it; it's still in there as past possibilities. You should really read the whole thing, you'd understand a lot more," Bruxeus said.

"I'll read it when I kill the Black King," Sora said attaching the keychains to the chain with the others.

"By then it'll be useless, and you might not beat him, the chances that you're not the Keymaster are higher than you being him," Bruxeus said.

"Hey, if you needed a war… why were you talking like I might be the Keymaster before?" Sora asked suddenly realizing what Bruxeus was saying before he fought Nax.

"I'm optimistic, I think the prophecy is just something the Kings devised to put some order to things, and the war is only to bring light of the Keymaster to all the worlds before he fights the Black King, so that all know they've been saved," Bruxeus said with a grin.

Sora returned it nodding, "Thanks then, I better go read the book," Sora said walking away leaving Riku Kairi and Bruxeus alone in the room, Merlin and Mickey having followed Yen Sid.

"Now that that's all done I'm going to sleep, Sora got his nap now it's my turn," Riku said before walking away, Kairi watched him go before turning back to Bruxeus.

"What did you want to ask me without the others?" Bruxeus asked, making Kairi startle slightly.

"How'd you know?" Kairi asked.

"I could see it in your face, that's why I didn't leave when Sora did," Bruxeus said sitting back down, Kairi doing the same.

"It's just… every time you talk about keywielders you always say 'he.' Is it that uncommon for a girl to have a keyblade, does it mean something's wrong, am I holding Sora back?" Kairi asked, fear of the answer plain on her face.

"First off, yes, it is somewhat uncommon for a girl to have a keyblade, but not unheard of. The last three keybearers had female Spare Keys, and there have been others throughout the line. Which means nothings wrong and you're not holding Sora back. And to be clearer, it's when I talk about the keybearers that I say 'he' because so far they've all been male, doesn't mean that if Sora doesn't make it the next won't be a girl. One thing that is weird though is that you're a Princess of Heart and wield a keyblade. That's never happened before, but I'd be very surprised if it meant anything bad at all," Bruxeus said easily.

"I know I should, but I don't even know what it means, being a Princess of Heart, what kingdom is that?" Kairi asked.

"It's not a kingdom, or better yet, it's Kingdom Hearts itself. You have no royal blood in you… that I know of, I could easily be wrong on that part, but you don't need any to be a Princess of Heart. But your heart is pure. For some reason it only happens with the girls, guess guys can't have pure hearts," Bruxeus said.

"But they can be keybearers," Kairi said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, guess that's the trade off. It'd be more equal if there was only one Princess of Heart at a time, or more keybearers at once, but either way things could get messed up really bad," Bruxeus said standing up.

"There's no Queen of Heart like there is the Keymaster, is there?" Kairi asked looking up at Bruxeus who smiled.

"Not in terms how you're thinking, though there is a queen of a heart kingdom, but that's heart in playing cards… fun place really. And if by some chance there is, it'd be the White Queen anyway," Bruxeus said as he turned to walk away.

"White Queen? Why didn't you mention her before, who is she?" Kairi asked standing, for some reason this mattered to her very much.

Bruxeus paused and shrugged, "not sure if she's real. I've never seen the White King but the Magi have, Xexox has. None of them have ever mentioned a White Queen. To be honest we didn't even know there was a Black Queen until Nax pulled her from the portal and killed her," Bruxeus said.

"But… you just said…" Kairi said slowly.

"I said if. Calm down, if there is a White Queen she'll probably be like the Black Queen, no real job just keep the White King company and protect him if need be. You're getting kinda worked up, maybe you should go get some sleep, it's been a long day, for all of us," Bruxeus said before disappearing, not letting Kairi respond.

"There is a White Queen, somehow I know it, I can feel it," Kairi said to her self looking down. After a moment she walked back to her room.

---X---

Sora opened his door after leaving the others in the main room. He stopped in the doorway upon seeing Mickey sitting on his bed.

"King Mickey, what's going on?" Sora asked walking into the room and closing his door.

"Have a seat Sora, there's something I have to tell you," Mickey said, something was obviously troubling him.

What is it?" Sora asked sitting in his chair and facing Mickey.

"It's a story, about the Keyblade War," Mickey said.

"Why're you telling only me?" Sora asked.

"Because earlier you asked about the keybearer that I'm a Spare Key for, and it took place in the Keyblade War," Mickey sad sighing, Sora leaned forward in instant interest. "His name was Christopher. Christopher Robin…"

---X---

AN: yes, you will hear Mickey's tale don't worry. Now to the vote:

One story - 0

Two stories - 0

Three stories – 0

That's right, no one voted. Incase you were wondering, Mickey's story would be the second story and I'd either go back to this one or continue to a third, depending on votes. You can still vote now, you have until I post next, (the chapter has yet to be written) and if you were wondering, Mickey's story would be like three or four chapters, if it turns out less I'll just keep it all one story.

As for the other vote like thing I have, you know, the one for the new character, only one person has responded, (Thanks, you know who you are) and if you're wondering, it's still open, and will be until Mickey's story is over, the more suggestions I get the better chance of a good fit. Thanks and happy readings.


	20. The Keyblade War

Sorry about the delay, here's the next chapter-

**Chapter 19: The Keyblade War**

War. It always brings out the best men, and the worst in them. But this war was different, it wasn't being fought for land or religion, or even lost honor. This war was over the simplest of all things, a key. Of course not just any key, but a bladed key, rather a keyblade.

This was not fought in the sense that one side had the key, and the other wanted it, both sides had these keyblades, and both sides used them vigorously. This war was fought because of what a keyblade could do, one side wishing to misuse that power, the other side fighting to prevent that. And so we get to the fifth year of the war, the year where both side have lost the most fighters, the year one mouse had had enough.

That mouse was currently standing in an open hall overlooking a training ground where over fifty soldiers were training with keyblades. At the front of the group, their instructor, was a blond haired boy. The boy's keyblade had a keychain, but none of the others did. The mouse sighed before continuing on his way, he needed to speak with the king about this.

The mouse opened the doors to the throne room to see an old man with white hair sitting on the throne. The man's clothing was an elegant purple and a golden crown rested upon his head. Beside the throne on its left stood a tall mouse in blue robes and at the foot of the step leading to the thrown was a large dog in armor. When the door opened all three heads turned to see who it was.

"Prince Mickey, what brings you here?" the tall mouse asked.

"I wish to speak with my father Mortimer, and I'd prefer to do so alone," Mickey said as he walked towards the throne.

"Mortimer is my court magician, and Pete the captain of my guard, unless this is family business they can hear what you have to say, and if it family business it will wait until a later time," the man in the throne said calmly, both Mortimer and Pete grinded at this.

"Fine," Mickey said stopping next to Pete, "I think this war has gone too far, we need to end it now," Mickey said.

"There you're majesty, even your son agrees with us," Pete said.

"Pete I'm not one to sit and watch war, I want it to end soon as well, but I will not surrender to this," the king said.

"No, that's not want I'm saying. I think we should send an envoy to this mage, find out who he really is and exactly what he wants the keyblades to do," Mickey said.

"And end this diplomatically, how noble," Mortimer said with a slight grin, "why didn't you suggest this when the war started?"

"I did, and again nearly every chance I had since then, my mistake was suggesting it to you or Pete, whom apparently never relayed it to my father," Mickey said the anger apparent on his face.

"No they didn't, but they had no need to, I knew from the start this will not end without bloodshed," the king said.

"And we've had it, plenty of it, and now is even the best time to send the envoy, we've lost the last battle, we look weak, the envoy could be seen as an attempt of surrender, he may take it kindly," Mickey said.

"Yeah… and while he's distracted with the envoy, our army moves in and crushes him," Pete said with a grin.

"A better way to handle that would be if the envoy does not go well, the Prince it right, we look weak right now, something we are not, we have the edge in that matter," Mortimer said grinning also.

"I didn't mean it in either of those manners," Mickey said his anger returning.

"Calm down Mickey, you should get used to others misinterpreting you, you should be used to it already in fact," the king said.

"Sorry father, but I don't make it a habit of being around twisted conspirers," Mickey said eyeing Pete.

"Hey what's that suppos'ta mean?" Pete asked rounding on Mickey.

"Enough you two. Thank you Mickey for your input but I've already made my decision before you got here, and it remains unchanged. We will send a counter force to the wastes where the mage's troops will pass through. Pete, you will not lead this force you'll remain here with the bulk of the army incase we did not send enough men. I will trust your judgment in who to send and place in charge. There will be one backup troop, I have already informed them of this and given them instructions only to fight if the mage accompanies his army," the king said.

"Who's the backup?" Mortimer asked.

Before the king could answer there was a knock on the large doors. When told to enter a female servant entered the room and walked quickly up to the throne, bowing low to the king, "Sorry for the interruption your majesty, but you wished to know when the fitting was done for the three," the servant said still in her bow.

"Thank you, tell them I would like to see them once they've suited up," the king said nodding.

The servant nodded and quickly left, once she was gone Mortimer turned to the king, "who did you say was the backup?"

"The keybearer and his companions," the king said.

"What? No!" Mickey yelled.

"Not you, I wouldn't risk royal blood," the king said lightheartedly.

"I don't care about that, Rina and Cody aren't battle ready, and Christopher is still getting used to that legendary blade," Mickey protested.

"Cody is teaching other soldiers how to wield the keyblades, and Rina is nearly always practicing with him, they are ready, and Christopher told me himself he was ready for action whenever I needed it," the king said.

"Why are you doing this, why are you sending an army when we can talk this out?" Mickey pleaded.

"You'll learn this one day son, hopefully not the hard way as I have, but sometimes war is the only answer, because some people only listen when they're dead," the kind said.

"Christopher and the others aren't just some soldiers you can use and send against an army alone, they're still kids," Mickey said trying to reason with his father.

"Did you not listen, they're the backup, and are to only fight if the mage shows his face," the king said.

At that time there was another knock on the door, this time it was three people in full armor that entered. The first was the tallest of the three his hair was brown and slightly spiky, his eyes were blue and he had a helmet under his arm with two horns sticking up.

Next was the blond haired boy Mickey watched train the soldiers. The boy's eyes were also blue and he was considerably shorter and younger than the first. The helmet under his arm was sleeker that the first's its horns pointing back. Last was the only girl. She had blue eyes and silver-blue hair. She was a little taller than the blond boy but didn't seem that much older. Her helmet was very similar to the blond boys.

"Pete, go and get the force ready, when your done come back with a number of how many goes, how many stays and bring you suggestion for who's left in charge," the king said.

Pete bowed and left the room, grinning at Mickey as he turned. The three knights reached the throne and bowed to the king who nodded in response.

"Good to see you three ready, I plan to send you out in three or four days, the main force should leave tomorrow," the king said.

"Why such a gap?" the blond boy asked.

"The forces are not to know you go with Cody, they might get to cocky and fight foolishly," the king said.

"Is there any spell you might want help with before you go?" Mortimer asked with a weak grin.

"No, thank you, but magic casting is covered by Mickey and Rina," the tall boy said and the girl blushed slightly.

"I'm not going Christopher, and I wish you weren't either," Mickey said.

"What? Why aren't you coming? This could be the last charge, if the mage shows we could end it here, he's to powerful for just the soldiers to handle, we have to go," Christopher said.

"I forbade Mickey from going, it's too high a risk for him to take," the king said.

"Oh, gotcha…" the Cody said.

"I wouldn't got even if you ordered my," Mickey said to the king, "I think any further fighting is pointless, this is out best chance to resolve diplomatically, but I guess you all want this war to happen too much," Mickey said before walking out of the room.

A few hours later Mickey was sitting on the castle wall overlooking the kingdom, completely lost to his surroundings. He didn't even notice it when Christopher sad down next to him.

"You know, this is a war, it can't just go away with talking," Christopher said.

"Yeah, I know, I just don't want to see anyone else die," Mickey said.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for the two kids, Cody's pretty good anyway, so's Rina, but she's better at magic… more defensive," Christopher said.

"Who'll watch out for you then?" Mickey asked.

"You could, if you dad didn't forbid you form going, but either way, I trust Rina and Cody with my life," Christopher said.

"Yeah, I do too…" Mickey said slowly.

They were silent for a while before Mickey turned and looked at Christopher. How'd you get it anyway?" he asked.

"What, the keyblade? You were there when it happened, got yours too," Christopher said.

"No, the legendary one…what's its name," Mickey said.

"Ragnarok, it's named Ragnarok. A woman in white robes gave it to me, she said she was my beloved queen, and I her knight," Christopher said.

"Her words?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, why, sound like someone you know?" Christopher asked.

"No anyone I know, just someone I heard Yen Sid talk about, the White Queen. I've never met her, and I don't know what kingdom is hers, but she seems really important," Mickey said.

"Yes and tied to the keyblades apparently," Christopher said.

"Yeah…" was all Mickey said.

A few days later Mickey found himself sitting in the same spot, only this time, Christopher wouldn't be sitting beside him, he had just left with Rina and Cody to backup the forces his father had, in Mickey's mind, foolishly sent.

The next morning Mickey was gone, following Christopher and the others, without his fathers consent or knowledge, that is, until he was gone.

Mickey traveled as fast as he could, trying to catch up to his friends, to the army his father sent. He journeyed alone in this endeavor for three days before he reached the wastes. When he did it was nightfall and a glowing heart was in the sky, countless keyblades scattered the ground.

Mickey ran into the field looking for any survivors, any signs of life, anything at all. What he found was a graveyard, there weren't nearly as many bodies as there were keyblades, but the number of keyblades marked the number of soldiers. Mickey searched on and finally found a familiar face, and he thanked the gods that it was a living one.

"Goofy! Oh my gosh are you alright?" Mickey asked as he ran to his friend.

"Yeah, just hurts a lot," Goofy said as Mickey reached him and started checking his wounds.

"I didn't know you had a keyblades," Mickey said as he began healing Goofy.

"I don't, just my shield, but Pete said I was in charge of the fleet, so I didn't need one," Goofy said.

Mickey huffed as he finished healing and pulled Goofy to his feet, "what happened here?" he asked as they started walking, looking for anyone else.

"A war, it was horrible… I think I'm the only one who made it through everything… Christopher and the others showed up and anyone who was alive before that… the mage did a lot of damage," Goofy said as he looked around.

"Yeah, this used to be all open land, now it's almost a cavern," Mickey said as they approached one of the cliffs the mage had summoned.

"Mickey! Mickey, Goofy over here!" a voice called out.

Both turned to see Rina standing waving to them, she was worse for the weather. They ran to her and stopped short when they saw Cody, frozen solid form the mage's attack.

"I… I don't know how to fix it, it was really high level magic, can you…?" Rina asked.

"I'll try," Mickey said with determination. He pointed Star Seeker at Cody and tried canceling the magic he was under, but nothing worked. "Darn it, it's too high for me too, I just hope he'll make it back to the castle, Yen Sid can fix him there," Mickey said.

"Yeah…" Rina said slowly.

"Where's Christopher?" Goofy asked looking around.

"When the mage cast that," Rina pointed at the heart in the sky, "he went into a blind rage and charged up there, I would've gone with, but I couldn't leave Cody unprotected, the mage has a servant he might send down here," Rina said.

"I'll go then, stay and watch him," Mickey said looking up the cliffside.

"Both of you go, I'll watch Cody," Goofy said.

"Are you okay to fight?" Rina asked.

"Yup," Goofy said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's go Mickey," Rina said as she led the way up the cliff.

The two reached the top of the cliff to find Christopher fighting with the being in the darkness armor, the mage was past them, his arms raised in a welcoming manner towards the heart in the sky, an eerie glow emitting form him towards the heart.

"We have to stop the mage at al costs," Mickey said, Rina nodded.

The two charged forward silently, both going around Christopher's fight, but neither doing so unnoticed. As soon as they passed the darkness warrior broke form his duel with Christopher and charged Mickey and Rina, Christopher making a mad dash after him to stop him. Christopher was torn, he could yell and alert Rina and Mickey, it would be their best chance of survival, but they might make it to the mage in time, and if he was silent they might managed it. He decided to risk it.

"Rina! Mickey! Behind you!" Christopher bellowed.

Rina spun on a dime ready to take the attack the darkness warrior delivered, Mickey just looked back and kept running, he had to stop the mage. Mickey jumped and swung at the mage's head, but the mage had vanished and appeared on the other side of Rina and the others from Mickey, his arms crossed behind his back and a crooked grin on his face.

When Rina took the hit from the darkness warrior it knocked her back and down, but before a follow up attack could be made Christopher was behind the darkness warrior and swung chest level at its back. The warrior back-flipped over the swinging blade and Christopher, kicking him in the back before landing.

Christopher took one stumbled step forward and spun swinging, the warrior dodged it and leapt over Christopher, shooting ice balls at Mickey. Mickey ran at the warrior, deflecting the attacks but Rina beat him to the target, hitting it in the side of the head with her keyblade, cracking its helmet. The hit sent the darkness warrior to the ground, but it landed on its feet, looking at Rina who landed beside Christopher, Mickey ran past them to the mage, 'they have this handled,' he thought as he ran.

Christopher and Rina charged the warrior at the same time, when they reached it they swung in unison but it had vanished and appeared behind them, kicking Christopher in the side of the head and sending him out of the way. As soon as Christopher was kicked the warrior landed and swung at Rina connecting with her shoulder breaking the armor away and giving her a deep cut, blood fell to the ground.

Rina cried out and stepped back, grabbing her injured shoulder in her left hand, her keyblade still held in her right. Before the darkness warrior could make a second attack it was hit in the side of the head by Ragnarok and knocked to the ground.

Christopher hurried to Rina and looked at her shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I can heal it just give me a sec," Rina said masking her pain.

"One second, coming up," Christopher said turning to the darkness warrior, both hands on Ragnarok.

The darkness warrior was already standing, and staring at Christopher with death in his eyes. The second hit to the helmet had broken it revealing his face. It was a boy, no older than twenty, no older than Christopher. He had silver hair and yellow eyes, his skin darker than Christopher's and Rina's, they both believing it to be because of something the mage did to him.

The warrior attacked without warning hitting Christopher across the chest shattering his armor and sending him to the ground, he then, in the same fluid motion charged Rina and ran her through on his keyblade. Christopher screamed her name and bull-rushed the warrior, knocking him away before turning to Rina, catching her before she hit the ground, the keyblade still in her stomach.

Mickey looked back when he heard the scream, he had been trying to attack the mage the entire time, but the old man had deflected every attack with his magic. When Mickey saw Rina on the ground, the keyblade sticking out of her he forgot all about the mage and ran to her, the mage grinned widely and followed behind, at a slower, walking pace.

The warrior got to his feet and saw the mage walking towards the keywielders, so he did the same, and when the mage nodded to him, summoned he keyblade back, leaving a hole in Rina.

Christopher was holding Rina, trying to get her to respond, to get her to calm down, she gasped and gargled when the keyblade was summoned away, Mickey arriving moments later, keyblade pointed at her, trying to heal her wounds. Nothing worked, by the time the warrior and mage reached the three Rina was gone. Christopher rose to his feet slowly and in the blink of an eye he was attacking the mage, swinging wildly and charging forward. The mage was grinning widely as he flew backwards blocking all of Christopher's attacks, forcing him to keep running.

Mickey charged and attacked the darkness warrior in the same instant the Christopher attacked. His anger fueled his attacks, matched with the superior skill of the injured warrior Mickey had the slight advantage. But he wasn't thinking about his advantage, he may not have even realized it, he just used it on instinct. Mickey managed to knock the warrior's keyblade away and deliver deep gouges in the armor of his chest and stomach. The warrior fell back form the hits and summoned his keyblade back, but before he could bring it to use Mickey hit him in the side of his unprotected head.

The warrior was sent to the ground, a deep cut in the side of his head, the blood pouring form the wound, Mickey looked at the body, it wasn't moving so he followed Christopher after the mage, one down, one to go.

The mage had finally stopped retreating and was standing and deflecting all of Christopher's attacks. He wasn't even trying to attack, he was just grinning and blocking. When Mickey leapt over Christopher and swung at the mage he was forced to vanish and reappear, doing so near the cliff edge.

Christopher and Mickey didn't even look at each other they just both charged simultaneously at the mage. Christopher was ahead of Mickey, and just before he reached the mage Mickey started firing spells at the mage.

The mage's grin was gone the instant it happened, he deflected the magic, but it was too close in time for his reactions to block Christopher as well and was cut deep into his chest, black blood oozing form his wound. Mickey saw this and started firing more magic at him, Christopher made another attack, this one for the head.

The mage took Mickey's attacks without flinching and caught Ragnarok by the shaft in his right hand as it swung at him. He grinned widely again as he placed his left hand on Christopher's bare chest.

"So I failed, Kingdom Hearts remains beyond the grasp of darkness, my keyblades will not open it. But, dear keymaster, warrior of light, neither shall you," the mage said as a magical force pulsed into Christopher, Ragnarok vanished the instant the magic was sent.

Christopher screamed in pain as beams of darkness shot from his eyes and mouth before he fell to the ground. Mickey charged as soon as he saw the attack, when he reached them the mage was on his knees breathing heavily, both hands over his wound. Mickey swung at him but the mage deflected it.

Mickey stumbled slighting, not expecting the deflection and the mage started laughing, not an evil maniacal laugh of a villain succeeding in his plan, but the laugh of a man who found something genially funny. He didn't deflect the next attack and fell to the ground dead.

After the mage fell Mickey turned to Christopher but he knew he was dead, his eyes were glazed over white and his skin was smoking as if he had been burned from the inside. Mickey dispelled his keyblade and walked over to the edge by where Goofy waited.

"Goofy can you hear me?" Mickey yelled out, hearing a faint 'yes' he continued, "Get up here, I need you're help," Mickey called out before walking over to Rina's body and half carrying her half dragging her over to where Christopher was.

---X---

"Goofy helped my carry them down the cliff and we managed to call for help, but it was too late for Cody, he didn't make it back to the castle," Mickey said somberly.

"What did Pete do, to get banished?" Sora asked after a long pause.

"He and Mortimer betrayed us, they were both helping the mage. Mortimer killed the king, he was found in the room and killed before he could get to the door. That all happened before we got back. I banished Pete to another dimension for his treachery, we couldn't link him to killing the king," Mickey said looking down.

"So that was the end of the war then?" Sora asked.

"Yes, after that day anyone who had a keyblade couldn't summon it except me, and I could only summon my Kingdom Key. All those ones that scattered the wastes were gone by sunrise," Mickey said.

"Do you think Maleficent was working with the mage?" Sora asked.

"We know she wasn't. It wasn't until she met Xehanort's heartless that she embraced the darkness," Mickey said.

"Was there another keybearer since Christopher… but before me?" Sora asked.

"No, the time since his death until you getting the keyblade was rather peaceful. Everything that happened was behind the scenes, getting ready for when Maleficent and Xehanort's heartless attacked," Mickey said.

There was another long pause before Sora spoke again, "so you killed both of them then, the mage and his knight."

"No, I killed the mage, but the darkness warrior survived. I didn't realize it until much later, but it was him. The hit to the head I gave him wiped away all his memories and when he woke up he wandered the wastes until another army found him and brought him here, to Radiant Garden," Mickey said.

"You don't mean…" Sora said slowly.

"Yes, that young man was Xehanort. When I met him again I recognized it, but Ansem said he was found with no memory of anything, so I felt it was safe… I was foolish," Mickey said downcast.

"Who was the mage, did you ever find out?" Sora asked.

"No, his identity is lost to time. Xehanort knew it, but lost his memory, he remains an enigma," Mickey said.

"What about Pete?" Sora asked.

"No, we questioned him thoroughly, anything he knew he gave up, he always referred to him as the mage or master, nothing more," Mickey said.

Sora nodded slowly, "so that's it then, it's all up to me to end this," he said.

"No it's up to the keymaster, that's not you, not yet at least," Mickey said.

"I'll do it, I can beat the Black King," Sora said.

Mickey sighed and looked out the window, it was pitch black outside, "we'll talk about that tomorrow, just get some rest," he said getting up and leaving the room. Sora sighed and lay on his bed, his mind set on fighting the Black King, fighting and winning.

---X---

AN: I'm not gunna make an excuse for why it's so late, there isn't one outside of school, which ended a few weeks ago. Anyway the vote is void, it stays as one story, no one voted anyway. As for the new character I still need suggestions, because although I already had some, sorry but they won't work for what I need. (I might slip some in anyway though).


	21. Training

**Chapter 20: Training **

Sora woke early the next morning, very early as the sun had yet to rise. That meant the rest of the house was still sleeping, which was exactly what he wanted. He got ready and left his room, moving as silently as he could, but had to stop suddenly when he reached the front room. Xexox was standing in the center of the room, his arms crossed, looking at Sora with a somewhat disappointed face.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sora asked.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Xexox asked, blatantly dodging the question.

"I just woke up so…" Sora started.

"So you thought you'd take one of the gummi ships to Twilight Town, the last place known to have a link to The World That Never Was, take said link and head to the rubble that was the castle in hopes of finding a way to the Edge of the Board to challenge the Black King. By the way, the link in the town is gone, as is the archway and its connection," Xexox said dropping his arms to his sides.

"How… how did you know?" Sora asked.

"It's fairly obvious actually. Almost anyone in your position would try it, so it was easy enough to know. But it won't work at any step along the way," Xexox said.

"Then what? What do I do? Sit here and wait, ignore the Black King?" Sora asked in slight frustration.

"No, you read," Xexox said tossing the keyblade book to Sora, "in a few hours some of the others will be awake. When they are Merlin and the sages will start checking out your chances at this prophecy. While they do that you, Kairi and Riku will train. In 24 hours we will know if you can work into the prophecy and will have your way open if you can. If not, then the Black King is not your problem, and will never accept your challenge."

"And where in all this do I read?" Sora asked lifting the book slightly.

"Now, waiting for the rest to wake up. And in every bit of downtime you get. By the end of the 24 hours, I expect that book to be memorized," Xexox.

"I'm gunna get that much downtime? It doesn't leave much room for training," Sora said skeptically.

"You won't be training in any way you have before, if you ever have before. The three of you will come with me, I have access to unique ways of getting better and stronger," Xexox said.

"What's so important about this prophecy anyway?" Sora asked.

"To put it simply, the only weapons that can hurt the Black King are the legendary keyblades, and only the two of the master are strong enough to kill him," Bruxeus said.

"And I need to master the keyblade to get them… to kill the Black King," Sora said slowly looking down.

"Exactly. We're training you either way, because if you can't master the keyblade, you might still need to use it in your lifetime, and you can never be too prepared," Bruxeus said with a slight grin.

"What are we going to do… to train?" Sora asked looking up at Xexox.

Both Omegas grinned, "We'll fill you in when the other two wake up. Merlin and Mickey already know the game plan, so we don't need to wait and tell them," Xexox said.

Sora nodded and headed to the couch where he lounged back and opened the book. "Start from the beginning, don't skip around, you're gunna end up reading it all over the next 24 hours, so do it in order," Bruxeus said before vanishing.

Sora nodded in response and Xexox crossed his arms again and put his eyes on the hall that led to the bedrooms, waiting for the other two.

A few hours later Riku walked into the room and stopped at seeing Xexox. "What're you doing here? Something going on?" he asked looking around the room for anyone else and seeing Sora reading.

"Yes, once Kairi wakes up I'll be taking the three of you to get stronger, and ready for anything that might happen," Xexox said.

"Anything that might happen?" Riku repeated in a worried confusion.

"At this point, it's the Black King, but Sora might not fit into that, meaning you'll have the rest of your lives with the darkness out there," Xexox said.

"And others like Maleficent and Xehanort could come around in that time," Riku said nodding, Xexox nodded in response. Riku sighed and sat in one of the chairs, "So what do I do while I wait?" he asked looking around.

A dagger sunk into the floor at his feet, "try and beat you're old record," Xexox said, his eyes back on the hall. A few hours later Kairi emerged from the hall into the room yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Where is everyone, this place is empty," she said after yawning, barely seeing the form of Xexox as she rubbed her eyes.

"Checking on things, seeing if Sora really is in the prophecy," Xexox said.

Kairi looked at him confused before noticing Riku and Sora in the room, she looked back at Xexox before speaking, "I thought we already decided he was," she said.

"No, we said it was a possibility, the sages are checking it out while I take you three to train," Xexox said, as he spoke both Riku and Sora stopped what they were doing and walked over to the two.

"Train? For what?" Kairi asked.

"Well, if he is the prophecy, for the Black King, if not then any other darkness that could rise in your lifetimes," Xexox said.

"But I thought only Sora could fight the Black King," Kairi said confused looking at Sora.

"Yes, but he's not the only one that would fight other darkness, which is why I'm taking the three of you," Xexox said.

"Where're we going?" Sora asked pocketing the book.

Xexox grinned, "The Castle That Never Will Be on The World That Never Will Be."

"Oh great, how do we get there, portal of light, darkness or twilight?" Riku asked.

"No, gummi ship. Unlike the Never Was, this is just a name, kind of a joke," Xexox said with a slight grin.

"Oh, I get it," Kairi said smiling, Riku just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, lets get going, we only have 24 hours to get you all at your best," Xexox said.

Before any of the three could make a protest they had left Merlin's house and were now all standing outside on the outer wall of a large grey castle. Sora and Kairi both ran to the edge to get a better look at what was around them but Riku stayed where he was, trying to see if anything was familiar.

"Is there anything else on this world… besides the castle?" Kairi asked as she and Sora walked back to Xexox.

"Yes, at the other pole of the planet is an all white castle. Aside from the two castles there is nothing but dirt," Xexox said.

"Who lives in the other castle?" Sora asked turning his head back to look out, as if he could see the castle now that he knew of it.

"Do you really have to ask? The Omegas, the force of neutrality, live in a grey castle, the Black King, creator of darkness, lives in that darkness in a black castle. Who could possibly live in a white one?" Bruxeus said walking up to them.

"The White King," Sora said with wide eyes.

"And the White Queen," Kairi said looking out towards the world like Sora.

"You won't see them. At least, not for 24 hours," Vaxer said appearing beside Xexox.

"You keep saying 24 hours, what's so important about one day?" Sora asked looking at Xexox.

"It's not one day, one day ends at midnight, 24 hours ends tomorrow at 10 in the morning," Bruxeus said.

"To better answer the question, we go to the room and the Pit," Xexox said turning and walking away, the other Omegas following.

"Pit?" Sora asked confused.

"Come on, he might explain as we go," Riku said before running to catch up with the Omega's, Sora and Kairi following soon.

None of the three explained what the room or the Pit were as they walked, despite Sora asking. But when they reached the castle courtyard where there was a large pit that took up a quarter of the courtyard, the three Omegas stopped.

"This, if you haven't guessed is the Pit," Bruxeus said pointing at it.

"What do we do down there?" Kairi asked eying the Pit with fearful eyes.

"You do nothing, only Sora goes. What happens down there takes 24 hours, and only one can go at a time. It's more important for Sora to get the treatment, so he goes," Vaxer said.

"What do I do then?" Sora asked walking to the edge of the Pit.

"A man named John is down there, he'll explain everything in detail, just do what he says," Vaxer said walking up behind Sora and placing a hand on his head.

"So do I just jump down?" Sora asked.

"No, stay still," Vaxer said quietly. Everyone watched as the two stood at the edge silently, then, without warning Vaxer's hand shot forward pushing Sora head first into the Pit. But Sora stayed put on the edge as well, the one that Vaxer pushed in was transparent, like a spirit.

"What the hell? What did you just do?" Riku demanded taking a few rushed steps towards Vaxer.

"The Pit is a mindscape. Only the mental images can go, so I could only send his mental forces. His body will be training with you, both will finish at the same time," Vaxer said walking towards the group, Sora walking behind him.

"But, if you sent his mind…" Kairi said.

"Yes, what's left is mindless. He'll do the tasks set before him, he can learn new things and get stronger, better, anything. And when the mind reenters the body, all thing things it learned, or did, will be remembered by the whole," Vaxer said.

"So anything he learns now will not have to be relearned by the Sora you know. We don't know how it all works, only John does, and he never took the time to explain it," Bruxeus said walking to a wooden door by the Pit.

"Is this the room?" Kairi asked cautiously.

"Yes. It's designed like another room I've been to. That one takes a year inside and equates it to a day outside. This one is a bit better, inside lasts longer that a year, but I won't tell you how long," Xexox said.

"So this is what you meant by 24 hours," Riku said looking at the door.

"Yes, now a man named John is inside, he'll be training you, so do as he says. He doesn't know the situation, and really doesn't need to, but he knows that whoever comes in is to be trained," Xexox said.

"Who is this John? Is he the same as the one in the Pit? How can he train us if he's mindless?" Kairi asked.

"John… is a unique individual. He is the one with Sora, but he is far from mindless. I have no idea how he does it, only that he does," Xexox said.

"You are wasting precious seconds, go, John can answer your questions of him better than we," Vaxer said opening to door.

Sora walked though without a moment's hesitation. Kairi reached to stop him as he did and soon followed him in, Riku sighed before following her, Vaxer closing the door behind him.

---X---

Sora looked around him, he'd expected the bottom of the Pit to be dark, but there was an eerie glow coming from somewhere, and the entire place was well light. He also noticed that the bottom was much larger than the top, speaking of which… he couldn't see the mouth of the Pit, or even where it would be.

"Funny thing about this pit kid, you go down to get in, and you go down to get out," a voice said behind Sora.

Sora spun fast to see who was there and found a tall man standing behind him with a slight grin. The man was in white robes and had blue eyes and deep red hair that went to his shoulders and a scar across his face from left ear to the right side of his chin.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Name's John. Xexox sent you down here to expand your mental capabilities. I'm your guide," the man said.

"What did you men, go down to get out?" Sora asked.

"Look down," John said pointing at Sora's feet.

Sora did and immediately jumped back, he was standing at the edge of a pit and didn't even know it, "what the hell?" he asked as he jumped.

"It's the way out. Don't take it until I tell you, we got a lot of work to do first Sora," John said walking to Sora and passing him.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Sora asked turning quickly and following John.

"This whole place is a mental portrayal. I don't know whose, but it is. When you first got here I went through your mind, your memories, your knowledge-" John said.

"WHAT?" Sora yelled cutting him off and stopping short.

"Yes, I when though your memories and thoughts. I had to so I would know how far along you were. If I started at the beginning and you were halfway to masterization we'd both be wasting a lot of time," John said.

Sora instantly calmed down, "Oh, sorry," he said slowly.

"Yes, well, a few things to note, one, there seems a point in your life where the memories are jumbled. If everything goes well that should be fixed and you should get those memories back," John said.

"Jumbled? When?" Sora asked catching up to John who didn't stop moving when Sora had yelled.

"A place called Castle Oblivion, you met a girl named Namine there," John said.

"Namine? That's where I met her?" Sora asked confused.

"I can't tell you, all I can say is if all goes well they will unjumble and fix themselves. Another note is that the worst part of my job is already done. The hardest part for you is where we are, but the worst part is what gets us that far," John said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"I don't need to start at the beginning, you're past that, but where you are is a point I can't help with. All I can do is tell you what to do, I can't help you do it," John said.

"What do I need to do?" Sora asked.

John stopped and looked at Sora, "meet your other selves," John said gesturing to a group of people sitting around a small camp fire.

"My…other selves?" Sora asked looking at the group.

"Yeah, those are mine. You won't be able to generate them in the physical world at all, and only bring them here if you master everything I teach you. But it's you next step," John said.

"How many other selves do you have?" Sora asked.

"Me? I have 14, but only seven are mine. I have a split personality, the other seven are his. He's the one over there in black, goes by the name of Edge," John said.

"So I have seven too," Sora said watching Edge in the distance, he looked just like John only his hair was shorter, and he didn't have the scar.

"Yes. As soon as you see them you'll have full contact to six of the seven. The last one will be hiding from view. You won't get contact with him until we do other things together," John said.

"Why are there seven?" Sora asked.

"Seven points of the personality. Courage was my hidden one. Knowledge was Edge's. There's no way to know what yours is until you contact him," John said.

"Well, I'll know the others and can figure him out, right," Sora said.

"No. none of us here will tell you any of the personalities except Courage and Knowledge, and I know from looking in your head that neither of those are your last ones," John said.

"Hey, why won't you let me know?" Sora asked looking back at John.

"Past mistakes. I've learned from them, that's why I do it this way now. Now, get meditating, it's the only way to meet the first six, and only after you do can any of the more significant and important stuff take place," John said starting towards the fire.

"How long will it take?" Sora asked.

John stopped, "it differs from person to person. But don't worry, it could feel like ten years down here before you finish, but it'll only be a day on the outside. Time is not an issue here, so don't worry about it. Food isn't either, you won't get hungry. Not start meditating, and stay there while you are. Don't come to the fire until you've met your first six," John said walking away.

Sora scoffed and sat down cross legged and started meditating, he only hopped he was doing it right, he'd never meditated before.

---X---

Riku's jaw dropped as the door closed. The room they were in was huge. At the other end of a large open area was a set of three stairs going down to an expansive large open area. The floor and sky of that area was a seamless white, the horizon was almost indistinguishable. The open area above the steps as well as the steps themselves were an off white and also tiled. Pillars held up a roof over the tiled area and doors on either side of it led to other rooms.

"This place is huge," Kairi said looking around just as shocked as Riku.

"Yes, but please be careful, it's gets more dangerous the larger it seems," a voice called from the seamless area.

All three keywielders turned to see who had spoken. A man in dark blue fighting clothes ascended the stairs. His eyes were blue and hair a deep red to his shoulders, a scar ran from his left ear to the right side of his chin.

"Who're you?" Riku asked cautiously.

"John, the name's John. I'm going to be training you all. First I'm going to get you familiar with this place, or rather, explain it to you," John said as he reached the top of the steps and stopped, the three keywielders walking towards him.

"Now, this little building area is the rest area. No training or fighting is to go on here," Jon jabbed his thumb behind him, "all that fun stuff is for out there," he said.

"How big is that place?" Kairi asked.

"No idea. Here's the deal with it. Everything looks the same with it, so you can easily get lost, because this building isn't at a wall, it's in the center. With every step you take away from this place the gravity increases. This goes on to a point I like to call the crush line," John said.

"Crush line?" Kairi asked nervously.

"The point where the gravity is to great that the body implodes. Nothing is left, and it's the same point no matter how strong you are," John said.

"We just need to be really strong to get that far," Riku said.

"Exactly. Now, if you'll notice, there is a red line on the bottom step," John said pointing behind him. The three looked and saw about in the center of the last step was a red line pointing out to the seamless land. "Following the straight path that line shows will lead you to the only other structure in this place, a three story tower. On the first floor is a man known as the sword master. And on the second is your first objective," John said.

"What're we doing," Kairi asked.

"This task is given individually, though you can work together, that choice is your own. You must first find the tower, if you get lost I will fetch you so that you may still leave after the days time passes outside, but you will get nothing more from me. If you get to the tower you must face whatever challenge the sword master sets for you, and complete it. Doing so will grant you access to the second floor," John said.

"What's on the second floor?" Kairi asked.

"What's on the third?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing of your concern is on the third floor. On the second floor you will see countless swords in every color of the rainbow and then some," he pointed at Kairi, "red," he pointed at Sora, "blue," he pointed at Riku, "yellow. Those are the colors you must get. You have three mistakes when pulling swords, that is, you can try to pull three swords out without anything happening, but if the fourth is not the color I just gave you, you die. Same thing if you pull the same wrong sword twice," John said.

"What do you mean pull?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The swords are sticking out of the walls and floor, a few even on the ceiling, you have to pull them out of it," John said.

"How long will it take?" Kairi asked looking at the seamless land.

"Very long, a few days, maybe even weeks and months," John said following her gaze.

"What do we do about food?" Kairi asked.

"Funny thing about this place, your metabolisms run on the outside clock. So when you all start getting hungry it'll be about noon outside. You'll sleep on the inside time though, so you will be napping out there quite a bit," John said.

"Adding to the challenge. It's easy to get disorientated when waking up," Riku said.

"You'll have to work that out for yourselves. I won't be helping with anything like that," John said.

"You said we could work together right?" Kairi asked looking at Sora.

"Yes, but you still can't pull each others swords, just to be sure you earn the training yourselves. However, if you don't want to go you don't have to, you can stay here and wait out the day, doing menial tasks to try and get stronger, I won't be helping with that," John said before he started walking away into the rest area.

"What about here, you gunna show us around?" Riku asked turning and following Jon with his eyes.

"Yeah, when you all get back, if you all get back," John said before disappearing behind a door.

Riku sighed, "let's get started then," he said looking to Kairi, who was looking out at the seamless.

"He already did," Kairi said pointing to Sora who was walking, heel to toe out from the red line.

"Damnit" Riku said running out to him.

Kairi went to the red line and heel to toe walked out to them, making sure they were on line, she didn't want to get lost out here. She felt the gravity on the first step out, and was sure the other two had also, when a stray thought reached her head, 'oh god, what if it gets too much and I can't stand up any more? I can't make the others wait for me or carry me, but I don't want to get lost or left behind…' her worry showed on her face, but luckily neither of her friends saw it as she caught up with them. It would be a hard trip.

---X---

Sora stood on a stain-glass platform. The image was a young girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a flowing whit dress. A pink staff with a bird like head at one end was held in her hands, and what looked like oddly designed playing cards were along the edge of the stain-glass. The background was a light blue. Everything but the round platform Sora stood on was black, and the only light came form the glass itself.

Sora recognized the place instantly, he had been here a few times before, and he now realized that this was the first step John was thankful was already done. Sora walked around the platform, looking for anyone else. He wasn't sure what his others would look like, none of John's looked exactly like John, but they all looked human.

Finally, after what felt like a few hours something appeared on the stain-glass with Sora. As soon as he saw it Sora ran up to the figure, but stopped short at recognizing it. Standing there was Sora in Valor Form. He had several cuts and scars on his arms and a few on his face, and three swords on his back.

"Hello Sora, I'm your Courage," the figure said his voice was slightly rougher that Sora's.

"You… your Valor Form…" Sora said slowly.

"I've always looked like this, and the others always looked like they do now. Your form just changed to match me," Courage said.

"Where are the others?" Sora asked looking around.

"We'll appear in the order you've embraced us. The only one that won't appear is the only one you have yet to embrace," Courage said.

"Right, that's what John said," Sora said nodding.

"Who's this John person?" a voice called behind Sora. He spun to see who it was and his jaw dropped slightly. Standing there was Master Form, his arms crossed and an odd look to his eyes, "I'm Truth by the way," he said.

"M-Master Form," Sora said pointing.

"Stop doing that. It's kind of embarrassing," Courage said.

"And a slight insult," Truth added.

"Really? Sorry," Sora said looking between the two.

"Yes really, I can't lie, you know, always brutally honest," Truth said his arms dropping to his sides.

"Wow…" was all Sora said.

"Heey, What's everybody doing over here?" a cheerful voice called out running up to them. Sora looked at who it was and found Final Form running at him with a big grin on his face. "Friendship, here, glad to meet you Sora," he said grabbing Sora in a big hug.

"Friendship, three people is hardly everyone, especially when there are seven of us," Truth said when Friendship let Sora go.

"Three? I see four, and I'd be five. I suggest you ease off Friendship, Truth," a voice called from where Friendship appeared.

Sora turned to see Champion Form walking towards him, he had a sword on his left hip and a shield on his back, one lone scar ran across his right cheek. "Honor right?" Sora asked once the persona had reached them.

"Yes, how did you know?" Honor form asked.

"Each of you looks like one of my keyforms, and all of your names are the incantation for that form, so I kinda figured it out," Sora said.

"WE CAME FIRST!" a voice echoed throughout the platform.

"Awe crap," Truth said.

"Honor!" Courage called drawing two of his swords.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Honor called back drawing his sword and shield.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

His answer came as a being of darkness slammed into him knocking him to the ground and pinning him there. Before Sora could get a good look at it Courage kicked it off him and Honor slammed into it with his shield, pinning the being to the ground.

"Curb the temper Anger, or we'll put you in the cage again," Truth said.

At that Sora's eyes widened, and when Honor backed off and put his sword and shield away Friendship ran in and helped the being to its feet, and Sora got a good look at it, it was Heartless Form, only its eyes were his normal blue ones. Somehow, it looked scarier than yellow ones did.

"Sora… we've done battle before," Anger said walking up to him.

"What? When?" Sora asked.

"The first time you came here, I was in the form of a Darkside then, but it was me. It was then you embraced me, so close to the end, and the day it all began," Anger said with a slight grin.

"Yes, it wasn't until you learned magic that you finally embraced me," a voice called from behind Sora, he turned to see Wisdom Form, holding a large book and wearing…

"Glasses? You wear glasses?" Sora asked looking at the new arrival.

"My name is Knowledge, and I see that you have definitely embraced Truth," the newcomer said.

"Ah… sorry, just a little shocked," Sora said.

"That is all of us Sora. Save your last, and we cannot tell you who it is," Truth said.

"And neither can John, good luck though, we'll help you when we can," Knowledge said.

"What do I do now though?" Sora asked looking around.

"Go back. You've found us, and know where to get us if you need to again," Honor said.

"Yes, and if you need one of us to take over, this is where you come to do it," Friendship said gleefully.

"Oh… please let me take over…" Anger said with a grin.

"How would I?" Sora asked.

"John will show you. Now, go," Knowledge said pointing to a wooden door that wasn't there moments ago.

Sora nodded and walked to and through the door, once he did he found himself where he had sat down to meditate. He immediately stood up and walked over to the fire, whatever was next, Sora couldn't help but be eager to find out what it was.

---X---

Kairi was breathing heavily, though, not as heavy as her body felt. All three had lost track of how long they were out. Well, she doubted Sora was keeping track, he never spoke to relay it if he did. But that didn't matter, they could all see the tower now, and it was getting closer with each step. The only problem was that they got heavier with each step. Sora and Riku were both walking slightly hunched forward, but Kairi was on the verge of falling to her knees, it was just too much.

"Sora, stop a second, let's get used to the weight here," Riku called once he saw the state Kairi was in.

Both his friends looked at him, Sora walking back to meet with him and sat down, Kairi forcing herself up to him before sitting down beside him, he would go and help, but she had already said she didn't want any help, she wanted to make it on her own, to earn it on her own.

"Thanks," Kairi said once she was sitting down.

"Yeah, well, with Sora's mind in that Pit I guess I have to take his place and be over protective of you," Riku said with a slight grin.

"Over protective?" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am a bit more lax on that front than he would be though… but I do what I can," Riku said looking towards the tower.

"Yeah, thanks for everything," Kairi said.

"No problem, now, when you feel ready we'll move again. Try not to make it over night though, we'll probably want a night to rest before the sword master's challenges," Riku said.

"Right," Kairi said nodding before standing up.

Riku and Sora joined her in standing, getting their legs and muscles used to the gravity. Kairi had guessed that one pound was added with each step, but now it felt like so much more. Though, Riku had said they'd taken over a thousand steps, so he doubted it'd be that extreme.

After a few minutes Kairi nodded to Riku and the three started towards the tower again, Sora at a much faster pace than Kairi and Riku, who was staying close to her now.

"Hey Sora, wait for us when you get there, before going in," Riku called out and Sora nodded his response.

"One good thing about this, the way back will get easer with each step," Kairi said with a laugh.

"Yeah that's a plus," Riku said grinning.

Sora was leaning against the door to the Tower reading the keyblade book when the other two reached it. Riku nodded to Sora who stepped back allowing the silver haired boy to open the door and step in. "Jesus!" came the shout as Riku entered the tower, Kairi rushed to the doorway as fast as she could, which was faster than she thought at this gravity.

"What, what is it?" She asked, fear shaking her voice.

"The gravity, it's back to normal in here," Riku called.

Kairi's eyes widened and she stepped inside, immediately falling forward and catching herself before she hit the ground and yelled as she fell.

"Yeah, I fell too" Riku said helping her up.

"Oh my god, I'm so light," Kairi said smiling.

"I know, that trip really worked huh?" Riku asked and Kairi nodded.

"Hey Sora, come on in," Kairi called seeing that the third member of the group had not yet entered.

Sora managed to stay on his feet walking in, but still stumbled a bit.

"Welcome to the tower of trials. I must congratulate you on making it here, and will grant you a night's rest here if you feel you need it after the journey," a voice called behind the three.

They all turned to see who had spoke and all eyes grew wide, Kairi's jaw dropped as well, at what they saw. The man that stood before them did so at about 12 feet high. A red cloak was draped around him, the end at the ground was tattered. Three bronze objects were on his back outside his cloak and stuck out past his right shoulder. They were all flat and angled, having the engraving of an arm and hand on them. His head was covered by a red cloth, only his eyes were visible. His eyes were golden and the skin around them blue grey, he also had red and black markings under his eyes. Two black decorative horns protruded from the red rapping's as did a tuft of grey hair with red tips.

"Whoa… who are you?" Kairi asked after a moment.

"I am the sword master, my name is Gilgamesh," the giant said.

"It's very kind of you to give us the night to rest," Riku said.

"Yes, I've been out there before, I've seen a man die at the crush line, I know your bodies will nee the night. But remember, it takes more than one night to reap the benefits from out there, you'll do these challenges as you would before entering this time place," Gilgamesh said.

"Thank you, we'll remember that," Riku said.

"Could you tell us, just so we know what our task will be?" Kairi asked.

"No, not now. But do not worry, I will give you the chance to back down after I give them out, if you do back down, you will make your way back to John without your swords and he will not train you, but you would have still gotten stronger form the walks," Gilgamesh said before pointing to a small door beside Riku with a somewhat armored hand, "through there is a set of beds, sleep well," he said before disappearing.

"Why did you ask that?" Riku asked guiding Sora through the door.

"He seemed kind enough, I thought he would tell us," Kairi said shrugging.

"That wasn't necessarily kindness, it was honor. Even the most evil of people can have honor, to make things fair," Riku said as Kairi closed the door.

"It was more than honor though," Kairi said.

"Maybe, but still, there was no way he'd answer that question," Riku said.

There was silence for a while as Sora picked a bed and lay down. Finally Kairi spoke, "I'm scared to fight him," Kairi said.

"The task isn't necessarily a fight," Riku said.

"Yeah, but I'll bet it is," Kairi said.

"Probably right, but don't let his size scare you, you can use it to your advantage, bigger guys are usually slower, plus he'll probably say, 'dodge three times' or something like that, it won't be to bad," Riku said.

"Even if it is like that, it's not his size that scares me, he said he's seen someone die at the crush line, I can't even imagine how heavy it would have to be just to see the crush line, let alone be close enough to see someone die at it," Kairi said shuddering.

Nothing else was said after that, both were silent and shortly went to bed, Riku feeling he'd need the rest even more than before.

The next morning the three woke at about the same time and left the small room together. The rest of the first floor seemed to be one room, the stairs at the far end, Gilgamesh standing between then and the keywielders. Both Riku and Kairi looked around the room in wonder, most of it had been in shadow when they arrived, but it was all well lit now.

"Greetings, are you three ready for your task?" Gilgamesh asked.

"As we'll ever be," Riku said shrugging slightly.

"Good, your task is very simple. You will be sparing with me. You will be done when you concede, and you will win when I do. The only rule of this fight, is that you can only use your left hands," Gilgamesh said.

"What? Only our left hands?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you're all right handed, this will get you used to fighting with you weak arms, it will strengthen them. You may still use your right hand for holding the weapons to block, but not attacking. Are you ready?" Gilgamesh asked.

In response all three summoned their keyblades, and all passed them into their left hands. Gilgamesh nodded before whipping back his red cloak revealing his large black boots, his dark grey pants with a pattern of red dots a red sash around his waist and a chest plate over his torso that was nearly black in color. His right arm was held close to his body, and each of his four left arms held a different sword. One held a long thin katana like sword Sora would recognize as similar to Sephiroth's Masamune. Another was a large broad sword Sora would recognize as similar to Cloud's Buster Sword, without the wrappings. Another was a gunblade, much like Leon's and the last was a sword with a blue blade and a hook at the end.

"Oh crap…" Riku said.

"I guess we know why he said left arms only," Kairi said meekly.

Sora looked over at them and nodded, Riku returned it and Sora charged forward, Riku behind him, and Kairi behind him. Sora was obviously first to reach Gilgamesh and dodged the Buster Sword and it dug into the ground where he once was. Sora ran up the large blade as Riku was forced to stop and block the Masamune as it swung at him, Kairi made it past both blades and jumped forward, dodging the blue sword as it swing for her.

Riku broke from the Masamune as started after Sora but the Buster Sword was already out of the ground, he'd need another path. And had to move fast to dodge as the Masamune came at him again. Kairi swung fact and cut into Gilgamesh's boot, but the leather was thick and her left arm was weak, it would take a few tries to make it. Not only that, the blue blade kept coming back to get her out of the vital area.

Sora had made it almost chest high before the Buster sword was moved and he jumped for Gilgamesh's head, but the gunblade came at him instead and Sora was forced to block. He managed the defense but was sent backwards from the blow. Riku quickly met up with Kairi and went about blocking all the swords that came at her, allowing her to keep at what she was doing. That is, until Gilgamesh kicked both away and charged Sora.

"Hey, that's not fair," Kairi huffed as she got up.

"He never said he wouldn't move or fight back, I'm actually surprised he let us get that far," Riku said before running after the giant, Kairi behind him.

Sora was blocking the gunblade when Riku reached him, the Masamune was coming in towards Sora from the side and Riku took aim and threw his keyblade. He hit his mark, right into Gilgamesh's back forcing the giant to step back, stopping the Masamune mid swing. The momentary stop gave Sora the chance to charge forward, cutting through Gilgamesh's left boot where Kairi had been hacking away at it. Kairi came up moments later and dug her keyblade into the hole in the boot and into Gilgamesh's ankle.

"Good, you've passed," Gilgamesh said once Kairi's keyblade had struck him, there wasn't even a hint that he registered the pain.

Upon hearing it all three keyblades vanished in a white light and Gilgamesh walked over to a large sword rack.

"Um, sir Gilgamesh, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine, I heal quickly. And I'm not a knight, no need for the 'sir' just Gilgamesh," Gilgamesh said, and Riku noted that he wasn't even showing the sign that his ankle was hit.

"Oh, I just though…" Kairi said looking at the floor.

"The way I fight? No. I'm a Rook if anything. John's probably a Bishop," Gilgamesh said putting his swords away and covering his left side in his cloak again.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Chess, I was speaking in terms of chess. Both kings do it quite often actually, I guess it rubbed off on me," Gilgamesh.

"The kings?" Riku asked suddenly interested.

"Yes, apparently it was a habit of the Black King, which rubbed of on the white king through their many needed dealings. And it rubbed off onto me slightly from my work with him. Though, perhaps the solitude has waned that habit slightly," Gilgamesh said.

"What did you do with the white king?" Riku asked.

"Can't tell you, all I can say is I'm one of the few, the sages included, who've seen inside the white castle," Gilgamesh said.

"Could, could you tell me… is there a, a white queen?" Kairi asked nervously looking at the ground.

Gilgamesh turned to look at her, "I could. But it wouldn't be my place to. It would be for the king to tell you, or the queen herself, if she is real," he said in a tone which didn't give anything away.

Kairi sighed and Riku took her arm and started up the stairs, Sora behind them. Then reached the second floor and were amazed by the number of swords, John was right, every color of the rainbow and then some. They each managed to get their swords on the first or second try and headed back down the stairs, Gilgamesh was gone when they arrived on the first floor and all three left silently, their swords slung over their shoulders as they reentered the seamless, back to the rest building.

Kairi was relieved, this trip would be easier, and if she needed it, the sword could be a crutch, though she doubted she'd need it. She kept her mind focused though, they could still get lost on the way back, even if it was an easier journey.

---X---

AN: Gilgamesh, summon form Final Fantasy 8, his swords, Clouds Buster Sword from FF7, Squall's Revolver form FF8, Sephiroth's Masamune from FF7 and Tidus' Brotherhood form FF10 as Gilgamesh wields them if FF12. The room is the hyperbolic time chamber from DragonBall Z, only slightly modified.

Good luck to all of you trying to figure out who the girl in the stain-glass was and what her role will be,

Also, still accepting suggestions for characters, here's another twist, they need to be either unkillable or really hard to kill. Preferable not anyone form a place I've already taken a character, but if you got a good one, let me hear it, same requirements as before, name alignment and story of origin, they'll be making their entrance next chapter, so time is a factor… slightly…

Thanks to you all who already suggested.


	22. Ready To Act

**Chapter 21: Ready To Act**

The wooden door opened and Riku walked out, closely followed by Sora then Kairi. The three Omegas were waiting for them expectantly, Bruxeus raised an eyebrow when he saw they were all wearing the same thing, the dark blue fighting clothes John wore.

"So, did you get an answer to your question, how long does it last in there?" Xexox asked.

"Three years. But… it's weird…" Riku said looking at Kairi and Sora.

"You don't grow physically over the three years, only for the one day," Vaxer said nodding.

"More than that… but, I just don't know what, or how," Kairi said looking between the Omegas expecting an answer.

"I can't tell you, John did it. If it was the same as the other room, the one it's modeled after I could answer the questions, but John changed a lot," Xexox.

"Yeah, he's an odd guy," Riku said nodding slowly.

"How'd it go in there?" Bruxeus asked.

Riku shrugged, "it was pretty normal really, aside for the first task. Just normal stuff, getting stronger and better with the keyblades."

"John didn't ask too many questions about the current state of things did he?" Vaxer asked walked to the edge of the Pit.

"Nothing we couldn't answer. He didn't seem overly interested in it and said the prophecy was a long way off," Riku said.

"Good…Good. Sora, come here," Vaxer said waving the boy forward.

Sora walked to the edge of the pit and stood over it as he had 24 hours earlier when Vaxer sent his mind in.

---X---

"Alright kid, you did great. Time to go back," John said clapping his hands and walking away.

"Back? But I haven't reached my last self yet. There's still other thing I gotta do," Sora said chasing after John.

"You're right, but your time here is done," John said as Sora caught up.

"Time? You said time was irrelevant here," Sora complained.

"It is, no matter how long it would take you to do this outside, it takes one day down here. The only thing is, there are some things that some people can't do down here. Your next step is one of 'em for you. After you do it, maybe you can come back," John said as he stopped at the edge of the pit.

"What's the next thing I gotta do?" Sora asked.

"Can't tell you kid. When you get it, after all this, you'll know though," John said.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," Sora said defiantly.

"See you top side Kid," John said before grabbing Sora's arm and tossing him into the pit. As soon as he was gone John spun around where all his other selves were, "on your toes boys, be any moment now," John said with a slight grin and clapping his hands together.

---X---

"Do we have to do anything special to get him back?" Kairi asked watching Sora.

"No, just stand back," Vaxer said as he slapped Sora on the back causing him to lose his balance and fall forward.

Before anyone could react to this the same transparent Sora that went into the pit a day before shot out and hit the real one in the chest sending him flying up and back. Sora landed on his back with a loud thud and an 'oof.' Moments later he sat up holding his head," ah, my head," he moaned.

"Good as new," Bruxeus said with a grin.

Sora had just muttered his complained about his head when he was almost tackled from the side by Kairi who had him in a tight hug, pinning his arms to his sides, her head buried his chest, "Oh, Sora, I missed you so much," she whispered.

"Kairi, I missed you too, and I'd hug you back if you weren't pinning my arms down," Sora said with a slight laugh.

Kairi's face turned bright red as she shot to her feet, took a few steps away from him and turned her back on him, her arms across her chest and eyes on the floor.

"Kairi?" Sora asked getting to his feet, "what's wrong?" he asked taking a step towards her. He stopped mid step as a wave of memories of what his body did hit him, his eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly, "Oh god, Kairi I… I am So Sorry," Sora said taking a step towards her.

"What happened?" Xexox asked looking at Riku.

"No idea, she was upset about something and seemed to be avoiding him for the last month or so, but she never said anything was wrong," Riku said.

"It…it's okay, it's not your fault… it wasn't you right?" Kairi asked taking another step away as Sora got closer.

"Yeah, it wasn't… you sure it's okay?" Sora asked stopping his attempts to get closer.

Kairi turned to look at him, her face no longer red and a smile on her face, "yeah, it's fine," she said, Sora grinned, he loved that smile.

"This have anything to do with that special move you two've been working on?" Riku asked walking past them and towards the exit of the courtyard, the Omegas following.

"Special move?" Sora asked, then another wave of memories hit, and he looked to Kairi to see how she wanted to answer the question but it was obvious she was going to let him answer, "uh, yeah, I kinda does," Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure kid. Come on, those clothes might be good to train in, but they ain't much use in a keyblade battle," Bruxeus said leading the way out of the courtyard, the three keybearers following in silence.

Bruxeus led the three to two doors, "you can suit up like you were before or change, I think I gave you enough options," Bruxeus said opening the door for Kairi who walked in before Bruxeus shut it.

When the three emerged from their respective changing rooms Sora and Riku were in the same outfits they had before going into the room. Kairi's was slightly different however, because although all three wore the blue clothes for a reason hers was different that Sora and Riku's, who had practically destroyed their original clothing. Kairi's original outfit proved impractical for fighting in the first moments of training, something which John seemed glade to point out. So when Kairi emerged form her changing room her outfit was exactly the same, save the addition of a pair of red skin tight shorts and a pair of fingerless gloves the same color as her top.

"Ready then?" Xexox asked.

"As soon as you tell us what's going on," Riku said.

"Yeah, is Sora the one in the prophecy?" Kairi asked.

"It's impossible to know if someone _is_ the one from the prophecy until it is fulfilled. But we can say that Sora does fit into all the perimeters of completing it, save maybe one," Vaxer said.

"Which one?" Sora asked.

"The keyblade, have you mastered it?" Bruxeus asked.

Sora had to pause, he had already gotten all his memories form when his body trained, he just needed to look though them all, "No, still just the six legendary's haven't gotten the last two yet," Sora said.

"You wouldn't, the white king gives them to you personally once you master the key. Have you done that?" Xexox asked.

"…no, I don't think so," Sora said slowly.

"What's that mean, we're done for, it's not him?" Riku asked.

"No, it still could be, only, not yet," Bruxeus said.

"So what do we do?" Sora asked.

"We move, now. The others await us," Vaxer said holding his hand out.

"Huh, where we going?" Sora asked.

"The archway has been rebuilt in the vast wastes of this planet. Others are waiting for our arrival there, you'll see why when we get there," Xexox said holding his hand out too, Bruxeus doing the same.

Sora took Bruxeus' hand, Kairi took Xexox's and Riku took Vaxer's and in an instant all six were gone and in a completely new place. It was a crater, though not as great a slope as the one under The Castle The Never Was but still a slope downwards. At the center of the crater was the remade archway, the blue glass gleaming in the light, and all around it, a seemingly endless hoard of heartless.

None of the heartless left the crater, but they filled it completely. At the edge of the crater near where the six arrived were Merlin, Mim, Tim, Yen Sid, Gutts and seven people Sora never saw before.

"Ah, the keymaster arrives," Merlin said with a grin.

"Which one?" one of the unknown seven asked.

"Ah, let me introduce you all, this is Sora, Kairi and Riku," Merlin said pointing to each in turn. "And this is Clar- Ah, Superman," Merlin said pointing to a man in blue tights with a red cape, a red and yellow 'S' on his chest. "Dante," Merlin pointed to a silver haired man Riku and Kairi recognized as one of the ones they rescued with Vash and the others. "Logan," Merlin pointed to a gruff looking man in jeans and a leather jacket, the one who asked which the keymaster was.

"Peter," Merlin pointed to the large man bedside Logan in jeans and a muscle-t. "Spawn," Merlin pointed to a big man in black with a large red cape and random pieces of red spiked armor. "Leroy," Merlin said pointing to a tall, somewhat slender man in a black overcoat. "And last but not least, one they call Master Chief," Merlin said pointing to a man in all green battle armor and a visored helmet.

"You explain the plan to them yet bub?" Logan asked looking at Xexox.

"Not yet no. First I thought it important to note that Sora has not yet mastered the keyblade," Xexox said.

"What? So now we're not doing it? Damnit why'd you bring me here?" Dante asked standing up.

"This better not've been a waste of my time," Spawn added.

"No, the prophecy never said he would master the keyblade before challenging to Black King. He could master it after the fight concludes, all we know is that if he beast the Black King, he is the keymaster," Vaxer said.

"But it not being mastered now puts this at a great risk. We only get the one shot at this, do we want to do it now, on a maybe, or wait for the definite yes?" Xexox asked.

"I would like to see the darkness vanquished in my lifetime, and I do not want to have to endure another war for it," Yen Sid said. The other sages nodded in agreement, though, Mim made the point that she'd like another war.

"Alright then, let's do this," Logan said turning and getting ready to jump into the heartless.

"Not so fast, we must explain the plan to them," Vaxer said stopping Logan.

"Now, the main objective of this is to get Sora to and through the archway as ready for battle as possible. You two," Xexox pointed to Riku and Kairi, "will be sticking close to him, fighting back the heartless that come at you so he doesn't have to."

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'll have to fight too, just look at how many there are," Sora said pointing at the crater.

"That's why they're here. The eight of them will be clearing a path of heartless for you, Riku and Kairi should only have nominal forces to deal with," Vaxer said.

"Yeah, you know Gutts can do it, as for the others, they either can't die, or are really hard to kill so we know they'll be fine too," Bruxeus said.

"Uh…" every head turned in the direction of the sound to see Peter with his hand slightly raised, "I can die, really easily," he said.

"Yeah, same here," Master Chief said nodding.

"Don't mind him, he's got armor that's nearly unbreakable, it'll stop a bullet," Logan said waving off Peters comment.

"As for Master Chief… well you have an excellent track record, haven't died yet," Bruxeus said with a laugh.

"Sorry for the mistake there, I'll take you back if you want," Vaxer said offering his hand.

"I'm here, might as well do it," Master Chief said.

"Alright then, you guys got it? They carve the path, you run it, you two keep Sora form having to fight and Sora, you get through that archway and end this all," Xexox said.

"How do I open it?" Sora asked.

"Point the keyblade at it, the surface will ripple and you just walk through," Bruxeus said.

"What do we do once he's through?" Riku asked.

"Come back here, calling the others back with you," Vaxer said, Riku and Kairi both nodded.

"Everyone ready then?" Bruxeus asked.

In response three claws shot out of the knuckles on each of Logan's hands, Peter somehow coated himself in steel, under his clothing, Dante and Gutts took the swords off their backs, Leroy discarded his overcoat showing he was wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, he also drew a sword, and Master Chief pulled out two large guns, checking both were fully loaded.

The three Keybearers, standing behind their eight guardians, summoned their keyblades, Rock Breaker being the one Sora called forth. On Xexox's silent signal the eight charged forward, in an amazing display. The keybearers were stunned motionless for a moment as they watched the eight warriors. They truly were carving a path, and it was amazing to watch.

"You three should go now," Vaxer said bringing them out of their daze.

With a nod all three started forward, Sora in the middle, Riku on his left, Kairi on his right. They followed down the path the eight carved for them, Riku and Kairi killing the few stragglers left behind or that managed to make it around the eight, true to the plan, Sora didn't need to fight his way to the archway at all.

When they reached the archway the eight made a protective circle and Riku and Kairi stood side by side, their backs against Sora's as he pointed his keyblade at the archway. A beam of white light shot form the keyblade to the archway and it rippled.

"This is it, I'll see you guys soon," Sora said before running through the arch.

As soon as he was in Riku gave the call and the eight started back to the Omegas and sages, Kairi and Riku in tow.

---X---

Sora stood in the darkness, the only light coming form behind him, the archway he just went through. Just as it did with Nax the light reached the Black Kings boots, but nothing more.

"You've made it here, didn't I just tell you a few days ago? I can't accept your challenge, I got a prophecy to uphold," the Black King said.

"Yeah, a few friends looked into it, I could be the master in the prophecy," Sora said.

"Really… and you don't want any more time to get ready before you make this challenge? Remember, if you lose, I get to kill the white king," the Black King said leaning forward.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I just want to know one thing before I beat you," Sora said.

"Really, only one? I thought there'd be many more than that, but I guess I know what the one is, you want to know why don't you? Everyone always asks why I do it, why make the darkness why anything," the Black King said.

"No, I don't wanna know why. Part of it cause I don't care, part because I know you didn't choose to be what you are. All I what to know is your name, your real name," Sora said calmly.

Sora's words hit the Black King in a way he wasn't expecting, and it took him a moment to register the question, when he did he leaned back grinning, the look on his face apparent from the glow of the cigar he just took a drag of. "My name? I suppose I've had many names over the eons. The best know now obviously the Black King, others include Smiling Jack, the Killing Clown, never understood that one, the Sandman, Pyramid Head which is an odd one, Candle Jack, and my favorite, the Boogieman," he said still grinning.

"I didn't ask that. I wanted to know your real name," Sora said.

"You mean the one at the beginning, way back when I was created? I didn't have one then. The first I was widely referred to as was Sauron, though not for long. If you're looking for a better name to call me pick one, any of those I told you. If you'd rather a name I go by in diplomatic events or as my servants call me, you're short on luck, my servants cant talk, those that can simply call me their king, as for diplomatic events, the white king is the only one I hold them with, and he calls me Darkness. But if you've met the white king, which by this meeting and question I can only assume you have, you know his name, and want to know the one I hold in equivalent, in such a case, Jack would do nicely," the Black King said as he took the last drag of his cigar and put it out on the armrest of his chair.

"Jack…" Sora said slowly.

"Yes Jack, not Candle Jack fool boy, I've rules to follow when that name is uttered, but merely Jack," the Black King said.

"Alright then Jack, are you ready to have all the darkness fall around you as you die?" Sora asked.

Jack rose to his feet and grabbed something that was lying next to the chair, though Sora could only see the pommel, the rest hidden in darkness "as ready as you are to be consumed by the darkness as it takes away all you know," he said with a wide grin Sora could barely make out in the dark.

---X---

AN: Superman- self titled comic by DC comics

Dante- Devil May Cry

Logan, Peter (Colossus) – X-men

Spawn- self titled comic by Image comics

Master Chief- Halo

Leroy- Ragnarok

Namesake for some of the Black King's names:

Smiling Jack- blood red sandman, song by Lordi

Pyramid Head- Silent Hill

Candle Jack- episode of Freakazoid

Sauron- Lord of the Rings

As for the suggested inserts, thanks for all your help and that was the last bunch of 'em. One has yet to show their face but the suggestion has already been taken.

One last thing, if you want to know what happened during the training, Riku said it, normal stuff, I'm not going to write every detail for normal stuff. As for in the Pit, you're supposed to wonder.

Hope you liked it- until next time…


	23. What Must Be Done

**Chapter 22: What Must Be Done**

John stood and watched as the door closed behind Kairi, a look of determination on his face. As soon as the door was closed John turned and walked to the side room designated as his own. Once inside he pulled off his blue fighting shirt revealing a white undershirt beneath it. He reached under the bed and pulled out a forest green sleeveless overcoat that he put on, grabbing a pair of brown fingerless gloves as he left the room. The gloves went three quarters to his elbow and had a protective metal plate under the outer layer of fabric over the back of the hands and arms.

Once John had his gloves on he walked towards the seamless area, grabbing the three swords the keywielders got on their first task. He walked down to the red line, placed his bare left foot on it and looked out towards the tower before running towards it. John reached the tower in ten minutes of inside time, a trip that took the three keywielders two and a half weeks to make. John walked inside, unfazed by the sudden gravity change, and started towards the stares at the other side of the open first floor.

"Hey John, you know where the swords go," Gilgamesh called form the side of the room, his back to John as he walked through the area.

"Yeah, and you know where mine is," John said not stopping his movement.

Gilgamesh turned his head to look at John, his body still face away, "I see you're wearing it, I'll want to know why," Gilgamesh said.

"I'll tell you, once you get my sword," John said ascending the steps.

"Right," was all Gilgamesh said before John was on the second floor.

John walked through the room of swords, only he knew where each one was located, not even Gilgamesh the 'sword master' knew, though, that was because he's too big to fit between the closely placed blades. John descended the stairs to see Gilgamesh standing, waiting for him, his red cloak covering all but his head and three false arms.

"What's going on? It was apparent that one of them was the keybearer, the other two his spare keys. Is this the war of the prophecy?" Gilgamesh asked.

"No, it isn't. This is much bigger. I never ask what goes on outside, you know as well as I we're in here for a reason…" John said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, and that reason is why I'm going to be damn sure you need the blade before I give it to you," Gilgamesh said cutting John off.

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise. Now give the blade to me," John said holding his hand out.

"Once I have adequate reason, and only then," Gilgamesh said tilting his head back slightly.

"Reason? Those kids intend to fight the Black King himself! Is that reason enough?" John demanded.

"It is of the prophecy then. You are not one to interfere with it," Gilgamesh said.

"First, the prophecy said it would be the key_master_ not a random keybearer, to defeat the Black King, second you know as well as I, that prophecy is a farce," John said taking a step towards Gilgamesh.

"So what? You intend to help? Or to stop the boy? You don't need the sword to stop him in the least," Gilgamesh said.

"If it was a simple matter I could take one of the blades from upstairs, but this is far from simple," John said.

"No, it's very simple. The Black King is being challenged again, and this one will lead to battle. The last time he accepted a fight, he gave you that scar, and he hasn't fought a battle with the light since," Gilgamesh said.

"This is not some petty bout for revenge!" John bellowed.

"No, it's a substantial one, with a death wish for all involved!" Gilgamesh retorted.

"After those three years with the kids, I think they can do it. But they'll need to work together, or the kid'll have to master the key. He's going to fight now, and everyone out there with him thinks he has to fight alone except the Black King, who won't say a thing about it. In addition, he hasn't mastered the keyblade.

"The Black King found his chance and is taking it, without the mastered key, or any help, the kid loses, and the Black King gets to kill the white king, bathing everything in complete darkness," John said, his eyes seeing red, "If you want to help stop that, like you vowed to do when you enlisted with the white king then you better give me my damn blade," John added in a loud tone.

"Will you do what you must? Will you do what I and you both know must be done in this case, whatever the cost?" Gilgamesh asked.

"It's all I intend to do. I know I cannot end this myself, if I could it would be long over already, before these kids ever needed to see the battle. Before the keyblade was ever forged…" John said, his eyes falling to the floor, his arm falling limp as his side.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Gilgamesh reached one of his arms out of his cloak, a sword in sheath in his hand, a belt attached to the sheath. John nodded and took the item, putting the belt on and positioning the sword so it was at the back of his waist, nearly impossible to see due to the pants and coat.

"How do you plan to get out? We've both reached to two day limit, far surpassed it actually. And you had before I even got here," Gilgamesh said as John put the belt on.

"You forget, I built this room," John said once he was satisfied with the positioning of the sword at his back.

"So? Is that supposed to mean the two days doesn't apply to you? Or was it all a lie to put caution in everyone else?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Neither, it just means I know more about it that anyone else," John said walking along the wall under the stairs, his hand against the stones.

"Such as?" Gilgamesh asked following Jon with his eyes.

"Such as what's on the third floor, and how to get there," John said stopping and sliding a piece of false wall revealing a stairway to the third floor.

"Ah, and I suppose you have some trick to get out up there?" Gilgamesh asked.

"No, if it was that simple, I would've told you. Up there is nothing but a large space and one window, which is all I need from here now," John said, starting up the stairs.

"Where does this window lead?" Gilgamesh asked leaning into the door way, he was too large to follow completely in.

John stopped on the steps and turned to Gilgamesh, "I don't know how far back it is, how long it will take to get there, but there is a red line on the windowsill, like on the steps, and it'll lead to the back door," John said.

"Back door?" Gilgamesh repeated.

"Yes, on the outside it links to the same wooden one, you see, the two days is not on the room, but on the rest area, the back door has no time limit," John said.

"But to not have anyone see it, it has to be far beyond the crush line," Gilgamesh protested.

"It is, but you see, there is a small gap in the crush line, a straight line form that window to the door, the gravity of that line is the same as in this tower, and outside the room," John said.

"How much foresight did you put into this place?" Gilgamesh asked.

"I never planed to use it myself, only if someone mistakenly got trapped," John said shrugging.

"I see, I'll await your return Gilgamesh said ducking out of the doorway as John turned and continued up the stairs. It was their own way of saying goodbye, because neither expected to see the other again, Gilgamesh knowing John would remain outside when he was done, John, wasn't so optimistic.

John got to the third floor and to the window, placing his bare left foot on the line as he hade done with the other, and looking out into the seamless area, John jumped out the window and started running straight, towards the backdoor. After a few minutes his speed suddenly picked up and John knew he had entered the boundaries of the crush line the gravity was normal, but one misstep and he was powder.

It felt like days passed, even at the pace he was moving, proving just how vast this place was, and how far he hid that back door. John never stopped, though he slowed slightly, he knew he was wasting too much outside time, but he couldn't move any faster, and even at this rate, he'd need a day or twos rest once he reached the small safety bubble of the door. Far too much outside time wasted.

Finally the door was in sight and John could stop when he reached it. John leaned against the door and slid to the ground, breathing heavily and trying the slow his heart, "damn, it'll take me two days here… I've already wasted too much time… but I can't risk not being ready," John said to himself once his breathing had slowed and heartbeat steadied.

After his two days of inside time John got back to his feet, fully revived and rejuvenated. He turned and grabbed the door knob, but stopped once he had, his eyes closed tight. He knew he couldn't stall any longer, he knew he had already wasted too much outside time, but he also didn't want to do this, to leave the room.

John had been in this room since he finished it. No one, not him, not the Omegas, probably not even the kings, knew what would happen if he left it, it was always assumed that his presence is what sustained the room somehow. Throughout their conversation they both know it, the chance of what could happen. And when John said how he'd get out, the small path, the small stairs leading up to the starting point, they both knew it, Gilgamesh would have to stay behind. Gritting his teeth John opened the door and walked through, closing it behind him and watching it dissolve away to nothing.

John sighed and put his hand where the door just was, "Goodbye, old friend. I'm sorry I did this to you," John said to the wall before walking to the Pit, the room he made gone, lost to everyone forever, and all inside lost with it.

John leaned over the edge of the Pit as Sora had done, though John didn't jump in. moments after leaning forward he was him by two transparent figures, the one of John that Helped Sora in the Pit, and the one of Edge. John didn't fly backwards when hit, he didn't even stumble backwards he just straightened up and turned around before closing his eyes and entering his mental realm.

---X---

John stood on a small square brick platform surrounded by darkness. The only other thing on the platform was Edge, standing across from him.

"Edge, ask your others, we gotta find where they built that archway. I'll ask mine too and we'll meet back here after we get answers," John said.

"No need, I already asked," Edge said, his voice deeper that John's.

"Any answers?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, a definitive one. Knowledge says there is only one place Xexox would want to place that archway for such an occasion, for irony if no other reason. He'd put it in the crater, the halfway of the two castles," Edge said.

John's other eyebrow joined the first in an act of surprise, "where the Black King first appeared, on this world," John said.

"Yes, the humor of Xexox is mild, but the point the same, where the Black King started, is where he shall end," Edge said nodding.

"Thanks, tell your others to be on their toes, I might need any of you all in his fight," John said.

"Yes, you needed us all last time," Edge said nodding and fading away moments before John did the same.

---X---

John opened his eyes and looked around, finding the door he left the courtyard and navigated his way to the front gate of the castle, as soon as he was outside he started running again, not as fast this time, he needed to save his energy, that, and he had didn't need to travel that far this time.

---X---

Sora dropped into his battle stance, ready for anything when before he knew it, he was flying backwards out of the archway. Sora landed on his feet skidding backwards somewhat. He spared a quick glace around to see that everyone else was already safely out of the crater, and all the heartless had jumped back and away from him in fear of his sudden arrival, but that was quickly changing.

That's when Jack walked out of the archway, the item he picked up proving to be a solid black butcher knife as tall as he was. At his appearance everyone at the top of the crater recoiled slightly, especially those who never saw him before.

"Damn man, I've killed some bad looking ones but jeeze," Dante said with a look of slight disgust on his face.

"My only wonder is, if he's so powerful, who got close enough to scar him?" Superman asked.

"Scar? What?" Riku asked squinting and leaning forward.

"Yeah, the vertical ones look like tattoos or birthmarks, but the horizontal one is definitely a scar," Leroy added.

"But I thought he never fought anyone, he was waiting for the keyblade master, like the prophecy," Kairi said looking at Yen Sid.

"Probably one of his rouge heartless, like Nax, or a rival for his power, like Maleficent or Xehanort, "Riku said.

"Back little puppets, this husk of flesh is mine to destroy," Jack said with a grin, the heartless complying by giving the two plenty of space.

"I thought we'd be fighting in there, you'd have the advantage in darkness," Sora said resuming his battle stance.

"Yes I would, the only thing is, even if I see better than you in the dark, it's not a good as out here, and I so love watching the blood splatter as I destroy my opponents," Jack said grinning.

"Well, I see why they called you Smiling Jack… and Killing Clown, with that face," Sora said quietly, luckily for him, Jack didn't hear it. Sora took a deep breath and closed his eyes, entering his mental realm.

---X---

Sora was standing on the stain-glass of the little girl in white, the same place he came to every time he entered his mental realm on his own. After a moment the six others he could contact appeared around him.

"Hey, just so you know, I'm going into a big fight here, I might be calling on some of you to take over for me, see if we can win this," Sora said.

"Who're we fighting?" Honor asked.

"Jack, the black king," Sora said.

"Who's with us?" Friendship asked.

"No one, according to some prophecy I have to do it alone," Sora said.

"You didn't come just to let us know, what else is it?" Knowledge asked.

"Advice, any best way to take him on," Sora said.

"You have a form that adds to your speed right, leaves everything else alone?" Honor asked.

"Yeah, Champion Form," Sora said.

"Courage is the strongest of us. Whenever you enter that form put him in charge, then speed and strength will be at their highest," Truth said and Sora nodded.

"Yes, and when you use your strongest put Truth in charge, it'll be the same in opposite places," Courage said.

"Only put me in with the form that can't use keyblades," Anger said.

"Yes, and only him with that form, but be sure to put him in charge every time you use it, it'll last longer and do better that way," Knowledge said.

"Anything else?" Sora asked.

"Only me in your normal form or the one with my name," Knowledge said.

"Yes, and only Friendship if someone else shows up that you need to protect. It'd be best if you did that when in the defense form, but in a pinch any will work," Truth said.

"Yes, and if by chance any of us are in charge in such a situation, we will switch over for you," Knowledge said.

"Right. Anymore suggestions?" Sora asked looking between the others, but none made a sound, "Alright then, I'm off, but I might be back to send one of you out," Sora said turning around.

"Wait, Sora, I need to share some words with you," Knowledge said walking up to Sora, taking him by the upper arm and leading him away from the others.  
"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I'm giving you a hint. I doubt you'll worry about it now, but it's the best shot I have to give it to you, before it could be too late," Knowledge said.

"What? And why are you leading me away from the others?" Sora asked.

"Honor will try to stop me. Now, have you noticed the image on the floor?" Knowledge asked, the two still walking.

Sora glanced down for a second, "yeah. I saw it before," he said.

"Good," Knowledge said and before Sora knew what was happening he was on another stain-glass platform.

Sora recognized this one though, not only had he been on this one before but he had met the person from its image," Hey, it's Cinderella," Sora said pointing down, now he knew her name.

"Yes it is. I believe I've mentioned before how each of us have our own platform? This is mine. When you were here I wasn't, you had yet to embrace me," Knowledge said.

"Yeah… what's all this about though, you said you had a hint. A hint for what?" Sora asked.

"Think, long and hard, about what I'm about to say, don't interrupt until I'm done," Knowledge said raising a finger warningly at Sora before continuing, "think where you know Cinderella from, and who else you met then. Think of what other platforms like this you've been to, and who was on them. Think of which of the others those platforms could belong to and what the last platforms might look like. Lastly, think numbers, how they all fit together nicely," Knowledge said.

Before Sora could even ask one question to clear the mass of confusion Knowledge had just spewed, Honor and Truth appeared and headed for them, "What the hell are you doing?" Truth asked as they ran towards the two.

"Nothing, just giving him a little hint," Knowledge said.

"Giving him a hint is far from nothing," Honor said.

"Yes, but he knows not what for, nor it is easy enough to figure out now," Knowledge said.

"Luckily nothing you consider an easy hint is anywhere near. In all honesty you probably made him worse off," Truth said.

"I wouldn't put it that way but…" Honor said slowly.

"It's true?" Sora asked looking at him, his confusion over what Knowledge had said evident on his face.

Truth grinned, "yep, definitely embraced you," Honor said clapping Truth on the shoulder.

"You should go back now, don't want to be too long," Knowledge said.

"Oh come on, you know time here is an instant out there," Sora said with a grin jerking his thumb over a shoulder.

Moments later Sora faded into vapor and Honor sighed, "you know better than to tell him anything," he said.

"Yes, but he won't be thinking about any of it while he fights, we all know that," Knowledge said.

"Yes, but if another is in charge, he'll have nothing but time to think, an eternity for it, unless he's intent on watching," Truth said.

---X---

Sora opened his eyes and watched as Jack walked towards him, his giant butcher knife over his shoulder and his grin on his face. Sora returned the grin before taking a step back and raising his keyblade above his head in summoning of a form, the battle had just begun.

---X---

AN: sorry, couldn't resist teasing you one last time before the fight. It will happen next chapter though, Sora is midway casting a form for it. With that I leave you, well… that and a reminder of the challenge of two chapters ago (The one about the stain-glass) good luck and happy readings


	24. Prophetic War

**Chapter 23: Prophetic War**

Sora was back in his mind, "Honor, you're up," he said looking at the group before him.

Honor nodded before running past Sora and jumping over the edge of the platform. Sora watched him until he was out of sight before turning to the others.

"Wondering what to do now?" Courage asked.

"Or if time is still irrelevant if another is out there?" Knowledge asked.

"Both, actually," Sora said sheepishly.

"No, if another is out there, the time will pass in parallel," Truth said.

"As for what to do, I did give you that hint…" Knowledge said.

Sora nodded and sat cross-legged, the first thought that came to him was if he could meditate while in a state of inner meditation, he was about to find out.

---X---

"Courage," Sora said with his keyblade raised, after a white light he stood in Valor Form, Rock Breaker in his right hand, Flair Bright in his left. Before the white light had even come it was Honor in the body, but it was all Sora to everyone else.

Sora shot forward towards Jack at a speed thought impossible for Valor Form. Jack was just as fast in blocking the attack, but though Rock Breaker had stopped on the blade, Flair Bright was still mid swing, and cut into Jack's upper right arm. Jack forced Sora back before taking a great swing at him, but Sora was under the blade and inside Jack's defenses before the swing was half done, giving Jack several cuts and gashes on his torso.

Jack punched Sora dead in the face and sent him back, just far enough for Jack to make an attack, and a successful one at that. Sora was still gaining his balance when Jack swung his blade and cut deep across his chest forcing Sora back and to his knees, blood pouring from the wound.

---X---

Honor stumbled forward onto the platform, the wound Jack had just given on his chest, blood seeping through the fingers of his left hand held over the wound. As soon as he appeared the others were rushing for him, Friendship catching him before he fell and Knowledge healing his wounds.

"He's out Sora, he won't be fighting again today," Knowledge said as he healed the wound.

"What do I do then?" Sora asked, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Go yourself, Jack'll think the wound slowed you down, and it has," Truth said.

"What if I send another one of you?" Sora asked.

"Bad idea this early, just let him think you've slowed down, and watch out, that blade's pretty fast for being so big," Honor said through grunts of pain.

"Hey, Courage, what if I sent you?" Sora asked.

"Didn't you hear Honor?" Courage asked.

"Yeah, I'll go, but you're the strongest, sending you in the strongest form, does it add up or cancel out?" Sora asked.

"Add up, now go," Courage said pointing to the edge of the platform where Honor just came from.

---X---

Sora got to his feet quickly, fast enough to dodge the blade as it came for the follow up attack. His shirt was still torn, and the blood still stained it, but the wound was gone.

"How the hell did you heal that kid?" Jack asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sora said with a grin as he jumped at Jack, but his attacks were blocked, nothing got through, but at least his constant barrage stopped Jack from attacking, at least, as long at Valor Form lasted.

The light came and went and Sora was back to normal, and as he looked at Jack, all the wounds Honor caused were gone or sealing up.

"If that's the extent of your power, you made a grave mistake in challenging me. It's over, boy, you lost. Give up, and I'll let all your friends live," Jack said, his grin was gone now.

"It's not over, it's nowhere near over… we just started, how can it be over?" Sora asked standing straight up, "this'll prove that… Anger," Sora said raising his keyblade above his head.

---X---

"How's he doing?" Sora asked.

"Fine, up and about, but not fit to fight until you get a nights rest," Honor said looking over at Sora, he seemed to be playing a card game with Truth and Friendship.

"Good, Anger, you're up," Sora said sitting down.

"Fun fun," Anger said running past Sora as Honor had done.

---X---

Sora didn't wait for the light to fade away before moving, he used it as a distraction and pounced on Jack, clawing at his face and neck, no keyblade in sight. After some effort Jack pried Sora off and tossed him back a few feet, Sora landed on his hands and knees and charged Jack running, not at Heartless Form usually did on both feet and one hand, but only on his feet, his arms out to his sides slightly clawed fingers slightly bent in.

Jack slid his right foot back, grabbed his giant sword in both hands and swung at Sora as he leaped for his face again. The center of the blade was dead on its mark, passing right through Sora at the waist, but Sora didn't even budge in recognition of the hit. Jack was unprepared, both physically, his blade at once side and body off balance form the swing, and mentally because the blade passed through Sora, when Sora landed on him, gouging deeply into his face and upper chest.

Jack dropped his sword and grabbed Sora by the left arm in his right hand, pulling him off his face. With Sora hanging from his hand, Jack grabbed Sora's right arm in his other hand, suspending him in air before him. Jack grinned at Sora before headbutting him in the forehead, sending his crashing to the floor, the white light coming ant going on impact.

---X---

Anger fell onto the platform, twitching slightly, "DAMNIT!" he yelled into the silence, all eyes looked at him as he shakily got up. "I'm out, done for the day. It's like he knew, knew a big hit to the head would take me down for good," Anger said stomping to the others.

"But he hit you that hard? You can't go back at all?" Sora asked standing up.

"Yeah, I'm done, sorry," Anger said before jumping off the other edge of the platform.

"Where'd he go?" Sora asked.

"His own platform, where he can sulk in peace," Courage said.

---X---

Sora got up faster than Jack expected him to, and jumped at him, digging Rock breaker deep into his chest.

"What are you kid?" Jack asked.

"Keymaster, I'm supposed to kill you, so, don't be too shocked," Sora said with a grin as he jumped back and raised his keyblade above his head, "Friendship," he said before the white light came and went, leaving Sora in Final form, Belladonna's Kiss as his second keyblade.

Sora started flying sideways, circling Jack, waving his arms in front of him commanding his keyblades to cut, and jab, swing and gouge into Jack. Jack spun as Sora moved, keeping the boy in front of him, moving his giant blade to block the attacks, and doing a fair job of it, blocking about half. When Final Form ended Sora was on his knees breathing deeply, the forms may last longer, and not take as much out of him, but they still added up.

Jack took his chance and swung down at the kneeling Sora who rolled out of the way and shot three fire balls at Jack, all of which hit and did nothing. After the last fire spell hit Jack swung again at Sora who ducked under the blade and rolled backwards, further from Jack before raising his keyblade and saying "Truth." Before the light flashed Sora had reentered his mind, choosing an other self. When the light was gone Sora stood in Master Form, Blackhowl his second keyblade, and more scars on his arms and face than normal, Courage was in charge.

Sora ran at Jack, both keyblades at the ready. Jack swung at Sora who jumped over it, hit the ground on his feet, rolled between Jacks legs and jumped back up, cutting into Jack's back. Jack grunted his pain before spinning and swinging, but true to Master Form, nothing landed on Sora, but all his attacks his solidly. As soon as the white light came Jack took his chance and kicked at Sora, hitting him full on in the torso and sending him back towards the archway.

Sora got to his feet breathing heavily, Courage had left before getting hit, and it was the real Sora who felt the pain, and had blood dripping from the side of his mouth, his mind working franticly to find the next best form, the one that would hit Jack it a way that wouldn't heal like everything else.

Before Jack was close enough to attack Sora raised his keyblade above his head, said "Knowledge," and put said persona in charge. Sora stood, once the white light was gone, in Wisdom Form, a stern look on his face and Rock Breaker pointed at Jack who was charging him.

---X---

"What is with that kid? Each form he takes changes so drastically," Leroy said.

"They're supposed to, but even still, something changed, his fighting style in each form is completely different to what it was before," Bruxeus said.

"Yeah, and different from what it was in training," Riku added.

"Hey…Bruxeus, how…how did he do that…in Heartless Form?" Kairi asked slowly, her grip on her keyblade tightening.

"No idea. When he fought Nax he got hit pretty hard, and it all registered. If he would've gotten a kill blow then, like that was, he'd've died. I honestly don't know what happened to him," Bruxeus said.

"I think I do, I think he managed it, contact with the others," Xexox said leaning forward.

"Others?" Riku asked.

"We all have contact with our others, but when I change form that doesn't happen," Bruxeus said.

"We can't switch places with our others," Xexox said.

"Yeah, only John can," Vaxer said.

"No, that's what it is, it's Sora's others, they're in charge, that's the drastic changes he has," Xexox said.

"What others are you talking about?" Kairi asked turning her head towards Xexox, but her eyes stayed firmly planted on Sora.

"Let me explain…" Yen Sid said taking a step forward.

---X---

Sora stood waiting, waiting and ready, Jack was only steps away now, any second and he'd be in range of the butcher knife. Sora was wasting precious time in his form, but Knowledge was in charge, and he knew better than any not to rush this, not to let this happen to quickly. Finally it was right, Jack was too close now, he couldn't block if he wanted two, especially since he was mid swing.

It happened in an instant, all it took was an incantation, one small, four letter word, the keyblade was already aimed properly. The word was said, and when it was, Jack didn't know what hit him, literally. "Holy," Sora said before a large white ball with three smaller ones revolving around it shot out of the end of the keyblade hit Jack square in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Jack was on his feet seconds after he hit the ground, a great gaping hole in his chest as if it was sprayed with acid, and unlike other wounds, which started healing right away, this one was still growing, the acid still spreading. Before Jack could do anything but get to his feet Sora was moving towards him, gliding on his invisible rollerblades, keyblade still aimed at his heart.

"Areoga," Sora said as he moved and a gust of wind shot out of the keyblade to hit Jack and lifted him high into the air. Sora stopped, aimed at Jack again and bellowed, "Graviga!" a large black semitransparent ball appeared above Jack and forced him downwards like a rocket, constantly gaining speed until he slammed into the earth. Sora allowed himself a grin as he watched Jack slowly stand again, the wound in his chest stopped growing, but had yet to begin receding.

Jack looked up at Sora, his face contorted in anger, his blade lying on the ground some feet away. Knowledge knew his time to be short and acted fast, he charged Jack, pointed the keyblade at him and yelled "Stopga!" just before the white light changed him into normal again. The blue clock flew from the keyblade and hit Jack in the chest, freezing him in place.

Sora barely allowed himself to cough blood before the white light came and went again revealing him in Valor Form, Flair Bright back in his left hand, and the scars of Courage covering his body, and Jack unable to move. Sora lunged at Jack, all his attacks were aimed at his already wounded chest, the gouges that were cut were deep, but Jack couldn't even move to recoil in pain. After several hits Sora started on Jack's neck, in attempts to decapitate Jack. He had gotten halfway though with severe hacking when Jack moved again, catching Sora off guard and hitting him in the chest, sending him flying and colliding with the golden bracings of the archway.

The white light came and went on impact, and Sora easily got to his feet afterwards, though, Courage was out of the fight now too. Sora was breathing heavily, his chest still hurt form Jack's kick, and all the forms were definitely taking their tolls. But he managed to hide the pain, mask it and hope it went away, he had no problems with letting Jack gather himself, heal his neck and chest, take his sword, and start after him, it let the pain subside more.

---X---

"He's pushed it too far…" Superman said.

"He has to do it alone though," Tim said.

"Say's who?" Logan asked.

"Prophecy. He has to do it alone, and if he fails… the white king dies," Vaxer said.

"White king?" Leroy asked looking at Vaxer.

"He can't fight, at least, not against the Black King. And so it is up to the boy to do it. He fits into the prophecy, the only thing is, there's no way to know if it is really him," Bruxeus said.

"Meaning he could die," Spawn said looking at Xexox.

"Yes, he could not be the one, he could fail and die, and everything will fall because of it," Xexox said.

Spawn turned to say something to Kairi but she fell to her knees, keyblade even tighter in her right hand, her left covering her mouth as she watched Sora with tear filled eyes. "Apparently she's not handling it," he said to himself turning back to Sora.

---X---

Jack was walking towards Sora, the grin long gone from his face and his blade on his shoulder, thirsting for blood. All the wounds were gone now, everything Sora had done to him was healed, it looked as if he hadn't even fought.

"I'll give you credit kid, and due credit it is, because maybe if you waited, if you didn't rush into challenging me, you would've won. But you rushed, and you can't beat me like that," Jack stopped walking and let his sword off his shoulder, the tip resting on the ground. "Did you really think that you could win without the Destined Two? The last two keyblades, only wielded by the keymaster. They only things that can kill me?" Jack's grin finally returned, "without those blades, you were lost from the start," he said raising his butcher knife again.

Sora braced himself for the attack, his fight with Nax, and a rather long talk with his others told him not to use another form now, his body wasn't ready, he needed a few more minutes before he could handle it. He just hopped he could last that long. Jack's blade was raised for an attack and it came swinging down without warning, but stopped just as fast, the tip of a blade could be seen sticking out of his chest.

Jack lowered his sword slowly, careful to keep it in his left hand, with his right he reached back and pulled the offending sword out. It was a silver blade with the design of a skull at the cross bar and the ribs going into the blade. "Who's the fool who knows not of the prophecy, knows not that the child must fight alone?" Jack asked turning around towards the onlookers, looking for the one who owned the blade, the one who, no doubt, threw it. He didn't expect who he found, standing there between a man in black armor and cape and a man in a red overcoat and silver hair, was John.

"Hello Darkness, glad to see me?" John asked starting towards Jack, Gutts' large sword over his shoulder.

"The kid knows me by Jack here. And I thought you were dead," Jack said.

"Jack huh? I'll bite. No, I'm not dead, not yet, just been in hiding," John said.

"Sulking because you lost?" Jack asked.

"No, were you sulking because we tied?" John asked, he had stopped walking a few feet from Jack, and all eyes were on him now.

"You know the prophecy John, the keymaster must fight alone," Jack said loudly.

"Yes, and you know the prophecy is a crock," John said, so only Jack and Sora heard him, Sora's eyes went wide at the information.

"Come to help him then?" Jack asked his grin gone again.

"I am a knight," John said.

"Yes, but two knights alone never called checkmate," Jack said.

"Who said we were alone? There've been plenty up till now, pawns through rooks, and they still sit in trapping positions. The knights are just the ones to push you into those traps, and close the gates," John said.

"Sentimental, really it is," Jack said.

"No, not sentimental, I think the word you want it touching, or symbolic, maybe… something along those lines," John said a grin growing on his face.

"That's why you said we tied, isn't it? You're mind games?" Jack asked.

"No, because we fought equally, and we both only landed minor blows except for one each. We both got each other across the face, once, and the battle ended. Glad to see my cut helped complete you clown look, perfectly horizontal… what are the odds?" John asked, his grin full in place.

"Won't happen again though, as I remember, that blade was given away, you're down to using other's blades," Jack said.

"Yes well, what works. Now, what say you we end this now, savvy?" John asked.

"You're mockery is just too much," Jack said before running at John, Dante's sword lying at Sora's feet.

John charged to meet Jack and the blades met, Gutts' sword proved to be just as large as Jack's, and in John's hands, holing up just as well.

"Now… this fight can really begin," John said with a grin as he fought Jack for gained ground.

---X---

AN: short bit here, aside form the usual wanting of a response (Which I don't ask for, though would appreciate) I just want to know your opinion of John, he's from another story I wrote and I wanna know how he's received.


	25. The Death Blow

**Chapter 24: The Death Blow**

The two pushed against each others blades, trying to push the other back, to make them fall and give an opening. Jack was the one who proved most successful in this, he managed to push John back, but John kept his feet, only losing his ground. John stumbled a step back, his sword still in both hands and raised between him and Jack, but a mighty swing form Jack sent the blade from his hands and into the heartless surrounding the fight.

"Crap," John said watching the blade fly.

He managed to dodged the next swing and started for his but Jack stood in his way, "Not today John, not today," Jack said grinning and stepping towards the unarmed man.

Jack pulled back to take a swing at John when he reared up and roared in pain, Sora, in Master Form, was on his back both keyblades imbedded into his flesh, Blackhowl his second keyblade. John took this for what it was, his chance to get to Gutts' sword again, and started for the heartless that concealed it.

Jack reached back and grabbed Sora's shirt and ripped him off his back, throwing him towards the archway again and charging at him, John forgotten. Sora landed hard on his feet but maintained his balance, Blackhowl held in both hands, Rock Breaker still in Jack's back.

Jack swung at Sora who ducked under the attack and rolled to be at Jack's back. Sora jumped up, grabbed Rock Breaker and tore it from Jack's back, being sure to do as much damage as he could. Jack roared in pain again and spun fast, catching Sora still in mid air and sending him into a pit of heartless, which quickly cleared off of him, none wanting to disobey their kings command.

John wasn't so lucky in that regard, Jack hadn't claimed him, so the heartless were jumping at him, and John had no blade in his hands.

"God damnit! Fine, it'll all end now," John said after a NEOshadow cut three gouges in his arm.

John jumped back from the heartless and undid his belt, grabbing the sheath of his blade in his right hand, the handle in his left. John grinned slightly as he gave the slightest pull with his left hand pulling less than an inch of the blade form its scabbard. But that small amount was enough, as soon as the blade was reviled the entire area was encompassed by a white light, even those watching did not escape the light. When it was gone so was every heartless there. John's grin widened as he returned the blade fully to its sheath and put it back on, the sword positioned at his back again.

"John, how did you get it back?" Jack asked walking towards him, anger across his face.

"When it was given away, it was only for safe keeping," John said not looking at Jack and retreating Gutts' sword.

"And you rely on the blades of others, why?" Jack asked, he was in attack range now, and John still didn't see him.

"Easier I guess," John said taking Gutts' blade in both hands.

Jack took that chance to swing, but John was quick and spun, ducking under Jack's blade then with a quick and deliberate blow hitting it and sending it away from the two, far out of reach. Jack scowled but before he acted he screamed in pain again as a keyblade was cut across his back. Both Jack and John looked to see Sora in Final Form flying straight at them, Rock Breaker on his back, Belladonna's Kiss flying back to him, being the one that hit Jack.

Jack was quick to act grabbing Gutts' sword, which John held upwards, by the blade near the top and hitting John in the chest with a well placed kick. John went soaring in the opposite direction of Sora, hitting the ground hard, Gutts' sword still in Jack's hand. As soon as John was hit Jack turned to face Sora, Gutts' sword sliding through his hand for a better grip before he threw it at Sora like a dart.

Sora's eyes widened when he saw the blade heading for him but managed to dodge out of the way, Truth was in charge now. As soon as the blade was avoided Sora started for Jack again, and Jack just waited, his anger rising with each cut the keyblades delivered, they had left Sora again and were now attacking Jack.

John was not quite to his feet yet; he was on one foot and one knee, hunched forward and breathing heavily, his left hand over his chest. "Damn, that hurt… you're on your own for a sec there kid…" John said between breaths.

Jack was ready for Sora the instant he arrived, taking quick and powerful kicks at him, all dodged. The difference in fighting was easiest noted here, Sora kept at a distance in Final Form, Truth didn't, relying on his agility to get out of trouble. Sora dodged one fist to be hit by another that was waiting for him to dodge. The hit sent him in the air where Jack jumped up to meet him, planting a heel on Sora's back and aiding gravity in slamming Sora into the ground.

Jack and Sora both got to their feet together, Sora back to normal. Truth had kept control so he would receive damage, giving Sora the edge, though, taking himself out of the fight. Sora was a little wobbly on his feet, still trying to regain himself after using the forms. Jack grinned and took his chance, moving faster than Sora could dodge at the moment Jack hunched down and swung hard hitting Sora full blown in the chest and abdomen with his giant fist. Things seemed to go in slow motion at that point, Jack's arm and fist moving forward and pushing Sora's body with it. Sora's arms and legs jerking back towards Jack in the instant after impact from the magnitude of the blow, Rock Breaker still held tightly in Sora's right hand.

In the quick jerk it happened, the teeth of the keyblade found one of the four bands going form the glove on Jack's right hand to his elbow wraps, and the teeth cut the band. The same instant one was cut the other three snapped and the glove shredded into nothing. Then the unimaginable happened, four bone spikes shot out, one from each of the knuckles on Jack's right hand, the glove no longer holding them back. The spikes were out and fully extended moments after the glove was gone, each spike now sticking out of Sora's back. As soon as the spikes were fully extended time resumed its normal pace, Jack finishing his swing expecting to see Sora flying backwards, but the boy was stuck to his hand, that's when everyone realized what happened.

"Oh Shit," "God Damn," "Jesus H…" Spawn, Leroy, and Logan uttered at the same time respectively, but none heard them over the shout of "SORA!" that Kairi let out.

"Oh damn kid… I never even got that one…" John said as he finally got to his feet.

The shout got Jack's attention and he turned to look at his audience, perhaps seeing them for the first time. A grin crossed his face again and he took a step back and wound his right arm back as far as he could before throwing it forward and stepping with it to push more momentum into the swing. Sora's body was released from the spikes and soared through the air to land with as much a thud as a squish by the watchers, but at the same time, still far into the crater.

As soon as he had landed Riku and Kairi started for his body. Vaxer grabbing Riku around the waist with one arm and got his right arm in the other, preventing him form using his keyblade to get out. Bruxeus started after Kairi but Tim blocked his path with his staff. "Let her go…" he said.

"None can interfere," Bruxeus said pushing the staff out of the way.

"No cure spell can help him. Let her say goodbye," Xexox said dejectedly.

"What about me?" Riku demanded still trying to break out of Vaxer's grip.

"You'd attack the Black King, you're not going," Tim said.

Kairi reached Sora's body and knelt by his head, her keyblade at her side, his nowhere in sight. Tears were freely falling form Kairi's face as she put a hand over Sora's heart and felt a faint beating; he was still alive…for now. The tears kept falling as she lifted his head off the ground and held it in her lap. Though her body was trembling her hand was steady as she wiped the blood from the edge of Sora's mouth. It took a moment for Kairi to find her voice, but once she did, her words were soft, either in weakness or fear of disturbing the boy, she didn't know.

"Sora… please, don't go... y-you can't die, right? ...You're the keyblade master… you…you can't die, _please_ don't die…" Kairi whispered, her hands at the sides of Sora's head, her own tilted down looking into his face.

---X---

As soon as Sora was thrown Jack stood up straight and started clenching and unclenching his right hand, his left hand rubbing his right wrist. "Damn spikes, hurt like a bastard every time," he said to himself as he tried to ease the pain in his hand.

John watched as Sora landed and Kairi started for him, but he turned back to Jack before she reached to boy. John reached back and pulled the sword form its scabbard again, this time his coat concealed the white light, and he pulled the blade completely free of its resting place. The sword was like a normal katana, only its blade was pure white, its crossbar was golden and it was a white wrapping over the handle. A white ribbon trained off the end of the handle hanging loosely, a light blue orb slightly larger than a marble at the end of the ribbon.

John held the blade in his left hand and looked down at it before sighing. His eyes looked back at Jack who was still trying to relieve his right hand, "you cut him once last time. Let's see if you can kill him now," John said before charging at Jack. Jack saw John at the last second and managed to dodge the first blow. The second was blocked by the four spikes, and the third cut clean through the two spikes over the pinky and ring finger.

After the spikes were cut Jack jumped back and started for his sword, John hot on his tail, but Jack proved to be the faster, making it to his blade and grabbing it in time to block John's next attack. From then on the two took many attacks, but none landed, Xexox called it looking into the past, it's how the two fought the first time they encountered each other.

---X---

Sora lay on his back in a familiar place. He knew instantly he was on the stain-glass of the young girl in the white dress, all his known others were looking down at him, even Anger, whom ran off earlier.

"Ahhh, what was that?" Sora asked.

"A death blow. No magic can heal your wounds," Knowledge said.

"The hit knocked you out, you're gunna spend the last of your time here," Truth said.

"So time here passes the same now?" Sora asked.

"No, it's still a little slower, but we don't know how much," Friendship said.

"Why can't I move?" Sora asked.

"Your body here will move as your real one does now. And you arrived hear once you landed flat on your back form the attack," Knowledge said.

"So if someone picks me up there?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, you'll lift off the ground," Honor said.

"Well then could you kneel down or something, it's kinda irritating with you standing over me like that," Sora said slightly agitated.

"Well, they you couldn't see us. Your head's flat on the ground," Friendship said.

Almost in response Sora's head lifted up, "Ah, what the?" Sora asked, his eyes darting around.

"Someone lifted your head up," Courage said as he and the others knelt down.

"What do I do while I wait?" Sora asked looking at the others.

"No idea," Truth said shrugging.

"Well… Knowledge, could you tell me what you wanted me to figure out, I don't think I got it," Sora said slowly.

"No, I can't tell you even now, it's something you'd have to figure out on your own," Knowledge said.

"Well, then what?" Sora asked.

Anger looked up at what would be the ceiling. "Huh? What is it?" Friendship asked.

"Listen… someone's saying something," Anger said still looking up, the others all silencing and doing the same.

It was Kairi's voice, Sora knew the instant he heard it; it was her, "-go... y-you can't die, right? ...You're the keyblade master… you…you can't die, _please_ don't die…" then there a static silence for a moment.

"What is that weird sound?" Sora asked, his eyes on Knowledge who was at the left of his head.

"Crying," came the answer from Truth.

Sora was quiet after he got his answer, and soon, Kairi started talking again. "Why… why'd you haveta go Sora? …we coulda waited… gotten stronger… made sure you could win…" she started crying again. "I, I don't care if you can't win Sora… I never really cared if you could win… I only cared because you did. I just always hoped…I prayed that once you started you'd win… so that you'd be okay…so that you could come back to me…" there was more crying again, and all the others around Sora lowered their heads.

A twitch of pain shot through Sora and he voiced it, "Ah, what was what?" he demanded loudly in the silence.

"It's ending. You're time here's almost over… it's a shame we didn't get to know you sooner," Courage said.

"This sucks, I'm dying, Kairi's crying over me, and I don't even get to see her… to say goodbye," Sora said closing his eyes.

Then a voice spoke, a voice Sora heard before, it was strange but oddly familiar. It was as if it had helped him in hard times before, "why would you care to say goodbye to her so much?" the voice asked.

Sora opened his eye but whoever spoke wasn't in his line of sight, but he could hear the footsteps getting closer, and he could see all his others looking past Sora's head, in the direction of the newcomer. "Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I asked my question first," the voice called.

"What, why I want to say goodbye to Kairi? Because we grew up together, we were friends since I could remember," Sora said looking in the direction he knew the owner of the voice was, but still seeing nothing.

"Is that all? They why are you not wishing to say goodbye to Riku? Or any of your other childhood friends, many of which don't even know of your great weapon, of the troubles you've faces these past few years, why not wish to say goodbye to them? Why is Kairi so different?" the voice asked.

Sora was silent a moment, the only sound the odd static sound that was Kairi's crying. A second twinge of pain brought Sora back to the matter at hand, he was about to die… why did he want to see Kairi again so much, but not Riku or the others as much… Sora's eyes widened in what could only be called realization, "I… I love her," Sora said slowly.

"Bingo," the voice said before Sora's vision went black.

---X---

AN: Sora's got the best timing don't he? Anyway, stay tuned, the story ain't over yet, John's still fighting Jack remember? Plus an audience of warriors who might join in…


	26. The True Prophecy

**Chapter 25: The True Prophecy**

Kairi was a mess. She held the sides of Sora's head, still placed in her lap, and her body was hunched forward with her forehead on his chest crying uncontrollable. "Oh Sora… please… come back, wake up… I-I need you… I lo-love you," Kairi said between her sobs.

It all happened at once, or at least, seemed that way to the bystanders. In truth it happened at twice, that is, two instances. The first was Sora and Kairi admitted their love for each other for the first time at the same time, and each having done so to themselves only. The second instant was the one that everyone saw, so the only one they could go by.

Sora's body moved, but not in the slight twitch of a hand that would show him still alive, or the flutter of an eyelid saying he was awake again, his whole body convulsed. His back arched so that he was supported entirely on his heals and the top of his head, which was still on Kairi's lap. Sora's arms were out to the sides at odd angles, flailing slightly and his legs would move digging his heals into the ground. His eyes were wide open and looking straight ahead, seeing nothing, his mouth stretched wide in a never ending silent scream.

Kairi let out a small "eep" when she felt Sora move and was now leaning back, her legs where they were, still supporting Sora's head, her arms were behind her, elbows locked straight and palms on the ground. She was looking at Sora with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing, was he coming back to her… or was it the last burst of pain before death?

---X---

In the same moment that Sora's vision went black his body convulsed, moving in mirror to he real one with Kairi. His others were quick to stand and get out of his way, and even though his eyes were wide, the only thing he could see was still blackness. Then, as quickly as it all started, it ended and Sora crumpled to the floor.

"Ah! Damn that hurt!" Sora yelled grabbing the back of his head and rolling on the ground slightly.

"Yeah, it looked painful," Truth said.

"Huh? What me hitting my head?" Sora asked getting up.

"Hey! You're standing!" Friendship exclaimed pointing at Sora.

"Wha? Oh yeah!" Sora yelled looking down at himself then at Knowledge.

"No, I don't know what's going on. It's all very confusion," Knowledge said folding his arms.

"No it's not, it's very simple," a voice said from behind Sora, the same one that had just asked him the questions.

Sora spun to see a figure in a brown cloak, "figures," he muttered to himself before asking, "Who are you? And what happened?"

"Oh come now, you still don't know me?" the man sighed, "where do you think you are? Look at the floor," the man said pointing at Sora's feet.

Sora looked down expecting to see the young girl in the white dress, but his eyebrows rose in surprise at what he saw, it was a stain-glass he hadn't seen before, the background was a deep purple and woman in the center had flowing red hair and calm blue eyes. She wore a white dress similar to the little girls in the other stain-glass. Around the edge of the glass were light purple circles with a dark purple image in the center. The images were a pattern of a heart, a key, and a paopu fruit. The woman's hands were folded over her chest and a small chain hung from them, at the end of the chain was the lucky charm Kairi had given Sora which he had returned to her.

Sora moved to stand at her feet so that she was right side up in his view, "Kairi," he said slowly.

"She looks a bit different though," Courage said scratching the back of his head.

"Older," Truth said.

"Yes, she's a full grown woman in the image, the real one's still growing," Knowledge said.

"Beautiful," was all Sora said.

"Yes I know," the man said.

Sora turned to face him, "You're my last other then," Sora said slowly.

"That's right. And I'm the only one who can give you easy hints as to who I am. Lucky thing you came here then huh?" the man asked.

"What's that mean?" Sora asked.

"Whenever you come here involuntarily you arrive at a random platform. We can't go to the same platform as you if you haven't embraced us yet, unless you come to our own," Knowledge said.

"Now, prey tell, do you know my name?" the man asked.

Sora looked at him, then at the image on the floor, "Love… you're name is Love," he said slowly looking back at the man.

"Bravo," the man exclaimed pulling his hood back he looked exactly like Sora. All the others had slight differences, or as in the case of Anger, major ones, but Love looked exactly as Sora did.

Sora had a grim grin on his face, "Perfect timing huh? I figure out I love Kairi at my moment of death," Sora said bleakly.

"It could be no other way," Love said.

"What color you wearing?" Sora asked giving Love a sideways glance.

"Ah, I'll let you know when you cone back," Love said looking up.

"Come back?" Friendship asked completely confused, Sora was in the same boat.

"Yeah, someone seems to be trying to wake you up… a final farewell I suppose," Love said with a slight grin that only Knowledge caught. "You should go back up, while you can… you'll be back again before you die," Love said.

Sora looked at the others, Knowledge nodded at him and Sora returned it before looking back at Love who was still looking up. "I'll definitely be able to come back?" he asked.

Love looked at him, "Why does it matter? I could give you a thousand guesses as to who it is trying to wake you, but you'll only need one. I think she matters more to you that finding out more about me or the others," Love said.

Sora's eyes widened slightly in realization, he nodded and ran past Love, jumping off the platform and headed back to consciousness.

---X---

Mere seconds after Sora's body started its arching convulsion beams of pure white light started to glow from him. Four on his front, four on his back, each beam started at either the entry or exit wound of one of Jack's spikes. Then without any warning the beams stopped and Sora fell back to how he was, Kairi still staring at him wide-eyed.

Slowly she leaned forward again, looking at his face more closely, it was no longer a pale white, his color had returned. Kairi's eyes wandered to the wound nearest where she sat, the blood still wet on his shirt, but she could see the skin underneath was clean and whole.

The tears returned to her eyes, not because of fear or sorrow, but for hope as Kairi slowly reached our and felt for a pulse on Sora's neck. It was there, and it was strong, as if he was just sleeping. Kairi's heart skipped a beat as she pulled her hand away quickly. Taking a deep breath she placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and shook it slightly, "Sora? Sora wake up," she whispered.

Although Kairi barely heard herself it seemed to be loud enough, Sora's eyes fluttered open and he looked up into Kairi's face. "Kairi…KAIRI!" Sora yelled shooting upright and spinning around to face her, his right hand holding hers, his left tentatively touching her face, "Are you okay, where were you hit?" Sora asked, his eyes searching her face?"

"Hit? What are you talking about?" Kairi asked, completely forgetting that moments ago she thought she saw him die.

"There's blood covering your face," Sora said still looking for the wound.

"Oh, it's yours, I'm fine," Kairi said breathing a sight of relief, "and you're alive!" she yelled falling back slightly.

Sora looked down at himself, his entire front was covered in blood, but there were no wounds, "Hey… yeah… how'd you heal me?" Sora asked.

"I…I didn't, you just convulsed then white beams came from the wounds…" Kairi trailed off looking into Sora's eyes.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Sora asked cupping her cheek in his hand.

Kairi blushed deeply but the blood covered it, "Yeah, I'm fine, you wouldn't let us fight the Black King remember?" Kairi asked looking down.

"Black King… Jack! Is John still fighting him?" Sora shouted shooting to his feet and turning slightly to look at Jack and John still fighting each other.

Kairi got to her feet behind Sora, "Sora, I-I can't believe… I was so worried… I…"

"I know," Sora said not looking at Kairi.

"Know what?" Kairi asked confused.

"I could hear you… everything but the beginning and end… I heard you pleading," Sora said looking at the ground.

Kairi's heard stopped when he said he heard her, but it started again and she let out a sigh when he said he missed the ending, 'good, he didn't hear me say I loved him,' she thought with a sigh.

"I heard what you said about me fighting and I'm sorry, I really am," Sora said before looking Kairi in the eyes, "But, I already started this one… and once I finished it, I promise you, I wont go out looking for any more," Sora said, there was an odd look to his eyes, a look Kairi had never seen before…could it, no, it couldn't be…love.

Kairi smiled weakly, "Yeah, go on you lazy bum, show 'em what the light's made of."

Sora smiled back, "I'll need to borrow you're keyblade," he said pointing at Kairi's right hand, when he did Destiny's Promise appeared in a white light.

Kairi's smile spread and she handed Sora her keyblade, "I'll just go back to the sidelines then," she said meekly turning to head back to the crater edge.

"Hey Kairi…" Sora called and Kairi turned to see a flash of light fly past her and Way to the Dawn appear in Sora's left hand, "I don't care what anyone says, even the mages… I know what it was that saved me just now," Sora said with a grin.

"You do? What was it?" Kairi asked taking a step towards him.

Sora's grin widened as he raised both keyblades to the sky as he always did to summon a Form. But what Sora said wasn't anything Kairi expected, it wasn't the incantation to any of his forms, she heard them all during their years in training. What Sora said he did so just loud enough so that Kairi could hear him, he didn't care if anyone else did and he shouted, "love."

When Sora shouted a white light came and enveloped him, and when it was gone he stood there before Kairi in a form she had never seen before. The first thing Kairi noticed was the color, it was a deep purple. The blood and holes caused by Jack's spikes were also gone. He still held Riku and Kairi's keyblades, but they weren't the only ones, there were also a few on his back, but Kairi could see which ones or how many, but there were at least four.

Sora looked at Kairi and smiled before turning around, the keyblades on his back reacting to some nonverbal command and instantly spread out. There were six of them, all sticking at a slight upward angle, three on his left, and three on his right. Hovering with its handle just behind Sora's right shoulder was Oathkeeper, and with its handle above Oathkeeper's teeth was Ultima Weapon, and with its handle above Ultima Weapon's teeth was Master Lock. The left side was the same, Oblivion mirroring Oathkeeper, Fenrir mirroring Ultima Weapon and Skeleton Key mirroring Master Lock.

Kairi and everyone at the crater edge watched with wide eyes as Sora transformed and as the keyblades took their place at his back. They folded again and Sora started walking towards Jack, determination etched in his face, "Kairi, hurry up and get back to the others, I don't want you hurt," Sora called back as he walked.

Kairi nodded feebly as she watched Sora walk away, and after a moment started back to the others.

---X---

"He's alive…" Vaxer said.

"Yeah, we've already come to the conclusion, and we've even gotten over that particular hurtle, thanks for joining us in present conversation," Bruxeus said.

"That was a mouthful," Xexox said looking at Bruxeus.

"Yup," was the response Bruxeus gave.

"Of all the colors to have… why purple?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you expect? Pure white?" a voice called out behind the group.

All heads turned to see who had spoke only to see an old man in white wizard robes. His white hair was down his back and his beard down his chest, his blue eyes looked as though they could show through any darkness. His left hand was clasped around a white walking stick with an intricate carved out design at the top. On the man's right was a beautiful woman in a flowing white dress. Her eyes seemed to glow green and here brown hair reached her shoulders.

"Who're you?" Logan asked.

The white king," Xexox said in slight shock, all four mages were silent and bowing their heads before the newcomers.

"Please dear friends, raise your heads," the woman spoke, a pleasant smile on her face, and at her words all four mages raised their heads.

"You're the white king? You're supposed to be his equal in power?" Spawn asked jabbing a thumb towards the Black King.

"No, I am his equal in authority, in ability. He is more powerful than I, and that is why the boy is fighting," the white king said.

"Why are you here?" Riku asked.

"Ah, we would like to wait until the young lady arrives before we begin explaining," the woman said.

"You're her aren't you?" Bruxeus asked slowly, pointing at the woman.

"Her who?" the woman asked her pleasant smile never fading.

"The…the white queen…" Kairi said form just inside the crater; she had stopped walking once she got a good look at the two.

"Ah, you're here," the woman said with her arms extended towards Kairi as if offering a warm embrace, "come, let me look at you daughter," she said waving her hands towards herself.

"Daughter?!" Riku exclaimed looking back and forth between Kairi and the woman.

But all the woman did was waver her hands towards herself and saying "Come, Come," until Kairi finally started to slowly walk towards her. Kairi stopped in front of the woman, a fearful look on her face, but the woman just kept on smiling, "hmm, not as beautiful as they say…" the woman said as her smile vanished and her face took a focused look as she stared at Kairi, "But this might help," she said touching a finger to Kairi's forehead.

In an instant all the blood and dried tears were gone from Kairi's face, she blinked a few times in reaction to the disappearing. "Wha...do…" she said in confusion looking at the woman.

"There, all better," she said with her smile but it quickly vanished and her face looked focused, "and…" her smile came back, "even more beautiful that they say, though, just as beautiful as _he_ says," the woman said.

"What do yo-you mean daughter?" Kairi finally asked the question she had been trying to get out.

"Oh, nothing literal my dear, you are as much my daughter as any princess of heart, you are all my children," the woman said patting Kairi's hand.

"So… you are the white queen," Kairi said.

"Yes, my name is Sakura, and I am the white queen," the woman said smiling.

"Yes, and I am the white king, my name is Gandalf," the man beside her said.

"Okay and why are you here?" Riku asked again.

"There is only one way to heal someone who received a death blow. And it can only be done at the moment before actually dying, if they are seen as worthy," Vaxer said.

"How does that answer my question?" Riku asked.

"I am the only one who can heal the wound, and I am the one who decides if they are worthy," Sakura said.

"Is that why Sora had to lie there suffering, 'cause it hat to wait 'til the last second?" Riku asked in slight anger.

"No, the boy was not worthy until that last second. And what made him worthy is for him to tell," Gandalf said.

"Is that all you came for?" Bruxeus asked.

"No, I could have done it from the castle… I did… but I wanted to come here, to see my youngest child," Sakura said smiling at Kairi who weakly returned it.

"And I am here because John has entered the fray… and I fear the outcome because of it," Gandalf said.

"What, you mean he is breaking the prophecy? Damn it, I thought he knew something special 'cause he was there when it was given," Xexox said spinning to watch the fight, Jack and John were still evenly matched and were moving away from Sora who was nearly within attack range, neither noticed him.

"No, he is not breaking the prophecy. He was there as you say, and he knows it is not true," Gandalf said grimly.

"What? What do you mean?" Merlin demanded.

"I gave the prophecy, and it has no foreboding features to it at all," Sakura said her smile falling.

"What? Why then?" Yen Sid asked.

"Our reason was to give us time, time to find a way to be sure the next warrior would be able to beat Darkness. It was time we first spent forging the keyblade, then designating destined people to wield it, none could master it…" Sakura said.

"Darkness agreed because it gave him more time to sink his claws into the worlds, to spread out and weaken the light. He personally could never get stronger, and he expected this prophecy to cost us everything, giving too much time, enough for him to siphon us into nothing," Gandalf said somberly.

"Then, if it's all a lie, why are you worried about John?" Kairi asked.

"John… John was the one we thought could destroy Darkness before anything happened. The worlds were still sealed off, it was their battle that broke the seals, and Darkness had just stared forming his minions, the heartless, in his own castle. He was the predecessor to the keyblade bearers; he was the predecessor to the keyblades themselves.

"But he couldn't do it. Either John wasn't strong enough or Darkness was too strong, but the fight ended in a draw. It was after that when the four of us gathered for the prophecy to be given. We didn't know of the heartless until afterwards, and we made sure the keyblade could destroy them. But before that, before the prophecy was given, rather, before Darkness arrived so the prophecy could be given…" Gandalf stopped and looked at Sakura who nodded.

"There was a real prophecy given that day, and only we three heard it, and only we three were to ever know of it… we can tell you all now, because this is the end, win or lose. If all of us charge now we will lose, because we will all get in each others way, if John and the boy fail, we all are not enough to stop Darkness.

"I told John that… Darkness will not, and can never be defeated as long as he, John, is able to fight him. It is why John went into that room and pit, to escape being able to fight. But all along there was another way out. I even sent Gilgamesh there to be sure John wouldn't leave, though, I could never tell him why. That is what we fear… because those words were not false, I do not know how they came to me, I've never given a true prophecy before or since… but that was one," Sakura said looking at Kairi the whole time she spoke.

"Why did he come then?" Tim finally asked.

"He didn't enter his seclusion until after the keyblade was finished, he knew about it in completeness. He knew you would send the boy to fight, ready or not, and he knew it was in following the prophecy, which he knew was a lie. And he knew Darkness would act on it regardless, meaning that when the boy died I would fall at his hands soon after…" Gandalf said.

"So, he left in hopes that his time spent training others made him better too, and that maybe he could take out the Black King," Riku said.

"No, he knew he couldn't, he left in hopes of weakening Darkness enough for the boy to finish it," Gandalf said.

If you'd all turn and look, that epic battle you're all placing the fate of everything on is about to end," Logan said pointing in the crater. All eyes turned to watched the conclusion of the fight, some angry with themselves for missing it up until then.

Riku's eyes widened as he realized what he saw, "You can save him right? At the last moment before death, he's worthy isn't he?" Riku demanded looking back at Sakura.

Sakura's face was somber as she slowly shook her head, "No… no matter how worthy someone is, I can not save them twice," she said as a tear escaped her eyes.

---X---

AN: **YES **the battle with Sora in his new form will happen, in its entirety (or very close to it) in the next chapter. And sorry about that cliff hanger… but not really...

And the new comers:

Gandalf - Lord of the Ring

Sakura - you'll have to wait a bit longer, though some of you may have figured it out.

Just so you know, Gandalf was the last of the suggested people, thanks again to all who contributed.

A side note, I do have the possibility for a sequel, it happening will be completely left up to you readers. If I do it the lead off for it will happen at the end of the last chapter here, so you have all that time to vote, I'll keep the reminders up.

Happy readings-


	27. Keymaster's Fight

**Chapter 26: Keymaster's Fight**

Sora walked towards Jack and John. He knew what he was doing, but didn't know if it would hurt John too, he had to wait until they were apart for a moment, just to be safe. Then it seemed he got his chance, Jack and John had their swords locked, and Jack pulled back, causing John to lose his balance and stumble forward, Jack punched him in the face with his left and kicked him in the chest.

John was sent backwards, his sword landing behind him. Jack grinned as he came after John, sword raised for the finishing blow, but as it fell, it stopped. John didn't even wait, all he knew was someone else had entered the fight, and he took his chance and got to his feet, grabbing his sword before turning to see who it was.

Skeleton Key was what had stopped Jack's blade, and as soon as John was out of the way it flew back to its place on Sora's back. Jack and John seemed to gather themselves at the same time, looking at Sora in unison, seeing him standing ready to fight, and standing in his new form. Jack scowled and charged Sora, he made only a few steps before he was forced to stop.

As soon as Jack charged Sora swung Destiny's Promise up quickly, so fast it left three afterimages in its path. After a moment each afterimage shot towards Jack like rockets, the top one becoming Crabclaw, the middle becoming Photon Debugger, and the bottom one becoming Wishing Star. Jack stopped when they reached him at a speed faster than he thought possible.

Jack managed to twist his body enough that Crabclaw passed his shoulder, and he brought his blade up fast enough to knock Wishing Star off its path, but Photon Debugger dug deep into his side. Crabclaw vanished as soon as it passed Jack's shoulder, and Wishing Star was gone as soon as Jack's blade sent it off course.

Jack let out a curse as he grabbed Photon Debugger and yanked it from his side, it vanished as soon as it was out of him and the wound started sealing up. Jack let out a roar as he started for Sora again, but the pace of the fight had already been set. When Jack reached Sora the keyblades on his back shot out like wings again and he took to the air, moving faster and easier than Jack, avoiding everything the large warrior sent at him.

The two keyblades in Sora's hands never touched Jack, all his attacks were like the first, the phantom keyblades becoming real and attacking. In the close combat Jack could dodge less then half of them all, Sora sending out no less that three each time, and sending up to seven with the larger swings. With each dodged blow and each new keyblade embedded in his flesh Jack got madder and madder.

'What has done this? Nax had nearly destroyed the boy mere days ago, then, today the boy arrives and fights with power equal to that Nax had. And now, he shows something new, something that would have annihilated Nax. Not only that, his form is still holding, all others are timed, a consequence for such power, how can he maintain something this strong so long!' Jack demanded of himself.

The two warriors were so focused on each other neither noticed John until he was upon them. John delivered his left heel to Jack's temple sending him back a few feet and to the ground. John landed on his feet and called Sora to him.

"You're doing good kid, but all you're really doing is pissing him off, those keyblades don't hurt him," John said.

"I know, but I can't get the legendary ones to send out," Sora said.

"They're not gunna, they take the place of your wings," John said as Jack got to his feet, taking his sword in his hand, "get the legendaries as your wings, then we can really hurt him, I'll hold him off while you do it," John said running at Jack and knocking him back a step, Jack took a wild swing at him and the two started their fight as they had before.

Sora stood and watched before closing his eyes, focusing, trying to call forth the legendaries. Suddenly he felt different, lighter almost. Sora opened his eyes and opened the keyblade wings to find the legendaries in there places, Soulripper for Skeleton Key, Belladonna's Kiss for Fenrir, Flair Bright for Oblivion, Rock Breaker for Oath Keeper, Wolfsbane for Ultima Weapon, Blackhowl for Master Lock.

Sora took to the air again and shot towards the duelers, swinging Way to the Dawn and Destiny's Promise in a X over his chest as he reached them, fourteen phantom keyblades formed, all shot towards Jack, some passed harmlessly through John as they traveled and all hit their mark, digging into Jack's chest and abdomen. The force of the attack knocked Jack back quite a bit and slammed him onto his back, Sora landed beside John.

"Great kid, though, now he's really pissed," John said.

"So what, now we can win," Sora said.

"Yeah, but now his hits are gunna be stronger, fueled by rage, they're also gunna be faster, and more erratic. That might make it easier to dodge, or harder, my bet's harder," John said.

"But you just said with the legendaries as my wings I can win this," Sora said looking at John.

"Yeah, cause now you can use this," John said taking the white ribbon and light blue orb off the end of his sword, "It's a keychain, one of the legendaries, kept safe so no one would get it before the white king wanted," John said handing it to Sora.

Sora reached back and put Destiny's Promise on his back, it went down the center and when he relaxed his wings a second later they covered it. Sora took the ribbon in his right hand and switched it out with the keychain for Way to the Dawn. The changed was instantaneous as always, in a flash of white light. The new keyblade was almost weightless, only being heavy enough to know it was there.

Its shaft was light grey and as long as Fenrir's, Sora's larges keyblade, and like Fenrir, it didn't have the teeth at the end, but rather niches along the shaft. Unlike Fenrir it only had the niches on one side, the other was flat. The hilt/finger guards were golden and smooth with seemingly no design to them, which was a design itself. The handle was the same light blue as the orb in the keychain and the pommel was a seamless transition from the handle to the finger guards.

As Sora looked at it he noticed that the side of the shaft with the niches was edged, this keyblade was an actual blade, unlike all the others that were more like blunt objects. "So this is one of the two Keymaster keyblades?" Sora asked looking at it as he turned it over in his hand.

"Yeah, and since you've only got the one now, I'd suggest you not duel wield, or use the phantom trick," John said, his eyes were on Jack who was back on his feet, all the keyblades removed, and was now getting his sword back into his hands.

"Masamune… that's its name right?" Sora asked.

"No idea, but I don't doubt it, you know all the others' names," John said.

Sora nodded as his eyes found Jack now holding his swords and starting for the two, "stay back, I got this," Sora said charging out to meet Jack.

The two met each other half way, Jack swung down at Sora who easily knocked it away with Masamune. Jack stepped back as the force Sora hit his blade with but quickly regained and swung again, this time for Sora's head. Sora stopped the blade with Masamune, his feet sliding on the ground slightly as the force of the blow pushed him back. Once his feet steadied he pushed the locked swords up breaking them apart and giving Jack a moments unbalance Sora used as he charged in and sliced open Jack's right side.

Jack screamed out in pain, grabbed the wound with his left hand and kicked Sora back. Sora landed on his feet and when Jack's blade came at him a third time he ducked his head and swung back, Masamune cutting clean through Jack's blade. The severed end hit the ground with a loud thud; the impact force caused Sora to stumble a bit. Jack took a few steps back and looked at the broken end in his hand before tossing it behind him, his wound was healed now, and the grin on his face told Sora that painful things were soon to happen.

Jack lunged at Sora and swung with his right but the keyblades on Sora's back reacted to defend their owner blocking the attack and severing the last two spikes on Jack's right hand. Jack's grin only widened as his left hand reached out, past Sora's defenses to be placed on his chest, "Black Hole," Jack said through his grin.

The effect was instantaneous, Jack and Sora were concealed by a black sphere and Sora was struck with pain more intense than he ever thought possible, he couldn't even scream out. Just a suddenly as it started, it stopped and Sora was sent flying backwards the sphere fading once he left it. Sora landed hard on his back, the legendary keyblades gone, they weren't on his back, and they weren't by Jack who was now standing and grinning, they were just gone. All Sora had now were Masamune and Destiny's Promise which was still on his back.

Sora was slow to get up, every inch of him ached immensely, but he wouldn't roll over and play dead, he promised Kairi he'd win; he promised her he'd finish this and then it'd all be over, and he was going to keep that promise, even if it killed him.

---X---

John watched as Sora charged Jack and smiled grimly. A semitransparent man appeared at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's coming to pass," the man said.

"Edge… who let you out?" John asked with a weak laugh.

"You wanted someone to talk to… so I came," Edge said.

"Funny isn't it? The only real prophecy she ever made, and it spells my fate," John said.

"Our fate, and yes, I suppose there is some small piece of humor in it," Edge said.

John stuck the end of his sword in the ground and took his coat off and tossed it behind him before checking his pockets for something.

"What're you doing?" Edge asked watching the man.

"What don't know my thoughts when you're not in my head?" John asked.

"Your others know your thoughts, I never did," Edge said with a slight irritation.

"Ah, the problems of a split personality," John said as he pulled a thin metal case form a pocket, reading the words engraved on the top before looking back and tossing on top of his coat he then grabbed his sword and looked back at the fight, Sora had just broke Jack's sword.

"Something to be remembered by?" Edge asked looking at the coat and case.

"It's kinda pathetic when you think about it…" John said.

"What, wanting to be remembered?" Edge asked looking back at John.

"No, I don't care if I'm forgotten; I know eventually I will be, that's what death is. It's just… I know I'm at my end, I gotta fulfill that prophecy, and I only know of one way to do it," John said looking at his blade.

"I'll take over before you raise that blade John, I don't want to die, and there are other ways to 'not be able to fight' without death… I could break your legs," Edge said.

"No… it's not what you think, don't worry, I got a plan, and I'm sure it'll work," John said looking back at the fight; the black sphere had just encased the two fighters. "But… what's pathetic isn't any of that… it's that… I know I'm at my end… and I know what I'm going to do… and of all the things to be thinking about, whether it'll work or not, if the kid'll be able to pull it off when I'm done, I'm not worried about any of it… I just can't help but wonder… a doubt brought on by eons of life… I can't help but wonder if she ever loved me back or if it was all kindness and pity…" John said tightening the grip on his blade.

"Pretty twisted way to show it, I gotta admit, condemning you to this, and all that time in solitude like that," Edge said before fading away, leaving John alone to do what he knew he had to.

John ran at the two, giving the sphere a wide breach and stopping when he was behind where he last saw Jack, preying they didn't turn around while inside. The sphere vanished and John saw Jack stand back up, and further away, Sora slowly rising to his feet. John let out a sigh of relief when he saw Jack's back, the giant being unaware of his presence. John waited until Sora was steady on his feet, until Sora was looking at Jack.

John charged Jack silently, both hands on his sword, moments after John took off is when Logan alerted the other watchers to what was happening, they had a sidelong view, Sora weakly standing about ten feet from Jack, both staring each other down, John fifteen feet form Jack's back and closing fast.

John was five feet from Jack when he jumped up and spun in the air to be back to back with Jack, both hands held his sword in a reverse grip and he put the tip of it against his neck. As soon as John felt his shoulder s hit Jack he drove his blade through his neck all the way to the crossbar. The blade stuck out of Jack's own neck, his eyes wide in surprise of what had happened and his upper body hunched forward from the impact letting Sora see John on his back.

Sora's eyes widened in shock and all the pain in his body was gone, replaced with rage. What he did was all on instinct, it was as if the form had taken over and told him how to handle the situation. Sora reached back and took Destiny's Promise in his right hand again and pointed it at Jack. Metal Chocobo and Follow the Wind shot out and hit Jack in the lower legs causing him to fall to his knees and lean backwards; both keyblades vanished after they made impact.

Next came Soulripper and Blackhowl, each dug into one of Jack's wrists and the ground beneath it, pinning him there. They were followed by Flare Bright and Rock Breaker which did the same through Jack's lower thighs. Jack hunched forward again in pain, perhaps he'd scream if his neck were intact, he eyes and mouth were wide open in recognition of the pain.

Belladonna's Kiss and Wolfsbane were next, Belladonna's Kiss hit Jack in the forehead giving him a vertical cut form the bridge of his nose to his hair line, knocking his head back so Wolfsbane could hit John's sword, knocking it out of Jack and letting John fall to the ground out of further harms way. Belladonna's Kiss vanished after it made impact but Wolfsbane remained in place.

Jack closed his mouth, his eyes focusing on Sora, the cut on his forehead sealing up, he was getting used to the pain, the keyblades pinning him down won't hold him if he gets used to it. So to stop him Sora let loose a barrage of keyblades, all he had and more, they struck everywhere, and stayed in place. As the keyblades were sent out the legendaries vanished and others took their place. Finally the barrage stopped, and only Jack's head and a small patch on his chest were keyblade free.

Jack was hunched forward again his piercing eyes burrowing into Sora's soul, these keyblades didn't hurt him, they only pissed him off, once he steadied himself enough, which was happening fast, he'd be free, and Sora's be in for a world of pain. So Sora didn't let him steady himself.

Belladonna's Kiss shot out and struck Jack just below the neck and stayed in place, the impact and pain caused Jack to straighten up, just what Sora wanted. Blackhowl was next and struck Jack in the top of the undamaged patch on his chest. The keyblade passed clean through Jack and vanished once it exited, leaving a horizontal slitted hole though Jack's chest.

Wolfsbane was next, doing the same as Blackhowl only at the bottom of the patch; it was also a horizontal slit. Flare Bright was next and was a vertical slit at the left side of the two horizontal ones, connecting them and making it look like a 'C' on Jack's chest. Rock Breaker was next and mirrored Flare Bright, making it into a square.

All of it happed too fast for Jack to heal; the box was still fully connected when Soulripper shot out and hit it in the center. The shaft dug into the flesh halfway up to the teeth before the whole box was pushed back and out of Jack, once out Soulripper whipped down and vanished. When it whipped down it moved all the flesh stuck to it, leaving Jack's heart exposed to Sora, through the square hole in his chest.

Up on the craters edge Gandalf knew what was happening and so when Wolfsbane vanished he tapped his staff against the ground once. Back in the fight, Destiny's Promise transformed into a keyblade Sora never saw before but knew at once. This was Ragnarok, the other Keymaster keyblade. Sora didn't show any reaction to the change, he couldn't afford a slip up, but he did notice the keychain was a white ribbon like Masamune, and the orb at the end was a light red.

Sora moved his right arm slightly, taking better aim before the white beam shot from the tip of Ragnarok and right into Jack's heart. When the beam was shot out all the keyblades in Jack vanished, and when it hit his heart he let out a scream that sounded like a roar. Then he set his eyes on Sora, breathing deeply, blood was pouring form all his wounds except the square in his chest.

Jack's heart was glowing white and beating slowly, floating where it was when it was struck bobbing slightly. Jack's eyes never left Sora's as he grinned and started to laugh. He laughed like Nax did, but it was different, Nax laughed like there was humor, Jack laughed like a mad man who got caught doing the worst of deeds, only to escape.

Then Jack's hard exploded in a burst of white light and the laughter stopped. Jack fell forward and the blood poured from him like a river, now form the square in his chest as well.

Sora lowered his righted arm and exhaled. The white light came and went and he was back to normal, then he remembered John. Sora dropped both keyblades, which clanked as they hit the floor, and ran to the man's side, but he was long dead. By the time Sora removed the sword from his throat the others had gathered around him, congratulating him.

Gutts walked away from the group to get his sword, Dante doing the same. Xexox and Vaxer carried John back between the two of them, Bruxeus following with John's sword, the other warriors following them all to the craters edge where, once Gutts and Dante joined them, they all vanished.

That left Riku and Sora by Jack's body, the mages stayed at the side lines, as did Gandalf and Sakura, who hand her arm around Kairi's shoulders in a comforting fashion which also kept her from running out to the others.

"You did it then," Riku said smiling.

"Yeah, would've been easier if you helped," Sora said with a smile.

"John told you it was a lie then," Riku said.

"White king told you, too," Sora said picking up Masamune and returning it to Way to the Dawn before giving it back to Riku.

"So you're the Keymaster then, I knew it was you," Riku said smiling as he took the keyblade and sent it away.

"That makes one of us," Sora said smiling.

"What're you gunna call it?" Riku asked sitting on Jack's shoulder, careful not to sit in blood.

"Don't know, Master and Final are already used… Complete I guess," Sora said as he turned Ragnarok back into Destiny's Promise. He held it out towards Kairi and it vanished in a white light, "Why did they stay out there?" Sora asked looking at the group still at the craters edge.

"Gandalf said they should," Riku said.

"Gandalf? 'Zat the white king's name?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, the queen's Sakura," Riku said.

"They said the mages and Kairi should stay back?" Sora asked looking back at Riku.

"They said I should too, in case he's not dead, but I said I know how to dodge and came down here anyway," Riku said with a grin.

Sora grinned too, "Disobeying an order from royalty? Not only that, the white king and queen, pretty gutsy there," Sora said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, but it wasn't an order, besides, I bet both coulda stopped me," Riku said.

"Yeah, make you float or something," Sora said before breaking out in laughter, Riku couldn't help but join in.

After everything that happened, they were still best friends, and Riku couldn't help but be glad for that fact, no mater what, they'd still be friends.

---X---

AN: only one or two more chapters left, reminder, no one voted on whether they want a sequel, the choice is up to you, and time to vote is short. If there is no sequel it'll be one chap, if there is it'll be two chaps, to set off the sequel.

Happy readings-


	28. Aftermath

AN: one more chapter. If you want a sequel, you still have time to vote.

**I'll Count Hits For This Chapter Over The Reply Number Votes AGAINST A Sequel**

**Chapter 27: Aftermath**

Riku and Sora talked idly as they walked to the craters edge, the conversation taking on a life of its own and soon they were talking about what they were going to do next. By the time they reached the craters edge they were talking about what they were going to do with school, both having missed over a year's worth of it.

The two stopped when they reached to others, Mim looked pleased and upset at the same time, Tim was impassive, Yen Sid had a slight grin at the corner of his mouth and Merlin was smiling widely. Gandalf's features mirrored Yen Sid's with a slight grin, and Sakura was smiling while whispering to Kairi who was looking at her feet, hiding her face.

"Congratulations m'boy, you've beaten darkness once and for all," Merlin said clapping Sora on the shoulder.

"Not quite, though, the hard part is now over," Gandalf said calmly.

"What? What's left?" Sora asked looking around for someone else he'd have to fight.

"That archway, it must be sealed, completely," Gandalf said.

"Oh, that's easy," Sora said turning towards the archway, Rock Breaker appearing in his hand.

"Wait!" Gandalf said loudly stopping Sora, "we have some time before that must be done, and there are things to discuss," he said nodding at Yen Sid.

"Yes, first to tell you that the others who were here are all being taken home. Once that archway is closed there will only be one ship that can travel from planet to planet, and that is the one currently taking everyone home," Yen Sid said.

"So… I'll never be able to see any of my other friends again? They'll all be sealed off?" Sora asked.

"No, you won't, unless you have the ship, or something drastic happens," Mim said with a slight delight at the prospect of something drastic.

"Drastic?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The worlds were sealed for a time after End of the World was destroyed, but that didn't last long because darkness still existed in the worlds," Tim said.

"So drastic would be like the realm of darkness opening up again somehow," Sora said slowly and Tim nodded.

"Don't worry Sora, the Omega's are somehow exempt form this, they can teleport to any world, even if they are sealed, and Bruxeus plans to land the ship on Destiny Islands after it's uses are fulfilled," Merlin said with a smile.

"Wow, thanks," Sora said grinning.

"Time grows short, and these words grow to long," Sakura said looking at Gandalf, who nodded at her before she went back to whispering to Kairi.

"My Queen is right, there are still things to talk over, questions I'm sure you have, and things you must see, mages, we take our leave," Gandalf said nodding to the mages and waving Sora and Riku to him.

The two boys walked up to them and Gandalf put his free hand on Riku's shoulder, Sakura putting her free hand on Sora's. In an instant they were gone from the crater and standing before a giant castle made of white stone. Gandalf led the way in, Sakura followed close behind, her right arm still around Kairi, guiding her, Riku and Sora brining up the rear.

Sora was looking around at the magnificence of the castle as they walked, but Riku was watching Sakura and Kairi. Kairi's head was still down, and Sakura had taken her left hand in her own, the whispering had stopped when they reached the castle. "Queen Sakura, when did you save John's life before? You said you couldn't save him because you already had… when was the other time?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow, the question had brought Sora from his sight seeing, his eyes also on the back of the queen.

There was a long silence after the question, Sakura's head was down, perhaps in shame, or mourning before she raised it again and spoke, "Back when he first fought Darkness. That scar across his face was a killing blow from the Black King."

"Was he worthy for the same reason as me?" Sora asked, Riku looked at his friend in confusion.

"Yes," Sakura said, here eyes forward, "his heart was in true love also," Sakura said.

Kairi shuddered slightly at the answer, Sora didn't see it, his eyes were on the floor, but Riku did, "who was it? Anyone we would know of? Did she love him back?" Riku asked.

"Yes… you would know of her. She did love him back, not at first, but she did by the time he was wounded," Sakura said slowly.

"Who was it?" Sora asked repeating his friend's question.

"That is not for you to know, it is prying into John's personal business," Gandalf said from the front of the group and Sora looked down quickly, he and Riku both uttering a quick apology.

"No, it's okay, they can know," Sakura said slowly, both boys looked at her confused, "it was me… I was the one he was in love with. I didn't know I was even capable of love in that way, not until he was wounded in that fight…" she trailed off.

"You… but that doesn't make any sense," Riku said confused, Sora was just staring at Sakura's back wide-eyed.

"Love never had to make sense… and I've yet to encounter an example where it did," Sakura said meekly.

Sora was about to say something but Riku cut him off, "that prophecy must've really hurt then, and having to seal him away," Riku said.

"Yes, it hurt immensely, because, at that time, only I knew that it spelled his death. I didn't want to lose him, so I encouraged the idea of that room… I never knew about the back door, I honestly thought it would work, especially with Gilgamesh in there too, to keep an eye on John," Sakura said, her voice started strong, but it was barely a whisper by the end and Sora realized something.

"Gilgamesh… he's dead isn't he? The room destroys itself after John leaves doesn't it?" Sora asked and Sakura just nodded.

"I know you all find this topic enticing, but we must get to matters of a more substantial importance," Gandalf said looking back at everyone following him.

"Right, sorry," Sora said grinning meekly and scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, now to what is at hand, Sora, do you know what that place is behind the archway?" Gandalf asked.

"Huh? Isn't it the Dark Realm?" Sora asked.

"Yes it is. You've been there before today, do you remember when?" Gandalf asked and Sora was silent thinking.

"After we defeated Xemnas," Riku said.

"Yes, that fight actually happened in the Dark Realm. Riku, you've actually been there twice, do you remember the other time you were there?" Gandalf asked looking back.

"Yeah, after Sora beat Ansem, I was sealed in there with King Mickey," Riku said.

"That's right. Both those times happened at the main gates to the Dark Realm: End of the Worlds, and The World That Never Was. And not only did you boys seal both gates, you also erased both worlds. Our problem lies in that each time, you were on the other side, and managed to get to this one. The Black King had no hand it, he wouldn't care at all," Gandalf said still leading the group through the halls of the castle.

"Then how did we get out?" Sora asked.

"Riku got out the first time because of Mickey. Each Spare Key has a special power with their keyblades. Mickey's is the ability to open any lock, or lock anything that needs to be, even the things the master can not lock or unlock. He managed to unlock an opening from the Dark Realm to this one," Gandalf said.

"All the spare keys have a power? What can you do Riku?" Sora asked looking at his friend.

"That can be addressed later," Gandalf said in a commanding voice and Sora flinched and faced forward again, "that is not something we need to worry about, we had Mickey try and open it from this side and he can not without an archway, though he can manage with a broken archway, which is how he brought Darkness to fight Nax," Gandalf said.

"Okay, that's good, but what about the other time, it wasn't Mickey, a door just opened up," Sora said thinking back.

"That is a problem that must be seen to; though we have the solution, do not worry about it. The most pressing matter with it all is being sure it can never open again, form either side," Gandalf said as he stopped outside large oak doors.

"How do we do that?" Sora asked as the rest stopped.

Gandalf didn't answer he just pushed the door open and walked inside, Sakura and Kairi following leaving Riku and Sora outside.

"Did he just ignore your question?" Riku asked.

"Yeah… but he wouldn't bring it up if he didn't have an answer," Sora said walking in, Riku behind him.

This room was a giant cathedral made, like the rest of the castle, out of white stone. The ceiling was high and had a large image of soldiers, all with a white band around their foreheads, fighting against black figures, all with glowing yellow eyes and long antenna.

The benches were wooden and went from the back, where the door was to the front, where a large altar was, in countless rows going form wall to wall leaving a space in the center going form the door to the altar. The altar was two steps above the floor and had a large wooden table on it. Most of the altar was concealed by deep purple drapes hung from a nearly invisible string that ran the length of the altar just behind the table.

Gandalf was halfway to the altar when Sora and Riku walked in, Sakura and Kairi close behind him. Sora stopped when they entered and was looking at the image on the ceiling, but Riku pulled his arm and started running after the others to catch up, Sora soon to follow.

The two caught up with the others at the altar, Gandalf stood behind the table facing them, Sakura beside him, Kairi stood at the foot of the first step, her head still down. When the two reached the others Sora went straight for Kairi.

"Kairi are you okay? You seem upset," Sora said walking up to her, reaching his had out towards her. Kairi quickly turned her head away from him and took a step to her left increasing the distance between the two.

Sora stopped instantly and looked up at Gandalf and Sakura, Gandalf's face was unreadable and Sakura seemed troubled by something, but that could easily be John, she did admit she loved him… Sora looked back at Kairi unsure what to do. In the end he walked back and stood by Riku, when he did he looked back at Kairi, she was standing back to where she was before, here eyes on the two at the table.

"What happened?" Riku asked quietly.

"No idea… I think she's mad at me though, but I don't know why," Sora said finally tearing his eyes from Kairi and looking at the white king and queen, Riku doing the same.

"Sora, have you had a good look around the cathedral?" Gandalf asked.

"Yeah, I like the ceiling, is that the first war with the heartless?" Sora asked.

"No, there was no first war with the heartless, that is merely a band of warriors fighting the dark," Gandalf said looking up.

"Anything else about the cathedral you noticed and liked?" Sakura asked pleasantly, though she still had the troubled look on her face.

Sora scratched his head and looked around the cathedral again, then he noticed them, the stain-glass windows, eight of them, four to a side. He recognized six of them immediately but still knew the others. Along the right hand wall going form back to front, were the round stain-glass images of Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, and Belle that were platforms in Sora's mind.

The furthest back on the left hand wall was Jasmine, the background color was silver and along the edge were images of a lamp, carpet, a tigers head, and an hourglass in a pattern. Next was one of a blond woman with blue eyes and a dark blue dress. Sora knew it was Alice, her background color was black and the images around the edges were the four card suits, heart, diamond, club, and spade. The next one was the one of Kairi and the furthest front was the little girl in the white dress.

"The stain-glass images… they're like the platforms…" Sora said looking between them, "that one… the girl… it's you, isn't it?" Sora asked looking back at Sakura.

"Yes it is. These windows change with the Princesses of Heart, there are always seven of them, but my never changes," Sakura said.

"Why is yours a little girl though? Kairi and Alice are adults in theirs, even though they're younger now," Riku said, looking at all the images having never seen any before.

"The Princesses of Heart were something from before the worlds opened up, they always existed, they were the key to opening Kingdom Hearts, though Ansem went about it wrong and ended up opening the Dark Realm instead. And when they began I was a child," Sakura said.

"So you get older like everyone else? Why do you look so young then?" Sora asked.

I grow as I want to. I had no reason to not be a child for so long, so I was a child. Gandalf knew that he would be respected more if he were an old man rather than a young one, or a child, so he aged to that and stayed," Sakura said and Gandalf nodded.

"The Black King and Queen were the same; they chose to stay as young individuals, and not to grow old. It was a gift I gave John when he was chosen to be the warrior against Darkness and is how he survived longer that any mortal could, it is also how he gained power no normal person could," Gandalf said.

"Okay, if you had no reason to grow up, why did you?" Sora asked.

"I got one… John was a child when I met him, when he was chosen. He decided to grow up, he had no choice but to age as far as twenty, otherwise he wouldn't get what he needed. He asked me why I was still a kid, when he was growing up… I didn't know why I did it then but I do now… I grew up for him," Sakura grinned weakly, "the first time he saw me grown up, or anything that wasn't the child I had always been was when I healed him after his fight with Darkness. The first thing he did when he opened his eyes and saw me was kiss me," Sakura said lost in her memories.

"Let's get back on topic shall we?" Gandalf said glancing at Sakura, he didn't seem to be upset about her and John, but he definitely wasn't delighted. "Sora, you obviously recognize the images in the windows, and I'm sure you can piece together what that means," Gandalf said he eyes resting on Sora.

"I really am the Keymaster," Sora said slowly.

"Yes, and before any more words may be said, you must join us behind the curtain," Sakura said stepping behind the folds of the cloth.

Sora and Riku both stepped forward but Gandalf raised his hand, "No Riku, only Sora may hear these words, may see these sights," Gandalf said and Riku stopped moving.

Sora walked forward and through a gap in the curtain Gandalf held open for him, Gandalf soon following.

"Finally," Kairi said before sitting on the front bench.

Riku looked over at Kairi with a raised eyebrow, "Kairi, you okay? You seemed upset about something," Riku said walking towards Kairi.

"Oh, it's nothing Riku, what do you thing they're doing back there?" Kairi asked in a desperate plea the change the topic.

"No idea… did Sora do something wrong? You backed away when he got closer to you," Riku said sitting down next to Kairi.

"Ugh, I don't know how you can stand him," Kairi said leaning forward, a look of disgust on her face.

"What? What are you talking about, he's my best friend, and last I checked, you had a crush on him," Riku said leaning towards Kairi.

"Ah! No! Don't even joke like that, that's just a mean thing to say," Kairi said shaking her head, "no way I would like him. Just being in his presence makes my skin crawl," she added shivering slightly.

"Really? Then why did you run down to him when he got hit by the Black King?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why else, make sure he was dead… unfortunately that didn't work out. Now can we please talk about something besides _him_? He's finally gone, I'd like to have him out of my thoughts," Kairi said with a huff.

Riku leaned back and exhaled loudly, 'what the hell happened to Kairi? Man, Sora's gunna be crushed when this reaches him…' Riku thought.

---X---

"The most crucial piece of fact we have in this is that Kairi is A) a Princess of Heart, B) your Spare Key, and C) your true love," Sakura said once the curtain closed behind Gandalf.

"Why's that so crucial?" Sora asked looking between her and Gandalf.

"A Princess of Heart has never wielded a keyblade before under any circumstances, and a Princess of Heart has never had their true love be a keybearer or be from a different world from her," Gandalf said.

"What does that matter though? It's not bad or anything is it?" Sora asked, he had yet to realize that they were saying Kairi was his true love, meaning she returned his love.

"It makes what we're about to do very important, as well as what we have already done with Kairi," Sakura said clearing off another wooden table, this one longer than there first.

"What did you do to Kairi?" Sora demanded.

"Sealed you from her heart," Gandalf said simply.

"You took her heart? You're supposed to be the good guys!" Sora shouted.

"We didn't take her heart. She still has it, we would never take it from her. We simply took you out of her heart. She no longer loves you, in fact, I'm sure she hates you," Gandalf said.

"That's what you were doing when you were whispering to her," Sora said slowly looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked back at him with sad eyes and nodded, "it was necessary, no matter how much I hated doing it," she said as she finished clearing the table off.

"Why, why would you do that?" Sora asked almost pleading.

"The Princesses of Heart will always have the power to open the door to the Dark Realm. No one in our realm would want to do that, so we have no fear of it happing after new Princesses of Heart would arrive. But with these current seven… they all know you and…" Gandalf trailed off.

"Sealing this archway, the only doorway between the realms must be done from both sides, someone must be on the other side and the archway must be destroyed after it is locked. That person on the other side will have no way to come back, because doing so would reopen the link. And whoever goes must take all eight legendary keyblade with them, to be sure they are not used in any attempt to open the Dark Realm again," Sakura said looking down.

Sora's eyes were wide, "me… I have to be the one on the other side, no one else can take all the legendaries with them…" he said slowly.

"Yes, and all the Princesses know you, if they knew they could bring you back…" Sakura said slowly.

"Right, they would in heartbeat. But it needs to be all seven, and if Kairi hates me she wouldn't ever do anything to bring me back… and the only reason it's her is because the others aren't here," Sora said looking down.

"No, there is one other reason why it's her, a reason much more important than her being here; we would've gone out to get her for it. She is your true love, and you're going to be sealed in the Dark Realm, not to return…" Gandalf said and Sora nodded.

"It would crush her. But if she hates me, it'll make her happy," Sora said weakly.

"Yes. Now, you need to know this because only you can break this seal on her by some gesture of love for her to her, not compassion, love. Nothing else will break it, so you must know so you do not break it," Sakura said before walking away from the two.

"So that's how me and Riku got out last time, the Princesses of Heart?" Sora asked.

"No, it was the connection you and Kairi share, and though you've been taken from her heart, that connection is still there, nowhere near as strong, but it could still be enough," Gandalf said.

"Which is why you're back here. We're taking Kairi from you're heart. This will be much more drastic, it will likely affect everything about you, but because of the way we're going to do it, it will take time to kick in," Sakura said returning, her hands clasped around something, a thin golden chain dangling from between her fingers.

"Enough time to do seal off the archway," Sora said nodding slowly.

"More than enough for that. If it works right, which we know the first part will, you won't chance at all until you're sealed in the Dark Realm. And once there, it will start to take effect, we're not sure what will happen, but we're rather sure it will precede any effects the realm may have on you," Gandalf said.

"You spent so much time designing the perfect weapon, waiting for its perfect wielder, only to seal them away forever," Sora said with a weak laugh.

"Yes we did. And we knew it would come to this when we started, that's why we're so prepared for it. That doesn't mean we don't regret it, it just means it was the lesser of two evils," Gandalf said.

Sora nodded slowly, "What do I have to do for this 'taking Kairi from my heart' thing?" Sora asked.

"Lie down on the table," Sakura said pointing to the table she had cleared off.

Sora walked over and lied down as instructed. The item in Sakura's hands turned out to be a necklace its charm was a golden crown, identical to the silver one Sora was wearing. Sora lifted his head up and Sakura put the necklace around his neck, its charm resting atop the charm of his own necklace.

Sakura put her hands on either side of Sora's head and closed her eyes; Gandalf walked over and put his right hand over both charms, his eyes closed as well. After a few moments like that Gandalf lifted his hand revealing Sora's silver necklace and charm were gone. Sakura opened her eyes, saw this and walked back through the curtain as Gandalf helped Sora sit up.

"It's done. That necklace is what slows the effects, you're old one it where we moved everything. It'll be with us when you lock the archway and with both together you won't feel any effects. The only thing you'll notice is that you can no longer visit your others in your mind, they were all moved," Gandalf said as he headed back to the curtain, Sora at his side. Sora just nodded in response before they walked back through the curtain.

---X---

AN: Sakura- Card Captor Sakura


	29. The Other Side Of Darkness

Last Chapter, keep eyes out for the sequel. Not many votes, be decided using hits against the sequel was just as bad as holding chapters hostage, so I decided not to do it.

**Chapter 28: The Other Side Of Darkness**

Sakura walked through the curtain and looked at the table before looking over at the two teens. They were silent now, Riku wanting to press the Sora matter and Kairi getting more aggravated as he did. "Kairi dear, come here please," Sakura said waving the girl towards here.

Kairi got up and walked to Sakura, stopping beside her. Sakura took something off the table and handed it to Kairi, "This is the item I told you about; it's very dear to Sora, and as long as you keep it with you, we know no one else can get it," Sakura said.

Kairi looked at the item in her hand; it was Sora's silver chain and charm, "Why does it matter if other people get it?" Kairi asked.

"Someone might be able to use it to bring Sora back," Sakura said.

"Then destroy it," Kairi said regarding the item with disgust.

"We cannot, terrible things could happen, not to Sora, if it gets damaged. You must take very good care of it. With you it is protected, you re the only one left we can trust with it… that's why Sora had it, he was protecting it too, but now he's leaving, so we must trust you with it," Sakura said.

"So I'm second best to Sora?" Kairi asked in an angered tone.

"No, not since you got your keyblade and learned to fight, but if you remember, Sora had his keyblade before you, we had no choice but to trust him at the time," Sakura said trying desperately to get Kairi to accept.

Kairi eyed Sakura a moment before putting the necklace on, "I'll guard it with my life," she said.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "and no one is to know you have it except you, me, and Gandalf. Riku can know it was the one Sora had, in fact he should know that, but he can't know why you have it," Sakura said and Kairi nodded.

At that moment Gandalf and Sora walked through the curtain, Kairi look one look at Sora and quickly turned and walked back to where she stood before, Riku rising to his feet as the two appeared.

"Now we me go and seal that archway," Gandalf said before starting out of the cathedral, Sakura at his side and Sora close behind, Riku and Kairi brining up the rear.

Once they were outside the cathedral Gandalf held out his staff and everyone placed their right hand around it and in and instant like before, they were gone and at the craters edge. The mages were all gone, as was Jack's body, but the pool of blood showed where he had fallen. Gandalf led the way down to the archway, everyone following as they had when leaving the cathedral until Riku broke formation.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked running over to something a few feet away, the others all stopping, waiting for the answer. "It's John's coat… and some metal box," he said walking back, John's coat over his shoulder and the metal case in his outstretched hand, offering it to Sakura.

"Go ahead, read it," she said with a nod.

Riku raised an eyebrow and looked at the case, it was blank, he turned it over to find six words inscribed on the case, "'for my son, shall he love,'" he read, "Son? You had a son?" Riku demanded looking at Sakura.

"Yes, John only knew it was a boy before he was sealed away… but he's dead, a casualty of one of the countless wars since then," Sakura said somberly.

"If not for that he would be alive," Gandalf said, and looked like he was going to say something else, but said no more.

"Well, what do we do with it then?" Sora asked.

"Open it, see what it says, there's nothing he could say I don't want you to know," Sakura said wit ha nod to Riku.

Riku opened the case to reveal a piece of paper and a small cube gummi.

"What is it?" Sora asked trying to see over the opened lid of the case.

"A letter and gummi," Riku said reading the letter. "It says the gummi is a navigation gummi, the only coordinates in knows is John's home world… he wanted his son to meet his family…" Riku said looking at Sakura, "he's also giving him his coat," his said closing the case with the letter and gummi inside it.

"You keep it Riku. His coat and that gummi. You're getting the only ship that will still be able to travel worlds, you might want to see where he came from," Sakura said smiling.

"Do you know where he came form?" Riku asked.

"Yes, did he say in the letter?" Sakura asked, Riku just shook his head, "Hang on to it then, go exploring one day," Sakura said smiling before turning back to the archway, the others with her leaving Riku to catch up.

"Alright Sora, go on," Gandalf said gesturing the archway.

Sora nodded and started towards it, "see you guys around… maybe not…" Sora said turning and waving as he walked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Riku demanded.

"Ah, knew we forgot something… the archway must be sealed from both sides, you and Kairi will seal it from this end, Sora will seal it from the other end," Gandalf said.

"What?" Riku yelled looking at Gandalf, "How're you getting out?" Riku demanded as he started towards Sora.

"I'm not, we gotta seal it for good, if I get out, then it's another opening," Sora said weakly.

"Sora listen to me," Riku said grabbing Sora by the shoulders and shaking him, "you don't have to do this. We can seal it from here, if anything gets out we'll know cause the worlds'll open and we can just beat what ever it is back," Riku said determination.

"No Riku, I do have to do this, not because it's what the white king and queen want, but because I made a promise… I promised Kairi that once I beat Jack I wouldn't go looking for a fight, and she'd be safe, that the darkness will be done for good. If we don't seal this from both sides, it won't be for good, and my promise will be broken," Sora said looking at Kairi, who was looking at her feet again, determined not to look at Sora.

"But Kairi hates you now, I don't know what you did, but she's acting like she's always hated you it's as if…" Riku stopped and dropped his arms to his sides, "It's this, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sakura made it so Kairi hates me now so she won't miss me, she'll actually be glade I'm gone… it's for her sake," Sora said, his eyes still on Kairi.

Riku followed his gaze, "I'll take care of her for you," he said looking at Kairi.

"No," Sora said turning his back on her and looking at the archway, "she can take care of herself, I know she can. Just…can you just…check up on her… every now and then… just make sure she's okay?" Sora asked, Riku wasn't looking at his friend, but he was sure he was crying.

Riku nodded, "yeah, don't worry, she'll be fine," he said before walking back to the others, Sora continuing on to and through the archway.

In unison Way to the Dawn and Destiny's Promise appeared in Riku and Kairi's hands respectively. Sora summoned Rock Breaker and all three pointed their keyblades at the archway. Three white beams shot out and hit the archway and a loud click sounded out before the face of the archway turned a smooth white.

"Now we have to completely destroy the archway, to be sure no one can rebuild it. I can manage that, Sakura take them home, Bruxeus will let you know when he drops off the ship," Gandalf said walking closer to the archway.

Sakura placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder her other on Riku's and in a flash they were back on the beach of Destiny Islands. "Thank you both for all you've done for us, I know how much it must've hurt," she said sadly.

"Yeah… I know," Riku said.

Kairi just smiled, "Everything's okay now right? Nothing bad can happen?" she asked.

"That's not true, but the darkness is gone but bad things can still happen, so don't get over confident," Sakura warned.

"Right," Kairi said nodding before hugging Sakura, "I knew you were real, and I'm glad I got to meet you," she said before running off.

"It's weird to see her like this without Sora," Riku said slowly.

"Riku, there's something you should know," Sakura said before whispering something in his ear. Riku's eyes widened and Sakura took a step back from him, "take care of yourself," Sakura said with a smile before vanishing.

Riku shook his head to clear it and took John's coat off his shoulder; he looked at it a moment before putting it on, it was a little long, but he was still growing. Riku sighed before running after Kairi; they have a lot to account for with their parents, and Sora's parents. 'Sora… it'll be weird without you…'

---X---

Sora looked around in the darkness and dismissed Rock Breaker. Even in the flash of light it gave when it left he couldn't see anything. Sora sighed and sat down, he'd talk to his others, but Gandalf said they were gone now, so he just closed his eyes and meditated, letting time pass. After a few hours he opened his eyes and took the golden crown charm in his hand.

"You're what keeps me normal… I don't know if I want to stay normal… I can accept having to be here, having to be the darkness, but I don't think I can handle being a speck of light drown in the darkness," Sora said taking the necklace off and dropping in on the ground before walking away.

---X---

A figure walked down a dark hallway. The only light was the dim rays that shone in through the window, though their source was a mystery, it was blacker outside than in. the light was enough to guide the figure around any obstacles, and to show a rough outline of the figure itself.

It was human in shape, but any finer details were hidden by the hooded cloak it wore and the darkness it walked in. Held tightly in the figures arms was a large jar, the contents of the jar were obscured by the figures arms, and the darkness surrounding it.

Wherever the figure was headed, it knew the way well, never getting lost or stopping as it walked, the darkness in increasing with every new room it entered as it traveled the building. Finally the figure stopped and shifted the jar in its arms before opening the door that stood before it.

The room beyond was just as black as where the figure stood until at some silent signal, lights went on illuminating the room. Along the three walls that didn't have the door ran a single shelf at neck height, the two side walls had a bench along the wall also, and the back wall was nothing but shelves. In the center of the room was a table the perfect size to lay a body on. Whatever was on the table was covered by a cloth, though the object was human in shape.

The figure walked around the table and placed the jar next to two identical jars, the contents of the newest jar now visible since the figure set it down. Inside the jar was a Shadow heartless slightly larger than the average Shadow. A label at the top of the jar read; 'Smiling' Jack: Heart's Black Soul.

The jar to Smiling Jack's left was just as large and half filled with a black goopy substance that looked like tar. The substance was bubbling constantly and making an odd slurping noise. It also had a label near its top; Jenova: Calamity of the Skies. The last jar, sitting on Jenova's left, had a Shadow like Smiling Jack, and though it was also larger than an average Shadow, this one was also noticeable smaller than Smiling Jack. Its label read; Nax: Heartless Walker.

"Odd, isn't it?" the figure asked the room, the first words spoken since its appearance. "All three of you refused to help me in my endeavors, leaving me to fend for myself in it. And now because of treachery amongst each other, you are all going to help me," the figure said rummaging through items on the left hand bench.

Both heartless were giving the figure their fill attention, they had stopped trying to get out and fixed him with their yellow glowing eyes, even the tar seamed to be listening, it had stopped bubbling and ceased it's slurping sound.

The figure turned to the table, pulling the cloth back slightly revealing a sliver toped head. He only pulled the cloth back to the eyebrows so that the face was still hidden. The figure then started inserting needles into the forehead and scalp of the body on the table. Once that was done he reached down to the closed cabinets under the table and took out several red rubber tubes, one end still in the cabinet he took them from, the other end he attached to the needles he put n the head.

Once this was done the figure turned around to look at the jars, "I don't know how it happened, perhaps he read a book of mind and took it differently than I had, and followed that lead he had. I know of no other influences he could have had, no other input that could have allowed him this knowledge and not me, but that is how it is," the figure said to the jars before turning back to the table and placing his hands on either side of the head.

"In this head, somewhere hidden in the vast recesses of this mind is the secret, our trick to power, my pathway to everlasting Dusk," the figure said before pulling he hood back revealing a shaved head and white shirt beard, a twisted grin on his face; a face Mickey would instantly recognize as the Dark Mage.

There was the slurping sound from the tar again and the Dark Mage turned to look at it with a curious look. The curiosity quickly changed to a grin again as the slurping stopped.

"A fair question my queen, but I fear that cannot happen quite yet. You see, due to recent events, mainly the defeat of you three, another player is needed before we may act. We are in luck however, for I know precisely whom that sixth player will be, and with his aid, I believe we can properly call ourselves the unstoppable victors," the Dark Mage said patting the lid of the center jar.

The Shadow in the left hand jar punched the glass of its container, either in rage or an attempt to break out; it was hard to tell which. "Now, now Nax," the Dark Mage said waving his finger at the heartless, "It is your own fault for betraying the others and getting yourself killed," he said lowering his arm and turning back to the table, "I expect you all to play nice, or I'll return you to where you were headed when I took you," he added with a grin before turning on whatever machine was in the cabinets under the table.

The machine kicked on with a buzzing, "What say winner takes all?" the Dark Mage asked before breaking out in laughter that filled the whole Black Castle.

---X---

Out lost in an unknown realm, in an unknown time a figure walked. Perhaps one day, long ago, it could've been called human, but it was nothing of the sort now, though, it was also nothing like this realms natural inhabitants… heartless. The figure walked, slightly hunched forward, its skin a deathly pale, and hair tangled and matted, its color either black or a dark brown. It was clothed in black garments, black shorts, a black shirt and short sleeved hoodie, black shoes and black fingerless gloves.

Based on that much, it could, perhaps, yet be called human, but its eyes were far from that, its eyes and its actions. Its eyes were yellow and glowed in the darkness, but they weren't like heartless eyes. They still had the whites and pupils, only the iris was yellow, and only the iris glowed. As for its actions, it was a natural enemy of the heartless; they attacked it whenever they could. The figure killed all the heartless that attacked it and ate the hearts that escaped their dead bodies. Its chin and throat were dyed red with the blood of the hearts it has eaten; red drops dotted the front of its shirt.

As it walked it held something loosely in its right hand, holding on just tightly enough to not loose it, the item dragging behind it, its tip scraping the ground. When heartless appeared before the figure its grip on the item tightened and it could be seen for what it was, Soulripper, the legendary keyblade. This was the tool the figure used to kill the heartless that came before it. But after the fights, after the meals on the hearts, the figure continued walking. It didn't know where it was going, or where it had been, but it always went in the same direction, perhaps it moved because motion was better than waiting for something to happen, but there's always something unknown lurking in the darkness…

---X---

AN: you can vote on what you want John's home world to be, and by vote, I mean tell me what you want it to be. It will be revealed in one of the first few chapters of the sequel, probably first. No restrictions besides the obvious, needs to be a place humans live (no Pride Lands or Halloween Town) and doesn't need to be one seen in the games but can be.


End file.
